Wo komm ich her, wo geh ich hin
by justreaderr
Summary: Hermine erfährt von ihrer Mutter etwas über ihre Familie, dass ihr Leben völlig aus der Bahn wirft. Wird es der jungen Hexe gelingen mit den neuen Gegebenheiten zurecht zu kommen? Was wird sie tun, wenn sich vermeintliche Freunde von ihr wenden? Und wird sie dem Durck ihres neuen Lebens standhalten? Lest selbst. (HG/DM, GW/BZ)
1. Unbequeme Wahrheiten

Wo komme ich her, wo gehe ich hin?

Hermine Granger war ein sehr zufriedenes Kind. Sie liebte ihre Eltern über alles, hatte mit Ron, Harry und Ginny, die besten Freunde die sie sich wünschen konnte und war obendrein eine hochintelligente und mächtige Hexe.

Man konnte zweifellos sagen, sie war glücklich. Ihrem Glück war es noch nicht einmal abträglich, dass Trottel wie Draco Malfoy oder die anderen Slytherins sie in einem fort Schlammblut nannten. Ihr Eltern waren Muggel, doch warum sollte sie sich dafür schämen?

Gerade eben saß sie zuhause an ihrem Schreibtisch und begann sorgsam und ordentlich mit ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Snape, die hakennasige Kerkerfledermaus hatte, sehr zur Freude der Slytherins, den Gryffindors eine riesige Menge an Extrahausaufgaben aufgebrummt, doch das störte Hermine nicht. Sie liebte es für die Schule zu lernen, also stürzte sie sich mit Feuereifer auf den vor ihr aufgetürmten Berg.

Als sie soeben letzten Schliff an ihren Aufsatz „Vor- und Nachteile der Verwendung von Bezoaren bei leichten Vergiftungen" legte klopfte es an der Tür. Erstaunt steckte Hermine ihre Feder zurück in das Tintenfass und wandte sich der Tür um. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie das Haus heute für sich alleine hätte. Ihr Vater war in seiner Zahnarztpraxis und ihre Mutter war schon die ganze letzte Woche sehr komisch gewesen und hatte das Haus häufig verlassen.

„Herein", rief Hermine.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jane Granger trat ein. Hermine musterte ihre Mutter. Sie sah abgespannt aus, auch wenn das wohl nur jemandem auffallen konnte der sie wirklich gut kannte. Mrs. Granger verstand es fabelhaft ihre Gefühle hinter einer Mauer aus kühler Arroganz zu verbergen. Etwas das Hermine immer bewundert hatte. Die ältere Frau trug wie immer eine elegante schwarze Jeans, dazu eine farbige Bluse, heute in tiefem azurblau, was hervorragend zu ihren Augen passte.

Wenn Hermine so darüber nachdacht hatte sie ihre Mutter eigentlich noch nie in legerer Kleidung gesehen. Schmunzelnd musste sie an die Diskussionen ihrer Eltern denken, wenn Mr. Granger mal wieder in Jogginghosen das Haus verlassen wollte.

„Unterbreche ich dich bei etwas, Hermine?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter.

„Nein, Mum, bin gleich fertig.", erwiderte Hermine und winkte die Frau herein. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hermine wie ihre Mutter sich auf ihrem Bett niederließ und versonnen aus dem Fenster sah.

Schnell schreib Hermine ihren Aufsatz fertig und wandte sich ihrer Mutter zu. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass die sonst so selbstsichere Frau verunsichert, ja beinahe klein und zerbrechlich wirkte. Sie musste sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machen, denn sie wirkt als läge die letzte vernünftige Mahlzeit einige Zeit zurück. Zwar war ihre Mutter, wie auch sie selbst inzwischen, immer groß und zierlich gewesen, hatte dabei aber nie abgemagert gewirkt. Die lange schwarzen Haare, die ihr sonst immer sanft den Rücken hinunter hingen, waren in einen strengen Knoten gezwungen, was Hermine zusammen mit dem unterkühlten Blick, den sie dem Fenster zuwarf, grotesker Weise an Malfoys Mutter erinnerte. Angewidert, ob dieses Gedanken schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und zog die Nase kraus.

„Hermine, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst kein Gesicht ziehen, die Falten bleiben dir sonst.", sprach Mrs. Granger vorwurfsvoll.

„Sehr oft, Mum. Ich lass es in Zukunft bleiben.", beschwichtigte Hermine.

Mrs. Granger nickte nur und sah kurz zum Fenster hinaus bevor sie sagte: „Hermine, Schatz, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und nun einen Entschluss gefasst. Prof. Dumbledore hat letzte Woche einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er die Vorfälle von vor drei Monaten erklärt hat und auch was es mit deiner Verletzung auf sich hat."

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Vorkommnisse in der Mysteriums Abteilung, besonders bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht von Antonin Dolohov bevor er ihr einen Fluch aufgehalst hatte. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass, wenn Dolohov seinen Fluch hätte aussprächen können sie nicht nur einen feine Narbe quer über ihren Körper gehabt hätte, sondern sie den Angriff nicht überlebt hätte. Sie war an ihrem Tod beinahe so eng vorbei geschlittert wie Harry als Baby. Der Gedanke ängstigte sie und bescherte ihr immer wieder Albträume. Allerdings erklärte es wohl auch den Zustand ihrer Mutter, wenn Dumbledore ihr das geschrieben hatte.

Hermine schluckte und sah ihre Mutter an, in deren Augen ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck getreten war.

„Ich hätte diesen Entschluss viel früher fassen sollen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du, mein einziges Kind, beinahe gestorben wärst." Mrs. Granger lehnte sich vor und schloss ihre Tochter in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ich dich verloren hätte."

Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Mutter, auch wenn ihr Gesicht zu einer schneeweißen Maske gefroren war. Ihre Mutter würde sie doch nicht aus Hogwarts herausnehmen, oder? Die Schule war ihr Leben. Ihrer Mutter hatte schon immer eine scheinbare Abneigung gegen die Zaubererwelt gehegt. Zwar hatte sie sich über Hermines Hogwarts-Brief gefreut, war jedoch nie mit in die Winkelgasse gegangen oder auch nur zum Bahnhof. Sie hatte sogar einen sehr plötzlichen Termin, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Mr. Weasley sie vorletztes Jahr zur Weltmeisterschaft abholen würde.

„Mum, ich will weiter nach Hogwarts gehen!", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich und sie löste sich aus der Umklammerung ihrer Mutter.

Mrs. Granger sah sie einen Moment ratlos an, bevor ihre Gedanken offenbar mit denen ihrer Tochter Schritt gefasst hatten.

„Ich möchte dich doch nicht aus der Schule nehmen, ich möchte dir etwas erzählen; wobei ich glaube, dass es dich genauso schmerzen wird.", schluchzte sie.

Hermine sah ihre Mutter jetzt beinahe erschrocken an, noch nie hatte sie ihre Mutter weinen sehen.

„Mum, alles ist gut, was willst du mir sagen."

Mrs. Granger nickte und sah ihre Tochter dann liebevoll an, während sie ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Du bist hübsch geworden, habe ich dir das schon einmal gesagt?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Granger mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Nein, Mum, aber danke."

„Schatz, versprich mir, was auch immer ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, du bleibst sitzen und lässt mich aussprechen.", forderte Mrs. Granger nachdrücklich und sah ihre Tochter unablässig an. Hermine nickte.

„Hast du dich je gefragt, warum ich all die Jahre einen weiten Bogen um die Zaubererwelt gemacht habe?"

„Ich habe angenommen, weil sie dir unheimlich war oder du Angst hattest."

„Angst trifft es gut, aber ich habe keine Angst vor Hexen oder Zauberern, ich hatte Angst jemand könnte mich erkennen."

„WAA?", setzte Hermine an, doch ihre Mutter hob die Hand und schnitt ihr so das Wort ab.

„Es hat keinen Sinn lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, wie die Muggel so schön sagen." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich bin eine Hexe."

Hermine musste bei diesen Worten wenig intelligent dreigeschaut haben den ihre Mutter grinste und schloss ihren Mund, damit keine Fliegen hineinflögen.

„Aber, wie … ich verstehe nicht. Das kann nicht sein, das glaube ich dir nicht.", stellte Hermine fest und sah ihre Mutter beinahe trotzig an.

Beinahe amüsiert hob Mrs. Granger ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf Hermines Kissen, mit einer eleganten Bewegung verwandelte sich das Kopfkissen in einen Eule und dann wieder zurück. Hermine starrte völlig entsetzt auf das Kissen, bevor sie sich langsam ihrer Mutter zuwandte.

„Warum?", das war das Einzige was sie sagen konnte. Doch ihre Mutter schien zu verstehen.

„Warum ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe? Ich habe dir einiges zu erzählen, so auch diese Geschichte und glaube mir, es wird dir nicht gefallen.", ihr kurzzeitige Freude schien jetzt wieder wie weggeblasen.

„Wo fang ich am besten an? Ich denke mit meiner Familie. Du hast mich kennengelernt als Jane Granger, mein wahrer Name jedoch ist Antea Rosier. Meine Mutter hieß Kassiopeia Rosier, mein Vater Augustus Rosier und mein Bruder Evan Rosier."

„Mum, Harry hat mir von Evan Rosier erzählt, er war ein Todesser und wurde von Mad-Eye Moody umgebracht. Harry hat gesagt Moody hat dabei ein Stück Nase eingebüßt."

„Sehr richtig, auch mein Vater war ein Todesser und du hast vielleicht von seiner Schwester gehört Druella Rosier, Ehefrau von Cygnus Black und Mutter von …", die Stimme von Mrs. Granger stockte und erstarb dann.

„Mutter von Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks und Narcissa Malfoy. Mum, das muss ein Irrtum sein, du kannst nicht mit einem Monster wie Bellatrix verwand sein, sie hat vor nicht einmal 3 Monaten Sirius umgebracht und, und …" Hermine sah ihre Mutter mit einem Blick an, der nur darauf wartete, dass Mrs. Granger lacht und sagte das sei alles nur ein Scherz.

„Das ist leider kein Scherz, sie ist meine Cousine und damit deine Tante [2. Grades für die Korinthenkacker ;)]"

Hermine keuchte erschrocken, bevor sie dann den Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte „Mum, das ist aber nicht der Grund warum du mir nie etwas gesagt hast, oder?"

„Nein, Schatz, das Ganze mag dir zwar nicht gefallen ist, aber nicht weiter schlimm." Hermine wollte protestieren, doch Mrs. Granger fuhr fort. „Nein, der Grund warum ich nie etwas gesagt habe ist, der weil ich mich gewissermaßen vor der Zaubererwelt und meiner Familie versteckt habe. Meine Familie wollte, dass ich heirate, jemanden, den ich in etwa so gut ausstehen konnte wie du Draco Malfoy. Damit hätte ich unter Umständen leben können, wenn nicht gewisse Ereignisse ein sehr schnelles Handeln verlangt hätten."

Hermine hielt kurz den Atem an, jedoch als ihre Mutter nicht fortfuhr fragte sie vorsichtig. „Welche Ereignisse?"

„Ich wurde schwanger, von ihm, sodass ich nur die Wahl hatte sofort heiraten oder das Kind töten. Ich war damals noch nicht einmal zwanzig und wollte auf den Tod noch nicht diesen Mann heiraten, genauso wenig, aber wollte ich das Kind töten, also bin ich über Nacht geflohen. Andromeda hat mir damals geholfen. Es war auch ihre Idee, dass ich einen Muggel heirate um eine bessere Deckung zu haben. Ich habe Robert Granger geheiratet.",

„Mum, das Kind, wer war das?"

„Du, mein Schatz, dein „Vater" weiß, dass du nicht sein Kind bist, trotzdem hat er sich immer gut um dich gekümmert, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin, auch wenn Robert und ich ansonsten wenig voneinander halten. Er brauchte einen Frau, ich einen Mann, Ende der Geschichte.", Hermines Mutter ratterte diesen Teil ihrer Geschichte mit stoischer Gelassenheit herunter, als kümmerte es sie nicht sonderlich.

Hermine starrte ihre Mutter an, sicher sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht sehr nahe standen und hatte in späteren Jahren eine Zweckehe vermutet, aber nie im Leben hätte sie so etwas erwartet.

„Das ist zu viel, ich bin nicht Dads Tochter. Wer ist dann mein Vater?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Schatz, ich glaube ich habe dir genug zum Nachdenken gegeben, es gibt noch zwei Dinge, doch über diese werden wir ein anderes Mal sprechen.", sagte Mrs. Granger und erhob sich.

„Nein, Mum, ich will es wissen auch das andere und zwar jetzt.", forderte Hermine trotzig.

„Glaub mir Schatz, du wirst es bereuen danach gefragt zu haben, wenn ich es dir sage. Denke erst einmal über das nach was du schon weist und finde dich damit ab. In drei Tagen werden wir zum Haus meiner Familie gehen, dort beantworte ich deine restlichen Fragen.", damit verließ sie den Raum und ließ Hermine allein mit einem Haufen diffuser Gedanken.

[sry, dass ich euch hier allein lasse, aber ich bin sonderlich gut darin Emotionales zu schreiben, also macht euch eure eigenen Gedanken wie es Hermine geht]


	2. Dark Hall Manor

3 Tage später:

Hermine lag wie schon die letzten Nächte wach, immer zu kreisten ihre Gedanken um das was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Jane Granger, oder vielmehr Antea Granger eine Hexe ist.

Auch hatte sie inzwischen verstanden, warum ihre Mutter sich solange mit ihren Informationen zurückgehalten hatte, sie wollte versteckt bleiben, warum auch immer, aber wenn Hermine gewusst hätte dass da etwas im Busch ist, dann hätte sie nach Antworten gegraben.

Sie hatte sich die vergangenen Tage von ihrer Familie beinahe völlig zurückgezogen um nachzudenken. Auch schien ihr „Dad" nicht mehr richtig zu wissen wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Er verhielt sich immer komischer und machte es ihr beinahe unmöglich im selben Raum zu sein.

Was ihre Mutter anging, so machte diese keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie in das Haus ihrer Eltern ziehen wollte, jetzt nachdem sie beschlossen hatte sich der Zauberwelt wieder zu offenbaren. Und sie, Hermine, sollte natürlich mit. Auch wenn noch nicht klar war, wann sie umziehen sollten. Ihre Mum hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie das Haus und das restliche Vermögen ihrer Familie vor vier Jahren, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, geerbt, sich seither aber nicht sonderlich darum gekümmert hatte.

Auch wenn Hermine durchaus nicht traurig war, dass Malfoy sie in Zukunft wenigstens nicht mehr als Schlammblut beschimpfen konnte, war sie von den neuen Erkenntnissen über ihre Verwandtschaft nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sie dachte an den kleinen Familienbaum, den Ihre Mutter ihr nach langem Drängen aufgezeichnet hatte, ohne den Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft väterlicher Seitz. Nicht nur, dass sie mit einem Monster verwand war sie hatte entsetzt festgestellt dass sie auch mit Draco-Frettchen-Malfoy verwand war, eine Tatsache, die sich davor ihrem Blickfeld entzogen hatte. Als Entschädigung jedoch war sie auch mit Tonks verwand, was wiederum gut war.

Hermine schloss die Augen, wie sollte sie dieses ganze Chaos nur Harry und Ron erklären, ob sie es verstehen werden. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit ihrem Vater, sie hatte ihre Mutter inzwischen noch öfter gefragt in der Hoffnung es würde ihr herausrutschen, doch Fehlanzeige. Na ja, heute würden sie das Haus besuchen und sie würde die Antwort erfahren. Sie hoffte nur, dass er kein Todesser war, auch wenn sie dafür schwarzsah.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und sah zum Fenster hinaus im Osten ging gerade die Sonne auf, also war es irgendetwas zwischen fünf und sechs. Sie würden wohl irgendwann nach dem Frühstück fahren, oder wie auch immer sie hinkommen sollten. Vielleicht apparierten sie ja, Hermine hatte bisher nur darüber gelesen und war neugierig wie sich das wohl anfühlen würde. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es dieses Jahr in Hogwarts lernen würde, und mit 17 dann ihre Lizenz bekommen würde, aber interessant wäre es schon.

Hermine schloss gerade wieder die Augen um vielleicht doch noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen, als es plötzlich klopfte. Hermine richtete sich auf und sah ihre Mutter durch die Tür hereintreten.

Antea Rosier trug eine dunkle Robe, und hatte ihren erleuchteten Zauberstab in der Hand, als sie auf ihre Tochter zutrat.

„Ich sehe du bist schon wach, na dann steh auf und mach dich fertig. Wir haben heute sehr viel zu tun. Ich warte unten auf dich und ", sie hatte schon wieder den Rückzug zur Tür angetreten „zieh dich bitte angemessen an. Es wird schon schwer genug sein alles zu erklären ohne ein Kind das wie ein Muggel angezogen ist." Dann schloss sie die Tür und verschwand die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie geduscht war, ihre Haare gebürstet und ihre Zähnen geputzt hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und zog ihren Hogwartskoffer unter ihrem Bett hervor. Sie besaß nicht sonderlich viele Zauberer Gewänder, da sie diese eigentlich nie gebraucht hatte, also zog sie behelfsmäßig ihre Hogwartsrobe an, ohne die Gryffindor Ornamente, pflückte ihren Zauberstab von ihrem Nachtkästen und schob ihn in eine Tasche. Dann schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Ihre Mutter saß an dem kleinen Tischchen in der Ecke des Raums und wirkte auf einmal so fremd und völlig fehl am Platz in dieser Muggelküche. Auch fand Hermine dass ihrer Mutter die ungewohnten Roben viel besser standen als ihre Muggelklamotten.

Als sie eintrat hob Mrs. Granger den Kopf und musterte ihre Tochter skeptisch, bevor sie nickte und aufstand. Hermine ging zum Kühlschrank um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, doch ihre Mutter stoppte sie.

„Schatz, du bist noch nie appariert, oder?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem schiefen Blick auf das Stück Kuchen in Hermines Hand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann solltest du mit dem Essen noch etwas warten, beim ersten Mal wird den Meisten schlecht."

Sie reichte Hermine eine kleine Brotzeitbox in die Hermine dann Kuchen packte, bevor sie ihn in die Tasche schob und hielt Hermine dann ihre Hand hin. Nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff sie die Hand und mit einem leisen Wusch verschwanden sie.

Hermine hatte einen Moment das merkwürdige Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gequetscht zu werden, doch dann war es auch schon vorbei und sie stand vor einem großen schwarzen Tor.

Antea Rosier sah einen Moment auf ihre Tochter, die sich den Magen hielt, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und erst ihre Mutter, dann das Tor anstarrte.

„Mum, wo sind wir?"

„Wir stehen vor dem Tor zu Dark Hall Manor, dem Haus meiner Eltern und meiner Kindheit, komm."

Hermine beobachtet wir ihre Mutter die Hand hob und dann einfach durch das Tor hindurchging. Wie um alles in der Welt … Vorsichtig trat sie näher an das Tor und griff nach dem Gitter. Doch ihre Hand glitt einfach hindurch. Mit einem sehr mulmigen ging sie durch das Tor und fand sich unvermittelt auf einem Weg zwischen hohen dunklen und ungepflegten Hecken wieder, deren Äste einen großen Teil des überwucherten Weges bedeckten.

„Das ist der Stoff, aus dem meine Alpträume bestehen", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie etwas lauter rief „Mum?"

Sie sah am Ende das Weges einen Zauberstab aufleuchten und hastete auf den Fleck zu, wobei sie beinahe über eine mächtige Wurzel geflogen wäre.

„Vorsichtig, Schatz, diesen Weg hat schon zu meiner Jugend kaum einer benutzt. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen Licht machen."

„Ich darf außerhalb der Schule aber nicht zaubern. Das schärft uns Dumbledore immer ein."

„Hermine, du darfst nicht in der Gegenwart von Muggeln zaubern, hier bist du auf Familiengelände, keiner kann es dir verbieten und selbst wenn es hier von Muggeln wimmeln würde, könnte das Ministerium nicht unterscheiden ob du oder ich den Zauber gewirkt hast."

Unsicher hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „_Lumos_" Im Licht der beiden Zauberstäbe gingen sie weiter , bis sie schließlich auf einen Platz hinter dem ein großes Haus mit dunklen Gemäuern und schwarzen Fenstern stand.

Hermine rutschte unbewusst näher an ihre Mutter heran und betrachtete das Bauwerk, es erinnerte sie an eine Mischung aus einer alten Mittelalterlichen Burg, die jemand in eine pseudo-Villa umzugestalten versucht hat.

„Das Haus sieht aus wie ein Spukschloss, ich muss in einen meiner Kindheitsalpträume gefallen sein."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht und man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, na komm.", ermutigte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter und ging voraus. Vor die Wahl gestellt mit ihrer Mutter in ein gruseliges Haus zu gehen oder allein in einem furchteinflößenden Garten zu bleiben, folgte Hermine ihrer Mutter.

Als sie die Eingangspforte erreichten öffnete sich diese mit einem Knarzen, das Hermine die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Vorsichtig folgte sie ihrer Mutter über die Schwelle. Die Eingangshalle war von einem alten grünen Teppich in der Mitte und ebenso grünen Vorhängen an den Fenstern leer, aber überraschend sauber. Von der Halle führte eine Tür geradeaus und jeweils eine nach links und rechts. Hermines Mutter steuerte mit ihrer Tochter zuerst die rechte Tür an, hinter der sich ein gemütlicher, wenn auch für Hermines Geschmack sehr grüner und silberner Salon befand, in dessen Mitte eine Kaffeetisch mit Sofas und Sesseln stand. Die Wände waren zu einer Seite mit Bücherregalen zu andern mit einem imposanten Flügel bedeckt. Antea ließ Hermine einen Moment um sich umzusehen, bevor sie auf eine Tür zwischen den Bücherregalen zuging und durch diese verschwand.

Hermine folgte ihr und fand sich unversehens in einem großen Speisesaal wieder, dessen Fläche größtenteils von einem imposanten dunklen Holztisch mit Stühlen bedeckt wurde. Zur linken befand sich eine weitere Tür, ebenso auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Diese, so Mrs. Granger, führte in die Küche. Als sie durch die linke Tür traten fanden sie sich in einem großen leeren Raum wieder, der „das Atrium" war. Die beiden breiten Treppen führten in die oberen Stockwerke und die Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmern. Sie durchquerten den Raum und öffneten die dort befindliche Tür, die in eine große Bibliothek führte, sehr zu Hermines Freude.

Mrs. Granger schien die veränderte Stimmung ihrer Tochter zu bemerken, dann sie meinte „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt wo ich nach dir suchen muss. Aber sei vorsichtig welche Bücher du liest, denn meine, nein unsere Familie ist den dunklen Künsten sehr zugetan und du wirst überall Bücher dazu finden. Wenn dich jetzt schon vor Alpträumen fürchtest solltest du einen weiten Bogen um schwarzmagische Bücher machen. Komm, ich zeig dir den Rest des Hauses, dann kannst etwas herumstöbern, bevor wir essen und dann in die Winkelgasse gehen."

Hermine nickte und folgte ihrer Mutter zwischen den Bücherregalen hindurch zu einer Tür auf der linken und fand sich in einem Wohnzimmer, das von schwarzen Sofas dominiert wurde und einer imposanten Bar.

Mrs Granger lächelte als sie den skeptischen Blick ihrer Tochter bemerkte. „Dieses Wohnzimmer wurde, wenn Gäste da waren von den Männern benutzt, ihre Ehefrauen hielten sich meist in dem Salon auf, in dem wir zuerst waren.", erklärte sie.

Danach gingen sie in das obere Stockwerk, wo Hermine durch eine Reihe von Schlafzimmern mit angrenzenden Badezimmern und Arbeitszimmern geführt wurde. In dem alten Kinderzimmer ihrer Mutter hielten sie sich etwas länger auf und sie gingen eine lange Reihe an Fotographien durch und ihre Mutter erzählte ihr eine ganze Menge über ihre Schulzeit. Nachdem Hermine so viel von dem Haus gesehen hatte wunderte sie es auch nicht das geringste bisschen das ihre Mutter in Slytherin gewesen war. Sie gingen in die Schlafzimmer ihrer Großeltern, die durch eine Tür verbunden waren, was Hermine sehr verwunderlich fand. Ihre Mutter würde in dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter schlafen, sodass Hermine das Kinderzimmer haben konnte.

Auch stellte ihre Mutter Hermine ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter vor, die ähnlich wie Mrs. Black im Grimmauld Platz als stattliche Portraits in einem Raum hingen, der mit langen Reihen anderer Portraits und einem Stammbaum ausstaffiert war. Vor diesem hielt Antea ihre Tochter wieder an.

„Hermine, du hast mich gefragt, wer dein Vater ist. Ich weiß das wird dich jetzt sehr schockieren, aber suche einmal mich und dich auf dem Baum und ließ wer dein Vater ist."

Sie trat zurück und ließ Hermine einen freien Blick auf das Chaos an Ästen die kreuz und quer gingen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann fand sie Druella Rosier und ihre drei Töchter und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Andromeda von diesem Baum nicht weggebrannt war. Sie folgte der Linie zu Druellas Bruder Augustus Rosier, von diesem zu Evan und ihrer Mutter und zu sich. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Mum, das kann nicht sein. Bitte sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Schatz, du glaubst nicht wie gerne ich das sagen würde. Rabastan Lestrange ist mein Verlobter und dein Vater und der Grund warum ich in die Muggelwelt verschwunden bin."

„War, Mum, du bist mit Dad verheiratet, du kannst nicht mehr seine Verlobte sein."

„Es wäre schön, wenn dem so wäre. Aber die Heirat mit einem Muggel zählt in der Welt der Reinblüter überhaupt nichts. Ich bin seine Verlobte solange bis er eine andere heiratet, was er leider nicht getan hat. Wohl auch geschuldet der Tatsache das er fast vierzehn Jahre in Askaban verbracht hat. Ich wollte dir das Ganze so spät wie möglich erzählen, weil ich immer gehofft habe, er würde doch noch irgendwann heiraten. Damit du verstehst was ich meine, Hermine, er kann diese Heirat mit mir immer noch erzwingen, was nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich ist, besonders da ich sein einziges Kind habe."

„Er kennt mich doch überhaupt nicht, was für einen Wert sollte ich für einen Todesser haben?"

„Die Gesellschaft der Reinblüter funktioniert nie über Zuneigung. Sag mir, haben sein Bruder Rodolphus und dessen Frau Bellatrix irgendwelche Kinder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste"

„Sie haben keine, das macht dich zur Alleinerbin nicht nur meiner Familie, sondern auch der Lestrange Familie. Und das ist der Grund warum ich an deinem Tod schuld wäre, wenn ein Todesser dich tötet."

„Mum, ich verstehe nicht."

„Kein Todesser würde es wagen, wenn er wüsste dass du die Erbin zweier alter Familien bist, zweier Familien die immer im Dienste der Dunklen Künste stand. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord würde das tun. Es würde das Vertrauen der Familien die ihn tragen erschüttern. Wenn wir publik machen wer du bist, ist das der beste Schutz den ich dir geben kann."

„Aber Mum, dann erfährt doch Lestrange davon und meine Freunde."

„Das ist war, aber sollte er auf eine Heirat bestehen ist das immer noch das kleinere Übel, ich würde es nicht überleben, wen dir etwas geschieht."

„Was ist, wenn er dich umbringt Mum, schließlich bist du zu den Muggeln gegangen, macht das dich nicht zu einem Blutsverräter?"

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, und ich muss zugeben es ist kein ausgeschlossenes Szenario, aber selbst wenn, ist dein Überleben auch dieses Opfer wert. Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen. Auch als Blutsverräter bleibe ich ein Reinblut und es gibt immer Ärger, wenn man Reinblüter ermordet, besonders die, deren Familien auf der eigenen Seite stehen außerdem bin ich nicht so leicht umzubringen wie ich aussehen, Hermine."

„Aber wir stehen doch nicht auf ihrer Seite, oder?", Hermines Stimme klang verwirrt und ängstlich.

„Das bringt uns zu der anderen Sache über die wir noch sprechen müssen. Lass mich aber aussprechen", unsicher zupfte sie einen Moment an ihrem linken Ärmel herum, bevor sie ihn hochzog und einen grässlichen Totenkopf mit einer Schlange offenbarte.

Hermine stolperte zurück, als sie das Zeichen sah und starrte ihre Mutter entsetzt an.

„Du bist ein Todesser?", kreischte Hermine „Das darf nicht sein."

„Ich bin nicht direkt ein Todesser, ich habe in meinem Leben noch niemanden ermordet oder gefoltert.", fing Antea an, doch Hermine unterbrach sie. „Ich fass es nicht meine eigene Mutter"

„Hermine", fauchte Antea, „lass mich aussprechen, ich habe noch nie gemordet oder irgendeinem Menschen ob Muggel oder Zauberer einen Cruciatus aufgehalst. Meine Familie waren Todesser, mein Verlobter ist ein Todesser, es wurde von mir erwartet das Zeichen auch zu tragen, genauso wie von den anderen auch. Narcissa trägt das Zeichen auch, ihr Sohn wird es tragen, begreif doch die Todesser sind keine Freunde von Alternativen."

„Heißt das ich muss das Ding auch haben?", fragte Hermine zitternd.

„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn es das ist was du meinst.", antwortete Antea jetzt wieder ruhiger.

„Aber er vielleicht, ist es das was du sagen willst, Mum?" Ihre Mutter nickte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach wieder nach Hause gehen, zu Dad und so tun als wäre nichts", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, doch ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Früher oder später muss die Wahrheit ans Licht, ich wollte eigentlich zumindest bis zu deinem 17 Geburtstag warten, aber so ist es besser denke ich. Und was deine Freunde angeht, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich deine Mutter bin, dann werden sie auch meine Familie erkennen. Wie sie darauf reagieren weißt du besser als ich, aber wenn es wirklich deinen Freunde sind, dann werden sie es wohl verstehen."

Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen „Ich hoffe es, was machen wir heute noch?"

„Du kannst jetzt erst einmal in die Bibliothek gehen ich rufe dich dann zum Mittagessen und danach gehen wir in die Winkelgasse."

„Was wollen wir den in der Winkelgasse?"

„Sehen und gesehen werden, wie meine Mutter immer zu sagen pflegte. Außerdem brauchst du ein Paar vernünftige Roben, auch wenn du wohl meine alten verwenden könntest.", Hermines Mutter zog die Nase kraus, bevor sie sich umwandte und den Raum verließ.


	3. Ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Nach dem Mittagessen:

Das Mittagessen war ausgezeichnet, allerdings war Hermine etwas schlecht gestimmt, als sie die drei Hauselfen bemerkte, die überglücklich über ihren Besuch zu seien schienen. Zwar hatte sie .R schon wieder aufgegeben, aber nichts desto trotzdem stieß es ihr unangenehm auf.

Hermine wusste auch noch immer nicht was sie von dem Plan ihrer Mutter halten sollte in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sicher sie mochte es durch die Geschäfte zu stöbern, sie fühlte sich dort wohl, aber jetzt da sie die Geschichte ihrer Mutter kannte und nicht genau wusste wie die Menschen auf sie reagieren würden, war es ihr unheimlich.

Ihre Mutter jedoch schien die Aussicht die kleine Zauberergasse zu besuchen zu erfreuen. Hermine konnte es verstehen, ihre Mutter war fast 17 Jahre nicht mehr dort gewesen und war sicher neugierig.

Wieder griff sie nach der Hand ihrer Mutter und wurde wieder durch einen Schlauch gezogen, bevor ihre Füße auf dem bekannten Pflaster des Hinterhofs des Tropfenden Kessels aufsetzten.

„Komm Hermine", rief ihre Mutter und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Steine der Mauer, die sofort zur Seite glitten und das Tor zur Winkelgasse offenlegten.

Beide betraten die Gasse und wurden gleichsam von der Menge verschluckt.

„Wohin Mum?", erkundigte sich Hermine und sah sich im Gedränge um.

„Ich muss zu allererst zu Ollivander und meinen Zauberstab überprüfen lassen und danach kurz zu Gringotts. Alles andere ist mir egal."

„Ok, ich gehe solang zu Flourish & Blotts und schaue was sie für neue Bücher haben."

„Gut, ich hole dich dann dort ab, ach übrigens deine Liste mit Schulsachen ist gekommen, du kannst ja deine Bücher schon einmal zusammen suchen. Noch etwas, Hermine, pass auf dich auf", meinte Mrs. Granger und reichte Hermine die Liste. Dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand im Gedränge.

So ganz allein auf einmal fröstelte Hermine, ihr war noch gar nicht aufgefallen wie viel kühler die Stimmung seit ihrem letzten Besuch hier geworden war, jetzt da die Sicherheit die ihre Mutter ausstrahlte mit einem Mal fehlte. Sie zog die Schultern hoch schob zur Sicherheit eine Hand in die Tasche mit ihrem Zauberstab und schob sich dann durch die Menge auf ihr Lieblingsgeschäft zu.

…

Antea Rosier genoss das Gefühl wieder unter ihres gleichen zu sein, nach 17 langen Jahren. Gemütlich sah sie sich in der Ladengasse um und entdeckte das ein oder andere neue Geschäft, welches sie auf jeden Fall noch besuchen wollt. Zuerst aber die wichtigen Dinge. Vor ihre erhob sich der monströse Mamorbau der Zaubererbank Gringotts. Sie würde auf jeden Fall wieder Geld brauchen, also stieg sie die Steinstufen hinauf und betrat die Halle.

Hier schien sie zum ersten Mal wirklich aufzufallen, denn die Leute drehten sich nach ihr um und flüsterten. Doch Sie ignorierte sie und ging auf einen der Kobolde zu.

„Miss Rosier, was für eine Freude sie hier zu sehen. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte der runzlige Kobold hinter dem Tresen.

„Ich möchte mein Verlies und das meiner Familie sehen.", erwiderte sie

„Bitte geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab"

Sie griff in die Tasche und förderte ihren Zauberstab zu Tage, bevor sie ihn dem Kobold weiterreichte. Dieser studierte ihn einen Moment bevor er ihn ihr zurückgab und einen anderen Kobold, Vorok, heranwinkte. Dieser fuhr mit ihr zu beiden Verliesen und sie nahm sich das nötige Geld mit, bevor sie sich an den Kobold wandte. „Ich möchte, dass mein Verlies auf meine Tochter überschrieben wird, ich gehe davon aus die wissen von ihr?"

Der Kobold nickte. „Ja, Miss, wir wissen von Miss Hermine, wir werden alles Nötige in die Wege leiten."

„Gut, gibt es sonst noch etwas was wir besprechen müssen?"

„Wir brauchen ihre Erlaubnis um die Investitionen ihrer Familie wieder zu optimieren.", sagte der Kobold, der seit Generationen mit den Finanzen ihrer Familie betraut war.

„Tun sie das."

Der Kobold nickte und setzte Sie dann wieder in der Eingangshalle ab. Von dort aus machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander.

…

Hermine saß inzwischen überglücklich mit ihren neuen Schulbüchern in einer Ecke von Flourish & Blotts und vertiefte sich in Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene Band 6. Sie war so beschäftigt, dass ihr die Blonde Familie gar nicht auffiel, die gerade das Geschäft betrat.

Erst als sich ein Schatten über sie senkte und sie den Kopf hob. Ihr gegenüber befand sich das dreckig grinsende Gesicht des Frettchens, welches sie, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre frühestens nächstes Schuljahr wiedersehen hätte wollen.

„Na Schlammblut, schon wieder am Lesen, hast wohl sonst kein Leben, wie.", feixte Malfoy.

„Zu deiner Information, Malfoy habe ich ein Leben, nur bin ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht damit zufrieden nur Mittelklasse zu sein."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut, du solltest nicht so mit deinen Überlegenen sprechen."

Hermine grinst, „Ich hoffe du sprichst nicht von dir, Frettchen."

„Du kleines wertloses Stück Dreck, du legst dich mit dem Falschen an."

„Wieso, du verkriechst dich doch so wieso nur hinter deinem Vater. Du, Malfoy bist nur leere Worte keine Taten."

Hermine bemerkte wie wütend seine Augen blitzten und entschloss sich zur Sicherheit aufzustehen, denn es behagte ihr gar nicht wie Malfoy von oben auf sie herunterblicken konnte.

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, was, sehr zu ihrem Ärger nur dazu führte dass sie sich auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Hals wiederfand. Das Frettchen musste über den Sommer ein gutes Stück gewachsen sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie hinter Malfoy, seinen Vater und dessen Frau, die sich den Schlagabtausch ansahen. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die sturmgrauen Augen ihres momentanen Gegenübers, dass sie, wie sie erst jetzt feststellte von oben bis unten musterte.

„Glotz wo anders hin, Frettchen.", Sie bückte sich und hob ihre Bücher auf und wollte sich in eine andere frettchenfreie Ecke verziehen.

„Wollen wir irgendwo hin, Granger?", fragte Malfoy mit einem bösen Grinsen und blockierte ihr den Weg.

„Ja, und jetzt zieh Leine", fauchte Hermine. Doch Malfoy blieb nur dämlich grinsend vor ihr stehen.

„Hallo Professor Moody", rief Hermine mit einem Mal und sowohl Malfoy als auch seine Eltern fuhren erschrocken herum.

Doch Hermine grinste nur zufrieden und schlüpfte an Malfoy vorbei.

„Du findest das wohl lustig, Granger.", knurrte Malfoy und packte Hermine an der Schulter und wirbelte sie zu sich um.

„Ziemlich und jetzt nimm deine dreckigen Griffel weg, ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir zu beschäftigen.", erwiderte Hermine, der es überhaupt nicht gefiel mit einem Mal Malfoys Eltern im Rücken zu haben.

„Du bist das einzige Dreckige hier, das scheinst du immer wieder zu vergessen, Schlammblut."

„Gähn, wie wäre es mal mit was neuem, Malfoy, du langweilst mich und jetzt nimm endlich deine Hände weg.", fauchte sie nun wieder.

„Warum, mach ich dich nervös?", fragte er mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, dem Hermine lieber nicht auf den Grund gehen würde und trat näher auf sie zu. Hermine war mit einem Mal froh um ihre Bücher, die Malfoy auf Abstand hielten. Konnten seine Eltern ihm nicht sagen er sollte sie einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Das Glück war wohl nicht auf ihrer Seite, denn anstatt seinem Sohn zu sagen er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen, trat Lucius Malfoy zu ihnen und murmelte so leise, dass nur sie und Draco, vielleicht noch Narcissa seine Worte verstehen konnten.

„Ganz schön mutig hier, Miss Granger, ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an unser letztes Treffen, ich konnte deine Angst sehen und die deiner kleinen Freunde. Wie ich hörte hattest du noch einmal Glück mit Dolohov, sonst wäre die Welt heute um ein Schlammblut ärmer, was meiner Meinung nach kein großer Verlust wäre."

„Sie haben, wie ich hörte, auch großes Glück gehabt, Mr. Malfoy, sonst wären sie jetzt in Askaban, was auch kein großer Verlust für die Menschheit wäre."

Hermine spürte wie Dracos Griff um ihre Schulter härter wurde und keuchte erschrocken auf. Doch bevor Lucius oder sein Sohn noch etwas sagen konnte mischte sich eine weitere Stimme in das Gespräch ein.

„Würde hier bitte einer die Freundlichkeit besitzen mir zu erklären was hier vor sich geht und du, Junge, lass gefälligst umgehend meine Tochter los.", Hermine hätte beinahe die Stimme ihrer eigenen Mutter nicht erkannt, so kalt klang sie.

Vier Paar Augen fokussierten sich blitzartig auf den Neuankömmling und Hermine ging eilig zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, die sich das Geschehen mit aufgesetzter Langeweile betrachtete. Nur Hermine sah den Zorn hinter den blauen Augen.

„Nun, ich höre.", sagte sie mehr an Hermine gerichtet, als an den Rest.

„Ich habe gelesen und Malfoy wollte mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, Mum.", sagte Hermine wütend und klang dabei wie mit fünf, als sie die Nachbarskinder verpetzt hatte.

„Ist das so, nun …", sie wandte sich Narcissa zu, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Ein Ausdruck welcher der stolzen Frau überhaupt nicht bekam. „Ich dachte immer, Narcissa, du würdest deine Kinder einmal vernünftig erziehen, wo du doch so ein wohlerzogenes Kind warst." Sie musterte Narcissa eingehend bevor sie fortfuhr „Mach deinen Mund zu, meine liebe Cousine, du siehst nicht sonderlich intelligent aus."

Mrs. Malfoys Mund klappte zu nur um sich wieder zu öffnen als sie sprach. „Antea, bist das wirklich du?"

„Soweit ich informiert bin ja.", kam die amüsierte Antwort zurück.

„Aber ich dachte du wärst tot. Wie ist das möglich und das Mädchen, wie kann sie deine Tochter sein, wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist."

„Nun, zu allererst einmal würde ich es sehr begrüßen wenn du meine Tochter nicht Schlammblut nennen würdest, da sie offensichtlich keines ist. Zum anderen, woher die irrige Ansicht ich wäre tot? Mir geht es wunderbar.", antwortet Antea der sichtlich verwirrten Narcissa.

Hermine sah von Narcissa zu Lucius, der nicht minder verwirrt zu ihr zurücksah und dann zu Draco, der überhaupt nichts begriffen zu haben schien und nur zwischen seiner Mutter und Hermines Mutter hin und her glotzte. „Mutter, was ist hier los, woher kennst du die Frau und was hat das alles mit Granger zu tun?", verlangte er zu erfahren.

Lucius schien sich als erster der Malfoys wieder gefasst zu haben, denn er sprach: „So, so, so Antea Rosier ist also unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Wie schön, ich denke wir sollten uns einen anderen Ort für dieses Gespräch suchen. Mädchen, bezahl deine Bücher, wir gehen.", befahl er und Hermine wollte schon protestieren, als ihr ihre Mutter ein paar Galeonen in die Hand drückte und zur Kasse hin nickte. Mit einem bösen Blick zu Lucius Malfoy ging sie davon.

Draußen vor der Tür traf sie wieder auf ihre Mutter und die drei Malfoy, die sich inzwischen wieder alle unter Kontrolle zu haben schienen. „Wir sollten zu uns apparieren und über einer Tasse Tee diese Angelegenheit klären.", stellte Narcissa gerade fest.

Hermine verkrampfte sich, sie wollte nicht in Malfoys Haus, zum Glück schien ihre Mutter derselben Ansicht zu sein. „ Tee klingt gut, Narcissa, ich muss aber darauf bestehen das wir zu uns apparieren, ich möchte Hermine vorerst nicht in der Gegenwart von mehr Todessern als nötig. Unser altes Haus ist zwar etwas verstaubt und unbewohnt, aber für ein Tässchen Tee wird es ausreichen. Du weißt ja sicher noch wie du hinkommst, oder? Die Blutbanne sind momentan die einzigen aktiven. Du und dein Sohn sollten problemlos hin apparieren können. Deinen Mann nehme ich mit."

Narcissa nickte und griff nach Dracos Hand, bevor sie verschwanden. Antea wandte sich Hermine und dem verbliebenen Malfoy zu, die beiden wenig begeistert den andern musterten. Hermine griff nach der Hand ihrer Mutter und beide sahen erwartungsvoll zu Mr. Malfoy, der einen Moment zögerte bevor er seine Hand auf Hermines legte und alle drei verschwanden.

Einen Moment später tauchten sie auch schon vor dem schwarzen Tor auf, wo bereits Narcissa und Draco warteten. Mit eine schnellen Zauberstabbewegung löste Antea den letzten Schutzzauber und trat gefolgt von den anderen durch das Tor.

„Ein bisschen unbewohnt ist gut, Antea, das hier ist gespenstisch, wie ein Friedhof", bemerkte Narcissa mit einem Blick den Weg entlang und sprach damit Hermines Gedanken aus. „Du solltest den Elfen sagen sie müssen sich mehr um den Garten kümmern."

Bevor alle Anwesenden ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und den Weg durch die Hecke zum Haus hin beleuchteten.

„Ach ja, ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen", seufzte Narcissa, mit einem Blick auf das Haus. „Damals waren wir alle noch Kinder, erinnerst du dich, wir haben hier immer verstecken gespielt."

Antea nickte und ging auf das Haus zu und steuerte ohne zu zögern den Salon an, wo sich die fünf niederließen, während Narcissa ununterbrochen über ihre Kindheitserinnerungen, die in diesem Haus steckten sprach. Antea rief einen der Elfen, einen alten Runzligen namens Kepal und orderte für alle Tee und etwas Gebäck.

Als alles auf dem kleinen Tischchen stand sah Hermine von ihrer Mutter zu Malfoys Mutter, die sich schweigend ansahen. Solange bis Narcissa schließlich um eine Erklärung der Situation bat.

Antea erläuterte knapp was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, wobei sie die Sache mit Lestrange völlig außen vor ließ. Wahrscheinlich kannte Narcissa diesen Teil schon und auch Lucius schien folgen zu können. Nur, Draco saß mal wieder etwas ahnungslos da, schien aber inzwischen verstanden zu haben, dass sie, Hermine, kein Schlammblut war und sah sie mit neuem Interesse an.

Hermine war das unangenehm und rutschte näher zu ihrer Mutter, bevor sie sich einen Keks nahm und genüsslich daran herumknabberte.

Als Hermines Mutter geendet hatte, sahen sie sowohl Lucius als auch Narcissa lange an, bevor Narcissa fragte, „Wenn dieser Muggel nicht Hermines Vater ist, wer dann?"

Antea holte tief Luft bevor sie antwortete. „ER ist ihre Vater, zwei Monate bevor ich verschwunden bin, nachdem Weihnachtsball. Ich hatte wohl zu viel getrunken, sonst wäre das sicher nie passiert."

„Ist das sicher, Antea?", erkundigte sich Lucius. Und Antea nickt. „Ich habe es Hermine auf dem Stammbaum gezeigt."

„Puhh, du weißt aber, dass ich das alles Rabastan erzählen werde, oder?", fragte Lucius. „Er hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wohin seine Verlobte und sein damals ungeborenes Kind verschwunden sind. Besonders wegen der Sache mit dem Erbe."

„Ich verstehe, Lucius. Ich wusste, dass er davon erfahren würde, sobald ich zurückkomme. Aber es war nötig um Hermine zu schützen, ich hätte sie beinahe verloren, so etwas darf nicht noch einmal geschehen. Und es ist sicher besser wenn er es von dir erfährt, als von irgendwem anders, du bist schließlich einer seiner Freunde."

Lucius nickte und wandte sich dann Hermine zu. „Nun, das sind durchaus interessante Neuigkeiten, Hermine. Ich fürchte eine Entschuldigung meinerseits für mein Verhalten und das meines Sohnes sind angebracht." Er streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen, doch diese zögerte einen Augenblick, und sah ihre Mutter fragend an, die das ganze über ihre Teetasse hinweg beobachtete und dann ermunternd nickte.

Etwas widerstrebend griff Hermine nach der ihr dargereichten Hand und ließ sie dann so schnell wie möglich wieder los, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen. Antea wandte sich wieder Narcissa zu und erkundigte sich wie bei ihr die letzten Jahre so verlaufen waren. Das war offensichtlich für Lucius das Stichwort, denn er verabschiedete sich sogleich, während seine Frau in ein munteres Gebabbel verfiel.

Hermine saß zusammen mit Draco einen Augenblick da, bevor sie den Blick ihrer Mutter einfing und dann in Richtung Tür nickte. Ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend und so verließ sie eilends den Salon. Erst als sie wieder in der Eingangshalle war, bemerkte sie, dass Draco ihr gefolgt war und sie blieb stehen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich unwirsch.

„Ich möchte mich eigentlich auch entschuldigen, für die Sachen die ich gesagt und getan habe. Nachdem wir jetzt wohl oder übel Cousins sind.", entgegnete Malfoy.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur, weil du jetzt weißt, dass ich keine Muggelgeborene bin, ist das noch lange kein Grund warum wir auf einmal Freunde sein sollten.", erwiderte Hermine gereizt, sie wollte einfach nur in die Bibliothek und weiter ihre Hausaufgaben machen.

„Hör mal, Granger, oder ist es Rosier, vielleicht auch Lestrange, denn mit Rabastan kann ja eigentlich nur er gemeint sein, egal." Eine Pause folgte „Hermine, ich hatte nie etwas gegen dich persönlich, du warst mit Potter und Weasley befreundet und obendrein eine Schlammblut, es wurde von mir erwartet dich zu hassen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was mein momentaner Nachname ist, also bleiben wir bei Granger. Und ich bin immer noch mit Ron und Harry befreundet, also kannst du mich reinen Gewissens weiter hassen."

„Was halten die beiden eigentlich von dieser Entwicklung?", erkundigte sich Malfoy unschuldig. „Ich meine du bist beinahe über Nacht von Gryffindors Golden Girl zum Mitglied zweier der dunkelsten Familien mutiert. Du so gut wie ein Todesser, ich wette sie haben diese Nachricht mit Freuden aufgenommen", ergänzte Malfoy mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.

„Ich habe es ihnen noch nicht gesagt", gestand Hermine „Ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust mich damit herumzuschlagen."

„Das heißt ich erfahre vor ihnen was los ist? Das ist je wunderbar.", sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Während sie so sprachen waren sie langsam aber sicher vor der Tür zur Bibliothek zum Stehen gekommen.

„Gibt es sonst noch was, Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Hermine gezwungen höflich und legte zur Verdeutlichung die Hand auf die Türklinke.

Malfoy schien die Geste jedoch nicht verstanden zu haben, denn er fragte: „Was hast du jetzt vor, du wirst doch einen Gast nicht sich selbst überlassen. Das wäre gar nicht höflich weißt du."

„Wie gut, dass du nicht mein Gast bist, sondern eher ein Anhängsel deiner Mutter, die ein Gast meiner Mutter zu sein scheint. Aber zu deiner besseren Information, ich will jetzt in die Bibliothek und meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Hausaufgaben? Was für Hausaufgaben, ich hab noch nicht einmal angefangen.", erkundigte sich Malfoy mit einem Blick der nur „Streber" heißen konnte.

„WAAAS", entfuhr es Hermine und sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an. „Wir haben bergeweise Hausaufgaben und der Herr denkt nicht mal ans anfangen, du bist ja noch schlimmer als Ron und Harry." Kurz entschlossen packe Hermine seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zu ihrem Tisch, der mit Büchern und Pergament überhäuft war.


	4. Todesser

Währenddessen in Malfoy Manor:

Mit langen Schritten eilte Lucius Malfoy durch das Foyer seines Hauses und eichte im Vorbeigehen einem seiner Hauselfen seinen Umhang.

„Diese neuen Erkenntnisse dürften den Dunklen Lord sehr erfreuen", dachte er bei sich als er die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer aufstieß. Wie zu erwarten fand er dort die beiden Lestrange-Brüder, Bellatrix und den Dunklen Lord, der gedankenverloren in den Kamin starrte, während er seiner riesigen Schlange den geschuppten Kopf kraulte. Die beiden Brüder schienen gerade in ein Schachspiel vertieft zu sein, bei dem Bella ihrem Mann wenig hilfreiche Tipps zuflüsterte.

Nicht das Lucius etwas gegen die Schwester seiner Frau hatte … abgesehen davon, dass sie bösartig, grausam und leicht verrückt war. Aber sie war die schlechteste Schachspielerin die Lucius jemals getroffen hatte. Und Lucius wusste das, einer der Gründe warum er so gerne mit ihr spielte. Malfoys gewannen nun mal gerne.

Er räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Personen (und einer sehr hungrig aussehenden Nagini) auf sich zu lenken.

„Ah Lucius, wie schön, dass du dich unserer kleinen Runde anschließt", begrüßte ihn der Dunkle Lord wohlgestimmt. Es wunderte Lucius immer noch warum er ihn nicht schon längst an seine Schlange verfüttert hatte, nach dem Desaster in der Mystheriumsabteilung, dem nur er und die Lestranges entkommen waren.

„ Lucius, wo hast du meine Schwester gelassen, ich muss dringend mit ihr reden. Wie schaffe ich es, dass mein Mann tut was ich ihm sage, ohne ihn vorher einen schönen _Crucio_ auf den Hals zu hetzen. Nicht dass mir das allzu sehr wiederstrebt.", kreischte Bellatrix mit einem bösen Blick auf ihren Mann.

„Das ist eine durchaus interessante Geschichte. Ich hab sie bei einer Freundin gelassen. Mein Lord, ich denke das dürfte euch auch interessieren.", meinte Lucius an den Dunklen Lord gewandt:

„Du musst mich mit jemandem verwechseln Lucius, ich glaube ich habe noch nie Interesse an den Kaffeeklatschgeschichten deiner Frau geäußert.", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord skeptisch.

„Es geht nicht um Klatsch, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, der Teil, der euch interessieren dürfte geht um Potters Schlammblut Hermine Granger", Lucius beobachtete die Vier vor ihm sitzenden. Bellatrix schien darüber nachzudenken sie zu foltern, die Brüder wirkten gelangweilt und der Dunkle Lord milde interessiert.

„Ich höre Lucius.", forderte der dunkle Lord ihn auf zu erzählen.

„Nun gut, als meine Familie und ich heute in die Buchhandlung waren, haben wir Ms. Granger getroffen und Draco ist natürlich sofort seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgegangen. Das alles ist nichts ungewöhnliches, dann allerdings haben wir Ms. Grangers Mutter getroffen.", Lucius stoppte um zu sehen ob ihm die Beteiligten folgen konnten.

„Na und, du bist über einen Muggel gestolpert, Lucius, dass interessiert doch niemanden", maulte Bella.

„Meine liebe Schwägerin, das lustige an der Sache ist, ich kannte betreffende Frau und ich kann dir garantieren sie ist kein Muggel. Du errätst nie wer die Hexe war. Aber ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp, Bella, sie trägt unser Mal, ist vor 17 Jahren spurlos verschwunden und mit dir verwand, klingelt es, meine Liebe.", fragte Lucius jetzt an Bellatrix gewandt.

Doch es war nicht Bella die antwortete, sondern ein Zähneknirschen zu seiner linken lenkte Lucius Aufmerksamkeit auf Rabastan, der nun knurrte „Antea Rosier".

„Ganz genau, Rabastan, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie überrascht ich und Narcissa waren.", erwiderte Lucius mit einem Lächeln.

„Damit ich die Sache richtig verstehe", unterbrach der Dunkle Lord, „Hermine Granger, also Potters kleine Freundin, ist die Tochter eines meiner Todesser? Wenn ich mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, dann war Ms. Rosier doch deine Verlobte Rabastan. Richtig, ihr habt euch ohne Unterbrechung gestritten. Lucius gehe ich recht in der Annahme das Narcissa momentan bei Ms. Rosier ist."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Das heißt also, Lucius, du willst mir sagen, dass meine Verlobte einen Muggel geheiratet hat, weil … ja, warum, weil ich ihr nicht gut genug war?", knurrte Rabastan wütend. „Und hat dann auch noch ein Kind mit ihm. Ich bring sie um."

„Immer langsam, mein Freund, bevor du Mordpläne schmiedest solltest du vielleicht an einen gewissen Weihnachtsball vor 17 Jahren zurückdenken.", Lucius ließ die Worte einen Moment im Raum stehen, bis er Erkenntnis in Rabastans Augen aufblitzen sah. Dessen Augen weiteten sich einen Moment.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte zu erklären was hier vorgeht, Bruder", fuhr nun Rodolphus dazwischen.

„Wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnern kannst, hab ich dir einmal erzählt, dass ich nur in die Nähe meiner werten Verlobten gekommen bin, wenn sie betrunken war. Bei betreffendem Ball hatte sie so deutlich über den Durst getrunken, dass ich ihr noch etwas näher kommen konnte, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich über dem Gesicht des älteren Bruders aus „So, es könnte also sein, dass das Mädchen dein Kind ist."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Lucius. „Antea sagt es und ich habe den Stammbaum der Rosiers selbst aufgesucht, bevor ich zurückgekommen bin. Stammbäume lügen nicht."

„Ich denke ich werde meiner lieben, flüchtigen Verlobten einen Besuch abstatten müssen.", meinte Rabastan versonnen.

…

Zurück in Black Hall Manor:

Hermine und Draco saßen inzwischen einträchtig an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und waren in Zauberkunsthausaufgaben vertieft, die wie Draco erschrocken feststellen musste nicht so einfach waren wie er sich einzureden versucht hatte.

Gerade erklärte Hermine ihm, wie man einen Stoff mit einem Zauber zum Schmelzen brachte, als sich die Tür öffnete und seine Mutter, gefolgt von Mrs. Granger eintraten.

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie die Beiden sich einen verschmitzten Blick zuwarfen, bevor sie an den Tisch herantraten und Narcissa erstaunt bemerkte: „Draco, du machst Hausaufgaben und das freiwillig?"

Draco wandte den Kopf zu den beiden älteren Hexen um und bemerkte spitz: „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, Mutter, dass ich hier freiwillig sitze?"

Mrs. Granger lachte darauf herzhaft: „Dein armer Junge, Cissy, nur gut, dass du ihn jetzt erlösen kannst, es gäbe Essen."

„Von wegen arm, ich glaube ich lass Draco einfach da, Antea, deine Tochter scheint vollbracht zu haben, was mir bisher nicht gelungen ist.", erwiderte Narcissa amüsiert, „Normalerweise vergisst er seine Hausaufgaben ständig, du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Briefe ich schon von Hogwarts erhalten habe."

Draco bemerkte das fiese Grinsen, dass sich jetzt auf Grangers Gesicht breitmachte „Du braucht gar nicht zu grinsen, Granger, so viele waren es überhaupt nicht.", maulte er in Hermines Richtung.

Doch diese grinste nur munter weiter und stand auf „Essen kling supi, Mum."

Mrs. Granger nickte und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, als ihr noch etwas einzufallen schien.

„Hermine, vorhin kam eine verrückte kleine Eule und hat einen Brief abgeliefert, auch wenn wir sie zuerst einfangen mussten, bevor wir ihn ihr abnehmen konnten.", sagte sie und zog einen Pergamentstück aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Hermine.

„Oh, das ist bestimmt von Ron", freute sich Hermine und pflückte ihr den Brief aus der Hand. Draco bemerkte wie Mrs. Granger eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihre Tochter erstaunt musterte.

„Das letzte Mal als du einen Brief von den Weasleys bekommen hast ist ihre Eule an unserem Küchenfenster zerschellt, ich erinnere mich noch genau. Und jetzt diese verrückte Eule, warum können die keine normalen Eulen haben.", Mrs. Granger schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Errol, ist uralt und Pig, hat Ron von Sirius bekommen, weil sein altes Haustier Peter Pettigrew war, als Animagus.", erklärte Hermine, während sie den Brief las.

„Mum, die Weasleys laden mich in den Fuchsbau ein, ich darf doch, oder?", erkundigte sie sich nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Sicher, aber nicht lange, floh morgen hin erkläre ihnen was los ist und komm dann zurück. Ich glaube Narcissa hat die Eule, wenn du eine kurze Antwort schreibst, dann kannst du sie gleich abschicken.", entgegnete Mrs. Granger.

Draco beobachtete wie seien Mutter eine wie verrückt fiepende uns zappelnde Eule zutage förderte und sie Hermine hinhielt, die eine schnelle Notiz kritzelte und diese an der Eule befestigte.

Fröhlich quietschend flatterte die Eule durch eines der offenen Fenster und verschwand.

„Verrückt, völlig verrückt", bemerkte Hermines Mutter und wandte sich zum Gehen, der Rest folgte ihr.


	5. Die Weasleys

Der nächste Morgen:

Hermine erwachte mit einem unguten Gefühl und sah sich dann verwirrt um. Wo war sie, doch dann rastete ihre Erinnerung ein. Das Haus ihrer Mutter, Winkelgasse, Malfoys. Sie sah sich im Kinderzimmer ihrer Mutter um. Woher kam nur dieses ungute Gefühl.

Ach ja, sie wollte die Weasleys besuchen und ihnen erzählen was vorgefallen war. Oh Merlin, wo sollte sie da nur anfangen? Mit aufstehen, vielleicht, dachte sie bei sich und schälte sich aus ihrem Bett und verschwand ins Bad.

Nachdem sie wieder heraustrat ging sie zu dem alten Kleiderschrank ihrer Mutter, eigentlich hatte ihrer Mutter ja mit ihr in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen wollen, aber nachdem sie gleich bei ihrer ersten Station auf die Malfoys getroffen waren, konnten sie nicht mehr zu Madam Malkins.

Nicht das Hermine das sehr gestört hatte, sie ging allgemein nicht gerne einkaufen. Hermine öffnete den Schrank und sah sich einem riesigen Sammelsurium an Roben gegenüber. Hier würde sie sicher etwas finden.

Etwa 10 Minuten später steckte sie in einer einigermaßen legeren marineblauen Robe und besah sich im Spiegel. Ja, so konnte sie gehen und verließ ihr Zimmer, nur um ihre Mutter schon im Speisesaal sitzend vorzufinden.

Ms. Rosier hob den Kopf und lächelte ihre Tochter an „Das steht dir sehr gut, komm setz dich und iss etwas bevor du zu den Weasleys aufbrichst."

Hermine setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter und betrachtete das Marmeladebrot auf ihrem Teller nachdenklich.

„So nervös, Schatz?", erkundigte sich Antea Rosier und als Hermine nickte fuhr sie fort „Hermine, wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde sind, dann werden sie verstehen, sie werden vielleicht erschrocken sein, dass ist verständlich, aber sie werden über diesen Schreck hinwegkommen. Und sollten sie es nicht akzeptieren, dann solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken, ob sie wirklich die Freunde sind für die du sie immer gehalten hast."

Hermine nickte und biss zaghaft in ihr Brot. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, wie ihr Mutter sie beobachtete, beeilte sie sich und sprang dann auf, bevor sie inne hielt.

„Mum, wie komm ich zu den Weasleys?"

„Ich würde Flohpulver vorschlagen in der Urne über dem Kamin müsste welches sein", erwiderte Ms. Rosier vergnügt und beobachtete wie ihre Tochter durch den Kamin verschwand. Mit einem Haufen Ruß purzelte Hermine im Fuchsbau aus dem Kamin.

„Hallo", rief sie und wurde gleich darauf von einem Haufen roter Haare um wirbelt, als Ginny sich in ihre Arme warf.

„Hermine, endlich ich dachte schon du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr", freute sich der Rotkopf. „Dann muss ich endlich nicht mehr alleine schlafen."

„Hi, Ginny, immer langsam, ich habe Ron doch geschrieben dass ich nur für heute komme und dann zurück zu meiner Mutter muss.", sagte Hermine, als sie sich aus der Umklammerung ihrer besten Freundin löste.

„Was?! Ich dachte das wäre ein Scherz, du kannst mich doch nicht mit den ganzen Jungs alleine lassen.", quietschte Ginny entsetzt.

„Abwarten, ich hab etwas zu erzählen und danach will mich wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand mehr hier haben.", meinte Hermine unruhig.

„So ein Blödsinn, du bist hier doch immer willkommen; aber egal, was hast du zu erzählen?", erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig.

„Ich würde das lieber in einem Aufwasch erledigen, wo sind die anderen?"

„In der Küche komm, Mad-Eye ist auch da." Hermine schluckte nervös und folgte Ginny in die Wohnküche des Fuchsbaus. Dort saßen Harry, Ron, die Zwillinge Mad-Eye Moody und Mr. Weasley, während Mrs. Weasley um sie herumschwirrte und jedem bergeweise Frühstück auflud.

„Hermine, meine Liebe, setz dich du musst hungrig sein.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schob sie auf einen freien Platz zu.

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Weasley, aber ich habe schon gefrühstückt", konnte Hermine gerade noch stammeln, da hatte sie auch schon einen Teller vor sich stehen.

„Hey Hermine, hast du heute noch was vor, oder ist das Outfit für uns", tönte Ron zu ihr hinüber.

„Eh, eigentlich ist das nichts Besonderes, ich bin gekommen um euch etwas zu erzählen", Hermine besah sich ihren Teller angespannt und knetete ihre Hände.

„Was gibt es, meine Liebe?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Weasley.

„Es hat etwas mit meinen Eltern zu tun"

„Dann lass hören?", forderte Ron und schob sich einen gewaltigen Löffel Rührei in den Mund.

Hermine bemerkte Moodys magisches Auge auf sich und sah den vernarbten Ex-Auror an, der sie misstrauisch musterte. „Meine Eltern sind keine Muggel", erzählte sie darauf hin spontan dem Omelett [und ich dachte immer das hieße Omlett tztz] auf ihrem Teller.

„WAAASS?", brüllte Ron durch die Küche, „sag bloß du bist adoptiert"

„Nein, bin ich nicht, nicht direkt jedenfalls, meine Mum ist meine Mum, nur Dad ist nicht mein Vater."

„Spuck´s aus, Mädchen", befahl Moody, der jetzt noch misstrauischer aussah als zuvor „Wer sind deine Eltern?"

Hermine schluckte nervös und fummelte an der Tischdecke herum.

„Meine Mum ist in Ordnung, und meinen Vater kenne ich überhaupt nicht; also hört mir bitte zuerst zu, bevor ihr euch aufregt.", sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Meine Mum hießt in Wirklichkeit nicht Jane Granger sondern Antea Rosier …", weiter kam sie nicht, denn da war Mad-Eye schon aufgesprungen und fauchte: „Deine Mutter ist Evan Rosiers Schwester, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie viele Muggel und Ordensmitglieder die Rosier Familie auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Aber …", setzte Hermine an, doch sie kam nicht weit.

„Wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass diese unglückselige Familie bis über beide Ohren in den Dunklen Künsten und in Du-weißt-schon-wems innerstem Kreis verkehrte. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was du da so sorgenlos verkündest? Schlimmer wäre es nur wenn du sagen würdest, dass Bellatrix Lestrange deine Mutter wäre."

„Meine Mum ist mit die netteste Person die es gibt", gab Hermine etwas kleinlaut zurück.

„Nett, Antea Rosier; Ich glaube da hat deine Mutter dir einiges verschwiegen, Mädchen. Ich habe mich selbst schon mit dieser Frau duelliert und ich kann dir flüstern, abgesehen von IHM oder den Lestranges und Malfoy wirst du wohl keinen mächtigeren schwarzen Magier auf diesem Planeten finden. Und im Auroren-Büro ging immer das Gerücht um sie verkehrte als einzige Frau neben den beiden Black Schwestern im Innersten Kreis des Dunklen Lords.", Moody holte Luft um weiter zu brüllen und Hermine riskierte einen Blick in die Runde. Mrs. Weasley und Ginny waren bleich geworden, während Ron, Harry und Mr. Weasley feuerrot angelaufen waren, als Moody fortfuhr: „Granger, hast du eine Ahnung wie wir gefeiert haben, als deine Mutter verschwunden ist, wir hatten gedacht und gehofft, dass der Dunkle Lord sie vielleicht getötet hat oder sie sonst wie gestorben ist. Ich muss sofort den Orden verständigen." Damit sprang er auf und humpelte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum.

Danach herrschte einen Moment Stille bis Harry schließlich sprach: „Ich kenne den Stammbaum der Blacks im Grimmauld Platz, in wie weit bist du mit einer Frau namens Druella Rosier-Black verwandt?"

Hermine sah sofort worauf das hinauslief und zögerte.

„Warum, Kumpel, wer ist das?", erkundigte sich Ron begriffsstutzig.

„Das ist die Mutter von Bellatrix und Malfoys Mutter.", fauchte Harry. „Ich höre Hermine."

„Sie ist die Tante meiner Mutter und meine Mutter ist nicht böse, sie hat gesagt, dass sie noch nie jemanden ermordet hat.", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

„Was, Hermine, willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht nur mit Todessern, sondern auch noch mit Sirius Mörder verwand bist.", keuchte Ron, der nun noch röter anlief.

„Du hast uns noch nicht gesagt, wer dein Vater ist", sprach Artur Weasley mit eiskalter Stimme dazwischen.

Alle Augen wandten sich zu ihm um und Hermine bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht von blanker Wut und kaltem Hass gezeichnet war. So hatte sie den sonst so gutmütigen und freundlichen Mann noch nie erlebt, selbst Molly sah erschrocken aus.

„Du sagst deine Mutter hätte noch nie jemanden ermordet, ja, wie kommt es dann, dass meine beiden Brüder ihren Tod in einem Duell mit deiner Mutter und deinem Onkel gefunden haben? Oder zählt Tod im Duell nicht als Mord.", polterte Mr. Weasley.

Jetzt sprangen die Weasley-Söhne auf und brüllten durcheinander. Hermine wurde immer bleicher, oh Merlin, hoffentlich kam sie hier heil wieder heraus, mit einer Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und umschloss mit ihrer Hand das tröstliche Stück Holz.

„Ich frage nicht noch einmal, wer ist dein Vater?", fauchte Mr. Weasley über das Chaos hinweg.

„Rabastan Lestrange", piepste Hermine ängstlich.

Bei diesen Worten wurde es augenblicklich still in der Küche.

„Ich hoffe ich habe mich gerade verhört?", sagte Harry mit tödlich leiser Stimme „Hast du gerade Rabastan Lestrange gesagt?" Als Hermine nickte, sprach er genau so leise weiter. „Hermine, ich kann es nicht glauben, ich habe dich immer für eine Freundin gehalten, aber nein du bist eine Verräterin" Und Ron nickte gewichtig.

„Harry, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen, ich habe immer zu dir gehalten; auch als Ron im vierten Jahr gegen dich war."

„Ja, er war vielleicht etwas eifersüchtig, er hat mir aber noch nie gestanden, dass seien komplette Familie meinen Erzfeind unterstützt oder Mörder sind."

„Sag mal, spinnt ihr alle, Hermine kann doch nichts für ihre Familie", schrie Ginny plötzlich in höchsten Tönen. „Hermine ist unsere Freundin, daran ändert sich nichts, nur weil ihre Eltern Todesser sind."

„Das heißt also du stehst hinter ihr?", tobte Ron. Und als Ginny neben Hermine trat und ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Brüllte er „Dann bist du auch ein Verräter, ich glaub die Sache mit dem Tagebuch von Riddle ist nicht ganz spurlos an dir vorbei gegangen."

„Ginny, geh sofort in dein Zimmer, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, bis du wieder zu Vernunft gekommen bist und Hermine verlasse mein Haus, sofort.", schnarrte Mr. Weasley und klang dabei verdächtig nach Mr. Malfoy.

„Artur?", protestierte Molly und wollte Hermine am Arm nehmen.

Gleichzeitig schrie Ginny „Ich gehe nicht in mein Zimmer, Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und ich werde sie garantiert nicht verraten."

„Hinaus", brüllte Mr. Weasley und Molly schluchzte, als sie sah das Hermine postwendend kehrt machte und auf den Kamin zueilte.

Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und förderte etwas Flohpulver zutage und stieg in den Kamin, als Ginny rief.

„Hermine, warte, ich komme mit", mit diesen Worten stürzte sie an ihren Eltern vorbei, die erstarrt waren und umklammerte Hermines Hand, als diese das Pulver in den Kamin warf und laut und deutlich „Dark Hall Manor" rief.


	6. Arme Ginny

Mit einem Rumpeln fielen die beiden Mädchen auf den Teppich, der den Boden vor dem Ofen bedeckte.

Hermine richtete sich auf und reichte ihrer rothaarigen Freundin die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen, dann sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihre Mutter, die mit einer Zeitung am Tisch saß, nun aber aufstand und auf sie zutrat.

„Es ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, Schatz", stellte sie fest, als sie die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Tochter sah. Hermine und Ginny wandten sich der älteren Hexe zu und Hermine bemerkte dass Ginny sich verkrampfte. Auch Ms. Rosier schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte Ginny an und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du Ginny Weasley bist?", erkundigte sich die Hexe. Ginny nickte unsicher, griff dann aber dennoch nach der ihr dargebotenen Hand und schüttelte sie. „Mein Name ist Antea Rosier, ich bin, wie du schon weißt Hermines Mutter." Ginny nickte wieder und lächelte auch etwas.

„Warum setzten wir uns nicht und ihr erzählt mir, was vorgefallen ist und warum wir widererwartend einen Gast haben.", meinte Antea ruhig und in Richtung des Salons.

Hermine nahm Ginny am Arm und zog sie in den nächsten Raum. Antea folgte ihnen. Als sie alle saßen erzählte Hermine ihrer Mutter, was Moody gesagt hatte und wie Ron Harry und vor allem Mr. Weasley reagiert hatten.

„Ich erinnere mich an den Vorfall mit den Weasley Brüdern.", sagte Hermines Mutter nachdenklich.

„Hast du sie umgebracht?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig und sah, dass auch Ginny neugierig geworden war.

„Umgebracht ist im Krieg immer ein starker Begriff, die beiden haben mich und meinen Bruder angegriffen, sodass wir gezwungen waren uns zu verteidigen. Einer der beiden starb, als er von einem _Reductio _gegen eine Häuserecke geschleudert wurde, der andere wurde von einer einstürzenden Häuserreihe getötet. Es ist demnach etwas schwer von einem gezielten töten oder Mord zu sprechen.", erwiderte Antea Rosier.

„Nun denn, Miss Weasley, ich denke sie können vorerst hier bleiben bis ihre Familie sich wieder beruhigt hat. Hermine, nimm sie doch bitte mit nach oben, ich denke sie kann das Zimmer neben deinem haben. Ich werde einen Hauself hinaufschicken, der es vorbereitet.", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Mrs. Gran - Rosier", bedankte sich Ginny höflich und stand mit Hermine zusammen auf.

„Keine Ursache, Kindchen, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du zu Hermine gehalten hast, bleib solange du willst."

Hermine gefolgt von Ginny verließen den Salon und durchquerten Eingangshalle und Atrium, bevor sie nach oben stiegen. In Hermines Zimmer machten sie halt und ließen sich auf das breite Bett fallen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, dass du wegen mir Ärger mit deiner Familie hast. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das Ganze so schlecht aufnehmen. Und vielen Dank, dass du zu mir hältst."

„Keine Ursache, dafür hat man doch Freunde. Meine Familie kann manchmal ganzschön doof sei, ich hätte das schon sehen müssen, als sie Percy vergrault haben. Ich verstehe ihn völlig, dass ihm seine Karriere wichtig ist, weißt du, und er hat auch Recht als er gesagt hat, dass Dad verantwortungslos sei, weil er sich nicht befördern lässt, obwohl wir das Geld so dringend brauchen würden."

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass Harry und Ron mich fallen lassen würde, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Niemals. Wir waren fünf Jahre lang die besten Freunde, und jetzt alles weg. Meine Mum, hat wohl Recht als sie gesagt hat, dass wahre Freunde zu mir halten würde. Nun, weiß ich, dass nur du eine echt Freundin bist."

„Immer wieder gerne, deine Mum, ist übrigens nicht so schlimm, auch wenn sie irgendwie gruselig ist, ihre Augen sind ganzschön frostig, nicht böse gemeint."

„Ich glaube sie würde es dir nicht übel, nehmen. So lange wie ich denken kann, was sie immer etwas unterkühlt, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine wunderbare Mutter."

„Das glaube ich, ich hoffe nur Mum, geht es gut und sie gibt mich nicht auf."

„Das wird sie sicher nicht, sie liebt dich schließlich. Zu Percy hält sie ja auch immer noch."

„Mhm, wie geht es eigentlich deiner Mum, ich glaube wenn ich ein Todesser wäre und wie lange 17 Jahre oder so in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht wäre, dann hätte ich mehr Angst als Vaterlandsliebe, dass ich einen Blitzbesuch von den anderen Todessern bekäme."

„Sie zeigt nicht wie sie sich fühlt, aber ich glaube die Sache mit den Malfoys hat ihr etwas Rückenwind gegeben. Ach, das hab ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt. Als ich mit Mum, gestern in der Winkelgasse war, habe ich alle drei bei Florish&Blotts getroffen. Malfoy hat natürlich wieder mit Schlammblut und so weiter angefangen. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als seine Eltern meine Mum erkannt haben, einfach göttlich. Malfoy und seine Mum sind gestern den Nachmittag und beim Abendessen dagewesen und ich glaub Mum hat sich riesig gefreut Narcissa wieder zu sehen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, nach 17 Jahren kein bekanntes Gesicht, ich glaube dann würde ich sogar die Eiskönigin als Gesellschaft genießen."

„Ich glaube, wenn man Mrs. Malfoy näher kennen lernt, dann ist sie gar nicht so kalt, gestern jedenfalls hat sie die ganze Zeit mit meiner Mum über ihre Kindheitserinnerungen getratscht. Anscheinend waren die drei Black Schwestern sehr oft hier."

„Das glaub …", ein lauter Knall unterbrach Ginny und mit einem Mal saßen beide senkrecht auf Hermines Bett.

„Das kam von unten, komm wir sehen einmal nach", schlug Hermine vor stand auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. Gefolgt von Ginny ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Aus der Halle hörten sie Stimmen, sodass sie schnell auf die große Flügeltür zueilten und diese dann öffneten.

In der Halle standen Antea und ihr gegenüber, Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie die blasse Frau mit den langen zerzausten Haaren und dem ausgemergelten Gesicht sah.

Auch Ginny schien beim Anblick von Bellatrix Lestrange keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt zu erstarren. Beide hatten nur zugut das wahnsinnige Lachen der Frau in den Ohren, als diese sie ihn der Mysteriumsabteilung gestellt hatte. Wie auf Kommando wandten sich die beiden schwarzhaarigen Hexen den Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da", sagte Bellatrix in ihrer fürchterlichen Babystimme, mit der sie schon Harry provoziert hat. „Ich erinnere mich an euch, ja, ja, ihr habt uns unsere Prophezeiung vorenthalten, der Dunkle Lord war gar nicht zufrieden. Sag, Antea", sprach sie an die jüngere Hexe ihr gegenüber weiter. „Was macht der Karottenkopf hier?"

„Miss Ginny Weasley ist vorerst mein Gast, solange bis ihre Eltern sich wieder beruhigt haben."

„Warum, fanden sie es etwa nicht zum Schreien, dass Potters kleine Freundin das Kind von Todessern ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat sich gestern sehr amüsiert, als Lucius deine Geschichte erzählt hat."

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß bereits von ihr?"

Bella nickte begeistert. „Oh, ja. Aber sag, kleine Ginny, was haben deine Eltern gemacht, dass du lieber zu einer bösen Todesserin ins Haus kommst, als bei deinen armseligen Eltern zu bleiben."

Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern drückte sich noch enger an Hermine, die genauso sehr zitterte wie sie selbst.

„Wie keine Antwort für die gute, alte Bella?", spottete Bellatrix und ging mit wiegenden Hüfte und lautem Klacken ihrer hohen Absätze auf die beiden zusammengekauerten Mädchen zu. „Verratet mir, meine Süßen, habt ihr Angst? Angst was die liebe Tante Bella machen könnte." Das Zittern der Beiden schien ihr Antwort genug zu sein, denn ihr entfuhr wieder ihr wahnsinniges Lachen.

Hermine war erstarrt, unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, als Bellatrix´ Hand sich um ihr Kinn legte und Hermines Gesicht ihrem eigenen entgegendreht. Bella leckte sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und meinte dann „Du hast eine hübsche Tochter, Antea, sie sieht dir unglaublich ähnlich, nur die Augen stimmen nicht. Nein, das sind eindeutig Rabastans."

„Das mag wohl sein, Bella, aber jetzt lass bitte die Kinder in Ruhe, du hast ihnen schon genug Angst gemacht."

Bellatrix zog einen beleidigten Flunsch und stakste zurück zu Antea. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum die kleine Weasley hier ist."

Antea setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als eine alte graue Eule durch das offene Fenster flog und nur um gleich darauf gegen eine Marmorsäule zu prallen und bewusstlos zu Boden zu sinken.

„Errol", rief Ginny die Angst vor Bellatrix vergessend und stürzte auf die alte Familieneule zu. Vorsichtig hob sie die Eule hoch und pflückte ihre Last vom Bein. „Oh, nein." Keuchte sie und hielt einen roten Umschlag in die Höhe.

Bellatrix lachte gackernd „Klein Ginny hat einen Heuler bekommen, da muss jemand aber ein böses Kind gewesen sein."

Ginny stürzte samt Heuler aus der Halle, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit, dann explodierte er und die Stimme von Mr. Weasley durchschnitt die Luft:

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ICH WAR IN MEINEM GANZEN LEBEN NOCH NIE SO ENTÄUSCHT VON DIR. WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN DICH GEGEN DEINE FAMILIE ZU STELLEN DU HAST MICH NOCH MEHR ENTTÄUSCHT ALS PERCY, DENN DER HAT UNS FÜR DAS MINISTERIUM VERLASSEN, DU JEDOCH RENNST ZU TODESSERN. LASS DICH BLOSS NICHT MEHR HIER BLICKEN, VON HEUTE AN HABE ICH KEINE TOCHTER MEHR. DENN HÄTTE ICH EINE WÜRDE DIE GARANTIERT NICHT MIT DEN MÖRDERN IHRER EIGENEN FAMILIE KOLLABORIEREN. DU KANNST JA HOFFEN, DASS DICH TANTCHEN MURIEL AUFNIMMT ANSONSTEN SCHLAF AUF DER STRASSE, MIR IST ES VÖLLIG GLEICH."

Dann kehrte Stille ein. Hermine trat gefolgt von Antea und Bellatrix in das Atrium, in dessen Mitte Ginny stand und auf einen kleinen brennenden Haufen starrte. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Hermine auf ihre stocksteif stehende Freundin zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

Ginny fiel schluchzend in die Arme ihrer Freundin und zu Bellatrix und Antea drangen nur Fetzten wie „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht" „Wie kann er nur" und „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen".

Antea warf Bellatrix einen warnenden Blick zu, doch die Todesserin schien begriffen zu haben, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit war sich über das Mädchen lustig zu machen und stand einfach nur da und beobachtet. Ginny reagierte gar nicht, als Antea auf die beiden zukam, sondern schluchzte weiter in Hermines Schulter. Hermines Mutter strich Ginny über den Rücken und das Mädchen hob den Kopf ein wenig den Kopf und sah der älteren Hexe in die Augen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny, du bleibst erst einmal hier. Du hast übrigens noch einen Brief bekommen und ein kleines Päckchen. Wir sollten uns aber erst einmal setzen.", sagte Hermines Mutter und strich Ginny noch einmal über den Rücken, bevor sie diese sanft am Arm nahm und zurück in den Salon führte. Als sich alle gesetzt hatte ging Antea zu einem kleinen Schränkchen und holte eine hellblaue Phiole hervor. Diese reichte sie Ginny.

Ginny besah sich die Flüssigkeit, bevor sie Antea fragend ansah „Beruhigungstrank", beantwortet die Hexe die unausgesprochene Frage. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und trank die Flüssigkeit. Danach wirkte sie schon wesentlich ruhiger und griff nach einem der Kekse, die einer der Elfen sofort gebracht hatte.

„Von wem ist der andere Brief", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig. Ginny legte ihren Keks auf ihr Knie und öffnete den zweiten Brief und las. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihn zurück in den Umschlag schob.

„Von Mum, sie schreibt Dad ist vollkommen übergeschnappt und Ron und Harry schreien nur rum und die Zwillinge haben ihren Spaß, bei dem Gezeter. Sie sagt sie ist nicht böse auf mich, sagt aber ich sollte vor Hogwarts nicht mehr heim kommen, vielleicht in den Ferien. Und sie hat mir meine Sachen geschickt." Zur Demonstration hob sie das kleine Päckchen hoch.

„Das ist aber nicht sonderlich viel", bemerkte Bella mit einem Grinsen „Ich hätte gewettet, dass der ganze Besitz der Weasleys in eine Schuhkarton passt, anscheinend habe ich die Vermögensverhältnisse überschätzt." Ginny warf Bellatrix einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Keks zuwandte.

„Siehst du, Ginny, es wird alles nicht so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr jetzt wieder nach oben geht und deine Sachen auspackt und ich rufe euch dann zum Essen."

Die beiden Mädchen nickten und verschwanden.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Antea, und ich denke du weißt dass sowohl Rabastan als auch der Dunkle Lord noch auf dich zukommen werden.", fragte Bellatrix, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Das ist nicht zu vermeiden. Ich werde, wenn der Dunkle Lord es wünscht wieder meinen alten Platz einnehmen, da ich nie vorhatte mich gegen ihn zu wenden. Ich wollte lediglich einer überstürzten Ehe mit Rabastan entgehen. Ich weiß, dass das Hermine überhaupt nicht gefallen wird, jedoch lässt sich das nicht ändern. Und was Rabastan angeht, bin ich mir noch nicht im Klaren, was er von mir will."

„Ich glaube, die Nachricht, dass Hermine sein Kind ist und nicht das eines dreckigen Muggels hat ihn davon abgebracht dich zu töten, allerdings wirst du um eine Ehe jetzt sicher nicht mehr herumkommen."

„Damit habe ich gerechnet, Bella, ich habe es meinen Eltern ohnehin versprochen, nur wollte ich nicht schon mit 19 heiraten, dass schien mit einfach zu früh. Aber nach der Schwangerschaft wäre mir keine Alternative geblieben, außer vielleicht das Kind beseitigen, bevor jemand es mitbekommt, aber das hätte ich nicht tun können."

Bella nickte, „Ich möchte dennoch nicht mit dir tauschen. Egal, jetzt erzähl mit, was bei den Weasleys los ist, ich wette du hast dir alles erzählen lassen."

Antea grinste und erzählte ihr von Moodys und Mr. Weasleys Wutausbrüchen.

„Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass du von nun an Moody und die anderen Auroren des Ordens an den Fersen haben dürftest. Du solltest wachsam sein."

„Ich bin immer wachsam, ansonsten hätte ich nicht 17 Jahre verschwinden können. Außerdem werden sie sicher etwas Abstand halten, besonders Moody."

„Ja, du warst immer ein hervorragenden Duellant, aber inzwischen etwas außer Übung.", feixte Bellatrix.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du auch 14 Jahre lang kaltgestellt. Mit lächerlichen Auroren werde ich schon fertig."

„Aber sicher, Cousinchen, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Duell", forderte Bella und zog unterm Aufstehen ihren Zauberstab.

„Wenn du meinst, aber wir sollten besser in den Garten gehen.", meinte Antea gnädig.

…

Derweilen in Ginnys Zimmer:

„So, da wären wir.", stellte Hermine fest und führte Ginny in das Zimmer neben ihrem eigenen.

„Das ist echt nett hier, etwas gruselig zwar, aber trotzdem nett."

„Ganz meine Meinung, aber die erste Nacht hab ich geschlafen wie ein Baby, auch wenn ich meinen Allerwertesten darauf verwettet hätte, dass ich vor Alpträumen kein Auge zu bekommen würde."

„Ich hoffe mal ich habe genau so viel Glück." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Ginny ihr kleines Päckchen und vergrößerte ihren Hogwartskoffer, der wie es schien in großer Eile gepackt worden war.

„Oh je so ein Chaos, na ja sie hat zumindest aus, als hätte Mum alles Wichtige eingepackt." Gemeinsam hängten sie Ginnys Kleider in den Schrank und räumten Bücher und Hausaufgaben auf den kleinen Schreibtisch.

„Wir können ja zusammen Hausaufgaben machen, ich habe festgestellt, dass wir hier einige Interessante Bücher haben, die in der Hogwarts-Bücherei fehlen."

„Hier gibt es eine Bibliothek, dann musst du dich hier ja sofort wie zuhause fühlen."

„Sehr witzig, Ginny, aber ja, auch wenn Mum mich vor einigen wirklich üblen Büchern gewarnt hat. Egal ich habe immer noch mehr als genug Lesematerial vor mir."

Ginny nickte und ging zum Fenster um sich die Aussicht an zu sehen. „Der Garten sie auf eine furchteinflößende Weise irgendwie schön aus.", stellte Ginny fest. „Hey, da kommen deine Mutter und Bellatrix, sieht fast so aus als wollten sie sich duellieren, komm mal."

Hermine ließ von Ginnys Zaubertrankbüchern ab und trat zu ihrer Freundin ans Fenster. Sie konnte sehen wie die beiden Frauen sich voreinander verneigte und sich dann in ihre Kampfpositionen begaben. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann flogen auch schon die Zauber und Flüche zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Hermine und Ginny beobachteten fasziniert die schnellen und dennoch beherrschten Bewegungen mit denen die Hexen angriffen und parierten.

Hermine versuchte die einzelnen Flüche zu erkennen, aber abgesehen von einem _Stupor_ und einem wohl nicht sonderlich ernstgemeinten Wabbelbeinfluch erkannte sie keinen. Nicht einmal die Schildzauber kamen ihr bekannt vor, denn sie brauchte kein Meisterduellant sein um zu erkennen, dass die Flüche allesamt mächtig und keine Frage schwarzmagisch waren, sodass sie einen einfachen _Protego _sicher durchschlugen.

Ginny schien es genauso wie ihr zu gehen, denn sie sagte nach einer Weile „Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass wir in der Mysteriumsabteilung alle überlebt haben. Die Todesser haben ihren Ball wirklich flach gehalten und ich Idiot habe geglaubt die können nicht mehr. Aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe, ich glaube wir können und glücklich schätzen."

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Gin, ich glaube ich hätte gegen meine Mum keine Chance. Hättest du mich vor zwei Tagen gefragt, ich hätte dir Stein und Bein geschworen, dass ich meiner Mutter mindestens ebenbürtig bin. Schließlich hat sie fast 17 Jahre kaum einen Zauber gebrauchen können."

„Weißt du was mir wirklich Sorgen macht, Hermine? Das hier sind nur zwei Todesser, die beide mehr als ein Jahrzehnt nicht gezaubert haben. Wie soll Harry nur gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen antreten und gewinne?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Die beiden sahen wie sich die Frauen schließlich wieder verbeugten und sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Haus machten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder hinunter gehen, Gin?"

„Warum nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass Bellatrix einen von uns angreift, solange deine Mum in Reichweite ist."

Und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten. Im Salon trafen sie wieder auf die beiden Hexen, die sich jetzt mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Feuerwhisky, in Bellatrix Fall, wieder auf den Sofas bequem gemacht hatten.

„Nanu, schon wieder zurück", bemerkte Antea, als die beiden eintraten. Sie nickten und setzten sich.

Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen bevor Ginny sich an Bellatrix wandte „ Mrs. Lestrange, ich habe eine Frage."

Bellatrix hob den Kopf und fixierte Ginny mit ihren fast schwarzen Augen, „Was gibt's Kindchen?"

„Wieso haben wir vor drei Monaten überlebt?"

Bellatrix sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, also half Hermine nach. „Im Ministerium. Wir haben euer Duell beobachtet. Wir 6 hätten alle sterben müssen, dennoch haben wir alle überlebt."

Bellatrix lachte, doch dieses Mal nicht ihr verrückte Lachen, sondern sie klang einfach nur amüsiert, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass kleine Gryffindors in der Lage sind einen überlegenen Gegner zu erkennen. Es hat damals auch nicht so gewirkt, Baby Potty, wirkte eher so, als sei er sich seines Sieges schon sicher." Bellatrix gluckste vergnügt. „Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätten wir euch alle umbringen sollen, das wäre am einfachsten gewesen. Man könnte sagen ihr hattet Glück, dass Lucius die Mission geleitet hat, wäre ich es gewesen, dann würdet ihr jetzt die Radieschen von unten anschauen. Ich glaube Lucius nimmt sich sein Amt als Schulrat zu sehr zu Herzen, ‚Lasst bloß die armen Kinderchen ganz'. Allerding um ehrlich zu sein, von Todessern wie Crabbe oder Goyle darf man nicht zu viel verlangen, die sind eher was fürs körperliche. Muggel mit Zauberstäben. Ich glaube ihr habt die Junior-Ausgabe in der Schule. Die Seniores sind auch nicht besser."

Hermine wandte sich ihrer Mutter zu „Mum, was habe ich eigentlich für einen Fluch abbekommen, Madam Pomfrey hat es mir nie gesagt."

„Ich bezweifle auch, dass sie ihn überhaupt erkannt hat. Sie hätte ihn dir wohl nicht einmal sagen können wenn sie gewollt hätte. Der Fluch hat die Inkarnation _Intarix Putor_, die Bewegung ist wie beim Schlagen einer Peitsche und der Fluch sieht wie ein violetter Flammenschweif aus. Hätte Dolohov den Fluch ausgesprochen, hätte er dir nicht nur die Haut aufgebrochen und deine Rippen zertrümmert, sondern die zusätzlich die Lunge zu Brei zerquetscht. Ein sicherer und sehr schmerzvoller und langwieriger Tod. Man kann also nicht sagen die Todesser hätten nur gespielt."

Hermine lief leicht grün an und auch Ginny wirkte nicht glücklich. „Oh, sympathisch."

Bella grinste schon wieder „Ich glaube deine Tochter ist viel zu zart besaitet, überlass sie mir ein, zwei Tage, ich korrigiere das."

„Äh, danke für das Angebot Bella, aber das mache ich dann lieber selbst."

„Das hoffe ich, ich habe gehört wie sie sich duelliert hat, Girly, _Silencio_ ist kein Zauber für ein Duell, wenn du Dolohov schon nicht töten konntest, dann hättest du ihn wenigstens schocken sollen."

Hermine sah von Bellatrix zu ihrer Mutter, diese sagte, „Damit hat Bella allerdings Recht, das nächste Mal kann dich so ein fataler Fehler wirklich das Leben kosten. Hogwarts geht wirklich vor die Hunde, wenn sie Fünftklässlern nicht einmal mehr die Grundkenntnisse im Duellieren beibringen."

„Wir hatten einen Duellier-Club in meinem zweiten Jahr mit Lockhart und Snape.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Gilderoy Lockhart? Diese Trottel, der keinen Schockzauber von einem Lähmzauber unterscheiden kann. Ich frage mich bis heute was Dumbledore dazu bewegt haben könnte ihn einzustellen, ich meine jeder dahergelaufenen Zauberer von der Straße wäre besser gewesen."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn", grinste Bella „Dummer kleiner Hufflepuff, der immer an uns drangehangen ist."

„Und letztes Jahr durften wir überhaupt keine Zauber üben, nur Theorie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.", ergänzte Ginny und zog ein Gesicht „Mit Dolores Umbridge, der rosa Riesenkröte."

„Umbridge, ist das nicht diese Ministeriumshexe", erkundigte sich Bellatrix „Die war bei meinem Tribunal und hat sich wichtig gemacht, ist immerzu um Crouch herumgeschwänzelt." Bellatrix trank ihr Feuerwhisky aus und stellte ihr Glas ab.

Hermine starrte einen Moment ins Feuer, fuhr aber hoch, als sowohl Bellatrix, als auch ihre Antea zusammenzuckte. Hermine beobachtete wie Bella überglücklich über ihren linken Arm fuhr, während Antea etwas griesgrämig dreinschaute. Beide Frauen standen auf und vollführten eine kurze Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab. Gleichdarauf hatten sie die schwarzen langen Todesserroben und die zugehörigen Masken in der Hand.

„Hermine, ich möchte, dass ihr Abendesst und dann in schlafen geht, verlasst auf keinen Fall Haus oder Grundstück, denn hier seit ihr sicher, denn niemand außer unserer Familie kommt uneingeladen durch die Banne. Wartet auch nicht bis ich zurückkomme."

Bellatrix hatte sich ihre Robe bereits übergeworfen und die Maske aufgesetzt und wartete jetzt ungeduldig auf Antea. Diese gab ihrer erschrockenen Tochter schnell einen Kuss, schlüpfte dann ebenfalls in Umhang und Maske und folgte Bella aus dem Raum. Und ließen zwei sehr schockierte Teenager zurück.


	7. Das Todessertreffen

Malfoy Manor, Todessertreffen:

Mit zwei leisen Plops erschienen die zwei in dunkle Kutten gehüllten Gestalten vor dem Tor von Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix hob ihren linken Arm und das Tor vor ihnen machte den Todessern Platz. Lautlos näherten sich die dunklen Gestalten dem geöffneten Haupttor und trafen in der Eingangshalle bereits auf die ersten anderen Todesser.  
Bellatrix steuerte sofort eine Sechser Gruppe in der Nähe der weiten Treppe.

Antea erkannte sofort Draco Malfoy, der keine Maske trug und sehr nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Die vermummte Gestalt neben ihm war kleiner als die Verbliebenen und murmelte dem Jungen beruhigende Worte zu. Eindeutig Narcissa. Der Mann neben ihr war an seinem Spazierstock sehr leicht als Lucius zu identifizieren. Blieben nur noch zwei, deren Masken Antea aber nur zu gut kannte, die Lestrange Brüder. Dann blieb nur noch einen sehr kleine und korpulenten Todesser übrig, der etwas abseits stand.

Die Gruppe bemerkte die sich nähernden Frauen und öffneten ihren Kreis um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Sieh einer an, wer sich da wieder zu uns begibt, hattest wohl Sehnsucht, Antea", begrüßte die raue Stimme von Rodolphus sie. Und er trat so zur Seite, dass sie nicht umhin kam sich zwischen ihn und seinen Bruder zu stellen.

Sie bemerkte die kühlen Augen des jüngeren Lestrange auf sich und wandte sich, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte ihm zu. Er hob die Hand und legte sie ihr in den Nacken und drückte ihr Kinn nach oben, sodass sie gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen, so gut das durch die Schlitze der beiden Masken möglich war.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich erwarte das du nun endlich deinen Platz als meine Frau einnimmst und dieses kindische Rungezicke lässt, Antea, denn Askaban hat meiner Geduld nicht sehr gut getan."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich werde tun, was du von mir verlangst, Rabastan."

Sie konnte sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen beinahe durch die Maske hindurch sehen, als er antwortet „Gut, ich werde dich nach dem Treffen zu dir nach Hause begleiten. Mir ist bewusst, dass unser Kind bereits schlafen wir, aber morgen will ich sie kennen lernen. Du hast sie lange genug vor mir versteckt, ist das klar."

„Das ist es, könntest du mich jetzt freundlicherweise loslassen.", erwiderte Antea, deren Hals allmählich zu schmerzen begann. Rabastans Augen blitzten kurz auf und er drückte ihr den Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken, bevor er los ließ.

„Es wäre gut für dich, wenn du tust was ich sage, dann lege ich vielleicht ein gutes Wort für dich bei unserem Lord ein. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er nicht sonderlich erfreut ist."

Antea schluckte nervös, hoffentlich war der Dunkle Lord nicht allzu wütend, er würde sie zwar wahrscheinlich nicht umbringen, aber sie konnte auch auf ein paar Runden _Crucio _gut verzichten.

„Was hast du unserer Tochter alles erzählt, Antea", verlangte Rabastan zu erfahren.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt wer ihre Familie ist, warum ich in die Muggelwelt gegangen bin und warum ich mich entschieden habe zurückzukehren.", antwortete Antea, sie hasste es Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, besonders ihm gegenüber, aber da musste sie wohl oder übel die nächste Zeit durch.

„Das habe ich auch noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum gibst du dein schönes Versteck auf wo du doch wusstest, dass du dann mir gehörst?", fragte Rabastan grinsend.

„Wie Antonin meine, nein unsere Tochter beinahe zu Brei verarbeitet hätte. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie von Todessern umgebracht wird, nur weil diese glauben ihre Eltern wären dreckige Muggel."

„So dreckig können die Muggel ja gar nicht sein, schließlich hast du fast 17 Jahre dein Bett mit einem geteilt", spottete Rodolphus und sein Bruder grummelte.

„Was bringt dich bitte sehr auf den Gedanken, ich würde mein Bett mit einem Muggel teilen?", erkundigte sich Antea angewidert „Das war eine reine Zweckehe, er brauchte jemanden, der seine Frau spielte und ich brauchte eine Deckung. Mehr gibt es dabei nicht."

„Muggel sind absolute Memmen, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal ihre Frauen im Bett halten können", feixte Rodolphus und Rabastan fügte hinzu: „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass jetzt ein anderer Wind weht, meine Liebe." Antea grummelte etwas Unverständliches nickte aber nichtsdestotrotz.

Bevor sei weitersprechen konnte erschien der Dunkle Lord und trat durch die Tür in einen großen Saal. Die Todesser folgten ihm und Antea blieb dicht bei Rabastan und Bellatrix. Der Innere Kreis des Dunklen Lords schloss sich und sie nahm ihren alten Platz zwischen Rabastan und Rodolphus ein, neben dem Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa und bei dieser auch Draco standen. Die anderen Todesser hatten sich im Raum verteilt und beobachteten den inneren Kreis, dem Getuschel nach schien ihnen ihre Anwesenheit aufgefallen zu sein.

Der Dunkel Lord stand im Kreise seiner engsten Anhänger und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an, als er jedoch zu Antea kam, blieb sein Blick etwas länger auf ihr ruhen bevor er weiter wanderte. Schließlich hob er eine Hand und das Geflüster erstarb sofort.

„Nun, meine Todesser, ich habe euch heute hier zusammengerufen, damit wir ein neues Mitglied in unsere Mitte aufnehmen können. Aber bevor wir uns dieser erfreulichen Angelegenheit zuwenden, dürfen wir ein altes Mitglied wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen, ein Mitglied, dass sich eine etwas überzogene Babypause gegönnt hat. Tritt vor Antea."

Am liebsten hätte Antea in diesem Augenblick ihre Beine in die Hand genommen und wäre geflohen, so jedoch trat sie vor den Dunklen Lord und kniete sich hin, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt.

„Nun, Antea, auch wenn ich dein Verschwinden nicht gutheißen kann, noch weniger die Tatsache, dass du dich zu den Muggeln gestohlen hast, doch der Dunkle Lord versteht deine Gründe und er kann deine Loyalität und deinen Mut nicht anzweifeln, die dich heute in meine Kreise zurück gebracht haben. Auch weiß er, dass du dich nie von mir abwenden wolltest, sondern lediglich von deinem Verlobten. Also wird dir der Dunkle Lord vergeben, denn er ist gnädig, aber sei gewarnt ich werde wachsam sein, übertritt meine Gebote, und du wirst bestraft werden. Verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Lord"

„Gut, Rabastan, habt ihr eure Differenzen ausgeräumt?"

„Ja, mein Lord, das haben wir"

„Sehr gut, nun Antea nach 17 Jahren ohne Magie hoffe ich, dass deine Fähigkeiten nicht gelitten haben, denn ich habe keine Verwendung für inkompetente Schwachköpfe."

„Mein Lord, ich habe mich heute mit ihr duelliert, sie ist so gut wie eh und je", bestätigte Bellatrix mit einem treuseligen Blick.

„Das ist sehr gut, meine liebe Bella, dann sparst du mir meine wertvolle Zeit und ich muss es nicht selber testen. Geh auf deinen Platz zurück", befahl er und Antea rappelte sich hastig vom Fußboden hoch und trat zurück in den Kreis.

„Dann können wir uns jetzt der Aufnahme von Draco Malfoy in unsere Mitte widmen. Tritt vor mein Junge.", forderte er und Draco trat beinahe slytheringrün im Gesicht und zitternd auf den Dunklen Lord zu und musterte höchst interessiert die Knöpfe an der Robe des schwarzen Magiers.

„Knie nieder und entblöße deinen linken Arm.", der zitternde Draco kniete hastig nieder und schob sich den Ärmel hoch, bevor der Dunkle Lord nach seinem Arm griff und ihm den Zauberstab in den makellosen Arm drückte.

„_Morsmordre_", zischte der Dunkle Lord und Antea konnte sehen, wie sich das weiße Fleisch seines Armes dunkel färbte, als das Totenkopf und die Schlange hineingebrannt wurden. Draco wimmerte etwas und als der Dunkle Lord seine Zauberstab wegnahm lief ein schwacher Rinnsal roten Blutes Dracos Arm hinunter.

„Du bist jetzt ein Todesser Draco", sagte der Dunkle Lord und beschwor mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes Robe und Maske herbei. „Steh auf und nimm deinen Platz zwischen deinen Eltern ein."

Womöglich noch schneller als Antea schoss Draco vom Boden hoch und ging bei seinen Eltern in Deckung.

„Damit ist die Versammlung beendet, kehrt wieder dahin zurück, wo ihr hergekommen seid.", verkündete der Dunkle Lord mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. Eilends machten die Todesser sich aus dem Staub, nur der Innerste Kreis blieb zurück.

„Nun zu dir Draco, ich habe eine Mission für dich, die zu vollenden es gilt. Ich hatte lange Zweifel, ob das der beste Weg ist, doch ich denke, jetzt, nachdem du die nötige Hilfe bekommen kannst, wird es gelingen", er wandte seinen Blick bei diesen Worten an Rabastan und Antea bevor er wieder zu Draco zurückkehrte. „Ich möchte, dass du einen Weg findest meine Todesser nach Hogwarts zu bringen und …", er machte eine lange Atempause „… meine alten Feind Albus Dumbledore tötest."

Draco, Lucius und Narcissa schnappten synchron nach Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ist keine leichte Aufgabe, umso mehr hat es mich gefreut, dass wir im Schloss Hilfe für dich haben. Antea ich bin mir sicher, deine Tochter wird sich geehrt fühlen, denkst du nicht auch."

Anteas Augen weiteten sich und sie keuchte „Mein Lord, meine Tochter war mit Harry Potter befreundet, ich denke kaum, dass ich sie dazu bewegen kann, gegen Dumbledore vorzugehen."

„Sie **war** mit Potter befreundet?", erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Ja, mein Lord, ich glaube Potter und die Weasley-Familie haben Hermines Verwandtschaft nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen."

„Oh ja", quietschte Bella vergnügt „der Heuler, den die kleine Weasley bekommen hat, war wirklich klasse."

„Wann bist du in Kontakt mit dem Weasley-Mädchen gekommen, Bella?", erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord neugierig.

Antea antwortete für Bellatrix: „Es schein, mein Lord, als hätte Miss Weasley für Hermine Partei ergriffen bei der Auseinandersetzung im Haus der Weasley, jedenfalls hat der alte Weasley seine Tochter rausgeschmissen. Sie wohnt vorübergehend bei uns."

„Artur Weasley hat seien Tochter aus dem Haus gejagt", erkundigte sich Lucius mit einem amüsierten Unterton.

„Es scheint so", erwiderte Bellatrix „Auch wenn ich glaube, dass Mummy Weasley die Entscheidung gar nicht gut findet."

„Das sind sehr interessante Neuigkeiten, wenn wir die kleine Weasley von ihrer Familie fernhalten können, dann wird das die Familie entzweien und Dumbledores Basis wird bröckeln. Das müssen wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Antea behalte das Mädchen bei dir und kümmere dich gut um sie. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, damit wir beide auf unsere Seite ziehen können und das noch so rechtzeitig, dass die Draco noch helfen können. Hm, aber wie?", grübelte der Dunkle Lord und sah seine Todesser an.

„Ich weiß wie, mein Lord", rief Bellatrix „ Antea deine Tochter lernt doch unheimlich gerne oder?", Antea nickte und so fuhr Bellatrix fort. „Und heute als ich bei euch war haben die beiden und duellieren sehen und festgestellt, dass sie keine Chance hätten, oder?" Wieder nickte Antea, dann hielt sie mitten im Nicken inne und sprach „Du willst sie in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichten, oder?"

Bellatrix nickte heftig, „So können wir unseren Einfluss aufbauen und der Orden wird einen weiten Bogen um sie machen, wenn er merkt, dass sie sich mit uns eingelassen haben. Das erste Misstrauen ist ja bereits gesät."

Der Dunkle Lord nickt. „Das könnte funktionieren und Draco könnt ihr gleich mitnehmen, vielleicht kann er sich mit den beiden anfreunden, außerdem muss er auch noch einiges lernen. Was meinst du, Antea?"

„Eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufzubauen müsste gelingen, wenn sich Draco etwas zusammen nimmt und die Beleidigungen minimiert. Hermine verzeiht schnell. Allerdings ist sie auch ein unverbesserlicher Idealist, ich glaube wir brauchen einiges an Fingerspitzengefühl, um ihr die Dunklen Künste beizubringen."

„Darum werdet ihr euch kümmern, glaubst du, Draco, du bekommst das hin?", fragte der Dunkle Lord an Narcissas Jungen gewandt. Dieser nickte.

„Gut", der Dunkle Lord nickte zufrieden und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Die verbliebenen Todesser sahen sich einen Moment an, bevor Rabastan seien Maske abnahm und auf Antea zutrat. „So, dann sollten wir jetzt gehen, schließlich haben wir morgen einiges zu tun, man sieht sich", sagte er an die anderen gewandt und schob Antea auf die Tür zu.

So das war es fürs Erste, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst mir doch ein paar Ideen da, auch wenn ich schon einen Großteil der Geschichte habe vielleicht habt ihr was Besseres.

Supi liebe Grüße,

eure justreaderr


	8. Das kann ja heiter werden

Zurück in Dark Hall Manor: [Für Kinder und zartbesaitete Leser ist das hier ein sehr kurzes Kapitel]

Mit einem leisen Knall erschien Antea Rosier in Begleitung ihres Bald-Ehemanns in der Eingangshalle des alten Landhauses. Das Haus wirkte dunkel und verlassen, was gut war, denn Antea hoffte, dass Hermine und ihre Freundin schon zu Bett gegangen waren.

„Kepal", rief Antea und der alte Hauself erschien mit einem Knall. „Wo ist meine Tochter?"

„Kepal, hat gesehen wie Miss und Miss ihre Freundin in Miss Zimmer gegangen sind, Kepal glaubt sie sind schlafen gegangen.", erwiderte das runzlige Geschöpf.

„Gut, ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen." Der Elf nickte und verschwand.

Nachdem der Elf die Halle wieder verlassen hatte, wandte sich Antea Rabastan zu, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Gibt es etwas, dass du noch heute klären möchtest, oder hat es Zeit bis morgen?", erkundigte sich Antea so höflich wie möglich, denn sie war müde und wollte nur schlafen. Doch das böse Grinsen auf Lestranges Gesicht, vermittelte ihr sofort das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas im Busch war.

„Nun, ich denke wir haben bezüglich unserer Hochzeit noch einiges zu klären. Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du deinen Verlobungsring noch hast, auch wenn du ihn zu meinem großen Bedauern nicht trägst.", stellte er fest.

„Ja, ich habe ihn in meinem Nachtkästchen, wieso?", erkundigte sich Antea schroff.

„Oh, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du ihn wieder trägst, oder etwas präziser formuliert, dass wir sofort die Ehezauber darauf legen, denn ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du in etwa genauso viel Lust hast öffentlich zu heiraten wie ich. Von der Tatsache, dass wir dann sofort vor dem Zaubergamot landen würden mal ganz abgesehen.", entgegnete Rabastan sanft.

„Wie du meinst", erwiderte Antea kühl und stieg die Treppe hoch. „Sei leise beim hoch gehen, ich möchte weder Hermine noch Ginny aufwecken."

Rabastan zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf, bis sie schließlich das Herrenschlafzimmer erreichten und eintraten. Der alte Schlafraum ihres Vaters, sah immer noch genauso aus, wie in ihrer Jugend und Antea empfand es genau wie damals befremdlich im Zimmer ihrer Eltern zu sein. Jedoch war jetzt keine Zeit für lange Sentimentalitäten, also durchquerte sie den weiten Raum und trat in das etwas kleinere Zimmer ihrer Mutter, das ihre Mutter eigentlich immer nur als Kinderzimmer benutzt hatte, als Antea und Evan noch zu klein für eigene Zimmer gewesen waren. Auch hier hingen die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern in der Luft.

Wieder schüttelte sie diese jedoch ab und durchquerte das Zimmer und öffnete die kleine Schublade ihres Nachtkästchens um einen kleinen silbernen Ring hervorzuholen, der auf der Oberseite das Signum der Lestrange-Familie trug, welches mit kleinen Diamanten eingefasst war. Sie besah sich das lästige Schmuckstück, das sie seit ihrem 15 Geburtstag verfolgte, bevor sie es an Rabastan weiterreichte.

Dieser besah es sich auch einen Moment, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und leicht dagegen klopft. Der Ring leuchtete einen Moment grün auf, bevor er wieder seinen alten Silberton annahm.

Dann sah er sie an und meinte „Gib mir deine Hand."

Antea zögerte, doch als sie den ersten Blick ihres Gegenübers bemerkte hielt sie ihm widerwillig die Hand entgegen. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und schob ihr den Ring an den Finger. Magie erfüllte den Raum und Antea keuchte erschrocken, als eine Hitzewelle von ihrer Hand ausgehend durch jeden Knochen ihres Körpers glitt und sie in einem merkwürdig benebelten Zustand zurückließ. Tja, jetzt war sie verheiratet und zwar wirklich, sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm mit mir verheiratet zu sein, Frau?", spottete Rabastan und hob ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihn ansah, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihre einen schmerzhaften, besitzergreifenden Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Antea keuchte erschrocken auf und versuchte sich zurück zu ziehen, doch ein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu ihm, sodass Rabastan seine Kuss vertieften konnte.

Rabastan merkte das Antea sich gegen seien Griff zu wehren begann und schmunzelte vergnügt. Das würde noch lustig werden. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, sie würde sich fügen, aber Rabastan kannte den Stolz seiner _Frau_ nur zu gut. Er brach den Kuss ab und besah sich sein Werk. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Augen blitzten wütend, allerdings nur einen Moment lang, dann saß ihre jahrelang antrainierte Maske wieder und sie sah ihn kühl an.

„Nun, denn", sagte sie und wies ihn in Richtung Tür, „Gute Nacht."

**[WICHTIG ! Für die Kleinen heißt es ab hier bitte überspringen, nicht für Kinder geeignet]**

Rabastan zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, „Ich glaube eher nicht." Und trat auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos als sie wieder eine Schritt zurück trat und mit einer nachhaltigeren Geste in Richtung Tür wies. Doch Rabastan grinste nur und folgte ihr weiter. Gespannt ob ihre Reise an einer Wand oder dem Bett enden würde, ihm war es völlig gleich.

Antea schien eine ähnliche Gefahr zu wittern, denn sie hielt mitten im Zimmer inne und starrte ihn nur böse an. Rabastan sah, wie ihre Hand zu ihrer Tasche zuckte und wusste, wie gerne sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen und ihm einen ziemlich hässlichen Fluch aufhalsen wollte. Doch deswegen brauchte er sich momentan keine Sorgen machen, nein, Antea war klug genug um zu wissen, wie negative es sich auf sie auswirken würde, wenn sie ihren Mann verfluchte. Vorerst zumindest, in ein paar Wochen sah die Sache schon wieder anders aus, aber momentan war er völlig sicher. Und das wussten Beide.

Gemächlich schlenderte Rabastan auf sie zu, blieb keinen halben Zentimeter entfernt stehen und starrte dann auf sie hinab. Blau traf braun und sie hielten ihren stummen Blickwettbewerb einen Moment lang aufrecht, bevor Rabastan eine Hand hob und die drei Knöpf öffnete, welche die Todesserrobe seiner Gattin geschlossen hielten, und ließ das schwarze Gewand zu Boden gleiten. Antea blieb nun, mit einem dunkelgrünen Kleid bekleidet, ruhig stehen, hielt in nur weiter mit ihrem kühlen Blick fixiert und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er mit den Händen die Konturen ihres Körpers nachfuhr.

Rabastan leckte sich über die Lippen und flüsterte rau, „Umdrehen" und beobachtete wie sie unsicher auf der Stelle trat und die Fäuste ballte, bevor sie ruckartig herumfuhr und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Langsam fuhr er mit den Fingern ihren schmalen Rücken auf und ab und beobachtete, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Dann wanderten seien Hände gemächlich zu der Verschnürung ihres Kleides und lösten diese. Er ließ sich Zeit, denn er wusste genau, dass Antea es am liebsten schnell hinter sich gebracht hätte, doch er wollte seinen Triumph in Ruhe auskosten. Wollte ihr Unbehagen spüren, denn sie hatte sich ihm zu lange verwehrt.

Als er damals erfahren hatte, dass er Miss Rosier heiraten sollte war er zufrieden gewesen. Sicher, er kannte sie nicht sonderlich gut, war sie doch in seinem 5 Jahr erst nach Hogwarts gekommen. Aber er hatte sie oft gesehen, wenn er seinen Freund Evan besucht hatte. Rabastan hatte nichts gegen die hübsche, mächtige Hexe, aber die Kleien schien es sich zu Lebensaufgabe gemacht zu haben seien Autorität zu untergraben. Er hatte darüber hinweggesehen, sie war ja noch ein Kind gewesen, aber jetzt würde er das nicht mehr dulden.

Er sah, wie sich der letzte Knoten löste und den Blick auf das weiche, warme Fleisch ihres Rückens freigab. Gemächlich lehnte er sich zu ihr hin und küsste das gerade freigelegte Stück Haut. Er konnte beinahe den Schauer spüren, der ihr den Rücken hinunterlief, als seien Hände ihre Schultern fanden und die Ärmel über die Arme hinunterschoben. Sobald dieses letzte Hindernis beseitigt war fiel der Rest von alleine zu Boden und bildete einen grünen Ring um ihre Füße.

Antea biss genervt die Zähne zusammen. Stand sie doch nur noch in Unterwäsche mit dem Rücken zu ihrem _Mann_ und wartete auf seinen nächsten Schritt, doch er schien sich Zeit zu lassen. Sie war schon versucht sich umzudrehen, doch rechnete sie fest damit dann in sein dämlich grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen. Sie fröstelt, vielleicht hätte sie das Feuer im Kamin anzünden sollen, bevor sie sich auf seine albernen Spielchen eingelassen hatte. So grübelte sie einen Moment vor sich hin, bis sie spürte, dass Rabastan wieder an sie herantrat.

Er zog sie zu sich hin um sie seine nackte Brust spüren zu lassen. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht mehr mit ihm gerechnet, denn sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sich seien Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper legten und sie etwas heftiger als nötig zu sich rissen. Sie stolperte den Schritt nach hinten und fiel gegen ihn, was Rabastan ein kehliges Lachen entlockte.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Schätzchen", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte. Antea grummelte vor sich hin, doch Rabastan ignorierte sie und drehte sie blitzschnell herum. Sein Blick wanderte einmal abschätzend ihre Front auf und ab, bevor er nickte und ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf den Mund.

„Es wäre wohl nicht zu viel verlangt etwas mitzuhelfen, Frau, könnte auch angenehmer für dich werden.", knurrte er, als Antea bewegungslos verharrte. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück.

Rabastan zählte innerlich bis zehn, sie tat es schon wieder. Er wüsste nur zu gerne, was er tun musste, dass sie endlich seien Autorität akzeptierte. Egal, mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre Schultern und schubste sie nach hinten. Sie taumelte wieder und landete halb auf ihrem Bett. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei ihr und umfasste mit einer Hand ihre Handgelenke. Wenn sie nicht mitspielen wollte, dann spielte er halt alleine. Mit einem Ruck, der ihr ein leichtes Keuchen entlockte zog er sie aufs Bett.

Als er ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf festhielt und ihren Körper mit seinem eigenen fixierte fing sie wieder an zu zappeln. „Glaubst du nicht, meine Liebe, dass du auf verlorenem Posten stehst? Ich bin trotz Askaban immer noch stärker als du."

„Dann genieße deinen Vorteil und beeil dich, ich würde nämlich heute noch gerne schlafen.", höhnte sie.

Rabastan verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke was ihr ein leises Winseln entlockte. Immerhin. Seine Hand fuhr unter ihren Körper und fand den Verschluss ihres BHs, den er öffnete und zu den Ellbogen hochschob. Seine Augen wanderten über den makellosen Körper, der Frau unter ihm, die ihn immer noch gelangweilt betrachtete.

Seine freie Hand stich über ihren Brustkorb und er grinste wieder, als er seinen Kopf senkte und einen ihrer Nippel in den Mund nahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Anteas Reaktion und er konnte sehen wie sich ihre Pupillen weiteten und sie öffnete ihren Mund einen Spalt. Allerdings gelang es ihr gerade noch ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

Rabastans Hand wanderte nach unten und fand ihren Slip. Ohne große Umschweife zog er diesen herunter.

(Tja, das war es dann erst einmal, bis zum nächsten Mal schließlich schreibe ich hier einen ernstzunehmende Geschichte *grins*)


	9. Familie und andere Katastrophen

Zuvor:

Hermine und Ginny standen wie angegossen im Salon und sahen den beiden Frauen in Todesserroben nach.

„Ginny, sag mir, dass meine Mutter nicht gerade mit Bellatrix Lestrange und in Todesserroben den Raum verlassen hat.", stotterte Hermine.

„Das würde ich nur zu gerne, aber ich fürchte ich kann nicht. Wusstest du, dass deine Mum ein Todesser ist, ich meine Moody hat es angedeutet, aber …"

„Sie hat mir ihr Dunkles Mal gezeigt, aber ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass sie … oh Merlin Ginny, was ist, wenn der du-weißt-schon-wer sie umbringt, oder mein Vater, was wenn …", keuchte Hermine panisch.

„Beruhig dich erst einmal, Hermine, ich meine deine Mum scheint ja zumindest von den Malfoys und von Bellatrix ganz gut aufgenommen worden zu sein. Wenn der _Er _tatsächlich deine Mum umbringen wollte, dann wäre doch Bellatrix nicht freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Und was deinen Vater angeht, ich bin mir sicher deine Mum kommt auch da wieder raus.", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Ich hoffe nur du hast Recht, ich weiß nicht was ich ohne sie tun sollte.", Hermine sah sich unsicher um „Wir sollten Essen gehen, hier rumzustehen macht mich wahnsinnig."

Ginny nickte und so verschwanden die beiden Mädchen durch die Tür. Kaum hatten sie sich im Speisesaal niedergelassen erschien auch schon ein Hauself und brachte ihnen ein Glas Butterbier und vor ihnen erschien Teller mit saftigem Braten. Langsam begannen sie zu essen, als Ginny Hermine plötzlich ansah.

„Sag mal, hattest du auch das Gefühl, dass Bellatrix gerade eben nicht so wahnsinnig wirkte wie im Ministerium?"

Hermine schluckte ihr Fleisch herunter und nickte „Sie wirkte beinahe nett, nach Todessermaßstab zwar aber dennoch."

„Das ist echt fast noch grusliger, als wenn sie so verrückt und böse ist. Ich meine sie hat mich nicht einmal verflucht, obwohl ich ein Weasley und ein Blutsverräter bin."

„Wofür ich dankbar bin, es wäre meine Schuld, wenn dir hier etwas passiert, schließlich bist du nur wegen mir hier."

Sie aßen eine Weile still weiter, als Ginny erneut den Kopf hob und etwas unsicher wirkte. „Du, Hermine, glaubst du ich könnte mir von dir etwas Geld leihen, ich hab nämlich nicht mal einen Knut dabei und noch kein einziges Buch fürs nächste Jahr. Ich gebe es dir auch wieder so schnell ich kann."

„Das ist kein Problem, dafür hat man schließlich Freunde.", Hermine lächelte die etwas beschämt drein schauende Ginny an. Diese lächelte zurück. „Danke, eine Sorge weniger, ich habe mir schon bildlich vorgestellte, was Snape mit mir macht, wenn ich nächstes Jahr kein Zaubertränke-Buch habe."

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen." Hermines Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich will gar nicht an nächstes Jahr denken, wie werden die anderen Gryffindors das alles nur aufnehmen, und die Lehrer. Wir sind echt im A**."

„Ich will auch gar nicht daran denken, Ron wieder zu sehen, ich meine die Zwillinge werden mir sicherlich verzeihen aber er, niemals. Du hast Recht wir sind wirklich fällig."

Schweigend aßen sie zu Ende und gingen dann noch eine Stunde in die Bibliothek, bevor sie sich in Hermines Zimmer verzogen, um auf die Rückkehr von Hermines Mutter zu warten. Sie lagen gemütlich neben einander auf Hermines breitem Bett und lasen, als sie schließlich von unten Stimmen hörten.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Zimmertür ein kleines Stück und beide beobachteten wie zwei Gestalten in Todesserroben die Treppe hinaufstiegen und hörten Hermines Mutter an ihren Begleiter gewandt sagen er solle leise sein. Die beiden Mädchen erkannten Rabastan Lestrange und zogen sich schnell ins Zimmer zurück, bis sie hörten, wie die beiden die nächsten Treppen hinauf gingen.

Hermine schloss die Tür und atmete auf „Meine Mum geht's gut, Merlin sei Dank."

„Ja, dafür hat sie Lestrange mitgebracht, ich glaube dein Vater will dich wohl kennen lernen."

Hermine schluckte nervös „Genau davor habe ich Angst, ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mich verhalten soll und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich kennen lernen will, schließlich hat auf jeden Fall Morde begangen und denk nur mal an Nevilles Eltern, da war er auch mit dabei."

„Deine Mum passt schon auf, dass nichts passiert, hoffe ich.", ermutigte Ginny.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, bleibst du heute Nacht hier? Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Ginny nickt, „Ich hole nur schnell meinen Schlafanzug." Und so schlüpfte Ginny durch dir Tür und kehrte mit einem roten Knäul in den Hand zurück. Gemeinsam machten sie sich bettgehfertig und schliefen bald ein.

…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um, sie erkannte aber ihr neues Zimmer schnell und wandte sich dann dem immer noch schlafenden Rotschopf neben ihr im Bett zu. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, der ihr zeigte, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück war, stupste sie Ginny an.

Keine Reaktion, also schüttele Hermine ihre beste Freundin etwas heftige, was ihr ein übellauniges Grummeln einbrachte. Ginny war noch nie ein Morgenmensch gewesen.

„Ginny, aufstehen, es gibt sicher gleich Frühstück."

Ginny drehte sich um und blinzelte verschlafen, dann bemerkte sie Hermine und gähnte herzhaft.

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Meine liebe Ginny, ich muss dich darüber aufklären, dass du in meinem Bett bist."

Ginny fuhr hoch und sah sich um, bevor sie sich wieder zurückfallen ließ, „Und ich dachte das wäre alles ein Alptraum gewesen. Was hast du gerade von Frühstück gesagt"

Hermine lachte, „mit Essen kriegt man dich immer, Ginny, komm steh auf, vielleicht schaffen wir es noch vor meinem Vater."

Ginny schoss aus dem Bett „Sehr gutes Argument."

Sobald sie angezogen waren eilten sie die Treppen hinunter und Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Esszimmer. Als sie nur ihre Mutter sah stieß sie dir Tür vollends auf und schlüpfte gefolgt von Ginny in den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Mum", grüßte Hermine und trat auf den Tisch zu. „Guten Morgen Mrs. Rosier", grüßte auch Ginny.

Antea hob den Kopf und lächelte „Guten Morgen, Mädchen, setzt euch." Als sich die beiden niederließen erschienen vor ihnen sofort ihre Frühstücksgedecke. Antea wartete, bis die Beiden angefangen hatten zu essen, bevor sie fortfuhr „Es gibt ein, zwei Dinge, die ich mit euch besprechen möchte. Zum einen möchte ich euch informieren, dass mein _Mann_ ab heute auch hier wohnen wir, auch wenn ihr ihm nicht allzu oft begegnen werdet."

„Moment, Mum, was heißt hier Mann?", erkundigte sich Hermine erschrocken.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das die logischste Folge sein wird, Sweetie."

„Schon, aber so schnell, das geht doch gar nicht."

„Doch, Hermine, in der Zaubererwelt braucht man zum Heiraten nur einen mit einem Zauber belegten Ring.", antwortete Ginny zwischen zwei Bissen und suchte Anteas Hand nach einem entsprechenden Ring ab.

Diese hob ihre Hand und zeigte den beiden den Ring „Miss Weasley hat Recht, es braucht nicht so viel wie in der Muggelwelt. Aber ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Etwas anderes, ich weiß Hermine, du hältst nicht sonderlich viel von Draco Malfoy, aber er wird uns dennoch in nächster Zeit häufiger besuchen, denn der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, dass ich ihm duellieren beibringen soll, da Lucius zu beschäftigt ist."

„Was, das Frettchen kommt hier her?", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Ja, und ich möchte dich bitten, ihm etwas mehr Respekt entgegenzubringen. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr, wenn ihr zurück nach Hogwarts kommt ziemlich alleine dastehen werdet."

Hermine und Ginny tauschten einen Blick, hatte Antea doch genau das angesprochen über was sie sich gestern Abend noch gesprochen hatten.

„Aber nur, wenn er sich auch benimmt", grummelte Hermine und Ginny nickte bekräftigend.

„Das wird er sicher tun, Narcissa wird es ihm auch eingeschärft haben. Bevor wir jetzt …", als sich die Tür öffnete, unterbrach sich Antea und drei Paar Augen wanderten zu dem Mann der gerade den Raum betrat.

Hermine fielen zu allererst die Augen auf, Bellatrix hatte Recht, das waren ihre Augen, nur dass ihre Augen nie in einem so dreckig grinsenden Gesicht gesessen hatten.

„Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn hier", grüßte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging hinüber zum Tisch und den drei Frauen. „So, du bist dann wohl Hermine", fragte er an Hermine gewandt und musterte sie, dann sah er Ginny an. „Und das ist das Weasley-Mädchen, ich glaube wir haben uns bereits getroffen.", sagte er und grinste böse. Hermine sah zu Ginny und bemerkte wie bleich sie geworden war. Auch Antea entging das nicht und so stand sie auf und trat auf Rabastan zu.

„Lass die Kinder in Ruhe, Rabastan, setz dich hin, iss und dann hast du ja wohl etwas zu tun."

Rabastan wandte sich ihr zu. „Du fängst doch nicht schon wieder damit an mich herum zu kommandieren, oder? Das konntest du mit deinem dreckigen Muggel machen, aber nicht mit mir."

Hermine wollte schon wütend aus ihrem Sitz hochfahren, doch ihre Mutter schien es geahnt zu haben und drückte sie wieder zurück in den Stuhl.

„Nein, ich kommandiere dich nicht herum, ich möchte lediglich, dass du Hermine und Miss Weasley in Ruhe lässt und aufhörst ihnen Angst zu machen. Das hat Bella gestern schon getan."

„Na und, beide sollten wissen, dass wir Todesser sind und keine Band kleiner, kuschliger Kaninchen. Außerdem tu ich ihnen gar nichts, ich will mich doch nur nett unterhalten.", fügt Rabastan grinsend hinzu.

„Könnten wir uns einmal kurz draußen unterhalten." Meinte Antea nur und ging zur Tür. Rabastan zuckte mit der Schulter und folgte ihr hinaus.

Ginny und Hermine schwiegen und lauschten angestrengt.

„_Es ist mir völlig egal wie du mich behandelst, Rabastan, aber ich möchte, dass du die Kinder zufrieden lässt. Wenn du jemandem Angst machen willst, dann such dir ein Paar Muggel."_

„_Ich habe dasselbe Recht wie du in der Nähe meiner Tochter zu sein, Antea. Und für was hältst du mich, ich werde weder ihr noch ihrer kleine Freundin etwas tun."_

„_Das will ich auch hoffen, denn sonst kann dich nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord mehr retten und du solltest nicht vergessen was er gesagt hat."_

„_Ich bin einer der treuesten Diener des Dunklen Lord und habe mich noch nie gegen ihn gewandt, Frau, also brauchst du mich nicht an seine Befehle zu erinnern."_

„_Das will ich auch schwer hoffen."_

„_Muss ich dich an meine gestrigen Worte erinnern, ich dulde kein kindisches Verhalten von dir, genauso wenig werde ich deine Aufmüpfigkeit und Widerborstigkeit dulden. Du kannst mich jetzt nicht leiden, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du einen Grund hast mich zu hassen, also sei vorsichtig. ELF"_, ein Ploppen war zu hören _„Mach mir etwas zu mitnehmen."_ Der Elf verschwand und kehrte zurück.

„_Und noch etwas, Antea, du hast das Kind bisher viel zu sehr zu einem Muggel erzogen, ich wünsche, dass du das änderst. Allein ihre Manieren und die ihrer Freundin, nur Muggel essen mit den Händen, bei der kleinen Weasley mag man gar nicht glauben sie wäre bei Zauberern aufgewachsen. Außerdem muss Hermine lernen sich wie ein Reinblut zu verhalte, ansonsten blamiert sie uns vor den anderen. Ich wünsche, dass das korrigiert wird, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen das selbst zu machen und das willst du wohl nicht, oder?"_

Dann folgte ein Knall und Ruhe kehrte wieder ein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und beide Mädchen wandten sich wieder dem Tisch zu.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun, ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr zugehört habt."

Beide hoben synchron die Köpfe und wurden rot.

„Du weißt, Hermine, dass dein Vater, so ungerne ich das auch zu geben will, Recht hat. Du musst lernen dich wie ein Reinblut zu benehmen. So etwas wie vorhin, als du deinem Vater an den Kragen wollte, als er den Muggel beleidigt hat. Das kannst du nicht machen. Rabastan wird so ein Verhalten nicht dulden und dann kannst du froh sein, wenn er nur schimpft."

„Was meinst du, damit, was sollte er denn sonst machen."

„Hermine, tu bitte nicht so unschuldig, dein Vater ist ein Todesser, glaubst du wirklich er hält lange Volksreden, wo lange Diskussionen mit sich mit einem _Crucio_ sehr schnell abkürzen lassen."

„Aber, das geht doch nicht", bemerkte Hermine entrüstet und auch Ginny sah entsetzt aus.

„Hermine, der Cruciatus-Fluch mag einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche sein, aber dennoch wird er seit Jahrhunderten zur Erziehung verwendet. Er ist nur deswegen verboten, weil man jemanden damit in den Wahnsinn treiben kann, aber denkst du ernsthaft das Eltern den Verstand ihrer Kinder zerstören würden."

„Waaaas? Aber das kann doch nicht sein, was wenn es ausversehen passiert", warf Ginny ein und war ziemlich bleich geworden.

„Glaubt mir, das geht nicht so schnell, es dauert Stunden bevor ein Mensch verrückt wird und das auch nur unter einem sehr mächtigen Fluch. Außerdem wird ein Mensch, wenn die Schmerzen zu groß sind ohnmächtig um das Gehirn zu schützen. Wollte man einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben müsste man wohl immer rechtzeitig aufhören, ich weiß es nicht, dass ist Bellas Spezialgebiet nicht meines."

„Das ist furchtbar. Wie kann man so etwas nur tun?", erboste sich Hermine.

„Da musst du auch Bella fragen, wie schon gesagt ich hatte nie einen Faible für Schmerzen.", erwiderte Antea nachdenklich „Was die Sache mit deinen Manieren angeht."

„Meine Manieren sind wunderbar.", unterbrach Hermine und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, sie sollten mal meine Brüder sehen.", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ich glaube das will ich gar nicht, wie dem auch sei, es geht nicht nur ums Essen, auch wenn du unbedingt aufhören musst mit den Händen zu essen, das tut eine Dame nicht. Nein, ich meine allgemein ich hab darüber nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass Narcissa dir dabei sicher helfen kann."

„Was, du kannst mich doch nicht zu Malfoys Mutter abschieben.", fauchte Hermine.

„Das tue ich auch gar nicht, ich sage nur, dass sie dir einiges beibringen kann, wenn sie mit Draco her kommt, ich bin mir sicher, Cissy hat kein Problem damit, wenn deine Freundin dabei ist."

„Aber, das geht nicht, wenn ich schon irgendetwas über Manieren lernen muss, dann kannst das auch du mir beibringen."

„Sicher, das könnte ich, aber ich muss deinem Cousin duellieren beibringen also kannst du diese Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen und außerdem glaube ich, dass ihr mit Narcissa sehr gut zurechtkommen werdet"

„Aber, ", wollte Ginny einwerfen, der der Gedanke mit Mrs. Malfoy zusammen gesperrt zu werden gar nicht behagte.

„Kein aber, schließlich bin ich es, die sich für euch beide schämen muss, wenn ihr euch in einer Gesellschaft nicht angemessen benehmen könnt. Ja, auch für dich liebe Miss Weasley, solange du unter meinem Dach wohnst, außerdem fühlt man sich immer viel sicherer, wenn man weiß was einen erwartet und wie man darauf reagieren soll und nun esst auf, die Malfoys müssten bald kommen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Antea den Raum.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Wo habe ich mich da nur wieder hineinmanövriert", seufzte Ginny und starrte auf ihren Teller.

„Du hast gut reden, du kannst wenigstens irgendwann wieder nach Hause, zum Glück haben wir nur noch zwei Wochen Ferien."

…

In der Eingangshalle von Dark Hall Manor:

„Narcissa, Draco, schön dass ihr da seid."

„Antea, Guten Morgen, und hast du schon eine Idee wie du die beiden Mädchen dazu bringen willst sich von dir die Dunklen Künste beibringen zu lassen."

„Oh ja, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wenn dein Sohn herkommt werde ich ihm wie verabredet duellieren beibringen und was es sonst noch so braucht als Todesser. Ich habe Hermine und Miss Weasley gesagt, dass du ihnen in der Zwischenzeit beibringst wie sie sich vernünftig in unseren Kreisen zu bewegen haben, das kann bei Leibe nicht schaden, ich bin mir sicher es wird nicht lange dauern, dann werden sie freiwillig kommen."

„Das ist ein guter Plan, und ich habe etwas zu tun während ich auf Draco warte. Wo sind die Mädchen?"

„Sie frühstücken gerade, kommt."

Draco sah den beiden Frauen nach, als sie durch die Tür in die Halle verschwanden, dann lief er ihnen eilig hinterher, um nichts in der Welt wollte er Grangers und Weasleys Gesicht verpassen, wenn sie mit seiner Mutter mit mussten.

Schnell schlüpfte er ins Esszimmer und bemerkte die beiden Mädchen. Hermine hatte die Arme trotzig in die Seiten gestemmt, während Ginny immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl saß und die Arme vor sich verschränkt hatte.

„So, ihr seid fertig, dann könnt ihr ja mit Narcissa in den Salon gehen, viel Spaß. Komm Draco." Draco beobachtet noch, wie seine Mutter die beiden Gryffindors in den nächsten Raum scheuchte, bevor er seiner Tante folgte.


	10. Unterricht

Narcissa begleitete die widerstrebenden Mädchen in den Salon und schloss die Tür, bevor sie sich den Beiden zuwandte. Sie brauchte kein Legilimentiker zu sein um zu wissen, dass keine der beiden sich wohl fühlte. Sie ging hinüber zu einem der Sofas und ließ sich nieder, bevor sie die beiden auffordernd ansah.

„Kommt herüber und setzt euch, oder wollt ihr die ganze Zeit stehen?", erkundigte sich Narcissa und rief einen den Elfen und bestellte etwas Tee.

Als Narcissa ihre Teetasse hob standen die Beiden immer noch unschlüssig herum, bevor sie sich langsam zu den Sofas bewegten und sich so weit wie möglich von Narcissa entfernt hin.

„Ich beiße nicht, ihr könnt euch also auch näher her setzten. Nun Antea meinte ich soll dafür sorgen, dass ihr sie nicht bei einem gesellschaftlichen Anlass blamiert, daher meine erste Frage: Könnt ihr tanzen?"

„Ähm, nun ja", fing Hermine an.

Und Ginny meinte „Für den Weihnachtsball vorletztes Jahr hat es gereicht."

Narcissa wirkte wenig beeindruckt „Das werden wir später überprüfen müssen, wenn Draco wieder da ist. Nun, war eine von euch schon einmal auf einem Ball und ich meine nicht so einen windigen wie den in Hogwarts?"

Kopfschütteln. „Gut, dann wohl ganz von vorne. Erscheint eine Dame allein zu einem solchen Ereignis?"

Schulterzucken, dann ein kurzer Blickkontakt, gefolgt von Kopfschütteln.

„Sehr richtig, natürlich kann man auch alleine zu einem Ball erscheinen, doch das vermittelt immer den Eindruck als hätte man niemanden mehr abgekriegt. Wer lädt zu einem Ball ein?"

„Der Mann", meinte Ginny.

Narcissa nickte. „Gut, wie kommt man zu einem Ball?"

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich fragend an bevor Hermine antwortete „Apparieren?"

„Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus, formulieren wir die Frage etwas anders, wo trifft man sich zu einer Verabredung?"

„Ähm, da wo der Ball stattfindet?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein. Hermine?", sagte Narcissa an Hermine gewandt.

„Was weiß ich, ich hab mich beim Weihnachtsball mit Viktor vor der großen Halle getroffen, wo denn auch sonst?"

„Etwas mehr Respekt, Hermine. Es ist üblich, dass der Mann seine Begleiterin zu Hause abholt. Was trägt man zu einem Ball?"

„Ein Kleid", stellt Ginny nüchtern fest und sah zu Hermine, die Narcissa verwirrt ansah.

„Natürlich ein Kleid, aber bei einem Kleid kann man immer noch viel falsch machen. Wie lang sollte das Kleid sein, einen Ausschnitt ja oder nein, Ärmel, dann Accessoires und Schuhe."

Schulterzucken und verwirrte Blicke.

Narcissa schlug sich die Hände an den Kopf „Mon Dieu, Antea kann sich nie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Eine Dame trägt immer ein langes Kleid, Ausschnitte dürfen sein, aber nur entweder vorne oder hinten. Das Kleid kann schulter- und armfrei sein, allerdings selbstverständlich nicht, wenn an den Armen etwas ist, das nicht gesehen werden sollte und auf keinen Fall Armbanduhren. Was denn Schmuck angeht, Ohrringe und Ketten ja, Armbänder, Reifen und Uhren nein. Was die Schuhe angeht immer mit Absatz und am besten geschlossen. Noch etwas, bei schulterfreien Kleidern muss immer ein Abend-Jäckchen dabei sein. Denn beim Essen muss die nackte Haut bedeckt sein."

Hermine und Ginny sahen erstaunt aus, und Hermine meinte belustigt „Also beim Weihnachtsball hat das niemanden interessiert."

„Das weiß ich, aber in gehobener Gesellschaft ist es dennoch Pflicht. Zum Glück ist Antea da um aufzupassen wie ihr das Haus verlassen wollt.", Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf, und hoffte die beiden würden nicht allzu schnell auf duellieren umsteigen. „Gut, ihr kommt also mit eurer Begleitung an, wie verläuft die Begrüßung?"

„Mit einem Hallo wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, normalerweise stellt der Begleiter seine Begleiterin der Gastgeberin vor und dann dem Gastgeber, nachdem er sich selbst vorgestellt hat. Das gilt nicht, wenn die Dame die Gastgeber besser kennt, dann stellt sie ihren Begleiter vor. Gegenüber anderen Gästen wird der Rangniedrigere oder Jüngere zuerst den Ranghöheren oder Älteren vorgestellt, dann umgekehrt."

Die beiden Mädchen nickten und Narcissa besah sie sich skeptisch. „Angenommen Hermine, du begleitest deine Freundin auf einen Ball zudem ich eingeladen habe. Du triffst auf mich, meine Mann und meinen Sohn. Was tust du?"

„Ähm, also ich bin der Mann ja. Ich stelle mich ihnen vor, dann stelle ich Ginny ihnen vor, dann ihrem Mann und dann Malfoy, ich meine Draco."

„Sehr gut, warum zuerst Lucius und dann Draco, Miss Weasley?"

„Weil Ihr Mann der Gastgeber wäre, außerdem der ältere von beiden?", meinte Ginny.

„Richtig, und damit der Ranghöhere und Hausvorstand. Weiter wie wird eine Dame von einem Mann begrüßt?"

„Per Handkuss?"

„Ja, wichtig ist zu wissen, einer unverheirateten Frau wird niemals die Hand geküsst, sondern ein Handkuss nur angedeutet. Je nach Gesellschaft kann ein formvollendeter Handkuss als Liebeserklärung oder zu meiner Zeit als Teil eines Heiratsantrags verstanden werden, das bedeutet aber im Umkehrschluss einen Fauxpas, wenn der Küssende völlig unbekannt oder ein flüchtiger Bekannter ist."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an, warum mussten sie das wissen, kollektives Schulterzucken und Fokus zurück zu Narcissa. Das konnte noch ein langer Vormittag werden.

[Das war sehr kurz und knapp, aber meine Wenigkeit hatte keinen Bock hier noch mehr unwichtiges Blabla unterzubringen.]

….

Derweil im Garten:

Draco folgte der älteren Hexe durch den zu gewucherten Garten, bis sie eine etwa 30 Meter lange Lichtung erreichten. Noch war er ziemlich unsicher, was er von dieser Idee des Dunklen Lords halten sollte, er kannte seine Tante schließlich kaum. Auch wenn seine Mutter die Idee wunderbar gefunden hatte, war das nicht unbedingt beruhigend, schließlich hatte sie zuerst Tanta Bellatrix vorgeschlagen.

Somit musste Draco dem Dunklen Lord zumindest zugestehen, Tante Antea wirkte wenigstens nicht wie ein Massenmörder.

„Nun, Draco, was hat dir dein Vater oder Bella schon beigebracht?", erkundigte sie sich und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Ähm, Tanta Bellatrix hat versucht mir Okklumentik beizubringen und Vater hat sich mit mir ein paarmal duelliert."

„Und wie gut bist du in Okklumentik?", diese Frage hatte er befürchtet, bisher war es ihm nicht ein einziges Mal gelungen seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Wir haben bisher kaum geübt.", wich er der Frage aus.

Der skeptische Blick seines Gegenübers zeigte, dass Antea ihm das nicht abgenommen hatte.  
„Darum werden wir uns später kümmern, zuerst einmal will ich sehen wie gut deine Duellier Kenntnisse sind. Nimm deinen Platz ein." Daraufhin ging Antea quer über den Platz und Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich sein Plätzchen zu suchen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sah seine Gegnerin an. Beide verbeugten sich und gingen in ihre Ausgangspositionen.

Draco wartete auf den ersten Fluch, doch er kam nicht. „Draco, ich will sehen was du kannst nicht andersherum."

Na dann, mal los. _„Expelliarmus"_, Draco hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich zu ducken, als sein eigener Fluch gegen ihn zurückprallte und ihn auf den Hosenboden, seinen Zauberstab zu seiner Tante beförderte.

Genervt rappelte sich Draco wieder auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose, so etwas war ihm ja noch nie passiert, normalerweise ließ sein Vater ihn ein paar Zauber wirken, bevor er ihn durch den Raum pustete.

Er fing seinen Zauberstab und ging wieder in seine Kampfposition. „_Expelliarmus_" rief Draco und sprang gleich zur Seite und wollte schon triumphierend grinsen, als ihn ein _Expelliarmus _seiner Tante traf und ihn wieder zu Boden schickte.

„Das zur Seite treten war sehr gut, es ist wichtig sich in einem Duell viel zu bewegen, ganz besonders, wenn man die Stärke seines Gegners und dessen Flüche nicht kennt, oder man keine starken Schilde hervorbringen kann. Dein Gegner wird in einem richtigen, schnellen Duell, immer den Ort angreifen, von welchem du zuletzt angegriffen hast. Allerdings darfst du es dir nicht erlauben auch nur eine Sekunde abgelenkt zu sein, bei so etwas wie gerade eben hätte dich jeder bessere Auror umgebracht oder gefangen genommen. Nochmal."

Draco rappelte sich wieder hoch und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose, wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde er heute Abend überall blaue Flecken haben und die machten sich gar nicht gut auf seiner hellen Haut.

Mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet ging er wieder auf seinen Platz, also wie war das, nicht stehen bleiben und nicht ablenken lassen, na wunderbar.

Er sprach seinen Spruch und trat zur Seite, sah den Gegenangriff seiner Tante und blockte ihn, soweit so gut. Dann bemerkte er den nächsten Fluch, einen völlig unbekannte und rief „_Protego_", einen Augenblick bevor ihn der Fluch traf spürte er noch seinen Schild brechen, dann wurde er nach hinten gerissen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug sah er seine Tante neben sich knien, die ihm seinen Zauberstab hinhielt.

„Der Anfang war sehr gut, Draco, dann allerdings. Hast du den letzten Fluch gekannt?" erkundigte sie sich und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er griff danach und ließ sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Glaubst du es ist klug nur mit einem _Protego_, dem schwächsten Schildzauber, einem unbekannten Fluch entgegen zu treten?"

„Meine Rückseite verrät mir, dass es keine gute Idee war.", Antea lächelte und nickte. „Was wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, Draco?"

„Zur Seite treten und ausweichen.", wieder nicken.

„Es war muss ich zugeben etwas unfair für den Anfang, denn du bist nur das Hogwarts duellieren gewohnt, mit netten kleinen Päuschen zwischen den Angriffen und nur Kategorie 1 und vielleicht noch Kategorie 2 Flüchen. Bei solchen Flüchen ist _Protego_ ausreichend, aber für dein Leben als Todesser nicht. Wir werden später neue Flüche und Schildzauber lernen, zuerst musst du die Grundlagen im Duell lernen. Ich werde dir beibringen wie ich duelliere, also über viel Bewegung und Tempo zu gewinnen, du wirst allerdings schnell feststellen, dass diese Art des Duells bei vielen Todessern nicht sehr beliebt ist.", stellte sie fest und sah ihn an.

Draco nickte und wartete das sie fortfuhr. „Belle duelliert ähnlich, deine Mutter setzt auf sehr mächtige Schilde, dein Vater und die meisten anderen Todesser, auch der Dunkle Lord, setzten auf ihr überlegenes Wissen um die Dunklen Künste, was in der Theorie immer gut funktioniert, in der Praxis aber oft Probleme macht." Sie überlegte und fuhr dann fort „Narcissa hat ein Problem, wenn sie gegen mehrere mächtige Zauberer kämpfte, denn es kostet sie viel Kraft ihren Schild dauerhaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Dein Vater stößt auf Probleme, wenn sein Gegner ihm zu viele Zauber abverlangt. Du musst dir eines merken Draco, magische Erschöpfung ist sehr viel schlimmer als körperliche, denn jemand der magisch erschöpft ist, der kann nicht einmal mehr ein _Ratzeputz_ wirken. Verstanden?"

Draco nickte: „Das heißt also ich soll mich so viel wie möglich bewegen und Zaubern ausweichen zum einen, weil ich viele nicht kenne zum anderen weil es mich mehr Kraft kostet, wenn ich sie blocke."

„Sehr richtig, dir wird das bisher noch nicht aufgefallen sein, denn ich denke in Hogwarts und zuhause hat dich noch niemand magisch völlig erschöpft, aber glaube mir, dass ist kein schönes Gefühl. Ich denke du wirst es aber bald kennen lernen, wenn ich dir ein paar neue Zauber beibringe. Sag mir, wie sind die Duelle zwischen dir und deinem Vater bisher verlaufen?"

„Es hat mich ein paar Flüche sprechen lassen und dann hat er mich mit einem Zauber besiegt."

„Das habe ich vermutet, wenn du das nächste Mal mit ihm trainierst, möchte ich, dass du berücksichtigst, was ich dir gesagt habe. Versuche deinen Vater zu ermüden. Ich weiß es wird dir sicher nicht auf Anhieb gelingen, denn dein Vater ist ein hervorragender Duellant und außerdem älter als du, das heißt seine magischen Energiereserven sind größer als deine ebenso sein Wissen um die Magie, aber mit etwas Übung solltest du zumindest mithalten können."

Draco nickte und ging wieder zu seinem Ausgangsplatz. Fest entschlossen möglichst schnell zu lernen, besonders weil das Ganze nicht so fürchterlich schwierig klang. Er war nicht umsonst Sucher, wenn er nicht gute Reflexe und eine hervorragende Kondition hätte.

Seine Tante ging wieder auf das Feld und griff ihn dieses Mal mit einem Entwaffnungszauber an. Draco wich aus, so wie sie gesagt hatte, eine lange Kaskade folgte und Draco hatte nun immer mehr das Gefühl seine Tante hatte viel zu viel Spaß ihn über das Feld zu jagen. Dann hielt sie inne und rief:

„Sehr gut gemacht, wie wäre es, wenn du auch versuchen würdest anzugreifen, denn ansonsten wird das hier noch ewig dauern. Flüche der wie etwa der _Expelliarmus _kosten praktisch keine Energie, ich kann also bis zur körperlichen Erschöpfung noch ewig so weiter machen und die wirst du zuerst erreichen."

Noch bevor sie fertiggesprochen hatte flog schon der erste Fluch in ihre Richtung. Das Spielchen ging eine Weile hin und her, bis Antea das Tempo erhöhte und Draco feststellen musste, dass angreifen und ausweichen gleichzeitig extrem schwierig war. Es dauerte nicht lang dann saß er wieder auf der Erde und seine Tante wedelte zufrieden grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Guter Versuch, aber du kannst dich nicht auf beides gleichzeitig konzentrieren hab ich das Gefühl. Du musst lernen instinktiv zu handeln, und nicht zu viel zu denken, denn das kostet Zeit. Wenn du ausweichst versuche es mal mit Tanzschritten, ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du schon lange tanzt und diese auswendig beherrscht. Beim Tanzen denkst du auch nicht du tanzt einfach, so muss es beim Duellieren auch sein. Komm einmal versuchen wir es noch, dann wenden wir uns deinen Okklumentikkünsten zu."

Draco nickte und stand wieder auf. Die letzte Runde überstand Draco sogar ohne unerwünschten Bodenkontakt, auch wenn er am Ende ziemlich außerpuste war.

„Wunderbar, das nächste Mal üben wir das weiter und üben Schildzauber. Ich denke um Okklumentik zu üben, sollten wir ins Haus gehen, komm." Und Draco folgte ihr in das Wohnzimmer des Hauses.

„Gut, was hat dir Bella bisher beigebracht?"

„Ich soll an absolut gar nichts denken, aber das klappt nicht.", erwiderte Draco, wenig begeistert noch jemanden in seinem Kopf zu haben.

„Wir werden zuerst etwas Einfaches versuchen, du weißt sicher, dass ein sehr guter Legillimentiker auch in der Lage ist nur mit Blickkontakt deine Gedanken zu lesen, zu deinem Glück gibt es dabei nur wirklich wenige vornehmlich der Dunkle Lord und Dumbledore. Mit deiner Aufgabe wäre es sehr ungünstig, wenn Dumbledore es dir von den Augen ablesen könnte, was du planst also fangen wir damit an. Ich bin zwar nicht in der Lage deine Gedanken einfach so zu lesen, aber wenn ich mich anstrenge geht es, versuch es."

Draco nickte und sah seiner Tante in die Augen.

„_Und schon wieder, na bravo, also wie war das. Nichts denken, nichts denken, verdammt ich denke immer noch, also noch mal, nichts alles schwarz ich sehe gar nichts. Manno, das erinnert mich an einen Alptraum in dem ich …."_

„Draco, du denkst so angestrengt nach, ich kann es förmlich hören, versuch wenn du nicht an nichts denken kannst dann versuch an etwas absolut langweiliges und uninteressantes zu denken."

„_Langweilig und uninteressant, wie wäre es mit Geschichte der Zauberei, Prof. Binns ist mit das langweiligste was ich kenne. Das erinnert mich an eine Stunde, in der ich mit Crabbe und Goyle …_"

„Draco, du denkst schon wieder, Dumbledore muss nur deinen Gedanken von Crabbe und Goyle zu den Todessern und dann zu dem Auftrag des Dunklen Lords folgen."

„_Also nochmal, was habe ich für unwichtige Gedanken, wie wäre es mit Quidditch, auch wenn das der coolste Sport überhaupt ist, ich weiß noch wie Dad mir meinen ersten Besen gekauft hat …_"

„Draco, auch nicht gut, von deinem Vater zum Dunklen Lord ist es nur ein Katzensprung, mit unwichtig meine ich sing ein Lied in Gedanken, rezitiere einen Vers immer wieder, sag das Alphabet auf, oder zähle."

„_Stimmt viel unwichtiger, also 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 …. 1099, 1100 man ist das langweilig 1101, 1102, ob es bald was zum Essen gibt, ich hab Hunger 1103, 1104 , 1106, misst verzählt nochmal von vorn 1, 2, 3, 4, …_"

„Ich denke das reicht Draco, jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass du dich daran gewöhnst zuzählen, wenn du jemandem in die Augen schaust."

„_Das wäre lustig, ich glaube das würde mir selbst Pansy nicht verzeihen, wenn ich ihr in die Augen sähe und dann anstatt irgendeinem romantischen Krimskrams nur Zahlen rauskämen, hihihi._"

„Draco, es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, was du mit deinen Freundinnen machst."

„_Upps, also 1, 2, 3, 4, …_ "

„Ich werde deinen Eltern sagen, dass sie immer wieder überprüfen sollen, ob du wachsam bist. Nun gut, du kannst dich nicht unterhalten und in Gedanken zählen, was tust du stattdessen?"

„_Was weiß ich,_ ich unterhalte mich nicht?"

„Blödsinn, was kannst du mit dem Augenkontakt machen?"

„_Weggucken, hihi._"

„Nicht wegsehen, du kannst doch nicht mit jemandem reden und in der Zwischenzeit die Einrichtung begutachten, nein, es ist ganz einfach. Ein Legillimentiker kann deine Gedanken nur lesen, wenn du ihm in die Augen schaust, wenn du stattdessen seine Stirn oder Nase ansprichst fällt dein Verhalten nicht merkwürdig auf und du bist dennoch sicher. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Tante Antea."

„Dann sollten wir etwas essen gehen, ich denke ich habe auch Hunger." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Raum und Draco folgte.

…

Hermine und Ginny saßen immer noch nebeneinander, als Narcissa auf sie zutrat und Hermine die Hand hinhielt.

„So, dann lasst mich mal sehen, wie gut ihr tanzt, komm Hermine." Hermine sah zu Ginny, bevor sie sich von Narcissa auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

„Na komm, das ist nicht so schlimm, es sieht ja niemand außer mir. Rechte Hand auf mein Arm, linke Hand auf meine Hand und einfach nur führen lassen.", Narcissa schob Hermine ein Stück in Richtung freie Fläche und fing langsam an mit ihr zu tanzen.

Auch wenn Hermine das Ganze sehr suspekt war, musste sie zugeben, dass mit Narcissa tanzen um Welten besser war, als mit Viktor oder noch schlimmer Ron und Harry.

„Siehst du Hermine, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht, mit ein bisschen mehr Übung bist du bald gut genug um auf einen vernünftigen Ball zu gehen. Setz dich wieder und Ginny komm bitte her." Ginny und Hermine tauschten ihre Plätze und Hermine beobachtete das Pärchen.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Draco und Antea traten ein.

„Na, wie läuft es bei euch, ich denke nämlich es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen."

„Oh ja", meinte Ginny und schlüpfte aus Narcissas Griff „Ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch", meinte Hermine und verschwand mit ihrer Freundin ins Speisezimmer.

Narcissa und Antea grinsten bevor sie mit Draco folgten.

Nach dem Mittagessen eröffneten die beiden älteren Hexen den Kindern, dass sie den Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse verbringen würden. Hermine erinnerte sich sofort an ihr gestriges Gespräch mit Ginny und sie sagte an ihre Mutter gewandt.

„Mum, wenn du in die Winkelgasse gehst, kannst du Ginny dann ihre Bücher mitbringen, wenn sie dir die Liste gibt."

Antea sah von Narcissa zu ihrer Tochter, dann zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen. „Natürlich, Miss Weasley, wenn sie mir die Liste gleich bringen, können wir sofort aufbrechen."

Ginny nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum, nur um gleich darauf mit ihrem Hogwarts-Brief zurückzukommen.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Rosier."

„Keine Ursache, Kindchen, komm Cissy."


	11. Gespräche und Begegnungen

**A/N:** Ja, ja ich weiß ihr musstet dieses Mal wieder etwas länger warten, aber ich musste noch einiges ändern und mir gut überlegen wie ich schreibe, denn hier so könnte man sagen beginnt der Wendepunkt meiner Geschichte, Ein extra langes Kapitel für euch und **lasst mir bitte eure Meinungen da**, ob ihr alles überzeugend findet, denn sonst muss ich nochmal was ändern. Grund: Es gibt nichts was ich mehr hasse als unlogische Fanfictions, wenn plötzlich alles was bei J.K.R. in die eine Richtung lief und dann auf den Kopf gestellt wird, dann bitte halbwegs plausibel. Ich würde mir selbst widersprechen und das will ich nicht, also bitte meckern, wenn ihr mir nicht folgen könnt (selbstverständlich dürft ihr mich auch loben *unschuldig grins*)

Ich hoffe es gefällt.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

In der Küche von Dark Hall Manor:

Draco saß noch immer am Tisch, als Ginny aus dem Raum eilte um ihre Hogwartsbücherliste zu holen und wartete gemütlich, bis seine Mutter mit seiner Tante in die Winkelgasse apparierten. Dann aber erhob er sich und schlenderte auf seine Klassenkammeraden zu.

„Nun, Granger, Weasley, macht es Spaß mit meiner Mutter zu lernen, wie sich einen reinblütige Dame verhalten sollte?", erkundigte er sich grinsend. Er wusste aus Erfahrung wie langweilig Reinblutlektionen waren, nur, dass er die seinen meist von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, da widersprach man besser nicht.

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy, deine Mutter hat ohne Ende geredet und zur Krönung mussten wir mit ihr tanzen.", schnaubte Hermine

Draco gluckste amüsiert, wären sie doch nur unauffälliger in den Raum gekommen, das hätte er gerne gesehen. „Das muss doch eine wunderbare Abwechslung gewesen sein, wo ihr doch sonst nur mit plattfüßigen Trampeltieren wie Potter, Wiesel, Krum oder Longbottem vorliebnehmen musstet."

„Neville ist ein erstaunlich guter Tänzer", verteidigte Ginny den tollpatschigen Jungen „Allerdings hast du mit meinem Bruder und Harry mehr als recht."

„Ein Wunder ist geschehen Weasley stimmt mir zu.", bemerkte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Und war es bei dir so viel besser, ich habe zum Fenster hinausgesehen, als du eine wunderbare Flugeinlage hingelegt hast", meinte Granger und Weasley grinste dämlich. Oh Mann, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Tja, dafür habe ich etwas Spannendes und Nützliches gelernt, im Gegensatz zu euch", neckte Draco.

„Oh ja, wie man Unschuldige umbringt, wahnsinnig sinnvoll.", erwiderte Hermine ruppig.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid alle dasselbe, ihr werft uns vor, wir wären voreingenommen und unfair, aber ihr seid keinen Deut besser. Was weißt du bitte sehr über Todesser, das du dir ein Urteil erlauben könntest?"

**[A/N: **Tja meine Lieben, ihr wolltet das alles so logisch ist wie möglich, also muss die Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei weg und ihr müsst durch einen nette Diskussion über Gut und Böse *muhaha***]**

„Was gibt es da groß zu wissen. Todesser halten Reinblüter für überlegen und wollen Muggel und Muggelgeborene auslöschen.", erwiderte Ginny irritiert.

„Ach, Weasley, du warst bereits auf mehreren Todessertreffen, oder deine Eltern, sodass du eine qualifizierte Einschätzung abgeben kannst?", meinte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah seine beiden Klassenkameradinnen herab.

Ginny und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, „Nein, natürlich nicht, schließlich sind meine Eltern keine Verbrecher."

„Dann halt deine Klappe, wenn du nicht weißt wovon du redest", schnaubte Draco.

„Ja sicher, Malfoy, die Todesser ziehen nämlich durch die Straßen und verteilen Süßigkeiten an Muggelkinder."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, das stimmt genauso wenig, wie deine Behauptung Todesser wären nur ein Haufen Mörder.", gab Draco gelangweilt zurück.

„So, was sind Todesser dann deiner Meinung nach?", fragte Ginny und rollte an Hermine gewandt die Augen.

„Die Todesser sind in erster Linie eine politische Organisation", fing Draco an, „Ihr Ziel ist es die Traditionen und Bräuche der Zauberwelt zu bewahren und alle Muggeleinflüsse wieder aus ihr zu verbannen. Man könnte also sagen die Todesser sind sehr konservativ."

„Und nur weil sie altmodisch sind dürfen sie deiner Meinung nach ungestraft Menschen umbringen?"

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, das der ach so heilige Dumbledore besser ist?", spottete Draco.

„Natürlich, Dumbledore setzt sich für Muggel und Muggelgeborene ein. Er ist ein guter Zauberer."

„Darf ich einmal herzhaft lachen, Granger, ich habe eine kleine Frage an dich. Wer ist wohl einer der gefürchteten Todesser?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange", antworteten beide ohne nachzudenken.

„Zum Beispiel, nun ihr wisst wohl alle, dass der alte Trottel damals dem Zaubergamot vorstand, nicht? Jetzt ratet mal weswegen Bellatrix verurteilt wurde."

„Wegen Mord und Folter an Muggeln, Muggelgeborenen und den Longbottems, nehme ich mal an."

„Nicht ganz, sie wurde nur und ich betone NUR verurteilt, weil sie die Longbottems mit Unterstützung der anderen in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hat. Es gibt nach den Gesetzen überhaupt keine Strafe für das Töten oder Foltern von Muggeln oder Schlammblütern."

„Was, das kann nicht sein", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Gibt es nicht, ließ die Gesetze, Granger, du wirst nichts finden. Um auf Dumbledore zurückzukommen. Als Vorsitzender des Gamots hat er das Recht Gesetzesänderungen vorzuschlagen, über die dann das Zauberparlament entscheidet. Er hat nie auch nur den Versuch gemacht, auch das kannst du nachlesen. Du hast dich, obwohl du dich jahrelang für ein Schlammblut gehalten hast wohl nie mit deiner Rechtsstellung befasst. Du hättest ohne dass der Täter bestraft wird umgebracht, gefoltert, verkauft und eingesperrt werden können. Sicher, das sind alles alte Gesetze, doch sie sind nie geändert worden. Auch wenn euer hochgelobter Dumbledore alle Macht dazu gehabt hätte."

Draco sah die Beiden schweigend an und diese glotzten zurück.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Ginny „Solche Gesetze gibt es nicht."

„Oh doch, hast du dich nie gefragt, warum in der Zaubererwelt so viel Wert auf die Familie gelegt wird und warum die Tradition vorschreibt, dass der Hausvorstand respektiert werden muss?"

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny.

„Das ist einzig und allein der Tatsache geschuldet, dass nur der Hausvorstand den Gesetzen nach die Rechte seiner Familienangehörigen geltend machen kann. Weder Muggel noch Schlammblüter haben einen Hausvorstand, denn sie gehören keinen Häusern an. Das ändert sich natürlich bei Frauen wenn sie heiraten, aber das lassen wir einmal außen vor. Erkennt ihr worauf ich hinaus will?"

„Nein, ich habe nie davor gehört das so etwas angewandt wurde, meine Mum hat selbst schon geklagt und zwar sie und nicht mein Dad.", führte Ginny trotzig an.

„Ja, weil das heute gängige Praxis ist, aber das funktioniert nur, solang sich niemand auf die alten Gesetze beruft. Hätte deine Mutter gegen meinen Vater geklagt, wäre sein erster Antrag eine Abweisung der Klage gewesen, weil deine Mutter nicht klagebefugt war. Auch dein Vater hätte es ihr übrigens verbieten können, denn es wird vor dem Gamot angenommen sie würde mit Erlaubnis handeln."

„Das kann doch nicht sein", brauste Hermine schließlich auf. „Das will ich sehen, komm Malfoy, wir haben in der Bibliothek sicher ein Gesetzbuch, da müsste das ja dann drin stehen, wenn deine Behauptung stimmt."

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging mit den Beiden in die Bibliothek und förderte kurz darauf eine Gesetzbuch zu tage.

„Dann lass mal sehen", forderte Ginny.

Draco schlug das Buch auf und blätterte zur Gamot-Ordnung.

„Hier steht es", sagte er und hielt den Beiden triumphierend die Paragraphen unter die Nase:

_§ 1 Besetzung des Gamots_

_Das Gamot ist immer mit den berufsmäßigen Mitgliedern zu besetzten, wird von einer der Parteien der große Senat verlangt, so finden sich außerdem die Vorstande der Häuser ein; sollte auf ein Mitglied des Gamots beides zutreffen kann es nach seiner Wahl einen Vertreter schicken oder eine doppelte Stimmwertung wahrnehmen. Der große Senat tagt immer bei Verbrechen gegen das Leben und die körperliche Unversehrtheit._

_§ 2 Zuständigkeit des Gamots_

_Das Gamot ist sowohl für Private wie auch öffentliche Streitigkeiten zuständig. Allerdings müssen private Streitigkeiten zuerst vor einen Schiedsgericht verhandelt worden sein, bei dem keine Einigung zuwege gebracht worden ist._

_§ 3 Klagebefugnis_

_Sollte ein Verstoß, gegen eines der nachfolgenden Rechte oder Rechtsgüter erfolgen, dann ist der Vorstand des Hauses, dem der Betroffenen angehört, zur Klage vor dem Zauberergamot befugt. Als Hausvorstand gilt im Zweifel, das älteste noch lebende, männliche Mitglied des Hauses, sollte kein männliches Mitglied mehr existieren oder betreffendes Mitglied noch nicht volljährig sein; gilt das älteste, verheiratete weibliche Mitglied der Familie als Hausvorstand. _

„Steht gleich am Anfang des Gesetzes, ist das nicht freundlich? Ich musste nicht einmal suchen", feixte Draco.

„Wer weiß aus welchem Jahrhundert das Buch ist", konterte Ginny „für mich klingt das nach Mittelalter" sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und schlug die erste Seite auf. „Das kann nicht sein, das ist von diesem Jahr, aber wo kommt das denn her, hier hat Jahrelang niemand gewohnt"

„Magische Gesetzbücher ändern sich von alleine, wenn eine Gesetzesänderung beschlossen wird", sagte Hermine „Das hab ich in ‚Wissenswertes über die Zauberkunst' gelesen. Ein alter Spruch, den man Merlin zusagt, der ihn damals entwickelt haben soll."

„Sehr richtig, Granger. Nun, was sagt ihr jetzt, die Todesser haben also nichts Strafbares getan. Aber wie schon gesagt, es geht den Todessern nicht darum Muggel oder Schlammblüter umzubringen, es geht darum die alten Sitten wieder herzustellen"

„Und was für Sitten sollen das bitteschön sein?", erkundigte sich Hermine genervt, während sie das Gesetzbuch bitterböse anstarrte.

„Zunächst einmal sollen die Häuser wieder ihre alte und von allen respektierte Stellung wiedererlangen und die Familien wieder den althergebrachten Familienbildern folgen. Es ist zwingend nötig zu heiraten und in der Ehe Kinder zu bekommen. Die Mutter kümmert sich um die Erziehung und den Unterricht der Kinder, bis sie nach Hogwarts gehen, außerdem ist sie dafür verantwortlich, dass auf dem Familienbesitz alles so läuft wie es sich gehört, also, dass die Elfen ihre Arbeit machen und dass die Güter gegen Muggel und ähnliche unerwünschte Eindringlinge geschützt sind. Der Vater muss dafür sorgen, dass seinen Familie gut leben kann und er muss seine Familie beschützen, dafür muss seine Frau ihn respektieren und ihm gehorchen."

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du?", fauchte Hermine „Warum sollen Frauen nicht arbeiten gehen dürfen?"

„Ist deiner Meinung nach das Aufziehen und Erziehen eines Kindes keine qualifizierende Tätigkeit, Granger, in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft, wirst du als Frau nur müde belächelt, wenn du arbeitest, sollte dein Mann es dir überhaupt erlauben; Frauen sind von Natur aus geduldig, gutmütig und liebevoll, das passt nicht in die raue Arbeitswelt, aber wunderbar zu ihren Kindern."

„Sicher ist es wichtig, sich gut um seine Kinder zu kümmern, das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich jemals mir von irgendjemand verbieten lasse zu arbeiten, nur weil ihm das nicht passt."

„Tja, da wirst du wohl keine andere Wahl haben, denn wenn dein Mann sagt, du darfst nicht arbeiten, dann wird dich auch niemand anstellen.", bemerkte Draco.

„Ich muss aber nicht heiraten", setzte Hermine nach.

„Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, die Entscheidung wird dein Vater treffen, wenn du Glück hast lässt er deine Mutter mitreden."

„Niemand kann so eine Entscheidung für mich treffen."

„Wirklich nicht, dann schau einmal hier her", er blätterte etwas nach hinten in dem Gesetzbuch und zeigt ihr das Familiengesetz.

_§ 34 Eheschließung_

_Eine Eheschließung zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau wird mit dem Hausvorstand der Frau vereinbart. Diese Vereinbarung ist bindend. Sollte keine Vereinbarung getroffen worden sein und die Frau von sich aus einen Eheschließung in Betracht ziehen, so ist einen Genehmigung durch den Hausvorstand nötig._

Hermine schnaubte, „Das soll ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder?"

Auch Ginny sah etwas verwirrt aus „Das wird heute doch überhaupt nicht mehr angewandt, solche Regelungen sind vorsintflutlich."

„Das mag sein, Weasley, das ändert aber nichts an ihrer Gültigkeit, man kann sich immer darauf berufen, auch wenn dieses Gesetz nicht der gängigen Praxis entspricht."

„Das glaub ich nicht, deine Tante Andromeda hat einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet, ich glaube kaum, dass ihr Vater da zugestimmt hat."

„Nein, hat er nicht, was aber haben die Blacks gemacht?"

„Sia haben sie verstoßen.", meinte Ginny, die gehört hatte, wie Sirius darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Ja, und kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ihren rechtlichen Status bedeutet? Ohne ihre Familie kann sie keine Rechte geltend machen, gegenüber jemandem, der sich darauf beruft, dass sie nicht klageberechtigt ist. Vor hundert Jahren wäre das ein Todesurteil gewesen. Hast du dir übrigens überlegt, was mit dir alles passieren kann Weasley, wenn dein Vater dich verstößt?"

Ginny wurde blass „Überhaupt nichts", entgegnete sie so überzeugt wie möglich.

„Oh doch, nehmen wir unser vorheriges Beispiel. Eheschließung. Es ist eine immenser Schutz für einen Frau, dass ihr Vater zustimmen muss, denn als Frau hast du nach dem Gesetz nicht selbst ablehnen. Ohne den Schutz der Familie kann jeder; als Hausvorstand direkt, ansonsten durch seinen Hausvorstand; kommen und eine Frau als seinen Ehefrau beanspruchen. Interessant nicht, natürlich nur wenn der betreffende sich auf das Gesetz beruft, aber das wird er im Zweifel tun und Schwupps hat man einen gültige Ehe, aus der man als Frau nur sehr schwer wieder herauskommt. Und das ist noch ein sehr glimpfliches Szenario, denn dann ist wieder ein Hausvorstand da, der einen Schutz nach außen bietet. Man denke an andere schwere Verbrechen, gegen die man sich auch nicht wehren kann …"

Hermine bemerkte wie kreidebleich Ginny wurde und so schaltete sie sich wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Aber Dumbledore und das Ministerium würden solche Gesetze nie von sich aus anwenden, nur weil Menschen wie dein Vater sich noch auf so was berufen ist das kein Grund Horrorszenarien aufzuzeichnen."

„Horrorszenarien, Granger? Zur Verteidigung der alten Häuser, warum sollte man Gesetze die einem zum Vorteil gereichen nicht ausnutzen, du würdest dasselbe tun. Aber viel interessante, du glaubst wirklich das das Ministerium und Dumbledore diese Gesetze nicht anwenden? Ich habe ein weiteres Beispiel für euch. Ich weiß ihr kennt Sirius Black und ich nehme an ihr kennt auch Bartemius Crouch Sr., oder?", auf das Kopfnicken hin fuhr Draco fort. „Gut, was ihr aber wahrscheinlich nicht wisst ist, dass Black nie der Prozess gemacht worden ist. Er ist nach seiner Ergreifung von Crouch mit Zustimmung von Dumbledore nach Askaban geschickt worden und wart nicht mehr gesehen, bis er entkommen ist. Das war nur möglich, weil auch Black von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde und somit keinem Haus mehr angehörte und niemanden hatte, der für ihn einen ordentlichen Prozess verlangen konnte."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn „Dann verstehe ich aber eine Sache nicht, wie konnte Sirius dann Hausvorstand des Hauses Black werden?"

„Das liegt an dem Regelkodex der Blacks, solange noch ein männliches, blutverwandtes Mitglied der Familie existiert wird dieses immer Hausvorstand. Erst wenn ein solches nicht mehr vorhanden ist geht es auf die weiblichen Mitglieder über. Aber das ist nebensächlich uns in den meisten Häusern so, dass die Gründer immer Angst hatten ihren Einfluss und ihr Geld an andere Häuser zu verlieren. Wie dem auch sei, Dumbledore zieht genauso seinen Vorteil aus diesen Gesetzen wie mein Vater und andere."

„Mag sein, dass Dumbledore diese Gesetze nicht geändert hat, aber das macht die Todesser, die diese Gesetze anwenden wollen nicht im geringsten besser."

„Oh doch, denn die Todesser wollen dort ansetzten, wo der Schutz derer versagt, nämlich dort, wo kein Hausvorstand vorhanden ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat an sich kein Problem mit Schlammblütern, solange sie sich an die alten Gesetze halten. Er plant langfristig die mächtigen Schlammblüter schon als Babys aus ihren Familien zu holen, da er aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, dass diese in der Muggelwelt ohne hin wenig akzeptiert sind, und diese in alte Familien zu geben. Schwache Schlammblüter fallen unter Muggeln kaum auf und schwächen das magische Blut nur, diese bleiben in der Muggelwelt."

„Das geht doch nicht, man kann doch Eltern ihre Kinder nicht wegnehmen, das ist furchtbar."

„Ein _Oblivate_ löst das Problem sehr schnell und allen Seiten ist geholfen. Die Muggel müssen sich nicht mit „Freaks" herumschlagen, die Muggelkirche muss keine Exorzismen (böse-Magie-austreibe-Rituale) mehr veranstalten, bei denen nicht selten die betroffenen Kinder den Tod finden **[ A/N: leider habe ich mir das nicht ausgedacht es gibt seitens der Kirche tatsächlich Spinner die soetwas glauben und durchführen auch wenn es sich hier meist um ältere Menschen handelt. (1)] **und die Zauberergemeinschaft muss nicht jährlich haufenweise Kinder aufnehmen, die von Zauberei keine Ahnung haben und die Kinder sind durch die die Familie geschützt."

„Sicher, man könnte die Gesetze aber auch einfach ändern."

„Das wird aber sicherlich nicht passieren, denn die erklärten Idealisten wie Dumbledore haben keinen Grund etwas zu ändern, auch wenn sie das immer hinter einer Fassade aus Moral und Ethik verbergen.", meinte Draco gelangweilt.

„Nichts desto trotz töten die Todesser Menschen und das ist mit oder ohne Gesetz nicht richtig.", faucht Hermine trotzig.

„Ich kenne keinen Todesser, der sinnlos Menschen abschlachtet, die Toten sind zu Hauf in Duellen gestorben, auch einige Muggle, wenn Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder sich eingemischt haben, und nicht bei heimtückischen Mordanschlägen und die vielen Toten unter den Muggeln, das waren keinen Todesser, das waren Mitläufer, die glauben, der Dunkle Lord fände das gut. Der Dunkle Lord hat diesen Irrtum lediglich nicht korrigiert, weil es ihm schlicht egal ist. Es gibt für die Todesser keinen Grund sich mit den Muggeln auseinanderzusetzten, das sind zwei Welten, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben und auch nichts voneinander wollen."

„Du glaubst also, dass Voldemort besser ist, als Dumbledore."

„Nun zumindest spiegelt er keine falschen Tatsachen vor, sondern sagt offen und ehrlich was er plant. Er hat zu Beginn, noch bevor er sich mit den Todessern in den Untergrund zurückgezogen hat, sogar vor dem Zauberparlament seinen Vorschläge unterbreitet, doch Dumbledore hat ihn gestoppt. Er hat gesagt, genau wie du Granger, man könnte die Kinder nicht aus ihren Muggelfamilien nehmen, sondern müsste ihnen die Wahl lassen, ob sie in die Zaubererwelt wollen, mit den alten Gesetzen, oder ob sie in der Muggelwelt bleiben wollen. Doch er halt die Schlammblüter nie darüber aufgeklärt, was es für sie bedeutet diese Wahl zu treffen und in der Zaubererwelt zu bleiben."

„Das ist ja auch nicht wichtig, denn die Gesetze werden ja nicht angewandt.", unterbrach Ginny.

„Die Gesetze werden natürlich angewandt, aber nur, wenn einer der Parteien sich darauf beruft. Wäre dem alten Trottel etwas am Schutz der Schlammblüter gelegen, dann hätte er die Gesetze geändert. Dumbledore sind Muggel und Schlammblüter genauso egal wie dem Dunklen Lord. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst Granger, dann stell dir folgenden Fragen: Hat der Orden des Phönix irgendetwas getan um dich und deinen Familie zu schützen? Du warst Potters Freundin und ein Schlammblut, damit wohl ein zu vermutendes Hauptziel der Todesser. Gab es um euer Haus auch nur einen Schutzzauber des Ordens?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Kopf schieflegte und angestrengt nachdachte. Malfoy hatte Recht und so schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Malfoy grinste.

„Verstehst du allmählich worauf ich hinaus will, Granger? Es gibt beinahe keine Unterschiede zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und den Todessern. Die einen sind selbstgerechte Gryffindors, die sich für den Segen der Welt halten und all ihr Tun durch das ‚größere Wohl' gerechtfertigt sehen, das andere sind realistische Slytherins, die genau wissen, dass ihr Handeln nicht immer Gut ist, bei uns heiligt der Zweck die Mittel, aber wir kämen niemals auf den Gedanken unser Tun als Gut zu titulieren. Man kann sogar noch weiter gehen, Granger, man kann sogar sagen hier geht es nicht um Todesser oder Orden, hier findet nur ein Tauziehen um die Macht zwischen Dumbledore, der sie schon seit knapp einem Jahrhundert innehat und dem Dunklen Lord statt."

Hermine und Ginny schwiegen, sie hatten noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie wohl die „Guten" objektiv wirkten. Währenddessen besah sich Draco die Beiden und innerlich jubilierte er, weil es ihm gelungen war etwas Vernunft in die Gyffindor-Dickschädel zu hämmern. Er hatte wohl noch einiges an Überredungskunst vor sich, doch einen großen Schritt hatte er bereits genommen.

**[A/N: **Ja, ja ich weiß viel Blabla und wenig Substanz, aber da müsst ihr nun einmal durch, ein kleines Opfer, für eine möglichst plausible Geschichte. Auch möchte ich vermerken, dass ich mir diese in weiten Teilen doch sehr zweifelhaften Ansichten nicht selbst ausgedacht habe sondern einige diese Auswüchse aus einem Text über das Mittelalter sind den ich mir zu Gemüte geführt habe ( /frauen_im_ )**]**

**(1). **Zum Exorzismus heute:

.

.

…

Währenddessen in der Winkelgasse:

In Begleitung ihrer Cousine Narcissa betrat Antea Rosier Lestrange wie schon am Tag zuvor die Buchhandlung in der Winkelgasse.

„Welche Bücher braucht Ms. Weasley, Antea?", erkundigte sich Narcissa und ließ ihren Blick über die Bücherregale schweifen.

„'Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene', ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5', ‚Zaubertränke Band 5' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste- Ein Grundkurs'. Wer unterrichtet denn dieses Jahr eigentlich VgddK, nachdem die Ministeriumshexe das wohl kaum mehr tun dürfte."

„Lucius hat mir erzählt, dass Snape dieses Jahr übernimmt und unser alter Zaubertränke Lehrer Prof. Slughorn wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Oh, das dürfte interessant werde. Wo wir gerade bei Snape sind, was ist eigentlich mit ihm, ich hab ihn gestern überhaupt nicht gesehen."

Narcissa legte mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes einen Anti-Lausch-Zauber über sie, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Du weißt ja vielleicht noch, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn zu Dumbledore als Spion geschickt hat, oder? Jedenfalls vermutet der Dunkle Lord inzwischen, dass Snape nicht mehr auf unserer Seite ist. Es gab zu viele Indizien dafür, dass Dumbledore einen Spion in unseren Reihen hatte und Snape hätte die ideale Position dafür. Bella hat ihm nie vertraut und auch der Dunkle Lord ist nach seinen Aufeinandertreffen mit Dumbledore vor drei Monaten etwas stutzig geworden."

„Wie kommst du darauf, hat Dumbledore sich verplappert? Zutrauen würde ich es ihm ja."

„Nicht direkt. Du kennst doch sein ewiges ‚Der Dunkle Lord würde die Macht der Liebe unterschätzen'. Es scheint als hätte der Dunkle Lord sich das zu Herzen genommen, nachdem es ihm unmöglich war den Potter Jungen zu besetzten. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch daran, wie verliebt Snape in das Evans Schlammblut gewesen war. Bella hat den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugt, dass Snape darüber nicht so leicht hinweg gekommen ist, wie er immer behauptet hat."

„Du meinst der Dunkle Lord und Bella vermuten er arbeitet für Dumbledore, weil er dem Dunklen Lord nicht verzeihen konnte, dass er Lilly Evans getötet hat?"

Narcissa nickte. „Seitdem der Dunkle Lord Snape bei den Treffen seines Inneren Kreises außen vor lässt hatten wir keine unerklärlichen Rückschläge mehr, sodass er sich inzwischen fast sicher ist. Mich wundert es nur, dass er sich Snape noch nicht entledigt hat, auch Lucius versteht es nicht. Ihn hat die Erkenntnis damals hart getroffen schließlich ist er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Snape ein Freund war."

„Verstehe ich, vielleicht hat der Dunkle Lord einen Plan für den er Snape noch braucht.", mutmaßte Antea und zog zwei der Bücher für Ginny aus dem Regal.

„Vermutlich", erwiderte Narcissa und reichte Antea die anderen Bücher, gemeinsam gingen sie zur Kasse und bezahlten, bevor sie das Geschäft verließen. Gemeinsam bummelten sie durch verschiedenste Geschäfte bevor sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Nokturngasse lenkten und in das Gewirr aus dunklen Gassen abtauchten.

„Hier hat sich nichts verändert", bemerkte Antea nach einem kurzen Rundblick.

Narcissa nickte und beide Hexen setzten ihren Weg fort. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, als sie hinter sich hektische Schritte hörten und Antea ihre ältere Cousine in eine dunkle Ecke abseits der Gasse zog.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine wütende Hexe, in ein um die Ecke bog, gefolgt von einem rothaarigen Mann, der sie einholte und am Arm festhielt.

„Andromeda, jetzt warte doch. Es gibt keinen Grund wie eine Furie zu reagieren. Du hast damals einen Fehler gemacht, aber jetzt kannst du ihn korrigieren. Wenn wir Mad Eyes Plan folgen, können wir viele Todesser nach Askaban bringen. Du hast doch Dumbledore gehört, wir können nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort zu stark wird. Du musst …"

„Ich muss gar nichts Artur, und noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: Ich habe damals keinen Fehler gemacht, ich würde …", fing Andromeda an, doch sie wurde wieder unterbrochen.

„Keinen Fehler? Deinetwegen konnte eine gefährliche dunkle Hexe unauffällig in der Muggelwelt verschwinden, obwohl sie ein One-Way-Ticket nach Askaban verdient hat. Wir müssen schnell handeln, wer weiß wie viele Ordensmitglieder wir verlieren werden, wenn herauskommt das Hermine und Ginny uns verraten haben."

„Sie haben den Orden nicht verraten, du, dein Seltendämlicher Sohn und Mr. Weltretter haben sie doch verjagt, wenn ich Mollys Bericht korrekt gefolgt bin.", schnaubte die Frau mittleren Alters und versuchte die Hand des Zauberers abzuschütteln, die sie immer noch am Arm gepackt hatte.

„Erwartest du etwa ernsthaft, dass ich und Mad-Eye zulassen konnten, dass Hermine munter unsere Geheimnisse an die Todesser weitergibt.", grummelte Artur.

„Warum sollte sie das denn tun? Nur weil ihre Eltern zufällig Todesser sind? Du hast herzlich wenig Vertrauen in das Mädchen.", fragte Andromeda gelangweilt.

„Selbst wenn sie es ihnen nicht freiwillig erzählt, wie lange glaubst du braucht deine Cousine um sich die Informationen zu holen? 1 Minute, oder 2?", Artur sah herausfordernd auf die dunkelhaarige Frau vor ihm hinab.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Antea zulässt, dass jemand im Kopf ihrer Tochter herumstöbert, oder? Zudem wäre das alles kein Problem, würde Dumbledore zulassen, dass wir die Kinder vernünftig ausbilden. Aber nein, er unterrichtet nur Harry und der Rest schaut mit dem Ofenrohr ins Gebirge. Hätte er Hermine und Ginny in Okklumentik unterrichtet wären unsere Geheimnisse sicher."

„Ich finde Dumbledore hat völlig Recht indem er ihnen nichts beibringt, schließlich sieht man jetzt ja wohin das führt. Warum sollten wir unsere zukünftigen Feinde ausbilden? Und außerdem wenn Dumbledore allen Okklumentik beibringt, woher soll er dann wissen, ob sie noch loyal hinter ihm stehen?"

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Dumbledore die Gedanken der anderen Ordensmitglieder liest?", keuchte Andromeda entsetzt.

„Natürlich, aber nur von den Mitgliedern, an deren Loyalität er zweifeln muss.", schnaubte Artur.

„Das ist eine Unverschämtheit, die seines gleichen sucht. Und soetwas nennt sich einen guten Zauberer. Dumbledore hat kein Recht in den privaten Gedanken anderer Menschen herumzuschnüffeln. Und jetzt lass mich los, ich habe keine Lust mehr."

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Dumbledore deine Gedanken einmal überprüft hätte, das hätte uns dieses Dilemma erspart. Vielleicht hat Mad Eye Recht, wenn er an deiner Loyalität zweifelt, besonders wenn man deine Familie bedenkt. Ich glaube wir haben uns zu sehr auf Teds Urteil verlassen.", sagte Artur misstrauisch

„Was soll das bitte heißen?", erwiderte die Hexe jetzt sichtlich gereizt.

„Andromeda, ich bitte dich. Du stammst aus einer der ältesten Reinblutfamilien, die ihre Finger immer überall darin hatten, wo es um Dunkle Künste ging. Deine eine Schwester ist ein geisteskranker Psychopath, die andere mit Malfoy verheiratet, kein Kommentar. Deine Cousins beide schwarze Magier und du selbst auch. Das Einzige, das dagegen spricht, dass du ein Todesser bist, ist Ted."

Andromeda klappte der Mund auf und sie starrte den Zauberer eine volle Minute an, bevor sie antwortete. „Nun Artur, mich wundert es nicht im Geringsten, dass deine Tochter das Weite gesucht hat", schnaubte Andromeda und riss ihren Arm los.

Artur Weasley lief feuerrot an und setzte der dunkelhaarigen Hexe nach, die weiter geeilt war. „Was soll das heißen, Andromeda, meine undankbare Tochter hat die Familie verraten, das hatte nichts mit mir zu tun."

Andromeda jedoch stürmte an dem Versteck ihrer Cousine und ihrer Schwester vorbei und reagierte nicht einmal.

„Bleib stehen, wir müssen zurück zum Ordenstreffen oder planst du jetzt auch uns zu verraten?", höhnte Artur und lief der aufgebrachten Frau nach. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du es dir am wenigsten erlauben kannst den Schutz des Ordens zu verlieren. Deine Familie hat dich verstoßen, du kannst nirgendwo anders hin, also beende dieses Theater und komm mit."

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Andromeda herum, den gezogenen Zauberstab auf Artur deutend und sprach kühl: „Ich werde meine Familie nicht verraten!"

„Das hast du doch längst, nachdem du einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet und eine Halbbluttochter gezeugt hast. Was glaubst du würde passieren, wenn du einer deiner Schwestern über den Weg laufen würdest? Du würdest schneller getötet werden, als du ‚Hallo' sagen kannst.", stellte Artur fest und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich sag es dir noch einmal, ich werde euch nicht helfen meine Cousine nach Askaban zu bringen. Genau so wenig werde ich deiner Tochter oder Hermine im Weg stehen. Sie sind alt genug um für sich selbst zu sprechen und ihren Weg zu wählen. Ich bin mir inzwischen selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob ich damals den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen habe. Der Orden entwickelt sich immer mehr zu einer Bedrohung für die Zauberer Gemeinschaft. Wann glaubst du wird Dumbledore anfangen Muggel oder Muggelgeborene zu vertreiben? Von der aktuell im Orden herrschenden Stimmung aus geschlossen, kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Oder wollen sie zuerst die führenden Häuser vernichten? Das käme dir doch sehr gelegen, Artur, oder nicht?"

„Dumbledore will die alten Häuser nicht zerschlagen, er will nur eine Umverteilung, denn es kann nicht sein, das einige wenige Häuser praktisch das gesamte in der Zaubererwelt verfügbare Vermögen halten", fauchte Artur.

„Natürlich ist das möglich, schließlich haben die anderen Häuser einen großen Teil ihres Vermögens verspekuliert, wie die Lovegoods oder versoffen wie die Prewetts oder mussten hohe Strafen zahlen, weil sie sich an Mitgliedern anderer Häuser vergriffen haben, wie etwa die Weasleys. Die Familien, die ordentlich gewirtschaftet haben und sich an die bestehenden alten Gesetzte gehalten haben, wie die Blacks, Lestranges, Malfoys, Notts, Rosiers oder Zabinis sind noch im Besitz ihres Vermögens und haben auch alles Recht dieses zu besitzen, schließlich finanzieren sie damit große Teile der Zauberergemeinschaft. Ohne sie gäbe es zum Beispiel schon lange kein Hogwarts mehr."

„So kann nur jemand sprechen, der aus einer dieser Familien kommt, nur Todesser argumentieren so."

„Nein, die Longbottems, Potters und Dumbledores sind auch nach wie vor reiche Familien, wenn eine Vermögensumverteilung stattfindet, dann werden diese doch auch betroffen sein, oder nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, diese sind ja auf unserer Seite."

Andromeda zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie um zu fragen, was das für einen Unterschied macht.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes", merkte Artur genervt an. „Aber als Frau verstehst du das wohl einfach nicht. Ist aber auch egal, wir gehen jetzt zurück ins Hauptquatier"

Andromeda schnaubte, „Das glaube ich nicht" und apperierte mit einem Plop.

Danach vernahmen Antea und Narcissa nur noch ein gemurmeltes „Frauen", von Artur, bevor auch er verschwand.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**A/N: **Ich habe einmal die Familien gegoogelt und für euch zugeordnet, so wie es in meine Geschichte passt, damit ihr euch etwas besser zu Recht findet (**Fett**=Geld):

Voldemort:

**Black**, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Graunt, **Greengrass**, **Lestrange** , **Malfoy**, **Nott**, Parkinson, **Rosier**, Yaxley, **Zabini**

Ministerium:

**Bones**, Brown, Blishwick, Flawley, Fudge, Gamp, Lovegood, MacDougal, Macmillan, **Prince**, **Selwey**, **Urquart**, Umbridge,

Dumbledore:

**Dumbledore**, **Longbottem**, Moody, Prewett, **Potter**, Shacklebolt, Weasley


	12. Familienplanung und Abendessen

Malfoy Manor:

Mit langen Schritten näherte sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt dem dunklen Herrenhaus und betrat es sogleich.

„Master ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Mr. Lestrange, Sir.", fiepst eine wohl noch sehr junge Elfe, als sie Rabastan den Umhang abnahm. Dieser nickte kurz und eilte dann in Richtung der genannten Örtlichkeit davon.

Mit einem kurzen Klopfen trat er in den antik eingerichteten dunkelgrünen Raum ein, in dem sich zu seiner Verwunderung nicht nur Lucius, sondern auch sein Bruder Rodolphus befanden.

„Sieh an, mein kleiner Bruder hat uns doch noch gefunden.", bemerkte dieser und nahm einen großen Schluck gelblichbraunen Whiskey.

Rabastan nickte den beiden älteren Männern zu und nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschien vor Lucius ein weiteres Glas, in welchem der Gastgeber Rabastan seinen Feuerwhiskey reichte.

„Nun, wie ist deine erste Begegnung mit deiner Tochter verlaufen, Rabastan", erkundigte sich der blonde Mann.

„Na wie schon, ich hab es total vermasselt", schnaubte Rabastan und leerte sein Glas mit einem einzigen Zug. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll, sobald ich den Raum betreten habe, hatte ich auch schon einen unangebrachten Kommentar auf den Lippen. Zwar an das Weasley-Mädchen gewandt, aber das macht keinen Unterschied."

„Was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Rodolphus grinsend, wenn es etwas gab, dass ihm Spaß machte, dann war es seinen Bruder zu ärgern.

„Ein blöder Kommentar über unser Zusammentreffen in der Mysteriums Abteilung. Sofort konnte ich die Angst sehen. Meine eigene Tochter hat Angst vor mir.", er schenkte sich nach und nahm wieder einen Schluck. „Und Antea macht die Sache auch nicht besser, sie hat mich gleich vor die Tür zitiert und sich aufgeregt, dass ich den Kindern Angst mache. Ihr kennt sie ja, sie hat immer so etwas an sich, dass man ihr unbedingt widersprechen will und für alle Fälle hab ich mich gleich mal wieder beschwert und ihr gedroht. Laut genug, dass es an ein Wunder grenzen müsste, wenn die beiden es nicht gehört haben."

„Mann, Brüderchen, damit machst du dich bei deiner Tochter sicher nicht beliebt, du kannst doch nicht ihr und ihrer Mutter drohen.", schnaubte Rodolphus.

„Ich weiß, Rod, du hast leicht zu reden, dir kann es ja egal sein, ob sie dich hasst, du bist ja nur ihr Onkel, aber ich bin ihr Vater. Was soll ich nur machen?"

„Hast du schon einmal mit Antea gesprochen, ich bin mir sicher, sie kann dir sagen was du machen musst, damit Hermine dich mag.", meinte Lucius nachdenklich.

„Ich und Antea fragen, Lucius, das kann ich doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Meine ach so nette Frau verabscheut mich mit Leidenschaft, was wir haben ist bestenfalls eine Hassliebe mit viel Hass und wenig Liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir helfen wird meine Tochter besser kennen zu lernen. Bei ihr muss ich wohl noch dankbar sein, wenn sie Hermine nicht ein paar Geschichten von früher erzählt, denn ansonsten würde die sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr in denselben Raum trauen wie ich.", grummelte Rabastan.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Antea das machen würde, sie will schließlich dass ihre Tochter glücklich ist und das schafft sie sicherlich nicht, indem sie ihr Angst vor ihrem Vater macht. Außerdem kann es sicherlich auch nicht schaden, wenn du versuchst dich mit Antea zu vertragen. Ihr seid auf einer Seite und solltet euch auch so verhalten.", entgegnete Lucius.

„Das mag ja bei dir und Narcissa wunderbar funktionieren, ihr wart ja von Anfang an ein Herz und eine Seele, was mir nicht vergönnt war. Narcissa war schon immer um einiges umgänglicher als Antea, nicht so stur und dickköpfig. Sie macht was du sagst und gut ist, Antea geht erst einmal die Wände hoch und macht nichts oder nur unter Protest. Wie soll ich mich bitte schön mit ihr vertragen."

„Der einzige nennenswerte Unterschied ist, dass Narcissa es einfach schlichtweg egal ist, ob ich die Entscheidungen treffe oder nicht, solange ihr Leben davon nicht weiter betroffen ist. Aber, wenn du glaubst dass ich mit Ihr nicht auch schon furchtbare Diskussionen hatte, wenn es um etwas ging das ihr wichtig war, dann bist du auf dem Holzweg. Um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, ich wollte das Draco nach Durmstrang geht, jetzt geht er nach Hogwarts, das sollte Aussage genug sein. Narcissa kann mindestens genauso starrköpfig sein, wie Antea wenn sie etwas will oder nicht will."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, Lucius, aber ihr habt das nur ab und an, ich habe mich mit Antea früher über alles gestritten, sie wollte schon aus Prinzip immer genau das Gegenteil von dem was ich entschieden hatte. Und gestern Abend hat mir wieder aufs Neue gezeigt, dass das so weiter gehen wird. Oder hat Narcissa schon jemals nur um dich zu ärgern so getan, als würde sie sich während einer gemeinsamen Nacht zu Tode langweilen? Ich hab es damals schon gesagt und ich sage es auch heute, Antea lebt einzig und allein um mich fertig zu machen."

„Nein, das hat Narcissa bisher noch nicht.", grinste Lucius.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Rabs, hast du vergessen mit wem ich verheiratet bin? Wenn Bella nur gelangweilt tun würde, wenn sie kein Lust hat, dann wäre ich glücklich, oder wurdest du schon einmal ge_crucio_t, nur weil du versucht hast deiner Frau näher zu kommen?", lachte Rodolphus.

Rabastan gluckste amüsiert: „Nein, aber ich hab gesehen, dass es sie in den Fingern gejuckt hat und sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte mich zu verfluchen."

„Siehst du, alles unter Kontrolle. Wenn du wieder einmal mit deiner Frau Probleme hast, denk einfach daran, es könnte noch viel schlimmer sein."

„Was könnte noch viel schlimmer sein, Rod", rief eine leicht schrille Frauenstimme von der Tür und die drei Männer, wandten sich der eingetretenen Hexe zu.

„Ich meinte nur, dass wenn Rabs Probleme mit Antea hat, er einfach nur an mich denken soll um zu wissen, dass es ihn noch viel schlimmer hätte treffen können, Schatz.", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Mann seiner Frau. Diese streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und setzte sich auf die Armlehne ihres Mannes und nahm ihm seinen Feuerwhiskey aus der Hand.

„Sehr erwachsen Bellatrix", bemerkte Lucius.

Bella schenkte ihrem Schwager einen bedeutungsvollen Blick bevor sie das Glas leerte und ihm hinhielt. „Ich weiß mein Lieber, also was hat Rabastan für ein Problem?"

„Er hat die erste Begegnung mit seiner Tochter völlig verbockt und ist sich zu fein seine Frau um Hilfe zu fragen.", erklärte Rodolphus mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Rabastan grummelte vor sich hin und Bellatrix lachte. „Oh, na dann."

„Jupp, hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Brüderchen nach vierzehn Jahren Askaban noch Angst vor Antea hat."

„Ich hab keine Angst, sie hört nur nie auf mich", maulte Rabastan und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Was erwartest du, wenn du dich jedes Mal, sobald Antea klein bei gegeben hat, aufgeführt hast, als hättest du über sie triumphiert. Das gibt ihn natürlich das Gefühl sie hätte verloren und wenn es etwas gibt, dass Antea und auch ich nicht leiden können, dann ist es verlieren. Ernsthaft Rabastan das wird nur mit Gewalt oder Diplomatie funktionieren und ich empfele dir dringend letzteres, denn sonst könntest du bald ziemlich tot sein.", Bella schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. „Aber wenn du sie um Hilfe fragst, hilft sie dir sicher. Antea ist eigentlich ein Supersoftie, aber … wenn irgendjemand sag, ich hätte das gesagt, dann …"

„Wir haben verstanden, Bellatrix. Aber das bringt Rabastan wohl auch nicht sonderlich weit, oder?", meinte Lucius und sah Rabastan erwartungsvoll an.

„Na gut, ich werde mit Antea reden, aber auf eure Verantwortung.", murrte dieser. „Können wir jetzt vielleicht das Thema wechseln?"

„Sicher, hast du schon überlegt, mit wem du Hermine verloben willst?", erkundigte sich Rodolphus „Ich meine, sie ist schon 16, normalerweise müsste sie das mit 15 schon wissen."

„Darüber hab ich mir auch noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht", grummelte Rabastan. „Das ist alles viel zu viel, ich weiß nicht einmal, wer noch nicht verlobt ist."

„Das könnte wirklich eng werden", meinte Lucius nachdenklich. „Nott hat seinen Sohn mit Pansy Parkinson verlobt, Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass, Draco mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester, sogar Crabbe ist mit Bulstrode verlobt. Goyle wäre glaub ich noch frei und einige der älteren Flint, Purcey oder Montague."

Rabastan grinste: „Wenn ich das machen würde, dann glaub ich nicht, dass Hermine noch viel Zeit hätte mich zu hassen, Antea hätte mich vorher auf grausamste Weise umgebracht. Ich glaube da muss sie selbst suchen. Ein Problem weniger, wenigstens etwas."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Narcissa in Begleitung von Antea traten in Lucius Arbeitszimmer.

„Oh, alle schon da, ich wusste nicht, dass wir ein Treffen vereinbart hatte", bemerkte Narcissa erfreut und ging hinüber zu ihrem Mann.

„Ihr werdet nicht erraten, was wir in der Knockturngasse gesehen haben.", erzählte Narcissa sofort, während Antea noch etwas unsicher herum stand, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Mann setzte.

„Ein neues Kleid, Cissy", grinste Bellatrix vergnügt, sie kannte ihre kleine Schwester zu gut um nicht unmittelbar darauf zu schließen, wenn Narcissa irgendwelche Neuigkeiten hatte.

„Nein, Bella, wir haben Andromeda und Weasley Sr. getroffen und einer sehr interessante Unterhaltung mitgehört.", erwiderte und schwieg.

Bellatrix rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Was ist Cissy, spann mich nicht auf die Folter, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann."

„Also wir haben gehört, was der Orden plant …"

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Später in Dark Hall Manor:

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen Antea und Rabastan vor den dunklen Toren des alten Herrenhauses. Es dämmerte bereits und sodass Antea schon in Richtung Haus davon eilen wollte, als eine Hand sie am Arm fasst und zurückhielt. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich ihrem Mann zu.

„Was …", fing sie an doch Rabastan unterbrach sie.

„Ich …", er stockte „Ich … ich möchte mich für mein bisheriges Verhalten entschuldigen, Antea." Antea hielt inne und sah Rabastan erstaunt an. Was immer sie erwartet hatte, das war es sicher nicht gewesen.

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie antwortete „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Rabastan, wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Große und gewichtige Fehler und ich bin nicht so arrogant zu glauben, dass es deine primär deine Schuld war."

Rabastan nickte. „Ich hege einen Groll gegen dich, weil du mich ohne ein Wort stehen gelassen hast, das hat mich einiges an Ansehen gekostet und war demütigend. Das kann nicht vergessen werden, genauso wenig aber kann mein Verhalten vergessen werden, denn ich hatte es wahrscheinlich verdient. Ich habe damals gesehen, wie sehr mein Bruder mit Bella gekämpft hat, das wollte ich nie. Aber ich wusste, dass du genauso wie deine Cousine bestimmend bist und ihr alle beide das nötige magische Talent habt um mich und meinen Bruder in Schach zu halten, daran ist nicht zu rütteln. Ich hätte aber nicht versuchen dürfen dich seit Bekanntgabe unserer Verlobung klein zu halten und zu kontrollieren. Das war ein Fehler, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich möchte einen Neuanfang." Mit diesen Worten streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Antea zögerte einen Moment, dann aber reichte sie ihm die ihre. „Ein Neuanfang scheint mir eine gute Idee. Wir sind beide beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte älter als damals und wir werden uns schon zusammenraufen können. Auch zum Wohle von Hermine, bei der du dich entschuldigen solltest, genauso wie bei Miss Weasley."

Rabastan nickte. „Was muss ich noch beachten?"

Antea lächelte bevor sie antwortete „Hermine lernt für ihr Leben gerne, um sie besser kennen zu lernen unterhalte dich mit ihr über Zaubertränke, Verwandlung oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das ist unverfänglich und es besteht wenig Chance, dass ihr euch über Muggel und Ähnliches streitet. Was das betrifft, nimm dich etwas zusammen, ich weiß du siehst es nicht gerne, dass sie Muggel gut findet, aber das ist nicht ihre Schuld sondern meine. Gib ihr etwas Zeit oder versuche sie durch Argumente zu überzeugen ohne ihr Angst zu manchen oder zu drohen."

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber eines muss dir klar sein, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du die liebe nette Mutter spielst, aber ich werde es dennoch nicht tolerieren, wenn sie mich respektlos behandelt oder widerspricht, das mag bei Muggeln gängige Praxis sein, nicht aber bei mir.", erwiderte Rabastan scharf.

„Das sagt auch niemand, ich meine nur, du musst langsam vorgehen. Sag ihr zuerst einmal was du von ihr verlangst und ermahne sie wenn sie sich nicht daran hält. Geh nicht gleich in die Offensive, schließlich ist sie es nicht gewöhnt und andernfalls könntest du sie komplett von dir stoßen. Ich weiß du nimmst dir ein Beispiel daran, wie Lucius mit Draco umgeht, aber das kannst du nicht übertragen. Draco weiß, dass sein Vater sich um ihn sorgt, er vertraut und respektiert Lucius; Hermine hat Angst vor dir keinen Respekt und sei vermag dich nicht einzuschätzen. Du bist für sie ein Verbrecher, den man ihr vor die Nase gesetzt hat und gesagt hat, dass das ab heut ihr Vater ist. Du musst es schaffen eine Vertrauensbasis herzustellen, dann wird sich der Rest von selbst ergeben.", meinte Antea und seufzte.

„Das alles wäre viel einfache, wenn Hermine zumindest verstehen würde, was von ihr als Reinblut erwartet wird und ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Weasley ihr dabei eine große Hilfe sein wird, das Mädchen ist selbst mehr ein Muggel als wie ein Reinblut.", schnaubte Rabastan und sah zum Haus.

„Ich weiß, aber wir sind momentan für sie verantwortlich, das Kind hat es schon schwer genug, jetzt nachdem ihr Vater sie vor die Tür gesetzt hat und nach dem Gespräch, das Narcissa und ich belauscht haben, glaube ich nicht, dass ihre Chancen allzu gut stehen bald wieder in ihre Familie zurück zu kehren."

Rabastan runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubst du, dass Weasley seine Tochter verstoßen wird?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so weit gehen würde, Lucius zufolge ist Weasley ein Familienmensch mit einer krankhaften Neigung zu Muggelkram. Eigentlich keinen gefährliche Persönlichkeit.", antwortete Antea nachdenklich.

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat Lucius gesagt, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass das, was er von Weasleys Verhalten in letzter Zeit gehört hat, sehr ungewöhnlich ist und er ihn nie so eingeschätzt hätte. Wir sollten also damit rechnen, dass Weasley doch so einen gravierenden Schritt macht. Sollte es soweit kommen, dann sehen wir weiter. Wir sollten hineingehen, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Antea nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie den dunklen Weg hinauf und betraten das alte Haus. Nachdem sie ihre Umhänge Delphi, einem jungen Hauselfen, gereicht hatten ging Rabastan in den Speisesaal, während Antea die beiden Mädchen zum Essen holte.

Rabastan ging nachdenklich zu seinem Platz am Kopfende des Tisches, fest entschlossen die Worte seiner Frau zu berücksichtigen. Ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis mit seiner Tochter musste aufgebaut werden, blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Bellatrix Recht hatte und das Antea ihm dabei helfen würde. Doch bevor er weiter missmutigen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und die drei Frauen traten ein.

Rabastan konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Temperatur im Raum sank, als die beiden Mädchen ihn bemerkten. Unsicher sahen sie zu Antea, doch diese legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie näher.

„Ich glaube ihr wurdet einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Rabastan das sind Hermine und ihre Freundin Ginny Weasley. Mädchen, das ist Rabastan Lestrange." Rabastan trat auf die beiden zu und hauchte jeder der beiden einen Luftkuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sagte: „Es ist mir eine Freunde." Dann wies er zum Tisch und zog jeder der drei den Stuhl heraus, bevor er selbst Platz nahm.

Das Essen erschien und alle vier aßen schweigend, bis Rabastan seiner Frau einen unruhigen Blick zuwarf. Diese legte ihren Vorspeisenlöffel beiseite und wandte sich an die beiden Mädchen.

„Nun, wie war euer Nachmittag mit Draco?", erkundigte sie sich daraufhin.

Hermine und Ginny tauschten nervöse Blicke, bevor Hermine schließlich antwortete, „Ganz in Ordnung" und sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte.

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht gestritten, oder?", hakte Antea sofort nach wobei sie ihre Tochter nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nein, haben wir nicht.", erwiderte Hermine rasch und selbst Rabastan entging nicht, dass seine Tochter nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, schwieg jedoch. Noch war kein guter Moment sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Irgendetwas verschweigst du mir, Schatz, was ist passiert?", jetzt sah Antea kurz zu Rabastan, bevor ihr Blick wieder zu den Kindern zurückkehrte.

„Draco hat nur so was erzählt, womit ich mich nicht abfinden kann. Womit wir uns nicht abfinden können.", antwortete Hermine jetzt und sah ihre Mutter geradeheraus an.

„Nun, du wirst etwas deutlicher werden müssen, Hermine, wenn du willst, dass deine Mutter dir helfen kann.", merkte Rabastan an und legte jetzt auch sein Besteck zur Seite um dem Gespräch mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit folgen zu können.

Hermine sah zu Ginny und diese antwortete für sie. „Malfoy hat im übertragenen Sinne gesagt, dass der Orden genauso böse ist wie die Todesser."

Rabastan hob den Kopf etwas höher, daher wehte also der Wind. „Nun, was macht den Orden Dracos Ansicht nach ‚böse'?"

„Draco hat allerhand furchtbarer antiker Gesetze zu Tage gefördert und gesagt der Orden und Dumbledore würden diese stützen, dabei hab ich noch nie etwas von ‚Gesetzen der alten Häuser' gehört und ich kenne die Zaubererwelt nicht erst seit gestern.", stellte Ginny fest. „Andererseits haben wir nichts gefunden um Malfoy zu widerlegen im Gegenteil und wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag gesucht."

„Nun Miss Weasley, das ist nicht verwunderlich, denn deine Familie ist aus dem Rahmen der Häuser herausgefallen und kennt viele der Gesetze gar nicht mehr. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit etwas mit eurem Weltbild aufzuräumen. Was weißt du über die Geschichte deiner Familie? Warum werdet ihr von den anderen Familien nicht respektiert und verfügt über kein nennenswertes Vermögen mehr?", Rabastan beobachtete das rothaarige Mädchen eindringlich, als dieses nachdachte, bevor es den Kopf schüttelte und verwirrt zurückblickte.

„Was gibt es da zu wissen, ich habe nie einen Grund gehört, ich weiß nur, dass es etwas mit den Malfoys zu tun hat und deshalb schon seit Generationen eine Fehde [vergleichbar einem privaten Rachefeldzug] zwischen den Häusern besteht.", antwortete Ginny durchaus neugierig „Mein Vater hat nie irgendetwas anderes erzählt."

„Das wundert mich nicht, schließlich ist das wohl nicht gerade ein glorreiches Kapitel der Familiengeschichte. Nun denn, etwa sechs Generationen [ca. 180 Jahre, wenn 1 Generation ~ 30 Jahre sind] vor deinem Vater gab es einen Mann namens Ignaz Weasley, der jüngste Sohn von Anthenius Weasley. Dieser hatte als jüngster Sohn und damit Nichterbe kaum eine Chance zu heiraten. Dazu sei gesagt, es wurden schon seit jeher Söhne als Nachkommen bevorzugt, sodass in den meisten Generationen viele Männer unverheiratet blieben, damals schlimmer als heute. Jedenfalls hat sich Ignaz damit nicht abgefunden und sich Katheryn Malfoy auf sagen wir mal ungebührliche Weise genähert, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Jedenfalls hat das Haus Malfoy dadurch eine Tochter verloren, denn Katheryn hat die Folgen des Angriffs nicht überlebt.", Rabastan sah nachdenklich auf seinen Teller, bevor er fortfuhr. „Jedenfalls hat das Haus Malfoy in der Folge einen Prozess gegen das Haus Weasley geführt und diesen auch gewonnen. Anthenius musste für das Verhalten seines Sohnes 100.000 Galeonen (1 Galeone ~ 100 €) Strafe zahlen, eine beträchtliche Summe, was jedoch nachzuvollziehen war, da so etwas bis dato noch nie vorgekommen war und wenn man den ganzen Fall in all seinen Details kennt, durchaus angemessen war. Von diesen finanziellen Einbußen hat sich die Familie bis heute nicht erholt, was wohl den Zustand eures derzeitigen Quartieres erklärt."

„Aber warum dann die Fehde?", erkundigte sich Ginny, die nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum die Malfoy noch eine Fehde gegen ihre Familie führte, wenn doch bereits ein Prozess entschieden worden ist.

„Die Fehde wurde von deiner Familie erklärt, da Marius, der ältere Bruder von Ignaz, nicht einsah, für das Verhalten seines Bruders geradestehen zu müssen und geschworen hat, seine Familie würde das Geld zurückerhalten und alles, was sie sonst noch verloren hatten."

„Was haben die Weasleys noch verloren?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Ihr wisst doch wahrscheinlich, dass sowohl im Zauberparlament, als auch im Gamot jeweils die Hälfte der Sitze den alten Familien vorbehalten sind, oder?", erkläret Antea. „Jedenfalls verfügten die Weasleys damals nicht über genügend Geld um die Strafe bezahlen zu können, sodass sie von ihren damals sechs Sitzen vier gegen Geld abgeben mussten und zwar an die Blacks, die Malfoys, die Longbottems und an meine Familie. Auch mussten sie ihre Ländereien verkaufen und haben trotz allem noch zwei Generationen mit zurückzahlen verbringen müssen."

„Darum hasst deine Familie die Malfoys und die mit ihnen verbündeten Familien so furchtbar, das Urteil hat sie ihres Habes, ihres Ansehens und ihres Respektes beraubt.", schloss Rabastan. „Jedoch standen die Weasley nie ganz alleine da, das Haus Dumbledore und das Haus Potter haben ihnen damals den Rücken gestärkt und verhindert, dass das das Haus Weasley zerschlagen wurde, was ihr euch vorstellen könnt nicht billig war."

„Aber, das … ich meine, das sind doch die Häuser, die den Orden tragen.", entfuhr es Hermine.

Antea und Rabastan nickten. „Wir nähern uns allmählich dem Kern des Konflikts, die ganze Spannung in der Zaubererwelt geht auf genau dieses Problem zurück. Natürlich lässt es sich der breiten Masse viel besser verkaufen, wenn man ihr einredet, die bösen Todesser würden sich von hinten an sie heran schleichen und alle Halbblüter, Schl … ich meine Muggelgeborenen und Muggel umbringen. Was völliger Blödsinn ist, natürlich wollen wir alle Muggel-Einflüsse aus unserer Welt heraushaben, aber nicht so. Wer würde Dumbledore unterstützen, wenn er wüsste, dass es hier nur darum geht vermeintliches Unrecht in der Vergangenheit zu rächen und zu korrigieren?"

„Aber, das kann doch nicht sein …, ich meine, Dumbledore kam mir nie gefährlich vor, er wirkte immer als würde er Muggel mögen.", Hermine und Ginny wirkten beide fassungslos.

„Dumbledore hat sich über die Jahrzehnte einen Namen als Muggelliebhaber gemacht, das ist nicht abzustreiten, weil es in seine Politik passte. Ihr habt beide sicher von Gellert Grindelwald gehört, der als der mächtigste schwarze Magier vor dem Dunklen Lord in die Geschichte eingegangen ist. Grindelwald und Dumbledore waren einst gute Freunde, die gemeinsam planten die Muggel zu besiegen und Grindelwald zog alsbald aus um das zu verwirklichen. Er und seine Anhänger verübten schreckliche Verbrechen an der Muggelgemeinschaft und töteten beinahe zwanzigmal mehr Muggel als seit der Gründung der Todesser vor fast fünfzig Jahren gestorben sind. Und Grindelwald hatte nur zehn Jahre Zeit (**A/N:** **Das ist Spekulation, aber angelehnt an die Aussage von J.K.R., dass sie die Zeitgeschichte vor 1945 etwas nachgezeichnet hat**). Eine verdammt lange Zeit, die der ‚Muggelliebhaber' Albus Dumbledore brauchte um endlich dem Druck der Mehrheiten im Zauberparlament nachzugeben und ihn zu stellen.", berichtete Antea. „Und ich vermute bis heute, das er das nicht getan hat um den Muggeln zu helfen, sondern nur um sein Ansehen auszubauen. Es hätte ihm geschadet noch länger zu warten und die Leute hätten angefangen ihn zu hinterfragen."

Vor den vier am Tisch erschien mit einem leisen Geräusch der Hauptgang und alle vier begannen erneut zu Essen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bevor Hermine erneut aufsah und fragte: „Aber eins verstehe ich immer noch nicht, werden diese Gesetze nicht einfach geändert, ich meine warum sollte irgendjemand das Recht haben über einen anderen zu bestimmen?"

Rabastan sah zu Antea, das war wohl oder übel eine dieser verfänglichen Fragen, die besser sie beantwortete, was sie auch tat. „Hermine, du musst immer eins bedenken, wir sind nicht mehr in der Muggelwelt. Hier in der Zauberwelt ist alles ein wenig anders organisiert. Wie Draco euch vielleicht schon erzählt hat haben seit jeher, seit vielen Hunderten von Jahren, die alten Familien vorgeherrscht. Diese wurden durch den Hausvorstand vertreten. Sie hielten damals alle Macht und haben auch heute immer noch sehr viel Einfluss. Diese Struktur wird von den ‚alten Gesetzen' gestützt. Das heißt, solange die Häuser von diesen profitieren, und das tun sie ganz massiv, wir niemand sie ändern."

„Aber das ist so unfair.", maulte Hermine.

„Damals war es das Beste, für alle Beteiligten und auch heute schützen die Gesetze die Familie.", erwiderte Antea.

„Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass eine Frau heiraten muss, oder nicht arbeiten darf und dann noch nicht einmal selbst zu Gericht gehen kann.", setzte Ginny nach. „Das ist entwürdigend."

„Nun, Miss Weasley, du solltest doch ganz besonders wissen, dass in der Zaubererwelt die Familie immer Vorzug vor dem Individuum genießt, oder? Die Regelungen, dass der Hausvorstand entscheidet, wer wen heiratet dient dazu um Allianzen zwischen den Familien zu schließen und den Frieden zu sichern. Abgesehen davon ist es ziemlich egal, ob die Ehepartner sich mögen oder nicht, denn auch für das Verhalten in der Ehe gibt es Regeln, die allerdings nicht aufgeschrieben sind, aber an die sich alle halten müssen, wenn sie nicht in der Gesellschaft herabgewürdigt oder gar ausgeschlossen werden wollen.", erklärte Rabastan geduldig. Es war wirklich faszinierend wie wenig die Weasleys noch auf Traditionen achteten.

„Zu diesen Regeln gehört", fuhr Antea fort, „unter anderem das Gebot, dass die Frau nicht arbeitet, zumindest nicht entgeltlich. Es würde für die Außenwelt so aussehen, als wäre die Familie in einer finanziellen Notlage, was den Ruf der Familie schädigt. Aber glaubt mir, es ist meist anspruchsvoller die Familie intern am Laufen zu halten, die Kinder zu erziehen und zu unterrichten und gesellschaftliche Anlässe zu organisieren, als ihr vermutet. Frag Narcissa. Das fällt besonders auf, wenn die Dame des Hauses stirbt, dann bricht immer Chaos aus, wenn der Herr des Hauses stirbt, dann fällt das kaum auf."

„Ganz so oberflächlich kann man das nicht sagen", grummelte Rabastan, „aber es stimmt durchaus in vielen Familien, je nachdem wie viel Einfluss der Herr des Hauses in seinem eigenen Haus noch hat." Dann lachte er und grinste „Lucius wäre zum Beispiel verloren ohne Narcissa, bei ihm ist es ab und an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt den Namen seines eigenen Sohnes weiß. Auch hat er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Ball oder ähnliches organisiert, das gäbe sicher eine Katastrophe." Etwas ernüchtert fuhr er fort „Was das mit dem nicht selbst vor Gericht erschienen angeht, das ist such nur zum Besten der Frau, denn es gibt in der Zaubererwelt keine Rechtsgelehrten, die Beistand leisten vor Gericht, das heißt wer keine Ahnung hat, der ist verloren. Es ist die Aufgabe des Hausvorstandes sich mit diesen Dingen zu befassen. Zusammengefasst die alten Gesetze sind nicht unfair, sie regeln lediglich eine sinnvolle Arbeitsteilung. Die Dame des Hauses kümmert sich um die innerfamiliären Belange der Herr des Hauses um die Außerfamiliären."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern bevor sie sich ihrem Nachtisch zuwandten. Sie schienen besänftigt, zumindest für den Moment.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**Tja meine Lieben, **

**das wars dann auch schon wieder. Wie immer lasst mich wissen, was euch nicht gefällt und was ihr gut findet.**

**Und, ich bin ein großer Fan von Demokratie also frage ich einfach mal das Publikum:**

**1) Wollt ihr, dass Neville und Luna (bei mir ein Pärchen) sich auf Hermines und Ginnys Seite stellen, oder nicht?**

**2) Wollt ihr, dass Andromeda zu ihrer Familie wechselt oder beim Orden bleibt. Wenn ja, dann mit Ted/Nymphadora oder ohne ihn/sie. **

**Ich bin immer offen für eure Anregungen, also solltet ihr sonst noch was haben, immer raus damit.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal meine Lieben,**

**Eure Justreaderr**


	13. Duellieren kann anstrengend sein

**Vorgeschwafel: **

**Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich hatte eine Klausur, und in der Folge letzte Woche keine Zeit für ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr reißt mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab, den brauch ich nämlich noch. Was gibt's dieses Mal, nun ja: Ein Übergangskapitel würde ich mal sagen, um die Zeit zum nächsten größeren Ereignis zu überbrücken. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, auch wenn ich es nicht so sonderlich mag. Ich freu mich wie immer auf Kritik und Anmerkungen. **

**Zur Umfrage: Die meisten wollten Neville und Luna auf Hermines Seite und Andromeda allein, ist aber vorerst noch nicht so wichtig, brauch ich erst für spätere Kapitel.**

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen für Hermines Empfinden viel zu schnell:

Am ersten Tag verbrachten Ginny und sie den Vormittag mit Narcissa, die ihnen allerlei über die einzelnen Mitglieder der alten, hochrangigen Familien erzählte, sodass ihnen am Nachmittag der Kopf vor lauter Zahlen, Namen und Fakten schwamm. Sie übten mit Draco und Rabastan weiter tanzen. Dann besuchten sie zusammen mit Draco das Anwesen der Zabini Familie, bei denen sie zum Essen blieben.

Der zweite Tag wurde von einer fetten grauen Eule eingeläutet die sich in Hermines Frühstück fallen ließ und einen Brief überbrachte:

_Hallo Hermine (und Ginny wenn du da bist),_

_Zu nächst einmal hoffe ich, dass es euch gut geht. Meine Großmutter hat mir die Sache mit deinen Eltern erzählt, Hermine, was soll man dazu sagen, kann nicht behaupten, dass dein Vater zu meinen Lieblingspersonen gehört, aber man kann ja schließlich nichts für seine Familie._

_Ich hab vor kurzem einen echt merkwürdigen Brief von Ron und Harry bekomme, in dem sie schreiben ihr seid Todesser geworden. Völlig verrückt. Sie haben an alle DA Mitglieder geschrieben, dass sie sich bloß von euch fernhalten sollen und euch auf gar keinen Fall vertrauen sollen, weil ihr sie nur in eine Falle locken würdet. Aber an so etwas glaub ich nicht und Luna auch nicht. Ich glaub ich hab noch gar nicht erzählt, dass Luna und ich jetzt ein Paar sind, oder? Ist das nicht cool, wir waren die ersten Wochen der Ferien mit ihrem Vater in Nordirland und haben Schlickschlupfe gesucht. (Aber keine gefunden, wen wundert es)._

_Aber egal, ich wollt euch eigentlich nur schreiben, dass ihr euch auf uns verlassen könnt, Großmutter hat auch gesagt, dass es eine Unverschämtheit ist, wie die Beiden und die Weasley Familie euch behandelt haben. Sie glaubt der Orden wird allmählich paranoid, sie haben auch Andromeda Tonks mit ihrer Feindseligkeit vertrieben, denn sie wohnt momentan bei uns (anscheinend hatte sie einen riesen Streit mit ihrer Familie) und da meine Großmutter immer gut mit ihr auskam ist sie momentan sehr wütend auf Dumbledore und den Orden. Wie dem auch sei ich wollte euch auch warnen, denn ich glaube Harry und Ron hecken irgendetwas aus zusammen mit Dean und Seamus, seit bitte vorsichtig._

_Wir sehen uns dann im Hogwartsexpress,_

_Liebe Grüße von Neville und Luna _

An dem Tag konnte nichts die Hochstimmung der beiden Mädchen trüben, weder Narcissa, die ihnen einen Vortrag darüber hielt wie die Politik zwischen den Häusern verlief und welchen Einfluss die einzelnen Familien hatten und welchen die Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter, die nicht unter dem Schutz der Häuser standen. Es muss wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass letzterer nicht sonderlich groß ist. Den Nachmittag hatten die beiden Mädchen für sich und erkundeten das Anwesen und die Ländereinen außen herum. Zu Abend war dieses Mal nur Rabastan anwesend, da Antea sofort Andromeda aufgesucht hatte, nachdem Hermine ihr den Brief von Neville gezeigt hatte.

Auch der dritte Tag begann wieder mit Narcissa und diese Mal langen Ausführungen darüber wie ein Ball abgehalten wurde, wie Einladungen auszusehen hatten, welche Speisen gereicht wurde und wer alles eingeladen werden musste. Auch ließ sie durchblicken, dass in zwei Tage, dem Samstag, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts mussten, ein Ball stattfinden würde, zudem sie eingeladen waren. Der Nachmittag stand ganz im Zeichen der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Hausaufgaben, den die beiden Mädchen im Beisein von Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle verbrachten. Lustig wurde es als Bellatrix dazukam und ihr ein Exemplar „Theorie der magischen Verteidigung" **[Das war Umbridges VgdDK Buch]** in die Hände fiel und sie anfing daraus vorzulesen, nur um nach jedem Absatz versuchte die theoretischen Abwehrbewegungen nur anhand der verbalen Beschreibungen nachzuempfinden. Als sie jedoch dabei ausversehen den Tisch mit ihren Schulsachen umblies, nahm Hermine ihr das Buch weg. Zu Abend waren die Malfoys und Bellatrix samt Rodolphus in Dark Hall Manor.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages wurde Hermine von ihrer rothaarigen Freundin geweckt, die sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und sie unsanft schüttelte.

„Ginny, was soll das?", murrte Hermine und gähnte einmal herzhaft.

„Hermine, ich weigere mich noch eine einzige Stunde mit Narcissa zu verbringen. Ich meine sie ist ja ganz nett, aber wenn sie noch einmal versucht mir zu erklären, wie ich gehen, stehen oder sitzen soll, dann spring ich aus dem nächsten Fenster.", drohte Ginny und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Hermine lachte amüsiert. „Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, was meinst du sollen wir meinen Mutter ein bisschen auf die Nerven gehen, vielleicht dürfen wir ja dann auch mitmachen, wenn sie und Draco duellieren üben."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Ginny sofort zu „Ich mach alles, was nicht mit Verhaltensunterricht zu tun hat. Und duellieren klingt sogar interessant. Komm Zeit fürs Frühstück."

Nachdem die beiden fertig angezogen waren schlüpften sie die Treppe hinunter in den Speisesaal. Dort erwarteten sie bereits Narcissa und Antea in ein gemurmeltes Gespräch vertieft, Draco lümmelte auf einem Stuhl, hob aber den Kopf, als Ginny und Hermine eintraten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßten die beiden Mädchen und lenkten so auch effektiv die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden älteren Hexen auf sich. Diese nickten kurz und vertieften sich wieder in ihr Gespräch. Hermine und Ginny ließen sich neben Draco nieder, woraufhin vor ihnen ihr Frühstück erschien. Nachdem sie gesättigt waren stieß Ginny Hermine an und nickte in Richtung der beiden Hexen.

„Du, Mum, wir wollten fragen, ob wir heute vielleicht mal zur Abwechslung etwas von dir lernen könnten?", erkundigte sich Hermine unschuldig und sah gleich darauf zu Narcissa „Nicht das wir nicht gerne lernen würden wie man geht, steht, tanzt und spricht, aber auf Dauer wird das dann doch ein klein bisschen langweilig."

Antea und Narcissa tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor Hermines Mutter nickte und antwortete „Warum nicht, ich wollte mit Draco heute ohnehin Schildzauber üben. Das wird für euch sicher sehr nützlich sein." An Narcissa gewandt meinte sie: „Cissy, was hältst du davon uns bei der Gelegenheit etwas bei zu wohnen."

Die blonde Hexe nickte zustimmend und so gingen die Fünf hinaus auf die kleine Lichtung, die als Duellier Platz fungierte.

„Also meine Lieben, welche Schildzauber kennt ihr?", erkundigte sich Antea und ließ ihren Blick über ihre drei ‚Schüler' wandern. „Von _Protego _einmal abgesehen"

Als auf ihre Worte nur banges Schweigen folgte räusperte sich Narcissa und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemanden sonst „Hogwarts geht wirklich vor die Hunde, vielleicht hatte Lucius doch Recht und Draco hätte nach Durmstrang gehen sollen."

Antea nickte zustimmend und fuhr fort. „Ich kennt sicher noch einen Schildzauber, wie verteidigt ihr euch gegen Dementoren?"

„Mit _Expecto Patronum_", antwortete Ginny und fuhr fort „Das ist aber doch kein Schildzauber, oder?"

„Oh, doch Miss Weasley, beschwöre einen Patronus herauf und ich zeig es dir."

Hermine und Draco traten einige Schritte zur Seite und beobachteten wie Ginny sich konzentrierte bevor sie rief „_Expecto Patronum_" und ein weißschimmerndes Pferd brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervor.

„Sehr gut", lobte Narcissa und fuhr fort „Sorg dafür, dass dein Patronus zwischen dir und Antea bleibt und lass so viel Freude wie möglich in ihn fließen. Dadurch wird er stärker."

Die vier Umstehenden beobachtete wie Ginny erneut die Augen schloss und sich intensiv zu konzentrieren schien. Und tatsächlich änderte das blasse Pferd sich und schien solider zu werden.

Antea hob ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf Ginny, dann zog sie ihn zurück und schlug ihn mit eine ausladenden Geste wieder nach vorne. Aus der Spitze schoss ein violetter Flammenschweif hervor. Hermine erstarrte einen Moment, denn sie glaubte den Fluch zu erkennen und aus der sich verkrampfenden Ginny, die sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen konnte, schloss Hermine das auch Ginny wusste was da auf sie zukam. Dolohovs Fluch _Intarix Putor._

Der violette Flammenschweif traf den Patronus mit voller Wucht und sprengte diesen. Ginny wurde einen Schritt nach hinten gestoßen und stolperte über eine Wurzel. Schnell lief Hermine zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und zog sie wieder auf die Beine.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gin?", erkundigte sich, als sie bemerkte das Ginny angestrengt keuchte.

„Ja, wunderbar, ich fühl mich nur, als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, puh.", japste Ginny.

„Mum, was sollte das, du hättest sie verletzen können, Himmel, du hättest sie umbringen können.", fuhr Hermine ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hermine, der Patronus deiner Freundin war stark genug, wie du selbst gesehen hast. Glaub mir, ich habe genug Erfahrung im Duellieren um zu wissen, ob ein Schild bricht oder nicht.", beschwichtigte Antea und sah Ginny an „Miss Weasley, fühlen sie sich irgendwie unwohl?"

„Nur außer Atem, was ist mit meinem Patronus passiert?", antwortete Ginny und sah sich suchend um.  
„Setz dich einen Moment, dann geht es dir gleich besser. Nun, was ist passiert? Ihr wisst sicher alle, dass es ‚Dunkle Magie' gibt oder, die Dunklen Künste wie sie so schön genannt wird. Die Dunkle Magie ist mächtig, zerstörerisch und gefährlich, darum ist sie in vielen Kreisen der Zaubererwelt verpönt. Die Menschen haben Angst davor einer Macht zu begegnen, die sie nicht verstehen und kontrollieren können. Denn das ist der wahre Grund warum die Dunklen Künste verboten sind, sie sind schwer zu Kontrollieren. Ein Beispiel: Ein Dämonenfeuer zu erwecken ist verhältnismäßig einfach, das schafft jeder halbwegs einschlägig bewanderte Behelfstrottel, es aber zu kontrollieren und wieder zu löschen, das ist die wahre Kunst. So verhält es sich mit den meisten Dunklen Zaubern." Antea sah zwischen den Drei Hogwartsschülern hin und her und vergewisserte sich, dass ihr alle zuhörten. „Das Gegenteil davon ist die Weiße oder Helle Magie, sie heilt, schützt und bewahrt. Beide zusammen bilden eine Einheit wie Jing und Jang bei den Muggel, Tag und Nacht, Leben und Tod. Keines von beiden kann ohne das andere bestehen, etwas, dass viele Zauberer bis heute nicht begriffen haben."

Hermine sah erstaunt aus, „Aber warum sollte man nicht ohne Dunkle Magie leben können?"

Narcissa grinste und antwortet „Hermine, Dunkle Magie ist nicht nur _Avada Kedavra _ und _Crucio._ Jeder Offensive Zauber ist schwarze Magie, jeder _Expelliarmus, Stupor_ oder_ Reductio._ Für jeden dieser Zauberer ist es nötig mit sagen wir mal negativer Gesinnung zu handeln. Wenn du weiße Magie gebrachst handelst du mit positiver Gesinnung, du möchtest jemanden heilen mit _Vulnera sanentur _oder schützen mit _Expecto Patronum_. Nur hierin liegt der Unterschied zwischen den dunklen und den hellen Künsten. Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nehmen auf dich deuten und hundert Mal _Avada Kedavra_ sagen, ohne dass etwas passiert, wenn ich dich nicht aus tiefstem Herzen sterben sehen will. Bei deinem Patronus ist es dasselbe, wenn du ihn nicht aus tiefstem Herzen herbei wünscht passiert nichts."

„Und was ist jetzt mit dem Patronus passiert", hakte Draco nach.

„Schwarze und weiße Magie neutralisieren sich. Mein Fluch hat den Patronus neutralisiert, der Patronus meinen Fluch. Ein Fluch der einen Schild durchschlägt wird um die weiße Magie, die in dem Schild gesteckt hat gemildert.", erklärte Antea. „Mein Fluch war etwas stärker, darum ist Miss Weasley zurück getaumelt, wäre ihr Patronus stärker gewesen, dann wäre er noch da."

„Und warum ist Ginny außer Atem?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, es kostet Kraft einen Patronus mit der nötigen Energie zu versorgen um einen mächtigen Fluch abzuwehren.", erklärte Narcissa „Ihr seid alle drei noch recht jung, sodass keiner von euch über große Mengen Magie verfügt. Ich vermute Miss Weasley könnte noch zwei vielleicht drei Mal ihren Patronus aufbauen um einen _Intarix Putor_ abzufangen, dann wäre sie magisch erschöpft. Aber keine Sorge, das wird sich noch ändern, wenn du nur fleißig übst und älter wirst."

„Hermine, Draco, ruft eure Patroni und wir versuchen das gleich bei euch.", forderte Antea.

Aus Hermines Zauberstab schwamm der muntere Otter heraus und platzierte sich zwischen Narcissa und Hermine. Als der violette Fluch ihren Otter traf durchzuckte ein Blitz Hermines Zauberstabarm. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, die sie vor Schreck zugekniffen hatte und sah vor sich einen beinahe durchsichtigen Otter schwimmen.

„Sehr gut, Hermine.", lobte Antea und wandte sich Draco zu. „Los, Draco, jetzt bist du dran."

Draco trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und beäugte Hermine und Ginny vage.

„Muss das wirklich sein?", erkundigte er sich unruhig.

„Draco", mahnte Narcissa.

„Ja, Mutter. _Expecto Patronum!_", aus Dracos Zauberstab schlüpfte ein niedliches kleines Tierchen und sprang über die Wiese.

Ginny, die bis gerade eben noch auf einem großen Stein gesessen hatte stand auf und rief entzückt. „Das … das ist doch ein Frettchen, oder?" Und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als sie sich Draco zuwandte, dessen Wangen in einem sanften pink leuchteten.

„Klappe, Weasel", fauchte Draco und lief noch etwas röter an.

Antea gluckste amüsiert, als sie sich an die Geschichte erinnerte, die Hermine ihr nach ihrem vierten Schuljahr erzählt hatte, als Draco in ein Frettchen verwandelt worden war. Um den armen Jungen möglichst schnell zu erlösen, sandte sie ihren Zauber.

Von Dracos Frettchen blieb noch eine Nuance mehr übrig als von Hermines Otter, jedoch ließ Draco dieses sofort verschwinden.

„Sehr gut, das ging schnell", freute sich Antea „Gut, es gibt noch zwei Schildzauber, die ihr heute lernen sollt. Einmal Narcissas Lieblingszauber, _Protego Totalum, _ein Schild, der bestehen bleibt, solange der Sprecher noch genügend Kraft hat, und _Protego Horribilis_, ein Schildzauber, der mächtigerer Zauber abfängt. Der normale _Protego_ schützt nur gegen Kategorie 1 und mit etwas Glück 2 Sprüche. _Protego Horribilis_ schützt gegen Kategorie 3 und 4 Flüche, und wirklich mächtige Zauberer können auch Kategorie 5 Zauber abwehren."

Hermines Mutter sah zu Narcissa und diese zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis in die Luft vor sich und rief „_Protego Totalum_" Ein silbrig Schimmernder Ring zog sich um die Blonde Hexe.

„Dieser Schildzauber ist ziemlich praktisch und würde Narcissa sich mit euch dreien duellieren, käme keiner an sie heran, da niemand von euch Zauber kennt, die diesen Schild überwinden können. Vorteilhaft ist auch, dass dieser Schild, direkt an eure Magie gebunden ist und bestehen bleibt, während ihr andere Flüche sprecht. Das unangenehme daran ist, dass ein unerfahrener Zauberer schnell ermüdet, aber das werdet ihr gleich selbst feststellen.", erklärte Antea.

„Wir möchten, dass einer von euch seien Schild auf baut und die anderen beiden arbeiten zusammen daran den Schild zu brechen. Ziel ist es das eine der beiden Seiten die andere besiegt. Wer fängt an?", führte Narcissa fort.

Hermine sah von Draco zu Ginny und wieder zurück.

„Ich hab heute schon einmal angefangen, darum lass ich euch gerne den Vortritt.", grinste Ginny und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Gut, ich mach es", meinte Draco nach einem Moment überlegen. „Mutter, wie genau funktioniert der Zauber."

Narcissa zeigte ihnen noch einmal die Zauberstabbewegung, die Draco nachahmte. Beim dritten Versuch stand der silbrige Schild.

Hermine und Ginny sahen zu den beiden Älteren Hexen, die in Richtung Draco nickten und beobachteten. Ginny zuckte mit der Schulter und schoss einen _Stupor _auf Draco, der jedoch von dem Schild abprallte und beinahe Hermine traf.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Ginny und ging auf die andere Seite von Draco und versuchte das Ganze noch einmal, wurde dann aber von Dracos Fluch getroffen und landete einige Meter weiter hinten.

Dann wandte sich Draco zu Hermine um und grinste mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann saß auch Hermine auf ihrem Hosenboden. Draco gewann, dann stand Hermine in der Mitte und gewann, dann Ginny. Am Ende stand fest, gegen unerfahrenen Hogwartsschüler war das wohl die beste Form der Verteidigung.

„Gut, das reicht, ich glaube ihr könnt den Schild heraufbeschwören und halten, damit bin ich mehr als zufrieden. Nun zum _Protego horribilis_." Antea sah wieder zu Narcissa.

Diese zog wieder ihren Zauberstab und sah zu Antea. Diese hob ihren Zauberstab und rief „_Sectumsempra_". Ein roter Blitz schoss auf Narcissa zu die diesen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabe parierte: „_Protego horribilis_". Der abgewehrte Zauber traf einen Baum und schlitze diesen beinahe bis zur Mitte auf.

„Der Zauber ist relativ leicht", erklärte Narcissa „Ähnlich wie der normale _Protego_, er kostet nur deutlich mehr Kraft. Wir werden erst Mal nur _Expelliarmus_ verwenden, bis ihr den neuen Schildzauber beherrscht. Es wäre zu gefährlich vorab schon einen mächtigen Zauber zu gebrauchen."

Und so übten sie, solange bis Ginny ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche stopfte und verkündete, dass wenn sie nicht sofort Mittagessen bekommt, sie umfallen und einschlafen würde. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätten, Draco und Hermine dachten ähnlich und so wurde die heutige Lektion beendet.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal und ließen sich einen saftigen Braten schmecken. Nachdem Essen, gerade als Ginny sich zu einem Mittagschläfchen in ihr Bett verkriechen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Speisesaal.

„Klopf, Klopf, darf man stören", rief Bellatrix, als sie gefolgt von Lucius eintrat. „Und wie weit seid ihr mit eurem Unterricht, hat euch meine liebe Schwester wieder etwas nettes beigebracht?", grinste sie an die beiden Mädchen gewandt.

„Ja, Schildzauber", erwiderte Ginny und gähnte einmal herzhaft, mit schiefem Blick zu Narcissa, hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„So, so, dann seid ihr schon auf ein spannenderes Thema umgeschwenkt.", bemerkte Lucius amüsiert an seine Frau gewandt fügte er hinzu. „Wie macht sich Draco?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich", meinte Narcissa mit einem nachdenklichen Blick zu Antea. Auch diese nickte bestätigend. „Er lernt sehr schnell."

„Ist das so, Draco, dann komm ich will selbst sehen, ob du dich gebessert hast. Es sei denn du bist zu müde von der heutigen Stunde.", feixte Lucius berechnend.

Hermine sah zu Draco hinüber, der seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Es wunderte Hermine inzwischen nicht mehr, dass Draco in der Schule immer so gemein war, er hatte schließlich vom Meister gelernt. Sie konnte sehen, wie die müden Augen des blonden Jungen sich mit der Entschlossenheit füllten, sich seinem Vater zu beweisen.

Dann schob Draco seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und trat auf den älteren Zauberer zu. „Komm, Vater."

Lucius gluckste vergnügt und folgte seinem Sohn aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Narcissa, Bellatrix, Hermine, Ginny und Antea.

Die Hexen blieben am Rand der Lichtung stehen, nur Narcissa folgte ihrer Familie und bezog hinter Draco Stellung.

„Was macht Narcissa da?", erkundigte sich Ginny müde.

„Sie passt auf, dass Lucius Draco nicht ausversehen verletzt.", schnaubte Bella und beobachtete gespannt Vater und Sohn, die sich voreinander verneigten.

Draco deutete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius, dessen Hand ruhig auf dem Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks lag.

Einige Minuten vergingen und nichts geschah, Hermine spürte, dass Bellatrix neben ihr allmählich ungeduldig wurde und von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Auch Narcissa fummelte nervös an ihrem Zauberstab herum, während sie ihren Mann wachsam beobachtete, dessen Augen unnachgiebig in die seines Sohnes blickten.

Dann schien es Draco zu dumm zu werden, denn er riss seinen Zauberstab zurück, nur um ihn dann wieder nach vorn zustoßen. „_Reductio_"

Mr. Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab binnen einer Zehntelsekunde in der Hand und wehrte den Angriff seines Sohnes mit einer Handbewegung ab. Griff aber nicht an.

Das ganze geschah noch zwei weiterer Male, bevor Bella über den Platz schrie „Wird das heute noch was Lucius, oder willst du, dass wir uns hier zu Tode langweilen. Miss Weasley sieht schon nicht gut aus." Hermine sah zu Ginny und tatsächlich hatte sich diese bereits auf eine Wurzel gesetzt, den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt und schlief.

Auch Lucius sah herüber, was sein Sohn für einen weiteren Angriff nutze, dieses Mal wich sein ‚Gegner' aus und sandte eine gelben Blitz zurück. Draco sprang erschrocken zur Seite und entging nur um wenige Millimeter einem folgenden Schockzauber.

Dann jedoch schien Draco wieder etwas Herr der Lage zu werden und blockte den nächsten Angriff seines Vaters, ein erneuter Schockzauber, und antwortete mit einem Entwaffnungszauber.

Lucius gluckste und schickte seinem Sohn wieder einen gelben Blitz entgegen, der, nachdem Draco zur Seite gehechtet, war einen niedrigen Baum traf und diesen von der Wurzel bis zur Krone spaltete. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag schlugen die zwei Baumhälften auf und Hermine konnte sehen wie Draco schluckte. Bevor er sich sammelte und seinen Vater erneut angriff und gleich darauf vor dessen Antwort flüchtete und sich hinter einem Baum versteckte, heftig keuchend.

„Du bist tatsächlich besser geworden, Draco, wir werden das hier fortsetzen, wenn du ausgeruhter bist.", meinte Lucius und schob seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Gehstock, bevor er seinen Sohn ansah, der hinter seinem Baum hervorlugte.

„Wir sollten hineingehen, bevor es anfängt zu regnen", meinte Antea und besah sich nachdenklich den Himmel, der von dicken schwarzen Wolken bedeckt war.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Haus. Hermine ging auf Ginny zu und rüttelte sie am Arm. „Gin, aufwachen."

„Lass sie schlafen, Hermine", hörte sie eine gedehnte Stimme hinter sich. „Magische Erschöpfung kann sehr unangenehme Folgen haben, wenn man sich nicht ausruht. Ich weiß das aus Erfahrung."

Hermine wandte sich zu Lucius Malfoy um und sah ihn fragend an „Soll ich sie etwa hier lassen?"

Mr. Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf, drückte ihr seinen Gehstock in die Hand und hob Ginny hoch. Gemeinsam ging sie zurück ins Haus. Hermine zeigte Lucius den Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer und die Beiden legten die rothaarige Hexe auf ihr Bett, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließen und sich den anderen anschlossen.

Die Malfoys und Bellatrix machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit, als Draco noch etwas einzufallen schien und er auf Hermine zutrat.

„Granger, bevor ich es vergesse. Mum hat euch doch zum Ball eingeladen. Ich sollte von Blaise sagen, dass er Weasley begleiten will. Das heißt du wirst wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen", stellte Draco fest. „Wir holen euch dann morgen gegen sechs ab."

Damit verabschiedete sich Draco und folgte seinen Eltern.

**Das war´s für diese Woche, bis zum nächsten Mal.**


	14. Ball auf Malfoy Manor I

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Ich jedenfalls, war mit meiner Familie zwei Wochen Überraschungsskiurlaub. Meine kleine Cousine (5) ist gleich mal auf ´nem Waldwegerl gegen einen Baum gefahren (nix passiert). Silvester dann der Anruf mein Onkel im Krankenhaus, Intensivstation (Lungenembolie, aber schon wieder zu Hause) meine Mutter hat fast ´nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt. Hoffe mal bei euch war´s ruhiger. Jedenfalls geht's jetzt weiter mit meiner Geschichte.**

**Hier gibt's heute den ersten Teil des Balls für euch. Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch. Ich war mal so frei und hab die Ballkleider gegooglet und euch die Links am Ende des Kapitels hingeschrieben. Begründung: Ich mag zwar eine Frau sein, bin aber völlig ungeeignet ewig über Kleidung zu palavern (auch wenn ich mit Freundinnen gesegnet bin, die für ihr Leben gerne einkaufen) und vermute in Folge dessen, dass ihr mit meinen Beschreibungen nicht so extrem viel anfangen könnt (außer Farbe gibt's kaum etwas), also müsst ihr wohl oder übel selbst gucken. **

„Hermine", rief Ginny und stürzte in Hermines Zimmer. Es war Nachmittag und heute Abend sollte der Ball im Manor der Malfoys stattfinden.

„Mine, du musst mir helfen", jammerte Ginny. Hermine lächelte ihre rothaarige Freundin verschmitzt an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Ginny nervös war. Vielleicht noch nervöser, als Hermine selbst vor dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr.

„Keine Sorge, Gin, wir haben doch noch ewig Zeit. Meine Mutter ist noch nicht einmal aus der Winkelgasse zurück.", meinte Hermine. Zwar hatte Antea vorgeschlagen, dass Ginny und Hermine sie begleiten sollten, damit sie sich auch ein Kleid aussuchen konnten. Doch die beiden hatten abgelehnt und stattdessen beschlossen sich an Anteas altem Kleiderschrank zu vergreifen. Da war die Auswahl mehr als groß genug.

Antea hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt „Wer trägt denn lieber die alten Kleider seiner Mutter auf, anstatt sich selbst neue auszusuchen.", als die beiden immer noch der festen Überzeugung waren zuhause bleiben zu wollen, war sie gegangen.

Die Gründe der beiden waren verschieden, wollte Ginny sich nicht noch mehr Geld leihen müssen oder noch unangenehmer andere für sich bezahlen lassen, hatte Hermine einfach keine Lust sich stundenlang von ihrer Mutter durch Geschäfte ziehen zu lassen und abertausend Kleider anzuprobieren.

Sie hatten ihre Kleider schon ausgewählt, jetzt hieß es nur noch sich fertig machen, was Ginny dazu veranlasste bereits zum fünften Mal zwischen dem Bad und Hermines Zimmer hin und her zu wechseln.

„Beruhig dich, zieh dir das Kleid an und dann sehen wir weiter.", wies Hermine ihre hibbelige Freundin an, drückte ihr das Ballkleid in die Hand und schob sie wieder zurück ins Bad. Einen Augenblick später trat Ginny wieder in den Raum. Diesmal in ein schulterfreies, blasslila Kleid gehüllt. [A/N: Ich hab euch gewarnt]

„Du siehst super aus, Gin", rief Hermine erfreut „Dreh dich doch mal."

Ginny drehte sich im Kreis und trat dann vor Hermines Spiegel.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass meine roten Haare komisch mit dem violett aussehen?", erkundigte sich Ginny unruhig und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne um ihre Finger.

„Nein, du siehst wirklich super aus, jetzt müssen wir nur noch eine geeignete Frisur finden, aber da warten wir vielleicht lieber auf meine Mutter. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich meine Haare inzwischen halbwegs unter Kontrolle habe, Kosmetikzauber sind nicht meine Stärke."

„Na gut, dann zieh du jetzt dein Kleid an.", forderte Ginny.

Hermine schnappte sich das himmelblaue Kleid, mit einer Blume auf der linken Schulter und dem leicht geriffelten Mieder. Dann verschwand sie im Bad und kehrte bald darauf eingekleidet zurück.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Hermine und sah an sich herunter.

„Toll, auch bitte mal drehen.", meinte Ginny und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett. „Ja, ich denke das passt. So nehme ich dich mit."

An der Tür klopfte es und Antea trat ein. „Ah ich sehe ihr seid bereits fündig geworden, lasst mich mal sehen."

Die beiden standen auf und stellten sich vor Antea.

Diese nickte anerkennend. „Ja, sehr hübsch, nur eins." Sie trat auf die beiden zu und fuhr die durchsichtigen Träger von Hermines und Ginnys BHs entlang. „Das sieht etwas merkwürdig aus, vielleicht solltet ihr es mal ohne probieren."

„Aber …, aber sind die durchsichtigen Träger nicht dafür da, um schulterfreie Kleider zu tragen?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Bei Muggeln natürlich, aber nicht in der Zauberwelt. Es wäre kein Problem wenn man die Träger nicht sehen würde, aber das tut man wenn man neben euch steht. Probiert mal ob es auch ohne geht."

Die beiden sahen sich an und verschwanden wieder ins Bad. Als sie zurückkehrten, nickte Antea zufrieden. „Viel besser. Was hattet ihr euch für Frisuren vorgestellt?"

„Keine Ahnung, wir hatten gehofft, du hättest eine Idee, Mum"

„Na gut, lasst mich einen Augenblick nachdenken", Antea ging zuerst um Ginny herum.

Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und Ginnys Haare steckten sich mit zwei kleinen Blümchen hoch, sodass ihr Gesicht frei war und ihr ihre Haare leicht in den Rücken fielen.

„Was meinst du, Hermine?", als diese zustimmend nickte, schob Antea Ginny vor den Spiegel.

Auch Ginny lächelte „Jup, gefällt mir. Was machen wir jetzt mit Hermine?"

Antea schwang wieder ihren Zauberstab und auch Hermines Haare steckten sich mit einigen Nadeln halboffen hoch. Ginny nickte zufrieden.

„Passt, was denkst du, Hermine?", meinte Ginny und zog Hermine vor den Spiegel.

Als Hermine nickte meinte ihre Mutter „Gut, dann lasse ich euch vorerst alleine, solltet ihr Hilfe beim Schminken brauchen, dann fragt Nelly. Ich gehe mich dann fertig machen. Draco und Mr. Zabini sollten bald da sein, da wir etwas früher als die anderen Gäste zu den Malfoys apparieren werden." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ die beiden Mädchen allein.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Draco stand bei Blaise im Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund endlich aus dem Bad kam, schließlich hatte es seiner Tante mitgeteilt, dass sie früh kommen würden. Etwas, das er allmählich zu bereuen begann.

„Blaise, bist du jetzt bald fertig? Wir wollten in fünf Minuten in Dark Hall Manor sein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und sein dunkelhaariger Freund trat auf ihn zu. Wie auch Draco trug Blaise einen elegante schwarzen Festumhang, schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Die Fliege war auch noch weiß und musste noch an die Farbe des Kleides seiner Begleitung angepasst werden. „Komm ja schon, Draco, was hast du es denn so eilig. Wir kommen doch pünktlich."

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil ich schon seit einer halben Stunde nichts anderes tue als dich zur Eile zu ermahnen.", meinte der Blonde und fasste seinen Freund am Arm, bevor er seinen Portschlüssen betätigte, der sie vor die Eingangstür von Dark Hall Manor bracht.

Er pochte mit dem Türklopfer an die schwere Eichentür. Diese öffnete sich und offenbarte den Blick auf eine Hauselfe, die sie aufgeregt hereinwinkte. „Misters sind da, wenn Misters Nelly bitte folgen würden."

Die Elfe eilte auf das Wohnzimmer zu klopfte und trat ein. Draco konnte hören wie sie fiepte „Missesse, Misters sind da." Dann öffnete sie die Türe und die beiden jungen Männer traten ein.

Draco ging auf Hermine zu, griff nach ihrer Hand, verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Cousinchen"

„Du auch, Draco", erwiderte Hermine und als Draco aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sie knallrot angelaufen war.

„Das will ich aber mal nicht hoffen, Männer sehen nicht hübsch aus, Männer sehen gut aus."

„Wenn du meinst. Wir müssen noch auf meine Eltern warten, aber sie sind sicher gleich so weit."

Draco nickte und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie sanft zum Fenster wo Ginny und Blaise standen.

Er wandte sich einen Moment Ginny zu und begrüßte sie, während Blaise auf Hermine zutrat. Dann kehrte er an die Seite seiner Begleiterin zurück und legte ihr die Hand auf die Hüfte. Das schien diese jedoch nicht zu begrüßen, denn sie schob seine Hand wieder weg. Draco grinste in sich hinein und murmelte „Hermine, du weißt schon, dass du für heute Abend meine Begleitung bist, in der Folge dessen wirst du dich von mir anfassen lassen müssen, oder wie stellst du dir vor wie wir tanzen?"

„Aber wir tanzen momentan nicht", erwiderte Hermine.

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Rabastan gefolgt von seiner Frau trat ein. Antea hatte sich wie es schien mal wieder für ein dunkelblaues Kleid entschieden, dessen Träger sich hinter ihrem Nacken vereinigten und im Rumpfbereich silberne Spuren aufwiesen. Die Haare hatte sie sich mit einigen Spangen hochgesteckt. Rabastan trug ebenfalls dunkle Roben und hatte für diesen Anlass ausnahmsweise auch zum Spazierstock gegriffen.

Rabastan begutachtete die vier Teenager bevor er sprach: „Ach, alle schon versammelt, sehr schön. Bevor wir aufbrechen, Hermine, Miss Weasley, noch eine Sache. Ich möchte, dass ihr den Abend über euren Begleitern nicht von der Seite weicht. Heute Abend sind, so hat mich der Dunkle Lord informiert, nicht nur Todesser anwesend, sondern auch einige ähm Randgestalten, die Narcissa am liebsten gar nicht in ihrem Haus hätte. Deren Anwesenheit aber leider nicht vermeidbar ist. Jedenfalls möchte ich nicht, dass eine von euch alleine unterwegs ist. Denn ich traue keiner dieser Gestalten weiter, als ich sie werfen kann. Und ihr, Jungs, ihr seid mir heute Abend für die beiden verantwortlich."

„Natürlich, Lord Lestrange", antwortete Blaise und verneigte sich leicht.

„Gut, dann los."

Rabastan trat auf Draco und Hermine zu und fasste beide am Arm, bevor er sie nach Malfoy Manor apparierte. Dort angekommen tauchte einen Moment später auch schon Antea mit Blaise und Ginny auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Ballsaal, wo Lucius sie schon erwartete.

„Ah, schön, dass ihr schon da seid, Narcissa lässt sich noch einen Augenblick entschuldigen", begrüßte er sie. Er küsste Mrs. Lestranges Hand bevor er ihrem Mann die Hand gab, dann wandte er sich den Kindern zu. Schließlich sagte er an Rabastan gewandt „Dein Bruder und Bellatrix müssten auch gleich kommen."

Und tatsächlich traten wenig später Bellatrix und Rodolphus ein und begrüßten die Anwesenden. Bellatrix steckte in einem schwarzen Kleid, was wohl nicht anders zu erwarten war. Hermine hätte ihren Kopf darauf verwettet, dass die Hexe kein einziges buntes Kleidungsstück besaß. Sie trug die Haare offen, wenn auch weniger explodiert als sonst.

Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich leise, während Hermine, Draco, Ginny und Blaise schweigend daneben standen. Bis Ginny schließlich leise fragte „Warum begleitet ihr eigentlich uns, als wir bei den Zabinis zum Abendessen waren, habt ihr doch erzählt, dass ihr verlobt seid, solltet ihr dann nicht mit den Greengrass-Schwestern gehen?"

„Normalerweise schon", antwortete Draco „Aber die Greengrass Familie hat sich schon vorab entschuldigt, da Lord Greengrass heute am späten Nachmittag einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin hat."

„Aber wieso kommen dann Astoria und Daphne nicht?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Es ist unüblich als Kind ohne Eltern zu erscheinen und Lady Greengrass wird nicht ohne ihren Mann kommen, sodass sich die ganze Familie entschuldigt hat.", erklärte Blaise.

„Verstehe, wer kommt denn eigentlich?"

„Die Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises, einige hochrangige Zauberministeriumsbeamte, die zwar keine Todesser sind, aber dafür Sympathisanten. Und dann noch ein paar rangniedrigere Todesser, so wie Helfer des Dunklen Lords. Ihr solltet also bei uns bleiben. Solltet ihr uns verlieren, dann solltet ihr möglichst schnell zu einem anderen Mitglied des Inneren Kreises gehen, denn bei diesen seid ihr sicher. Diese wissen wer ihr seid und haben genug Angst vor den Lestranges um euch nichts zu tun.", meinte Draco nachdenklich.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Narcissa kam hereingewuselt. Sie hatte sich in ein tiefgrünes Kleid mit silbernen Ornamenten gesteckt. Slytherin eben und trug ebenfalls eine Hochsteckfrisur mit einigen weißen Perlen. „Oh, ihr seid alle schon da, dann sollten wir uns beeilen, die anderen werden sicher auch bald kommen." Sie trat auf Draco zu und rückte seine Fliege gerade und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Lass das bitte, Mutter, du zerstörst meine Frisur.", keuchte Draco entsetzt und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater.

„Narcissa, lass Draco, er ist inzwischen alt genug um sich selbst herzurichten.", erbarmte sich dieser auch wenn er schelmisch zu den Lestrange-Brüdern hinübergrinste.

Hermine und Ginny tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus, der Abend würde vielleicht wirklich lustig werden.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Die Zeit verging für Hermine wie im Flug. Der Saal hatte sich schnell mit Gästen gefüllt, darunter viele Personen denen Hermine lieber nicht begegnet wäre. Als Antonin Dolohov seinen Weg zu ihnen gebahnt hatte wäre Hermine am liebsten hinter Draco verschwunden, doch sie hatte ihren ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und sich dem Mann gestellt.

Auch auf die Begegnung mit Macnair, dem beinahe Henker von Seidenschnabel, Rookwood oder Wurmschwanz, der Ratte, hätte Hermine gut verzichten können.

Jedoch interessierten sich die meisten Todesser nicht sonderlich für das kleine Grüppchen aus Hogwartsschülern, das bald von Pansy Parkinson und Theodor Nott und später von Crabbe, Goyle und Bulstrode komplettiert wurde.

Immer wieder kam Narcissa oder Antea bei ihnen vorbei, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war und bald schon amüsierten sich alle ganz fabelhaft. Hermine tanzte mit Draco und Blaise, später am Abend auch mit Goyle, der alleine gekommen war.

Dann jedoch wurde es ruhiger und die Todesser schlossen sich langsam aber sicher in kleine Gesprächsgruppen zusammen und Hermine fand sich zwischen einer Unterhaltung über Quidditch und einer über neue Herbstschuhe wieder.

Sie sah von Ginny, die sich erstaunlich gut mit Pansy und Millicent zu verstehen schien, zu Draco, der gerade mit Theo über ein neues Quidditch Manöver diskutierte. Keiner schien sie zu beachten und so schnaubte sie genervt auf. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Saal und suchte nach ihrer Mutter und fand diese im Gespräch mit Narcissa, Mrs. Parkinson und Mrs Goyle wieder.

Die Suche nach ihrem Vater oder Rodolphus blieb ebenso Ergebnis los. Diese waren mit den gruseligen Carrows, Rowle und Jugson im Gespräch. Bellatrix stand neben Avery, neben dem eine wenig begeisterte Andromeda stand.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, was machte Andromeda denn hier, sicher sie hatte den Orden verlassen, aber so schnell in mitten von Todessern auftauchen? Aber wer war sie das zu beurteilen. Sie kannte die Frau nicht sonderlich gut, eigentlich nur als Tonks Mutter. Gerade wollte Hermine zu den dreien hinübergehen, als sie sah wie auch Dolohov und Wurmschwanz die Gruppe ansteuerten. Nein, darauf hatte sie beim besten Willen keine Lust.

Ob es wohl jemandem auffallen würde, wenn sie eine Weile in die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor verschwinden würde? Sicher nicht, andererseits hatte ihr Vater gesagt sie sollte bei Draco bleiben. Grimmig starrte Hermine auf den blonden Hinterkopf. Was fanden nur alle an diesem langweiligen Quidditch?

Sie straffte die Schultern, sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, sich ein Buch heraussuchen und dann zurückkommen. Das würde ganz schnell gehen. Vielleicht zehn Minuten, es würde sicher niemandem auffallen und was sollte schon in der kurzen Zeit passieren.

Entschlossen sah sie sich noch einmal prüfend um, ob sie auch keiner beobachtete, dann drehte sie sich um und schlüpfte durch die kleine Seitentür in einen dunklen Gang. Dabei entgingen ihr ein Paar gelber Augen, die ihren Bewegungen aus dem Raum folgten.

Hermines Blick wanderte den dämmrigen Gang entlang, und eilte dann zur Bibliothek, die Augen der Malfoy Portraits folgten ihr.

Sie erreichte die Bibliothek ohne auch nur einer Seele, nicht einmal der eines Hauselfen, begegnet zu sein. Schnell wanderte sie durch die Buchreihen zu den Zaubertränkebüchern und zog eines heraus. Mit diesem unter dem Arm eilte sie wieder zum Ausgang, wurde jedoch von einer gewaltigen Schlange jäh gestoppt.

Erstarrt blickte Hermine in die schlitzförmigen Augen des Riesenreptils, das sich ihr neugierig zuwandte. Langsam glitt die Schlange näher und züngelte in Hermines Richtung.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Hermine und folgte mit den Augen den anmutigen Bewegungen der Schlange, die sie langsam umkreiste „Ob die Malfoys wissen, dass in ihrem Haus soetwas unterwegs ist?"

Doch die Schlange schien Hermine nicht als Abendessen zu planen, denn mit einem Mal richtete sie sich auf und zischte bedrohlich in Richtung einer Regalreihe. Gebannt beobachtete die Gryffindor wie sich der lange Wurm beinahe auf anderthalb Meter aufrichtete und den Kopf hin und her schwenkte.

Dann stutzte sie und rümpfte die Nase, wo kam mit einem Mal dieser Geruch nach nassem Hund her. Dann knarzte eine Diele und Hermine fuhr zu dem Gang herum, den die Schlange fixierte. Eine große, massige Gestalt schälte sich langsam aus dem Dunkel und trat auf sie zu. Die Nägel an den Händen erinnerten mehr an Krallen und die Augen schimmerten gelbgräulich in der Dunkelheit. Als er näher trat öffnete er den Mund und knurrte heiser, wobei er den Blick auf scharfe, spitze Eckzähne freigab.

Fenrir Greyback.

Hermine stockte der Atem und sie wich langsam zurück, vergessen jeder Gedanke an die Riesenschlange in ihrem Rücken. Lieber wurde sie von einer Schlange gefressen, als das dieses Monster auch nur auf fünf Meter an sie heran kam. Jetzt wusste sie warum sie bei den anderen hätte bleiben sollen.

Vorsichtig um bloß nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hand zu lenken, wanderte selbige in den Saum ihres Kleides auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Sieh an, was haben wir denn hier leckeres, hm. Ganz allein, meine Kleine, hat dir niemand gesagt, dass es gefährlich sein kann hier herum zu streunen?", knurrte der Wolf und schlich näher an Hermine heran.

„Bleib bloß von mir weg", fauchte Hermine, auch wenn das eher wie ein ängstliches Wimmern heraus kam.

„So unfreundlich, meine Süße, der gute alte Greyback, will doch nur ein Pläuschchen halten"

Hermine winselte und tastete hinter sich und fand schon bald ein breites Bücherregal. Ihr Blick huschte zu der schweren Eichentür. Wie hoch ihre Chancen wohl waren durch die Tür zu kommen, bevor der Werwolf sie erreichte.

Der Wolf schien ihrer Gedanken zu erraten, denn er lachte keuchend „Willst du etwa schon gehen, das denke ich nicht. Wo wir doch so viel Spaß zusammen haben können."

Langsam glitt Hermine an dem Bücherregal entlang auf der Suche nach dessen Ende, denn der Wolf kam ihr allmählich zu nahe. Ihre Hand schloss sich langsam um das beruhigende Stück Holz. Wo war nur die verdammte Schlange abgeblieben, wenn sie das Reptil zwischen sich und den Wolf bringen könnte, dann würde ihr das ihr vielleicht die nötige Zeit verschaffen um zu verschwinden.

Doch das Glück schien nicht auf Hermines Seite zu sein, die Schlange war unauffindbar und der Wolf kam immer näher. Ein Zittern bemächtigte sich Hermines Körper, als sie die Bewegungen des Wolfes beobachtete, langsam schob sie sich weiter in Richtung Tür.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss Hermine ihren Zauberstab hoch und schrie: „_Stupor_" gerade als der Wolf zum Sprung ansetzte. Der rote Blitz traf den Werwolf mitten auf die Brust, doch das schien diesen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Greybacks Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk und sein massiger Körper hielt Hermines gegen das Bücherregal fixiert.

„Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass ein Schockzauber auf Werwölfe keinerlei Wirkung hat. So, wen haben wir denn hier, hm" Er umfasste mit seiner freien Hand ihren Nacken und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste.

„Du riechst nach Lestrange, und diesem Malfoy Balg, sehr interessant. Aber wer ist deine Mutter, Kleine, du erinnerst mich an jemand.", knurrte Greyback.

Hermine wimmerte und versuchte den schweren Körper von sich zu drücken und ihre Handgelenke aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Mädchen", der Wolf beugte sich zu ihr herab und flüsterte die Worte in Hermines Ohr.

„Lass mich los, sofort.", forderte Hermine und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen selbstsicheren Klang zu geben.

„Nein, also zurück zu meiner Frage. Es ist nicht Malfoys Weibchen, und auch nicht die Wahnsinnige, hm." Er schnupperte noch einmal an ihr und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Wessen Welpe bist du?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern zappelte weiter herum und versuchte sich von dem unangenehmen Mann zu befreien. Das schien den Wolf aber nicht in seinen Überlegungen zu stören.

„Grrr, jetzt weiß ich´s. Antea Ravier, niedliches Weibchen, aber …" mit einem Mal wurde Greyback mit einem entsetzlichen Jaulen von Hermine herunter gerissen und schlug einige Meter entfernt gegen ein anderes Bücherregal.

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch um zu sehen, wer sie vor dem grausamen Werwolf gerettete hatte, doch was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gerinnen. Keine drei Schritte entfernt stand eine blass, hoch gewachsene Gestalt in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt. Das Gesicht der Gestalt war schlangenartig verzerrt und gnadenlose rote Augen saßen hinter schlitzartigen Augenhöhlen und starrten an Hermine vorbei auf den zusammengesunkenen Werwolf, der sich gerade wieder auf die Beine kämpft und wütend herumfuhr, den eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Als sein Blick aber auf den schwarzen Zauberer und die mächtige sich zu dessen Füßen kringelnde Schlange fiel, sank sein Zauberstab herab.

„Greyback, ich wünsch zu erfahren, was das hier werden sollte.", die hohe kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort ließ Hermine erzittern und sie drückte sich enger an ihr Bücherregal, als der Dunkle Lord näher trat und auf einer Höhe mit ihr stehen blieb.

„Mein Lord, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich hab die Kleine ganz alleine gefunden und dachte ich leiste ihr etwas Gesellschaft.", knurrte der Wolf leise und sah zu Hermine.

„Ist das so, Greyback? Wieso aber glaube ich dann deinen guten Absichten nicht? Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich lässt, dann meine ich mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich dir verboten habe, dich an den Kindern meiner Todesser zu vergreifen." Der Dunkle Lord sah abschätzend auf den kauernden Werwolf herab, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und den Wolf fiel jaulend auf den Boden. Seine Klauen kratzten über den alten Holzboden, bei dem Versuch irgendwo Halt zu finden und er wand sich unter gepeinigten Schreiben am Boden.

Entsetzt schlug Hermine ihre Hände auf die Ohren und wandte den Kopf von dem Bild vor sich ab. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete sie bis die Schreie des Wolfs nachließen.

„Du kommst mir heute Abend besser nicht mehr in die Quere", drohte der Dunkle Lord und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen, wie der Wolf davoneilte.

Hermine konnte spüren, dass der Dunkle Lord sich nun ihr zuwandte.

Vorsichtig hob Hermine den Kopf und sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen, aber nur kurz, dann senkte sie den Kopf auf Höhe seines Halses und murmelte „Danke."

„Ich denke, dein Dank gebührt Nagini", antwortete der schwarze Magier und auf Hermines verwirrten Blick nickte er zu der Schlange.

Hermines Blick glitt über die gewaltige Schlange. „Ähm, danke Nagini" Hermine schwieg einen Augenblick und dann meinte der Dunkle Lord. „So, du bist also Rabastans Tochter?"

Unsicher nickte Hermine, sah aber nicht auf.

„Hat dir dein Vater nicht gesagt, dass dies hier Momentan kein Ort ist, an dem eine Frau alleine herumwandern sollte, noch weniger ein Kind."

Schwer schluckte Hermine und nickte dann langsam. „Doch er hat gesagt ich soll bei Draco bleiben."

„Und warum finde ich dich hier alleine, in Gesellschaft eines Werwolfes. Und nicht nur irgendeines Werwolfes, nein, Fenrir Greyback."

„Ich wollte mir nur schnell ein Buch holen.", verteidigte sich Hermine.

„Immer der kleine Bücherwurm, was?", meinte der Dunkle Lord milde amüsiert. Und Hermines Kopf schoss hoch. „Ich weiß so einiges über dich, Miss _Granger_, schließlich musste ich doch ein Auge auf Potter haben und seine kleinen Freunde. Nerv tötende Besserwisserin, Lehrerliebling, Bücherwurm und intelligenteste Schüler, die seit meiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Kaum zu glauben, dass du dumm genug warst trotz einer eindeutigen Warnung hier herumzulaufen. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was Greyback mit kleinen Mädchen macht?"

Hermine lief ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken herunter. So eine ungefähre Vorstellung hatte sie. Alles was sie über den gefürchteten Werwolf gelesen hatte deutete darauf hin, dass er ein schon fast zwanghaftes Verlangen nach Menschenfleisch hatte, ob als Wolf oder als Mensch. Auch waren die meisten seiner Opfer kaum mehr zu identifizieren, wenn er mit ihnen fertig war.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihr Gegenüber, welches sie von oben herab anblickte. „Wärst du meine Tochter, dann würde ich sicherstellen, dass du es nie wieder wagst einem meiner Befehle nicht zu gehorchen. Aber zu deinem großen Glück bin ich nicht dein Vater, also wird sich Rabastan um deine Strafe kümmern."

Dann fasste der Dunkle Lord Hermine an der Schulter und schob sie aus der Bibliothek.

Kleider/Frisuren:

Hermine:

images/4cc11f5df27f94.1/big_2094_t%25FCrkis_

.

Ginny:

.

Antea:

.

.

Narcissa:

.

media/images/lockennadel-perle-klein-2_

Bellatrix:

images/4937f2a716f4e6.9/big_1560_

**So meine Lieben, das war´s fürs erste, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir eure Meinung da. Bis bald (hoffentlich) eure justreaderr**


	15. Ball auf Malfoy Manor II

**Hullo schön das ihr wieder alle da seid und danke für eure schönen Kommentate ich hab auch alle total lieb *festeknuddel*. Heute geht es mit unserem Ball weiter. Mal sehen, was das Schicksal (also ich) noch so alles im Petto hat.**

**Ihr werdet feststellen, dass am Schluss noch mal etwas Blabla von mir kommt, ich möchte euch nämlich über das Weitervorgehen bezüglich meiner Geschichte informieren und noch ein bisschen was, aber das könnt ihr selbst lesen, wenn ich wollt.**

Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Warum wollte Theo ihm nicht glauben, dass das Rickban-Manöver viel effektiver war. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die Mädchen, die sich über Schuhe zu unterhalten schienen. Gab es etwas Langweiligeres?

Rote Haare, schwarze Haare, schwarze Haare, nix. Moment. Dracos Kopf flog herum und er besah sich die Gruppe.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm und seine Freunde sahen ihn schief an. Doch Draco beachtete sie gar nicht sondern ging auf die kleinere Gruppe zu.

„Weasley, wo ist Granger hin gegangen?", verlangte er zu erfahren. Die drei Mädchen sahen auf und blickten sich im Saal um.

„Ich weiß nicht", stotterte Ginny, „Gerade eben stand sie noch neben mir."

„Das weiß ich selbst, ich will wissen wo sie jetzt ist."

Die drei zuckten mit den Achseln und Draco schnaubte wütend, keine zwei Minuten konnte man sie aus den Augen lassen. Draco scannte noch einmal den Raum in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung sie wäre vielleicht zu ihrer Mutter gegangen, dann jedoch straffte er die Schultern und eilte hinüber zu Rabastan.

Als er den Mann erreichte, war dieser gerade in eine hitzige Debatte mit Dracos Onkel und ein paar anderen Todessern vertieft.

„Rabastan", unterbrach er den Mann, der sich sichtlich genervt zu ihm umdrehte.

„Was gibt es Draco?", knurrte er und sah hinter ihn offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Hermine.

„Hermine ist verschwunden.", platzte es aus dem blonden Jungen heraus.

„Was meinst du mit verschwunden", erkundigte sich der Todesser und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Im einen Moment hat sie sich mit Pansy, Millicent und Weasley unterhalten, und als ich das nächste Mal hingeschaut hab, war sie nicht mehr da. Sie hat nicht gesagt wo sie hinwollte, genauer die anderen haben ihr Verschwinden überhaupt nicht bemerkt."

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du für sie verantwortlich bist", fauchte Rabastan und sah sich suchend im Saal um.

„Ja, aber ich hab doch nicht geahnt, dass man sie keinen fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen kann", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig", meinte Rabastan „Wichtig ist, dass wir sie finden, bevor jemand anders es tut."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging der ältere Mann, gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Draco hinüber zu Narcissa und Antea.

„Antea, hast du Hermine gesehen", fragte Rabastan und sah sich weiter suchend im Raum um.

Erschrocken wandte sich die angesprochene Frau zu ihrem Mann um, musterte kurz Draco und sah sich dann ebenfalls um. „Nein, sie hat mir nichts gesagt. Draco, wann und wo hast du sie verloren?"

„Ich hab sie nicht verloren sie ist weggegangen Und wir standen dort drüben, wo Pansy und Weasley stehen.", meinte Draco und wies die Richtung.

„Da ist einen Türe, vielleicht ist sie hinausgegangen", schlug Rodolphus vor. „Narcissa, Antea, sucht ihr hier im Raum, dann gehen Draco, Rabastan und ich in den Gängen nach ihr suchen."

Die beiden Frauen nickten und verschwanden zwischen den umherstehenden Gruppen, während die drei Männer den Saal verließen.

Draco trat auf das Gemälde seines Urururgroßvaters Thaddäus zu und fragte. „Ist hier ein Mädchen vorbei gekommen, geht mir etwa bis zu Schulter, sie hat braune Haare und ein blaues Kleid an."

Der Mann mit den langen weißblonden Haaren nickte. „Ja, ich habe sie vorbeikommen sehen. Sie ging in Richtung Bibliothek."

„Na, das klingt doch nach Gran… ich meine Hermine. Danke", mit eiligen Schritten gingen die Drei in die gewiesenen Richtung weiter.

Sie durchquerten gerade einen Frühstücksraum, als Lucius eben jenen betrat.

„Vater", rief Draco und machte so den Herrn des Hauses auf sich aufmerksam. „Hast du Hermine gesehen. Thaddäus sagte, sie wäre auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek gewesen."

Draco konnte die Sorge in dem Gesicht seines Vaters sehen, als er antwortete. „Nein, Hermine hab ich nicht gesehen aber Greyback."

Hinter sich konnte Draco hören wie Rabastan die Luft einsog. Bevor sie zu viert weitereilten.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Während dessen wurde Hermine von einem sehr schweigsamen Dunklen Lord in Richtung Festsaal zurück geschoben, immer darauf bedacht nicht auf den Schwanz der Riesenschlange zu treten, sie sich vor ihren Füßen entlangschlängelte.

„Ich habe eine Frage Miss Lestrange", meinte der Dunkle Lord schließlich und blieb stehen.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah den schwarzen Magier fragend an.

„Warum hat Potter dich einfach fallen gelassen? Ich meine, nach allem was ich von Draco gehört habe, standet ihr euch doch sehr nahe und es scheint mir überhaupt nicht dem Bild zu entsprechen, das ich von Potter habe. Und glaube mir, ich kenne ihn besser als du denkst."

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube es war der Schock, dass ich mit Bellatrix verwandt bin, so kurz nachdem sie den Rest seiner Familie getötet hat und der Gedanke, dass meine Mutter und mein Vater Todesser sind.", antwortete Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile überlegt hatte.

„Das heißt du glaubst er kommt darüber hinweg?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, ja. Aber jetzt nachdem die Weasleys und vor allem Ron so gegen mich sind." Hermine seufzte. „Und dann noch Moody und Dumbledore, von dem ich überhaupt nicht weiß was ich erwarten soll. Ich denke ich muss einmal mit Andromeda sprechen", das letzte sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Gegenüber.

„Ich habe bereits mit Mrs. Tonks gesprochen", meinte der Dunkle Lord und Hermine sah erstaunt aus.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte, oder verzog das Gesicht in eine Grimasse, die einem Lächeln zumindest ähnlich sah. „Ich bin der Dunkle Lord, also bin ich natürlich über alles informiert was sich innerhalb meiner Kreise abspielt und auch über einen großen Teil dessen was außerhalb liegt. Mrs. Tonks war eine sehr nützliche Quelle, besonders für die Stimmung im Orden und die ist für wahr nicht gut. Sehr zu meiner Freude. Dein Verschwinden und das von Miss Weasley hat nicht einmal die engsten Kreise verlassen. Der Rest glaubt ihr seid bei deinen Muggel Eltern zu Besuch."

„Was, aber das kann nicht sein, Neville hat mir geschrieben, dass Harry und Ron alle DA Mitglieder vor Ginny und mir gewarnt haben."

„Ja, davon hab ich gehört und der alte Trottel war gar nicht begeistert, er hat Angst, dass die Zaubererwelt an ihm und seinem Orden zu zweifeln beginnt. Das ist durchaus wahrscheinlich, wenn herauskommt, dass das ‚Goldene Trio' am Zerbrechen ist. Man könnte sagen, ihr habt mir einen großen Gefallen getan."

Hermine war entsetzt, was wenn der Orden auseinander bricht, was wenn die Zaubererwelt sich von Dumbledore abwandte. Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt, Miss Lestrange? Ich denke das habe ich. Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn ich gewinne, nicht Dumbledore? Wird die Zaubererwelt wirklich schlechter?" Der Dunkle Lord hob den Kopf und starrte den Gang hinab, in die Richtung, aus der nun hektische Schritte auf sie zukamen.

Um die Ecke bogen Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius und Draco.

„Hermine, da bist du ja", rief ein erleichterter Draco und umarmte Hermine, ließ sie aber einige Sekunden später erschrocken wieder los und trat zurück.

Völlig verdattert starrte Hermine einen Moment zu Draco, bevor ihr Vater sprach.

„Hermine, was bei Merlins Barte hast du dir dabei nur gedacht. Hab ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du nicht alleine hier herumlaufen sollst."

„Das hast du Vater, aber …", setzte Hermine an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Kein aber, wo warst du?"

„Sie war in der Bibliothek, Rabastan und hat einen kleinen Plausch mit Greyback gehalten", meinte der Dunkle Lord und sah zwischen Vater und Tochter hin und her.

„Greyback?! Hermine, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen", keuchte Draco.

„Ich habe dieser Unterhaltung nie zugestimmt", murmelte Hermine, „Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass _Stupor_ einem Werwolf nichts anhaben kann."

„Deine Mutter und ich werden über dein Verhalten noch sprechen, bis dahin …", mitten im Satz wurde er von einem lauten Knall keine zwei Meter von der Gruppe entfernt unterbrochen.

Hermine und alle Umstehenden wandten sich blitzschnell um, die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord allesamt mit Zauberstab in der Hand.

Die Ursache des Knalls war eine Hauselfe, die mit einem blutigen Tuch bekleidet war und nun zu ihnen herumfuhr. Über das Gesicht der Elfe zog sich ein gewaltiger blutiger Schnitt und ihr rannen riesige Krokodils Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sobald sie den Dunklen Lord erblickte warf sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden und quickte schmerzgepeinigt.

„Master Dunkler Lord, Twinki braucht Hilfe, Twinki brauch große Hilfe. Masters schon schlafen, und dann … und dann böse Auroren und böser Orden in Twinkis Haus stürmen. Twinki hat sofort Master Bescheid gesagt und Master ist sofort hinunter gegangen und dann …", die Elfe schluchzte und schnäuzte sich in ihr Tuch.

Hermine konnte sehen, dass die Todesser erstarrten und die Augen des Dunklen Lords anfingen wie Neonleuchten zu glühen.

„Sprich weiter, Elfe", forderte er.

Twinki verschluckte sich beinahe als versuchte zu schluchzen und zu sprechen. „Dann haben böse Auroren armen Master angegriffen. Twinki wollte helfen, aber gemeiner Mann mit komischem Auge hat Twinki mit einem Fluch getroffen und Twinki gegen die Wand geklatscht. Master hat Twinki befohlen Hilfe zu holen, also ist gute Twinki hierhergekommen um Master Dunklen Lord zu fragen."

„Wir brechen sofort auf, Elfe bring mich, Lucius, Rabastan und Rodolphus sofort zu deinem Herren. Draco bring Ms. Lestrange zu deiner Mutter und sag meinen Todesser, sie sollen umgehend zu Greengrass Manor apparieren. Deine Mutter soll sich darum kümmern, dass bei unserer Rückkehr hier alles bereit ist.", dann griffen die vier Männer nach der Elfe und verschwanden mit einem Knall.

Draco eilte sofort davon und Hermine hatte ihre liebe Not mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Festsaal und Draco stürzte hinein, gefolgt von Hermine auf die Drei Black Schwestern und Antea zu.

Die vier Frauen sahen auf, doch bevor auch nur eine von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hob Draco die Hand. „Bella, Greengrass Manor wir angegriffen, Twinki eine der Elfen ist gerade zum Dunklen Lord appariert und hat die Nachricht überbracht. Vater, Rabastan und Rodolphus sind mit dem Dunklen Lord gegangen. Sie werden Verstärkung brauchen, also hat der Dunkle Lord befohlen, dass …", weiter kam er nicht, denn Bellatrix hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und sicherte sich mit einem lauten Knall alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall, der Ball ist jetzt beendet, alle, bis auf den Innere Kreis der Todesser, bitte ich sich nun zu verabschieden, und zwar schnell."

Eines musste Hermine Bellatrix lassen, sie wusste wie man einen Saal räumte, denn kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen verschwanden die meisten aus dem Raum und ließen etwa zwanzig Personen übrig, die alle nun auf Bellatrix zueilten.

„Was ist los, Bella", verlangte Dolohov zu wissen, sobald alle angekommen waren.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat uns alle nach Greengrass Manor beordert, dieses wird von Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern angegriffen, also los. Narcissa, Andromeda, ihr bleibt hier und bereitet alles auf Verletzte vor."

Um Hermine herum begann ein hektisches Gedränge, als die Todesser um sie herum ihre Umhänge und Masken anzogen und deiner nach dem anderen aus dem Saal eilte.

„Hermine, Ginny, bleibt bei Narcissa und helft ihr. Wir kommen bald zurück.", rief Hermines Mutter und umarmte ihre Tochter, bevor sie zusammen mit Bellatrix den Saal verließ.

„Verflixt nochmal", rief Theodore, als er, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Crabbe und Goyle, gefolgt von ihren Müttern auf Hermine und Draco zutraten. „Was will denn der Orden von den Greengrasses, die sind doch nicht einmal Todesser."

Pansy nickte zustimmend die Hände auf ihr Gesicht gedrückt. „Hoffentlich passiert Daphne und Astoria nichts, wären sie doch heute nur gekommen."

„Hätte, könnte, sollte hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter. Tipsi!", rief Narcissa und ein Hauself erschien vor ihr.

„Mistress hat gerufen.", fiepte er und verbeugte sich.

„Tipsi, stell bitte sicher, dass einige Gästezimmer vorbereitet sind. Hermine, Ginny, ihr geht mit Draco bitte einige Heiltränke hohlen. Theo, Blaise ihr geht bitte auf das Gelände und haltet mit Crabbe und Goyle Ausschau ob die Todesser oder Merlin bewahre irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder hier auftauchen. Pansy, Andromeda, Ursula [Mrs. Crabbe], Irma [Mrs. Goyle], Dorothea [Mrs. Parkinson] und Zara [Mrs. Zabini] ihr kommt mit mir."

_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden, bis die ersten Todesser wieder im Landgut der Malfoys eintrafen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Hermine und Ginny, zusammen mit Draco und etwas später auch Mrs. Zabini alle noch vorhandenen Heiltränke aus dem Labor im Kerker in den Takt gebracht, in dem die Hauselfen Betten für etwaige Verwundete vorbereitet hatten. Danach waren sie wieder in die Kerker gestiegen und hatten angefangen weitere Tränke zu brauen.

Solange bis schließlich Blaise hinuntergerannt kam und ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Todesser zurückgekehrt waren. Hermine schluckte schwer als sie gefolgt von Ginny und Draco die Treppe hinaufeilte. In der Eingangshalle erwartete sie ein wahres Chaos aus Verletzten, Todessern, Gefangenen und unterumständen auch Toten.

Hermine hatte keine Chance nach ihren Eltern zu suchen, denn sobald Narcissa die Gruppe entdeckte, ordnete sie sofort an, die Tränke in die jeweiligen Zimmer zu bringen und vor allem nicht im Weg zu stehen.

So also eilte Hermine nun bewaffnet mit verschieden starken Heiltränken, Blutbilde-tränken und Verbrennungssalben in das erste Zimmer. Dort erwartet sie Mrs. Nott, die neben ihrem Mann kniete und einen Diagnosezauber über eine scheußlich aussehende Wunde sprach. Sobald sie Hermine bemerkte verlangte sie nach einigen Tränken, bevor sie wieder aus dem Zimmer gescheucht wurde. Auf dem Flur zum nächsten Raum trat ihr der Dunkle Lord in den Weg.

„Mädchen, gib mir einen Heiltrank für schwarzmagische Wunden.", verlangte er und Hermine bemerkte einen dunklen feuchten Fleck an seiner schwarzen Robe, direkt auf Höhe seines rechten Oberarms.

Sie hielt dem Dunklen Lord drei Tränke hin. „Welchen braucht ihr? Ich kenn mich mit solchen Tränken nicht aus."

Der Dunkle Lord griff ohne zu zögern nach einer kleinen Phiole mit blauer Flüssigkeit umständlich schob er den Ärmel seiner Robe bis zu seiner Schulter hoch und offenbarte so einen tiefen Schnitt, aus dem so viel Blut hervortrat, dass es seinen ganzen bleichen Arm rot färbte. Vorsichtig träufelte der schwarze Magier den Trank auf die klaffende Wunde, die sich zischend wieder verschloss.

Hermine starrte immer noch auf das viele Blut. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur mit einem solchen Blutverlust noch gerade stehen. Wie in Trace griff Hermine nach einem Bluttrank und hielt in dem Dunklen Lord vor die Nase.

„Danke", erwiderte dieser und schluckte die Flüssigkeit in einem Schluck.

„Was ist passiert?", die Frage entwich Hermine, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Der schlangengesichtige Mann sah sie verwundert an. „Der Orden hat Greengrass Manor angegriffen. Als ich mit deinem Vater und den anderen dort eingetroffen bin, war Lord Greengrass bereits tot. Die Leiche der älteren Tochter haben wir auf dem Flur vor dem Zimmer ihrer Schwester gefunden. Die kleinere ist in ihrem Bett gestorben. Lady Greengrass lebte noch als es zu ihr geschafft haben, wie lange noch, das liegt in den Sternen."

Hermine schlug entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund. „Warum sollte der Orden Kinder töten, oh Gott, wer wurde sonst noch getötet."

„Wir haben Jugson und Trevers verloren, der Orden jedoch ist um ein paar Mitglieder ärmer.", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Dunkle Lord um und ließ Hermine einfach stehen.

**Also hier das versprochenen Blabla (müsst ihn nicht lesen):**

**Nun gut, also ich habe mir vorgenommen ich teile meine Geschichte in zwei Teile (ich kann nämlich nicht all zulange an ein und derselben Geschichte arbeiten, da wird mir langweilig.) Geplant ist also noch bis Kapitel 20, dann mach ich eine Pause, in der ich ein oder zwei kürzere Geschichten schreiben möchte, für die ich auch schon Ideen habe. Kapitel 20 wird die Rückkehr von Hermine und Ginny an Weihnachten nach Hause sein. Also werden die beiden ab nächstem Kapitel wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich hoffe ihr seht mir das hier nach, ich verspreche die Geschichte wird bis zum EndeEnde fortgesetzt dauert nur ein bisschen.**

**Nun zu meinen Übergangsgeschichten, ich dacht mir ich frag einfach mal euch was euch von meinen Ideen am besten gefällt, ich kann mich nämlich nicht entscheiden:**

**Dumbledores Intrige ( Dumbledore hat einen Weg gefunden, wie der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden kann und er den ganzen Ruhm dafür einheimsen kann.)**

**Klein-Hermine (Draco spielt Ron und Neville einen Streich, der damit endet, dass Hermine in ein Kleinkind verwandelt wird, auf das Draco aufpassen muss)**

**Verrat (Harry erfährt, dass Dumbledore hinter seinem Rücken plant ihn umzubringen, um das Horkrux in ihm zu zerstören, an wen wird er sich wohl wenden?)**

**Wolfsblut (Auf Dracos Familie lastet ein Fluch, der Draco zwingt seine Gefährtin fürs Leben zu suchen, wer könnte das wohl sein?)**

**Hermines Geheimnis (Hermine entdeckt ihre Liebe für die Dunklen Künste, als der Orden das bemerkt überlässt er sie ihrem Schicksal)**

**Blacksche Rache (Nachdem Andromeda und Sirius von ihrer Familie verstoßen wurden, planen sie ihre Rache, doch eigentlich wollten sie dies nie umsetzten)**

**Solltet ihr was Besseres wissen, bin ich auch Vorschlägen und Wunschgeschichten nicht abgeneigt**

**Wenn ihr ein bisschen Zeit habt, dann bin ich euch für eure Unterstützung sehr dankbar. **

**Natürlich freue ich mich wie immer wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu meinem neunen Kapitel da lasst, bis demnächst, eure justreaderr**


	16. Abreisevorbereitungen

**Hier haben wir dann mein 16. Kapitel, man bin ich stolz auf mich *selbst auf die Schulter klopf*und auf euch für die ganzen schönen Reviews. Echt klasse Leute. Nun dann geht's jetzt weiter.**

Seit dem verheerenden Abend des Balles waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen, sodass für Hermine und Ginny am nächsten Tag die Abreise nach Hogwarts bevorstand.

Die letzten Tage im Haus ihrer Eltern hatte Hermine vor allem in der Gesellschaft von Ginny und Bellatrix verbracht. Antea war zwar nicht verletzt worden, verbrachte aber dennoch die überwiegende Zeit in Malfoy Manor um Narcissa zur Hand zu gehen. Rabastan, so hatten die beiden Mädchen erfahren hatte sich auf dem falschen Ende von Mad Eye Moodys Zauberstab wiedergefunden und musste unter Narcissas wachsamen Augen auskurieren.

Wie Hermine erfahren hatte war Bellatrix von Antea zum ‚Babysitten' verurteilt worden, da sie ‚zwar ein Händchen für Zerstörung hatte, aber keines fürs Heilen' und somit nur im Weg umgegangen wäre. Auch hatte Bella die Duellstunden von Draco, Ginny und Hermine übernommen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny sich in Lektionen über die Dunklen Künste wiederfanden, die ihnen die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen.

In einer dieser Lektionen hatten sie gelernt wie man den _Imperio _anwandte und auch einen Nachmittag damit verbrachten gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen. Noch heute hatte Hermine den Verdacht, dass Bellatrix viel zu viel Vergnügen daran gefunden hatte sie als Hunde, Hühner oder Affen durch den Garten zu jagen, sie von Bäumen springen oder sich in eiskaltes Wasser stürzen zu lassen. Am Ende des Tages war es nur Draco gelungen sich von dem Fluch zu befreien, als Bella ihn dazu bringen wollte sich ein rosa Kleid anzuziehen. Offensichtlich hatte er aber schon mehr Erfahrung mit dem Fluch, denn Lucius hatte ihm wohl schon einige Lektionen erteilt.

Auch lernten sie einige Flüche, wie eine schwarze Flammenpeitsche, einen Fluch, der sämtliche Knochen splittern ließ, einen weiteren der das Opfer völlig wahnsinnig werden ließ und einen Alptraumfluch. All diese Flüche mussten sie an einem Haufen widerlicher fetter Ratten ausprobieren, die Bellatrix mitgebracht hatte.

Zur Belohnung für ihre, wenn auch widerwillige, Mitarbeit brachte ihnen Bellatrix etwas Aurenmagie bei. Etwas von dem Hermine bisher nur gelesen hatte und auf das sie sich sehr gefreut hatte. So lernten die Drei, wie sie ihre magische Aura sichtbar machen konnten, wie sie die Auren anderer Magier aufspüren konnten und wie man die eigene Aura verbergen konnte. Laut Bellatrix wussten nur wenige Auroren um diese Fähigkeiten, sodass es den Todessern leicht fiel sie aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren.

Nun am Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts kam auch Antea mit einem sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Rabastan wieder nach Hause. Gerade hatten sie zu Mittag gegessen, als ein Hauself Hermine und Ginny ausrichtete, dass Antea mit ihnen sprechen wollte und so betraten sie den Salon.

„Was gibt es, Mum, warum wolltest du uns sprechen", erkundigte sich Hermine und trat gefolgt von ihrer besten Freundin auf ihre Mutter und ihren Onkel Rodolphus zu, die auf sie warteten.

„Nun ihr zwei, ich wollte wissen, ob ihr mich nach Gringotts begleiten wollt.", meinte Antea und erhob sich von ihrem Sofa.

„Was willst du denn in Gringotts, Mum", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ich habe einigen Papierkram zu erledigen, für meine Familie und da Rodolphus selbst wohl kaum in die Winkelgasse kann, auch für die Lestrange Familie. Dabei gibt es einiges, das ihr noch lernen könnt, wir verlegen Cissys Lektionen sozusagen etwas ins Praktische.", erklärte Antea.

„Ich weiß nicht, Mum, ist das nicht sehr langweilig?", murrte Hermine, der durchaus bewusst war, dass Ihre Mutter nur der Höflichkeit wegen fragte ob sie sie begleiten wollten. Ein ‚Ja' wurde erwartet.

„Es gibt mitunter sicher spannendere Betätigungen, Hermine", mahnte Rodolphus, „aber als Vorstand des Hauses Lestrange ist es meine Aufgabe sicher zu stellen, dass das einzige Kind in selbigen Haus über unsere Finanzen und Einkünfte informiert ist und mit den wichtigen Aufgaben betraut ist. Ich kann und werde mich nicht darauf verlassen, das dein zukünftiger Ehemann all das regelt, wenn wir eines Tages nicht mehr sind."

Antea nickte zustimmend. „Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass es dir nicht genug ist dich nur um Haus und Kinder zu kümmern."

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf und sah hilfesuchend zu Ginny, die aber nur mit den Achseln zuckte und meinte, „Das hast du nun mal gesagte."

Widerwillig zog Hermine die Nase kraus und nickte. Rodolphus wirkte zufrieden und reichte Antea einen Stapel Papiere, die diese in ihrem Umhang verstaute, bevor sie jedem der Mädchen eine Hand reicht und mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse apparierte.

Die drei Frauen erschienen vor dem hohen, weißen Gebäude der Bank und traten durch die goldenen Tore in das Foyer der Bank. Dort erwarteten sie bereits Scharen von Zauberern und vereinzelt auch einige Muggel, die Geld umtauschen wollten.

Antea trat an drei Muggel vorbei an den Schalter, woraufhin der runzlige Kobolt sich von den eingeschüchtert wirkenden Muggeln abwandte und fragte „Was darf es sein?"

„Ich wünsche die Kobolde zu sprechen, die die Rosier-Familie und die Lestrange-Familie betreuen.", erwiderte Antea kühl und reichte dem Kobold auf Aufforderung hin ihren Zauberstab und einen Brief, den sie von Rodolphus erhalten hatte.

Der Kobold prüfte beides eingehend, bevor er einen jüngeren Kobold in Uniform herbeiwinkte, der die kleine Gruppe in einen an die Haupthalle angrenzenden Raum führte. „Hier hinein, hier hinein", krächzte er bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder verschwand. Antea steuerte den Tisch an und nahm Platz, bevor sie den beiden Mädchen bedeutete es ihr gleich zu tun.

Sie warteten einige Minuten schweigend bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und ein alter Kobold, gefolgt von einem uralten Kobold den Raum betrat.

„Lady Lestrange", grüßte der uralte Kobold „wir hatten bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen. Ich bin Garnok der mit der Lestrange-Familie betraute Kobold, Vorok ist ihnen ja bekannt."

„Es ist mir eine Freude ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Garnok, Vorok schön sie wieder zu sehen." Die beiden Kobolde nickten auf die Begrüßung hin.

„Dürfen wir erfahren wer eure Begleiter sind?", erkundigte sich Vorok misstrauisch und beäugte Ginny und Hermine aus seinen kleinen, gemeinen Augen.

„Das dürft ihr. Das ist Hermine Nerea Lestrange, meine Tochter und Ginevra Molly Weasley, ein Gast meines Hauses."

Die Kobolde nickten. „Nun denn, wir sollten beginnen", meinte Garnok und kletterte auf den hohen Stuhl, der es ihm ermöglichte auf den Tisch zu schauen.

„Lady Lestrange, die Nachricht von Lord Lestrange besagt, dass sie befugt sind in seinem Namen die Anpassungen der Investitionen vorzunehmen. Nun denn, die meisten Beteiligungen an Unternehmen bringen der Lestrange-Familie gute Einnahmen, allerdings schrieben Potages Kesselladen und Bobbins Apotheke rote Zahlen. Ich empfehle die Anteile schnellst möglich zu verkaufen, denn es ist anzunehmen, dass deren Wert nur noch weiter sinken wird, bevor er sich stabilisiert."

Antea nickte und meinte „Rodolphus hat erwähnt, dass Potages nicht mehr rentabel ist, verkaufen sie die Anteile. Bobbins Anteile halten wir weiter."

„Warum, Mum?", erkundigte sich Hermine verwirrt.

„Weil die Bobbins Familie eine lange Freundschaft mit den Lestranges unterhält, diese Allianz würde gefährdet. Das ist ein paar duzend Galeonen nicht wert."

„Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, Lady Lestrange.", meinte Garnok.

„Gut, Rodolphus wollte anregen, dass Landhaus der Familie bei Kent von der Karte getilgt wird, ihm schnüffeln dort bei Leibe zu viele Auroren herum, wenn das erledigt ist, wird es des Weiteren nötig sein zwei oder drei Hauselfen anzuwerben, die das Landgut übernehmen und für einen Wiedereinzug von Rodolphus und Bellatrix vorbereiten. Ich wünsche, dass ihr euch darum kümmert, werter Garnok."

Der Kobold nickte und machte sich auf seinem Pergament eine Notiz. „Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seit wir das letzte Mal ein Grundstück getilgt haben, ich werde unsere Spezialisten sofort informieren."

Antea nickte und wandte sich Vorok zu, was der andere Kobold als Zeichen seiner Entlassung wertete und den Raum verließ um die Änderungen in die Wege zu leiten.

„Nun, Lord Malfoy hat um finanzielle Unterstützung gebeten, da er plant die Anteile seiner Familie am Tagespropheten zu erhöhen.", begann der Kobold und förderte eine versiegelte Urkunde zu Tage und reichte sie an Antea weiter.

Diese brach das Siegel und entrollte die Urkunde, während sie antwortete. „Das ist richtig, Lucius hat mich vor drei Tagen darauf angesprochen."

„Die Anfrage lautet auf 5000 Galeonen zu 5% Zinsen für fünf Jahre. Womit ein Gewinn für die Familie in Höhe von 1381, 4 Galeonen erzielt werden kann (1). Da die Malfoy-Familie noch nie Zahlungsschwierigkeiten hatte sollte das kein Problem sein. Daher empfehle ich die Konditionen zu akzeptieren, es sei denn es ist eine andere größere Investition in Planung." Hermine und Ginny starrten sich völlig perplex an, denn keiner von beiden konnte sich eine so horrende Summe vorstellen, da die Weasleys wenn sie Glück hatten zu Schulbeginn gerade mal 15 Galeonen in ihrem Verließ hatten.

„Nein, ich habe bereits mit Rabastan gesprochen, es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass wir die 5000 Galeonen brauchen werden, da wir über mehr als ausreichende Rückversicherungen verfügen."

Antea zog den Vertag heran, der wie Hermine auffiel bereits die elegante Signatur von Lucius Malfoy trug, überflog das Stück Papier noch einmal, bevor sie ihre Unterschrift darunter setzte.

„Gut, wünschen sie, dass ich eine Kopie an Lord Malfoy sende, oder wollen sie diese persönlich übergeben."

„Ich werde Lucius morgen sehen, also nehme ich die Kopie gleich mit."

Der Kobold nickte und ließ eine Hand über die Urkunde gleiten, die sich gleich darauf vervierfacht.

„Eine Kopie für sie Lady Lestrange und für Lord Malfoy, die beiden anderen werde ich behalten und an Tamor, den Kobold der Malfoy-Familie weiterleiten."

Antea nickte zustimmend.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich geregelt haben wollt?"

„Ja, zum einen möchte ich mein Verließ aufsuchen und zum anderen müssen wir noch das Geld für Hermines vergangene Schuljahre bezahlen. Zwar zahlen wir auch in den Topf, aus dem die Schulgebühren für die Schla… Muggelgeborenen und weniger Wohlhabenden Kinde bezahlt werden, allerdings sollten wir dieses Geld nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe Augusta Longbottem bereits informiert, dass wir das Geld zurückzahlen werden. Wenn ihr das bitte in die Wege leiten würdet."

Der Kobold nickte „50 Galeonen je Schuljahr und in welchem Jahr sind sie jetzt Miss Lestrange"

Der Kobold sah Hermine nicht an, sondern kritzelte auf seinem Zettel herum, als Hermine antwortete „Ich beginne morgen mein 6. Schuljahr."

„Also 300 Galeonen insgesamt, ist notiert. Dann folgen sie mir bitte zu ihrem Verlies."

Die drei Hexen folgten dem runzligen Kobold zu einem Karren, in welchem sie tief in das Innerste der Bank fuhren. Als der Wagen hielt stiegen die vier aus und traten auf eine massive Felswand zu.

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte Lady Lestrange", sagte der Kobold und hielt Antea ein kleines silbernes Messer entgegen. Antea griff danach und fuhr sich einmal leicht über die Handfläche. Aus dem flachen Schnitt traten einige Tropfen Blut hervor, woraufhin die ältere Hexe ihre flache Hand auf den Stein vor sich drückte.

Ein leichtes Beben fuhr durch den Gang, als sich aus dem Fels ein Durchgang schälte. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschloss Antea die kleine Wunde und folgte dem Kobold in das Verlies.

Hermine und Ginny zögerten nicht, sondern eilten augenblicklich hinterher und fanden sich bald darauf in einem hohen Gang wieder, von dem einige Kammern abführten.

„Hermine, komm einmal kurz her", rief Antea von der zweiten Kammer aus. Hermine gefolgt von Ginny traten neben sie und besahen sich die kleine Kammer, in deren Mitte sich ein kleiner Haufen Galeonen, und zwei größere Haufen Sickel und Knut befanden. „Als ich ein Kind war, war das hier mein Verlies", erklärte Antea „Ab sofort wird es deines sein."

Dann verschwand die schwarzhaarige Frau in dem gegenüberliegenden Raum und füllte ihre Taschen auf. Bevor sie die beiden zu sich winkte und sie gemeinsam das Verlies und die Bank verließen.

Als sie wieder in die Winkelgasse traten stand sie Sonne schon hoch am Himmel, sodass sie beschlossen zuerst irgendwo zu Mittag zu essen, bevor sie neue Schulumhänge kaufen und im Anschluss noch ins Zauberei Ministerium gehen wollten.

Als sie schließlich Madam Malkins jedoch endlich verließen war es bereits später Nachmittag, sodass das Trio nach Dark Hall Manor zurückkehrte, damit die beiden Schüler ihre Koffer für den nächsten Tag packen konnten.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine schlief noch seelenruhig, als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam, die Vorhänge öffnete und Hermine an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Hmm", grummelte die junge Hexe und drehte sich weg.

„Hermine, aufstehen, ihr müsst noch frühstücken, bevor ich euch nach Kingscross bringe.", meinte Mrs. Lestrange unnachgiebig.

„Noch fünf Minuten", erwiderte Hermine und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Nein, jetzt. Ich gehe noch Miss Weasley wecken und wenn ich zurück bin, dann bist du aus den Federn.", mit diesen Worten verließ die Hexe das Zimmer wieder und Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken. Heute ging es zurück nach Hogwarts.

Müde schälte sie sich aus ihrem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als sie zehn Minuten später selbiges wieder verließ stand Nomi, eine der Hauselfen in ihrem Zimmer und pipste: „Nomi ist hier um Miss ihren Koffer zu holen, ist Miss fertig mit packen?"

„Ja, das bin ich Nomi, du kannst ihn mitnehmen und meiner Mutter sagen, dass ich gleich soweit bin.", antwortete Hermine, während sie eine Robe aus dem Schrank nahm und anfing sich anzuziehen.

Eine Weile später saß sie zusammen mit Ginny, ihrem Mutter und ihrem Vater am Frühstückstisch und aßen, als eine graue Schleiereule vor Rabastan landete. Dieser nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und steckte ein paar Münzen in den Lederbeutel an ihrem Bein, bevor der Vogel sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und verschwand.

Rabastan warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite, bevor er vorlas:

_Der-Junge-der-Lebt – Segen oder Fluch für die Zauberergemeinschaft_

_Wie wir aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren haben ist Hermine Granger (16), beste Freundin von Harry Potter (16), dem Jungen-der-Überlebte, keine außergewöhnlich talentierte muggelstämmige Hexe. Nein, unseren Informationen zufolge ist sie die Tochter des Askaban-Flüchtlings und bekennenden Todessers Rabastan Lestrange (40) und dessen Frau Antea Lestrange (35) geb. Rosier, Schwester des bekannten Todessers Evan Rosier._

_Nun stellt sich für uns alle die Frage, ob Harry Potter, der Ihr-wisst-schon-wen vertrieben hat, tatsächlich unser aller Retter sein wird oder ob er nicht im Verborgenen gemeinsame Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord macht._

_Wie wir bereits über die vorangegangenen Jahre hinweg berichtet haben zeigt Potter gefährlich Tendenzen zur Dunklen Seite: _

_Sein magischer Vormund, der berüchtigte Massenmörder Sirius Black, der vor einigen Monaten in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums während eines Todesserangriffs von Auroren getötet wurde, soll ebenfalls Anhänger von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem gewesen sein und hat diesem den Zugang zum Haus der Potter Familie ermöglicht haben. _

_Auch ist Potter wie wir vor einigen Jahren herausgefunden haben der einzige noch lebende Parselmund neben Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werde-darf, ein eindeutiges Erkennungsmerkmal eines schwarzen Magiers._

_Und nun, nachdem wir wissen, dass Potters beste Freundin die Tochter eines Todessers ist bleiben immer größere Zweifel, ob der Junge-der-Überlebte nicht der Junge-der-die-Zauberwelt-zugrunde-richtet wird._

_Rita Kimmkorn wir für ihre geschätzten Leser an der Sache dran bleiben, denn sie wittert eine geheime Verschwörung gegen und ehrliche Hexen und Zauberer._

Rabastan senkte die Zeitung und sah zu Hermine und Ginny hinüber. „Ich glaube diese Frau ist ein Fall für St. Mungos, ich bin mir sicher Bella wird begeistert sein, auf einmal vom der geisteskranken Irren zum Auror aufgestiegen zu sein und der Dunkle Lord kann sich ins Fäustchen lachen, Harry Potter, sein Verbündeter.", Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf und vertiefte sich in die restlichen Artikel.

„Die Kimmkorn, hat wirklich einen Schlag", erboste sich Ginny und starrte auf das Bild der Redakteurin auf der Rückseite der Zeitung. „Letztes Jahr war Harry, der Verrückte, der die Rückkehr von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem verkündet hat und dieses Jahr sein Anhänger. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in dem Kopf der Frau sonst noch alles vorgeht."

„Wahrscheinlich wir Potter bald die Weltherrschaft anstreben", bemerkte Antea amüsiert und leerte ihre Teetasse. „Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten aufbrechen, damit wir rechtzeitig in Kings Cross ankommen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und sah die beiden auffordernd an.

Daraufhin erhoben sich Hermine und Ginny, verabschiedeten sich von Rabastan und gingen mit ihren Koffern und Krummbein bewaffnet zum Kamin.

Einen Augenblick später standen sie alle in Mitten von Schülerscharen auf dem Bahnhof vor der großen, roten Lokomotive. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine zwei hellblonde Köpfe, die sich auf sie zubewegten.

„Hallo Gra… Hermine und Ginny", grüßte Draco die Beiden. „Habt ihr schon den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen", fragte er amüsiert.

„Haben wir", grummelte Hermine, „Kimmkorn ist verrückt geworden, ich meine noch verrückter als sonst um soetwas zu glauben."

„Wohl wahr", stimmte Draco zu. „Habt ihr eure Sachen, wir sollten uns ein Abteil suchen, bevor die ganzen Erstklässler alles belagern, Blaise ist schon vorgegangen, kommt ihr?"

Die beiden nickten, verabschiedeten sich von Antea und Lucius, bevor sie dem blonden Slytherin zum Zug folgten.

**(1). 1 Galeone = 17 Sickel = 493 Knuts = 10 € [Meine Festlegung, bei HPWIKI 6,32 €]**

**1 Sickel = 29 Knuts = 0,60 € [0,37 €]**

**1 Knut = 0,02 € [0,0125 €]**

**5000 Galeonen x 1,05^5 = 6381,4 Galeonen**

**Ich freu mich wie immer über eure Meinung, man liest sich,**

**eure justreaderr **


	17. Hogwarts

**HI meine Lieben, ich würde euch unwahrscheinlich gerne eine tolle Ausrede präsentieren, warum ich solange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber es gibt keinen. Ich hatte schlicht keinen Bock irgendetwas am Computer zu machen. Sorry**

**Na gut, ich hab mal gezählt welche Übergangsgeschichten ihr gut fandet, hier das Ergebnis:**

**Dumbledores Intrige I**

**Klein-Hermine IIIII IIII**

**Verrat IIIII**

**Wolfsblut IIIII I**

**Hermines Geheimnis IIIII IIII**

**Blacksche Rache I**

**Das heißt ich werde wahrscheinlich mit Nr. 2 oder 5 anfangen, weiß noch nicht so genau, aber jetzt geht es erst einmal hier weiter. **

**Hier kommt jetzt Kapitel 17:**

„Blabla" – normale Sprache

„_blabla_" – Zauber

‚_**blabla'**_ - Parsel

Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie die grüne Landschaft vorbei flog. Neben ihr saß Ginny, die gerade mit Theo, Blaise und Draco in eine hitzige Quidditch Debatte vertieft war. Was fanden nur alle an diesem albernen Spiel?

Jedenfalls stritten die vier so laut, dass sich Hermine nicht auf ihr Zaubertränkebuch konzentrieren konnte. Ihr gegenüber saß Pansy, die wie sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Zwar kannte Hermine die schwarzhaarige Slytherin kaum, jedoch konnte selbst sie erkennen, dass diese von großem Kummer geplagt wurde.

Der bekennende Bücherwurm konnte nur vermuten, dass der Verlust der beiden Greengrass Schwestern, die Ursache hierfür war. Zu gerne hätte sie versucht das andere Mädchen zu trösten, aber sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie war nicht gut in solchen Gesprächen und schaffte es immer sich so unglücklich auszudrücken, dass sie nur noch mehr Kummer verbreitete.

Mit einem Mal ertönte ein leichtes Klopfen an der Abteiltür, bevor diese sich öffnete und den Blick auf Neville Longbottem und an seiner Seite Luna Lovegood freigab.

„Ähm, hi", fing Neville an und besah sich missmutig die Slytherins in dem Abteil.

„Hi Neville, Luna", grüßte Ginny sofort überschwänglich zurück. „Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Schön", antwortete Neville und sah zu den noch freien Plätzen „Stört es euch wenn wir uns zu euch setzten?"

Die drei Slytherinjungen schwiegen, doch Pansy antwortete „Sicher, setzt euch", und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Neville ließ sich gleich auf den Platz neben der Tür fallen, während Luna zu dem freien Platz neben Pansy ging und sich neben das Mädchen setzte und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor sie leise mit ihr sprach.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, Nev. Was hast du alles gemacht?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Na ja, wie ich schon geschrieben habe waren Luna, ihr Vater und ich auf der Suche nach Schlickschlupfen, das war echt cool, abgesehen davon das wir keine gefunden haben", Neville grinste „Ich habe aber eine Feueralraune gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen, die sind echt selten. Meine Großmutter hat mir ein eigenes Gewächshaus geschenkt, weil ich in meinem Kräuterkunde ZAG ein O bekommen habe, da war ich die meiste Zeit drin und hab mich um meine Pflanzen gekümmert. Aber am besten war, als ich meine Eltern in St Mungo besucht habe, da hat meine Mum mich erkannt und ‚Neville' gesagt, früher hat sie nie auf mich reagiert, doch dieses Mal … Das war super, die Heilerin hat sich fast nicht mehr ein gekriegt vor Freude und gesagt, dass das bedeutet das Gedächtnis meiner Mum hat sich fast vollständig regeneriert und das meine Mum wenn sie weiter solche Fortschritte macht, vielleicht in einigen Monaten nach Hause kommen darf." Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Oh, Neville, das ist ja wunderbar", freute sich Hermine, „Wie geht es deiner Mutter sonst so und wie geht es deinem Vater?"

„Die Heiler sagen, dass wenn das Gedächtnis meiner Mutter wieder vollständig regeneriert ist, dann kann sie sich an alles erinnern was vor, na ja du weißt schon was, passiert ist. Wenn alles gut geht, dann wird sie wieder ganz die Alte, etwas langsamer und empfindlicher zwar, aber immerhin. Was meinen Vater angeht, da sind die Fortschritte noch nicht so gut, er kennt seinen Namen und er erkennt meine Großmutter und er kann wieder etwas lesen und schreiben. Sieht aus und klingt als wäre ein 6 Jähriger am Werk, aber er wird vielleicht auch wieder. Die Heiler sagen, man kann nur abwarten, ob die Zeit ihn heilt."

„Das ist traurig, aber wenigstens ist deinen Mum auf dem Weg der Besserung", meinte Ginny und sah zu Luna, die immer noch mit Pansy sprach, dann grinste sie „Du hast uns noch nicht erzählt was genau zwischen dir und Luna läuft."

Neville lief quitschrosa an und strahlte noch mehr. „Wir haben uns schon immer gut verstanden und dann im Sommer haben wir uns oft getroffen und naja, jetzt sind wir zusammen. Meine Großmutter findet Luna klasse und ich verstehe mich ziemlich gut mit Mr. Lovegood, das ist toll. Was war bei euch so alles?"

Hermine und Ginny erzählten von ihren Ferien.

„Puh, da habt ihr ja einiges erlebt. Aber sagt mal, wie war das, der Orden hat die Greengrasses angegriffen. Im Tagespropheten stand, dass das die Todesser gewesen sind, weil sich Lord Greengrass ihnen nicht anschließen wollte, das ist wirklich ein starkes Stück. Es war sogar ein Interview mit Moody abgedruckt, der ausgesagt hat, das der Orden zu spät gekommen wäre um die Familie zu retten."

„Alles Lügen", fauchte Pansy, der die Tränen in den Augen standen. „Ich hab diesen Zeitungsartikel gar nicht gesehen, wir waren wahrscheinlich alle zu beschäftigt. Wer hat diesen Schund geschrieben?"

„Kimmkorn und Zagrab, ein Ex-Auror und ehemaliger Partner von Moody", antwortete Neville entsetzt, „Kein Wunder, dass der so einen Stuss schreibt."

„Der Tagesprophet lügt auf jeden Fall. Draco und ich waren anwesend, als ein Hauself der Greengrass-Familie die Nachricht überbracht hat.", entrüstete sich Hermine.

„Hast du etwas von meiner Familie gehört Neville", erkundigte sich Ginny nervös und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich hab Ron und Harry zusammen mit Seamus, Dean, Smith aus Hufflepuff und den Creevy Brüdern gesehen. Ich glaube Ron dreht ein bisschen am Rad, er hat sich inzwischen so darauf versteift das ihr beide Verräter und Todesser seid. Ihr solltet echt vorsichtig sein, denn Ich glaube Ron ist soetwas wie der Anführer von dieser Gruppe."

„Und was ist mit Harry", fragte Hermine besorgt, sie wollte und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre beiden ersten und besten Freunde, sie einfach so verraten würden. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte das bezweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry spricht kaum mehr und starrt nur noch unbeteiligt in der Gegend herum, ich weiß nicht was er hat.", erwiderte Neville unsicher.

„Harrys Kopf ist voller Flappergaps, die machen ihn traurig und verzweifelt", erklärte Luna, „Wenn ein enger Freund stirbt, dann wir man sehr leicht anfällig für Flappergaps und wenn man die einmal hat, dann wir man sie nur los, wenn einem Freunde dabei helfen. Hilft man ihm nicht oder macht man ihn noch unglücklicher, dann wachsen die Flappergaps." Damit wandte sich Luna wieder Pansy zu.

Alle Insassen des Abteils starrten Luna einen Moment an, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandte. Doch bevor auch nur einer der Beteiligten etwas sagen konnte, flog die Abteiltür auf und Ronald Weasley flankiert von Seamus Finnigen und Dean Thomas standen in der Öffnung.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", zischte Ron bedrohlich. „Die beiden Verräter und ihre Todesserfreunde, reizend."

„Verschwinde Ronald", fauchte Hermine und stand auf.

„Was denn, keine Zeit für alte Freunde. Bist du dir jetzt zu gut für uns, nur weil deine Mutter für einen dreckigen Todesser die Beine breit gemacht hat?"

„Du hast kein Recht meine Mutter zu beleidigen, Weasley.", tobte Hermine und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Halt deine Klappe, Ron", zischte auch Ginny. „Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst. Hermines Mutter ist eine sehr nette Frau."

„Du Ginevra solltest besser den Mund halten und jetzt still und leise mit mir mitkommen. Vielleicht hast du Glück und Dad drückt noch einmal ein Auge zu, du Verräterin."

„Verschwinde einfach, Ron, niemand hat ein Interesse an dir und ich komme ganz sicher nicht mit dir mit."

„Wieso, hast du in Hermines Mutter ein neues Vorbild gefunden, hä? Für wen spielst du die Hure, für das Frettchen oder Zabini, oder vielleicht einen der Älteren. Du bist absolut widerlich und verachtenswert.", Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht und spuckte Ginny vor die Füße. Diese starrte ihn völlig entsetzt an und langsam stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Warte nur bis ich Vater geschrieben habe."

Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Und du Granger, gib zu, dass du dich nur mit Harry angefreundet hast um ihn dann an deinen Lord auszuliefern. Dad und Moody glauben das auch, aber du brauchst dir keinen Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich passe auf, dass Harry nicht mit einem von euch beiden in Berührung kommt. Dasselbe gilt für dich Longbottem, komm jetzt mit und schließ dich wieder der DA an oder erlebe die Konsequenzen."

„Verzieh dich einfach Ron, Luna und ich haben nichts gegen dich oder Harry, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir Hermine und Ginny einfach im Stich lassen.", erwiderte Neville selbstsicher.

„Pah, mach dich nicht lächerlich, du machst mit den beiden nur gemeinsame Sache, weil du insgeheim dankbar bist, dass die Todesser deine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert haben, sodass du früher an dein Erbe kommst.", Seamus grinste zufrieden mit sich selbst und die anderen beiden lachten.

„Ja, Longbottem, hast du deinen Dankeskarte schon geschrieben, oder willst du persönlich gratulieren?"

In diesem Moment kam ein schwarzhaariger Junge von hinten auf die Gruppe zu. Seine feine Blitznarbe schimmerte leicht rötlich, als wäre sie entzündet.

„Ah, Harry, wir haben gerade herausgefunden, dass Longbottem den Todessern dankbar ist, weil sie ihm einen beschleunigten Zugang zu seinem Erbe ermöglichten.", rief Ron und zog den Jungen-der-Überlebte am Arm heran.

Harry sah blass aus, blasser noch als sonst und seine Augen, die sonst in einem schönen Avada Kedavra Grün leuchteten waren stumpf und matt, als er von Ron zu Neville sah, der wütend aufgesprungen war und Ron seine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. Doch Seamus und Dean waren schneller als der immer noch etwas mollige Junge. Dean fing seine Hand ab, während Seamus ihm einen _Petrificus Totalus _aufhalste, bevor er ihm einen Stoß versetzte, der Neville zu Boden beförderte.

„Immer noch der gleiche Loser", grölte Dean, fand sich aber gleich darauf sieben Zauberstäbe in seinem Gesicht vorfand.

„Ich schlage vor, Schlammblut, das du die Klappe hältst, das Wiesel und Finnigen packst und uns nicht mehr unter die Augen trittst."

„Sonst was, Malfoy", plusterte Ron sich auf und trat auf den Blonden zu.

„Sonst, Weasley, wirst du herausfinden, womit wir ‚Todesser' uns den Sommer über beschäftigt haben.", zischte Malfoy und Hermine fiel auf, dass seine sonst hellen blaugrauen Augen ein dunkles sturmgrau angenommen hatten.

„Ich hab doch keine Angst vor einem Frettchen.", erwiderte Ron und trat Draco entgegen.

Während Draco und Weasley vor sich hin stritten, ab und an mit ‚freundlichen' Einwürfen von Theo, Blaise oder Finnigen und Thomas. Beobachtete Hermine Harry, der die Streitenden überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien, sondern nur unbeteiligt aus dem Abteilfenster hinausstarrte. Unauffindbar der Harry, der sie in der Weasley Küche wütend angefahren hatte, oder der Harry, der in der Mysteriumsabteilung versucht hatte sie alle zu beschützen.

Irgendetwas musste in den letzten beiden Wochen geschehen sein, die Frage war nur: was? Was war schrecklich genug um ihren sonst so energiegeladenen (Ex-) besten Freund in eine emotionslose Hülle zu verwandeln?

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die streitende Gruppe vor ihrer Nase gelenkt, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Seit wann stellst ausgerechnet du dich schützend vor Granger, Malfoy?", höhnte Weasley, „Warst es nicht du, der sie immer Schlammblut genannt hat, oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du meine Cousine beleidigst Weasley und um das klar zu stellen, der Nachname ist nicht Granger sondern Lestrange.", erwiderte Malfoy kalt und sah Ron herablassend an. „Verlasse jetzt sofort unser Abteil oder ich vergesse mich."

Hermine konnte beobachten, wie Ron etwas bleich um die Nase wurde, als Draco einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und den Zauberstab hob. Verschwunden war der verzogene Fratz, der ihnen in Hogwarts immer das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte und der bei jeder Kleinigkeit mit seinem Vater drohte. Diese Draco Malfoy, der jetzt zu Tage trat war der Todesser in Ausbildung.

Ron warf Hermine und Ginny einen weiteren bösen Blick zu, bevor er mit Finnigen und Thomas verschwand, Harry hinter sich herziehend.

Draco schloss die Abteiltür lauter als nötig und beendete mit einer Handbewegung den Fluch der Neville noch immer steif am Boden hielt, bevor er sich zurück auf seinen Sitz fallen ließ. Hermine sah den blonden Jungen erstaunt an, noch nie hatte sie Draco so an seinen Vater erinnert, als sie diesem in ihrem zweiten Jahr in der Winkelgasse begegnet waren.

Die weitere Fahrt nach Hogwarts verging nun wie im Flug und schon bald stand die kleine Gruppe aus Slytherins, Gryffindors und einer Ravenclaw auf dem Bahnstein. Vor ihnen überragte die riesige Gestalt Hagrids die Schülermenge, als er die Erstklässler zu sich rief.

Hermine stieg zusammen mit Theo, Pansy, Draco, Blaise und Ginny in eine der Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen würde und zog wieder ihr Zaubertränkebuch hervor. Langsam rollten die Kutschen an und polterten den Weg von Hogsmeat zum Schloss davon.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Viele Meilen südlich trat ein bleicher Mann mit glühenden roten Augen in die Bibliothek seines Hauses. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er zu einem Regal mit Büchern, deren einfache Lektüre einen geringeren Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Doch Tom Riddle war kein einfacher Mann und so griff er zielsicher nach einem alten Buch auf dessen schwarzen Einband mit giftgrüner Tinte ‚Buch der Seelen', geschrieben stand.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ließ er sich in einen alten, dunklen Ohrensessel sinken. „Grink", rief er und ein unheimlich aussehender Hauself erschien vor ihm.

„Meister hat gerufen", sagte der Elf und verbeugte sich leicht. Wobei das lange, scharfe Messer, das er in seinem Gürtel trug, beinahe den Boden berührte. Die wahnsinnigen Augen des alten Elfs, ein gelbes und ein grünes, blickten in die gnadenlosen roten, des schwarzen Magiers.

Lord Voldemort nickte. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, geh in das Ministerium, in die Mysteriumsabteilung, dort wirst du einen Raum mit zwölf Türen finden. Eine der Türen führt in einen Raum, in welchem mächtige, schwarzmagische Gegenstände aufbewahrt werden. Betritt diesen Raum und suche die Zaubertrankzutaten. Zwischen diesen wirst du ein Behältnis finden, dass eine brennende rötlich-orange Substanz enthält. Diese bringe mir hier her.", der Dunkle Lord besah sich den Elfen, dessen Augen jetzt vor verrückter Vorfreude blitzten und der am ganzen Körper so vor freudiger Erwartung zitterte, dass seine Ohren, oder das eine, welches ihm noch verblieben war auf und ab wackelten.

„Wenn du das erledigt hast, dann gehe nach Hogwarts, indem kaputten Mädchenbad im zweiten Stock wirst du an einem Wasserhahn eine eingekerbte Schlange finden. Dort wirst du _**‚öffne' **_sagen. Ein Eingang wird sich auftun und du wirst diesem folgen, bis du die Kammer des Schreckens erreichst. In ihrem Inneren wirst du einen toten Basilisken finden. Bring mir einen Zahn und beeile dich, Grink. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, jeden zu töten, der sich dir in den Weg stellt, versuche aber so gut es geht ungesehen zu bleiben."

Der euphorische Elf schien bei dem Gedanken Zauberer töten zu dürfen beinahe in Tränen aus zu brechen und umschloss fest den Griff seines Messers. „Grink eilt, so schnell er kann um Meister, seine Sachen zu besorgen." Und mit einem leisen Plop verschwand der Elf.

Der Dunkle Lord öffnete sein Buch und begann zu lesen:

‚_Der Horkrux als Möglichkeit das Unendliche Leben zu erreichen ist damit der zuverlässigste, wenn auch gefährlichste Weg. Wenn nun den dunkle Meister in die unglückliche Lage gerät, dass er durch ein Unglück seinen Körper verliert und wiedergeboren werden muss, ist zu beachten, dass dieses Ritual nur vorrübergehend wirkt. Denn der schwächliche Körper, den das Seelenstück bewohnt, wird auch durch das Ritual nicht an Stärke gewinnen. _

_Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern_

_Fleisch des Dieners willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben_

_Blut eines Feindes mit Gewalt genommen du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen_.

_Der dunkle Meister wird zwar einen Körper wiedererhalten, doch dieser wird nicht leisten können, was der Ursprüngliche Körper zu leisten im Stande war. Sodass der Meister vorsichtig sein muss nicht bei übermäßigem Gebrauch von Magie seinen Körper wieder zu vernichten. _

_Es wird also geraten möglichst bald das Seelenstück mit dem Horkrux wieder zusammen zu führen um seine Seele zu erstarken. Dies muss geschehen, indem das aufgebrochene Behältnis der Seele (Nutze Basiliskenzahn __nicht__ Dämonenfeuer) mit Phönixblut beträufelt wird. Heraus wird eine dunkle Masse treten, welche mit dem Gift des Basilisken (das auch zu Zerstörung des Behältnisses verwendet wurde) vermengt und mit Einhornblut und dem Blut des Phönixes zusammen getrunken werden muss._

_Es ist anzuraten, sich nach der Prozedur umgehend hinzulegen, denn die Umwandlung ist schmerzhaft und energiezehrend.'_

Als der Dunkle Lord gerade zum wiederholten Male die Seite gelesen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", befahl Voldemort und sah von dem Buch auf.

Durch die schwere Eichentür trat Lucius Malfoy, der ein zerfleddertes, altes Buch bei sich hatte, welches ein makabres Loch in seiner Mitte hatte.

„Mein Lord, ich habe das Tagebuch, wie ihr es gewünscht habt.", Lucius sah alles andere als glücklich aus, als er dem Dunklen Lord das Buch präsentierte, das ihm zur Bewachung gegeben war.

Voldemort griff mit spitzen Fingern nach dem dunklen Etwas und besah es sich. „Es ist dein Glück, Lucius, dass ich einen Weg gefunden habe, wie das hier mir noch von Nutzen sein kann. Ansonsten …", er ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen im Raum stehen, doch an der bleichen Gesichtsfarbe des blonden Zauberers ließ sich gut ablesen, dass dieser sich eine gute Vorstellung der Folgen machen konnte. „Gut, nun geh, Lucius. Ach, ich werde wohl die nächsten Tage abkömmlich sein, vertritt mich in der Zeit."

Der schwarze Magier senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch und Lucius verschwand eilends aus der Bibliothek.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis schließlich mit einem Knall die Rückkehr des Elfen angekündigt wurde. Die kleine Gestalt war über und über mit Blut bedeckt und grinste diebisch vor sich hin, als er seinem Herrn die gewünschten Gegenstände reichte.

„Sehr gut, Grink, ich sehe du hattest deinen Spaß?"

„Oh ja, Herr. Dumme, schwache Blutsverräter und dusslige Hogwartselfen."

Der Elf verschwand und der Dunkle Lord machte sich an die Arbeit.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Zurück in Hogwarts am nächsten Morgen:

Als gerade die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne zwischen den Vorhängen in den Schlafsaal blitzten, öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie lag einen Augenblick still da und wünschte sich, sie wäre nie von zuhause hierher aufgebrochen.

Lieber würde sie ihre Zeit in einem Haus voller Todesser verbringen, als hier im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hatte Gestern Abend während dem Willkommensfest angefangen. Als sie und Ginny sich an ihrem Haustisch niederlassen wollten, wurden sie von den meisten Schülern ihrer Jahrgangsstufe hasserfüllt oder verängstigt angestarrt, gerade so, als würden sie alle erwarten, dass sie im nächsten Moment in Todesserroben vor ihnen stehen und mit Todesflüchen um sich werfen würden. Schließlich hatten sie sich mit Neville zusammen zu den neuen Erstklässlern gesetzt und versucht die feindlichen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu ignorieren.

Sie hatten gehört, wie Ron, Seamus und Dean lauthals dem ganzen Tisch erzählten, dass Hermines Eltern Todesser waren und sie zusammen mit Ginny ihren Sommer bei diesen verbracht hatten um von ihnen zu lernen.

Schnell wand sich Hermine aus ihren Lacken und stand auf. Sie verschwand eilig im Bad und kehrte bald darauf in ihrer Uniform zurück um sich mit Ginny möglichst früh schon zum Frühstücken zu treffen. Am besten bevor Ron und die anderen aufgestanden waren, oder ihre Zimmerkameradinnen sich mit angsterfüllten Blicken an der Wand an ihr vorbei drücken konnten.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wartete ihre rothaarige Freundin bereits auf sie.

„Morgen", grüßte Hermine.

„Hi, na wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Ginny missmutig.

„Pavati und Lavender haben mich den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sogar Schildzauber um ihre Betten aufgebaut. Sind allerdings zusammengebrochen, sobald beide eingeschlafen waren. Das werde ich ihnen aber besser nicht erzählen.", erwiderte Hermine mürrisch. „Und bei dir?"

„So ähnlich. Wieso müssen unsere Mitbewohner nur so lächerlich sein, als ob wir so dumm wären ihnen hier etwas zu tun?", grummelte Ginny. „Lass uns essen gehen, ich habe keine Lust hier herumzustehen, wenn mein herzallerliebster Bruder herunter kommt."

„Hast Recht", stimmte Hermine ihr zu und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle.

Diese war wie zu erwarten noch sehr leer, der Gryffindortisch war noch völlig vereinsamt, zwei Hufflepuffs und vier Ravenclaws saßen schon über ihrem Frühstück außerdem Blaise, Pansy und Draco. Hermine sah zu Ginny und diese nickte, sodass die beiden Gryffindors den Slytherin-Haustisch ansteuerten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Pansy die beiden, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Hallo, gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", seufzte Pansy, „der Schlafsaal ist nur so leer ohne Daphne. Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon."

Hermine nickte mitfühlend „Pavati und Lavender scheinen zu glauben ich will sie im Schlaf umbringen. Ihre Schutzvorkehrungen aber waren so lachhaft, ich glaube sogar Nagini hätte keine Minute gebraucht um die zu überwinden. Aber besser noch als Neville, im Schlafsaal mit Ron, Seamus, Dean und Harry, das muss der blanke Horror sein. Aber sagt mal, habt ihr euren Stundenplan schon?"

„Ja, wir haben gleich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor.", meinte Draco.

Hermine nickte, wenigstens kein Ron, freiwillig würde der nie Zaubertränke nehmen, wenn er es nicht muss.

Nachdem Frühstück, machte sich Hermine zusammen mit den Slytherins in die Kerker auf, während Ginny zusammen mit Luna zu Kräuterkunde ging.

Als Hermine mit den anderen den Kerker betrat, waren sie die Einzigen, die bereits anwesend waren und so suchten sie sich einen Platz ganz vorne und warteten auf den Stundenbeginn.

Die Stunde bei ihrem neuen Prof. Slughorn verging für Hermine erstaunlich schnell. Zuerst zeigte ihnen der alte Professor eine Reihe von Zaubertränken, die Hermine problemlos benennen konnte, als mit einem Mal Harry und Ron in den Raum kamen. Anscheinend durften/ mussten sie diese Jahr doch Zaubertränke belegen.

Als Leihbücher erhielten die beiden ein altes [nicht Halbblutprinzbuch] und ein neues Zaubertränkebuch, wobei sich Ron natürlich das neue unter den Nagel riss. Typisch egoistisches Wiesel.

Dann brauten sie einen komplizierten Trank, den Hermine hervorragend meisterte.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, behielt Prof. Slughorn Hermine einen Augenblick zurück und fragte sie, ob sie nicht Lust hätte zum nächsten Slugclub-Treffen zu kommen. Natürlich stimmte sie zu.

Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug, da Hermine ihn die ganze Zeit über entweder mit Draco oder Neville zusammen verbrachte und so ihren feindseligen Hauskammeraden aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Zum Abendessen traf sie sich mit Ginny, die einen weniger guten Tag hatte, denn sie roch streng nach irgendetwas.

„Was ist passiert, Ginny", erkundigte sich Hermine bei ihrer übelgelaunten Freundin.

„Du weißt doch, dass Neville letztes Jahr eine Mimbulus Mimbeltonia geschenkt bekommen hatte, oder? Jedenfalls hat er sie Prof. Sprout für den Unterricht geliehen und Collin Creeve hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Pflanze zu ärgern, sodass sie mich von oben bis unten mit ihrem Stinksaft vollgespritzt hat. Ich wette das war Absicht, so wie er und einige andere Gryffindors gelacht haben.", schimpfte Ginny ungehalten, „Ich habe schon drei Mal geduscht und ich krieg den Geruch einfach nicht ab."

„So ein Idiot. Was hat Sprout gesagt?"

„Nichts, hat überhaupt nichts mitbekommen und mir dann vorgeworfen ich wäre nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen."

„Dafür hätte Creeve Nachsitzen verdient.", stellt Hermine entrüstet fest.

„Na, Schwesterchen, hast du ein neues Parfüm ausprobiert?", tönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen und beide stöhnten genervt auf. „Ich muss dir sagen, du riechst wirklich widerlich, nach Verräter."

Hermine drehte sich um und fauchte: „Verschwinde Weasley, niemand hat deine Blödheit bestellt."

„Ach nein, Granger, wo hast du denn deine Lover gelassen?", Weasley sah sich suchend um, „Haben wohl bei dem liebreizenden Duft meiner Schwester das Weite gesucht."

„Wovon bitte sprichst du, Wiesel?"

„Na, Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe und Nott. Es war ja klar, dass du was mit denen anfängst, schließlich hast du ja schon immer auf Leute mit Geld gestanden. Erst Lockhart, dann Krum und Harry und jetzt die Slytherins, mich erstaunt nicht einmal, dass du dir nicht zu fein bist für Crabbe und Goyle."

„Verschwinde, Ronald, niemand interessiert sich für dich und deinen Eifersüchteleien, außerdem bist du der Einzige, der immer aufs Geld schaut und weißt ganzgenau, dass Hermine nie etwas mit Harry hatte.", fuhr Ginny dazwischen.

„Als wäre ich eifersüchtig, wegen einem hässlichen, moppköpfigen, hasenzähnigen, besserwisserischem Todesserflittchen.", tobte Ron. „Ach übrigens, Ginny, ich habe Dad geschrieben, dass du immer noch nicht zur Vernunft gekommen bist, ich bin mir sicher er gibt dir noch einen Galgenfrist, wegen Mum, aber dann bist du fällig."

Mit diesen Worten, fuhr er herum und stakste den Gryffindortisch hinunter, wo er sich neben Seamus und Collin setzte und mit diesen sogleich die Köpfe zusammensteckte.


	18. Albus Dumbledore

**He, he, he, dieses Mal war ich pünktlich. **

Kapitel 18

Die nächsten Wochen in Hogwarts brachten für Hermine und Ginny allerhand unerfreuliche Dinge.

Es begann am Mittwoch der zweiten Woche, als ein nervöser Erstklässler auf Hermine zutrat und ihr eine kraklige Nachricht in die Hand drückte, welche lautete:

_Ms. Granger, _

_Ich möchte sie bitten heute um 14:00 Uhr _

_In mein Büro zu kommen, denn ich_

_Denke es gibt einige Dinge zu besprechen_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Meine Lieblingssüßigkeit sind Zuckerstangen_

Hermine hatte die Nachricht sofort Ginny gezeigt und beide waren übereingekommen, dass der alte Zauberer irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Zwar waren sie sich noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob wirklich der ganze Orden gegen sie war, aber eine Privataudienz mit dem Selbsternannten Führer konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Denn, dass es um nichts Schulisches ging war klar das hätte McGonagall mit ihr besprochen.

Als die beiden gerade in der Bibliothek saßen, ihrem erkorenen Zufluchtsort, denn hierher kamen die anderen Gryffindors nur selten und wenn waren sie immer unter den strengen Augen von Mdm. Pince, der Bibliothekarin, zu werke; kamen Draco und Theo zu ihnen, beide beladen mit Verwandlungsbüchern.

„Was schaut ihr den so griesgrämig", flüsterte Theo, als er sich gegenüber von Ginny auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Dumbledore hat mich in sein Büro geordert", erwiderte Hermine leise und übergab die Notiz.

Draco, der über Theos Schulter mitgelesen hatte, meinte: „Du solltest deiner Mutter schreiben, es ist nämlich auch dem Direktor nicht erlaubt mit einem Schüler in Abwesenheit eines Verwandten oder Vormundes über außerschulische Belange zu sprechen."

„Wirklich?" Draco nickte und so fuhr Hermine fort. „Aber selbst wenn ich meiner Mutter jetzt schreibe, ich muss in einer viertel Stunde da sein, und bis dahin hat sie die Eule ohnehin nicht erhalten."

Theo nickte zustimmend. „Dumbledore hat den Termin schlau ausgewählt, aber warte mal. Draco.", er sah zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber. „Hat dein Vater dir nicht geschrieben, dass er heute im Auftrag der Schulräte in Hogwarts ist? Wir könnten ihn suchen und zu Dumbledore schicken."

Draco hob den Kopf und grinste. „Ja, das machen wir. Komm, Theo, Verwandlung läuft uns nicht davon." Die beiden Slytherins verließen die Bibliothek und ließen Hermine und Ginny zurück.

„Hoffentlich finden sie Mr. Malfoy schnell", meinte Ginny unsicher, „Ich glaube du solltest dich auch langsam auf den Weg machen, Mine."

Hermine warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr und grummelte zustimmend, „Passt du solange auf meine Sachen auf?" Als Ginny zustimmte erhob sich Hermine langsam und glitt aus der Bücherei.

Gemächlich ging sie durch die Gänge der Schule bis sie schließlich die beiden Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Schulleiters erreichte. „Zuckerstangen", sagte Hermine und die beiden Figuren machten den Weg frei.

Unruhig stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die große Holztür. „Herein."

Sie stieß die Tür auf und betrat das geräumige Büro, zu ihrem großen Erstaunen war auch Harry anwesend und er sah noch bleicher aus als in den letzten Tagen und zitterte, gerade so, als hätte er den dunklen Lord persönlich gesehen.

„Das war es dann, Harry mein lieber Junge", sagte Dumbledore großväterlich, seine Augen zwinkerten vergnügt, als er Harry zu Tür führte. Sobald sich diese aber schloss, wandte er sich zu Hermine um und sämtliches Vergnügen war verschwunden, ersetzt durch einen unheimlichen Blick, der Hermine sämtliche Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellte.

„Ah, Miss Granger, setzen sie sich.", er wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, zu welchem Hermine missmutig ging und sich darauf niederließ.

„Nun, _Hermine_, was musste ich da alles über sie hören. Der junge Mr. Weasley war ganz außer sich, als er erfahren hat, dass ihre Mutter eine bekannte Todesserin ist. Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen um sie und Ms. Weasley gemacht.", begann er wieder in seinem großväterlichen Tonfall. „Sie müssen mir erzählen, was während ihren Ferien vorgefallen ist."

Dumbledore sah ihr tief in die Augen und Hermine spürte ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in ihren Gedanken. Er würde doch nicht …, mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Hermine an einen Unterhaltung mit Draco in der er ihr erzählt hatte, dass Dumbledore und Voldemort die mächtigsten Legillimentiker waren. Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf ab und betrachtete stattdessen eines der vielen Instrumente im Schulleiterbüro.

„Ich muss ihnen gar nichts über meine Ferien erzählen, Professor.", erwiderte Hermine kühl.

„Als ihr Schulleiter ist es meine Aufgabe mich um das Wohlbefinden meiner Schüler zu sorgen, _Hermine._", entgegnete der Zauberer.

„Um mein Wohlbefinden brauchen sie sich nicht zu sorgen, Schulleiter. Mir geht es sehr gut."

„Das kann ich nicht so recht glauben, wo ihre Freunde mir alle erzählt haben wie abweisend sie und Miss Weasley sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten. Dazu kommt noch ihre neuerliche Freundschaft mit diesen Slytherins.", Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass Dumbledore sich bemühte seinem Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck zu geben. Doch sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. „Wenn ihre Eltern sie dazu zwingen, dann müssen sie mir das jetzt sagen. Wir können sie aus ihrer Familie herausholen, ich bin mir sicher Artur Weasley nimmt sie beide gerne wieder auf."

Hermine schnaubte „Meine Familie zwingt mich zu gar nichts und ich bin sehr zufrieden, ebenso Ginny, also halten sie sich aus unserem Leben heraus."

„Miss Granger, ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass es über alle Maßen unhöflich ist, während eines Gespräches seinen Gesprächspartner nicht anzusehen.", meinte Dumbledore kühl.

Hermine hob den Kopf soweit, dass sie Dumbledores Nase ansehen konnte und meinte: „Ebenso unhöflich ist es die Gedenken eines anderen ohne dessen Zustimmung zu lesen."

Sie konnte sehen, dass sich Dumbledore einen Moment versteifte. ‚Ertappt', dachte Hermine zufrieden.

„Möchten sie einen Tee", wechselte der Direktor augenblicklich das Thema.

„Nein, danke", lehnte Hermine ab, wer wusste schon, was er in den Tee gegeben hatte.

„Ich fürchte aber, Miss Granger, ich muss darauf bestehen." Hermine hob kurz den Kopf und sah Dumbledore für eine halbe Sekunde in die Augen. Und sagte klar und deutlich. „Ich will jetzt keinen Tee." Dann wandte sie den Kopf wieder ab, als sie auf einmal ein unglaubliches Verlangen nach Tee überkam.

„Nehmen sie den Tee, Miss Granger.", forderte Dumbledore und wider besseren Wissens griff Hermines Hand danach und sie leerte die Tasse.

„Das ist besser", meinte der Schulleiter selbstgefällig. „Nun denn, wo haben sie die zweite Hälfte des Sommers verbracht?"

„In Dark Hall Manor, dem Geburtshaus meiner Mutter", antwortete Hermine sofort uns schlug sich dann entsetzt die Hände über den Mund. ‚Veritaserum, verdammt', dachte Hermine, doch bevor Dumbledore noch eine Frage stellen konnte klopfte es an der Tür und jemand trat ohne lange auf eine Antwort zu warten ein.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah in der Tür Lucius Malfoy stehen. Der Blick des blonden Todessers war eiskalt, als er mit seinen stechenden Augen den Schuleiter von Hogwarts fixierte.

Dieser wirkte mit einem Male sehr angespannt. „Mr. Malfoy, was führt sie hier her?"

„Nun, Schulleiter, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es anstreben mit meiner Nichte ein nicht schulbezogenes Gespräch zu führen, und dabei muss ihnen entfallen sein ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater zu verständigen. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich ohnehin schon in Hogwarts bin, dann kann ich ihre Nachlässigkeit gleich korrigieren.", Lucius wandte sich einen Augenblick Hermine zu, die noch immer beide Hände fest auf ihren Mund gepresst hatte, und runzelte nachdenklich sie Stirn, bevor er wieder Dumbledore ansah, der inzwischen verdächtig bleich geworden war.

„Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Schulleiter?", verlangte Mr. Malfoy zu erfahren, nachdem Dumbledore verbissen schwieg und den Todesser mit einem bösen Blick fixierte, dass Hermine sich fragte, ob er versuchte Dracos Vater mit seinem Blick alleine dazu zu bewegen sich in Luft aufzulösen.

„Dann eben nicht. Komm, Hermine." Dankbar sprang Hermine aus ihrem Stuhl hoch und eilte zur Tür, als Dumbledore rief. „Wo befindet sich das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords?"

Hermine setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an, als sie spürte, wie sich ein _Silentium _über sie legte und ihre Antwort nur eine stumme Lippenbewegung war.

Sie sah zu Lucius Malfoy, der seine Zauberstab einige Fingerbreit aus seinem Gehstock gezogen hatte und ihn jetzt wieder zurück schob, Dumbledore einen letzten feindseligen Blick zuwarf und Hermine dann aus dem Raum schob.

Der blonde Zauberer, eilte wortlos die Treppe hinunter und zog Hermine dann in das erste leere Klassenzimmer. Dort baute er mit einer Zauberstabbewegung eine Reihe von Schutzzaubern auf, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Was ist passiert?", eine einfache Frage und aus Hermine sprudelte die Antwort.

„Dumbledore wollte wissen, was den Sommer über geschehen ist, ich hab ihm gesagt es geht ihn nichts an. Dann hat er versucht meine Gedanken zu lesen und ich hab weggesehen. Ich glaube er war wütend, jedenfalls hat er mir dann Tee angeboten, den ich abgelehnt habe, weil ich befürchtet habe, er könnte etwas hineingemischt haben. Er bestand aber darauf und auf einmal hatte ich den Tee in der Hand und habe ihn getrunken. Es war Veritaserum drinnen, aber ich hab ihm nicht mehr gesagt, als mein momentanes zuhause."

Lucius wirkte erzürnt und Hermine trat vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück, doch als Lucius sprach war seine Stimme ruhig. „Hat er den _Imperio_ angewandt?"

„Ich glaube nicht, es hat sich jedenfalls anders angefühlt, als damals mit Bella. Ich hatte keine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die gesagt hat ich soll den Tee trinken. Mehr ein unerklärliches Verlangen nach Tee.", versuchte Hermine die Erfahrung zu beschreiben.

„Eine Suggestion", überlegte Lucius, schien aber mit sich selbst zu sprechen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du oder Miss Weasley noch einmal alleine mit Dumbledore sprechen, informiere immer Antea oder mich, selbst wenn es wieder so kurzfristig ist und geh dann zu Professor McGonagall. Ich kann sie zwar überhaupt nicht leiden, aber wenn ihr sie informiert, dass ihr nicht ohne Begleitung zu Dumbledore wollt, wird sie das respektieren. Das Veritaserum sollte bald abklingen, warte solange hier."

Hermine wollte noch fragen was eine Suggestion war, doch Lucius hatte schon alle Zauber gelöst und verließ das Zimmer.

Einige Zeit später fand sich Hermine in der Bibliothek wieder und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem Ginny, Draco, Theo und inzwischen auch Blaise saßen.

„Und wie war es", wisperte Ginny neugierig.

„Furchtbar, er hat mir Veritaserum verabreicht und wollte alles über unsere Ferien wissen. Wenn Mr. Malfoy nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, dann …"

Die Augen den umstehenden weiteten sich. „Veritaserum? das ist illegal", quickte Ginny leise.

Hermine nickte, „Weiß einer von euch was eine Suggestion ist?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Draco nickte. „Deine Mutter hat mal was erzählt, während sie versucht hat mir Okklumentik beizubringen. Es ist so etwas Ähnliches wie der Imperius-Fluch nur pflanzt bei einer Suggestion ein mächtiger Legillimentiker einen Befahl ins Unterbewusstsein. Während beim Imperius ein Befehl ins Bewusstsein gegeben wird. Ist allerdings nicht ‚Unverzeihlich', weil das nur sehr, sehr wenige überhaupt können."

Dann schwiegen alle nachdenklich.

Am Freitag derselben Woche, während dem Frühstück, steuerte eine große graublaue Eule mit onyxfarbenen Augen den Gryffindortisch an und streckte Hermine ein Bein entgegen. Am Bein der Eule hingen drei Briefe, die Hermine sogleich abnahm. Ohne einen weiteren Blick breitete die Eule ihre riesigen Schwingen aus und entschwand wieder.

Hermine besah sich die Briefe, einer trug ihren Namen, die anderen waren Mit Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy beschriftet, auf der Rückseite trugen sie das Siegel der Koboltbank.

„Sie sind von Gringotts", sagte Hermine und erhob sich. Zuerst brachte sie Draco seinen Brief, dann Übergab sie den anderen Harry, bevor sie sich wieder neben Ginny fallen ließ.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief und las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Hermine Nerea Lestrange,_

_Hiermit fordern wie sie auf sich am 16. September_

_Um 12:00 Uhr in der Gingotts Bank, Winkelgasse _

_Zu Verlesung des Testaments von Sirius Orion Black_

_Einzufinden._

_Sollten sie aus einem wichtigen Grund verhindert sein, _

_dann füllen sie bitte das anbei liegende Formular aus, _

_mit dem sie einen Vertreter bevollmächtigen ihr _

_Erbe entgegen zu nehmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Kaskatar_

_Manager der Black-Familie,_

_Gringotts_

Ginny, die neugierig mitgelesen hatte, fragte erstaunt „Wusstest du, dass Sirius dir etwas hinterlassen hat?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, erstaunt ob dieser Nachricht, dann schob sie den Brief in den Umschlag zurück und verstaute ihn in ihrer Schultasche. Weiter unten am Tisch hörten sie Ron auf einmal rufen: „Lass mal sehen, Harry." Und als die beiden zu dem Jungen blickten, sahen sie gerade noch wie Ron Harry seinen Brief aus der Hand riss um ihn zu lesen.

„Sirius hat dir etwas hinterlassen", stellte Ron dann fest. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die Harry seien Brief gegeben hatte. „Und Granger offensichtlich auch." Hermines und Rons Blick trafen sich und in den Augen des Rotschopfs konnte sie sie die Frage ablesen ‚Warum hat er mir nichts hinterlassen?'

Hermine konnte nicht anders und grinste zufrieden, woraufhin sich die Augen des Wiesels zu Schlitzen verengten. „Wir gehen.", entschied Ron und erhob sich. Zum selben Zeitpunkt erhob sich auch Dumbledore, der das Geschehen aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte.

„Miss Granger, Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy, würden sie bitte einen Moment zu mir kommen."

Widerwillig erhob sich Hermine und schloss sich Draco an, als sie auf den weißbärtigen Mann zu traten.

„Wie ich sehe haben sie Briefe von Gringotts erhalten. Wegen einem Testament nehme ich mal an."

„Sirius Testament", murmelte Harry.

„Ja, das habe ich vermutet, leider kann ich ihnen dreien aber nicht gestatten Hogwarts zu verlassen. Es ist zu gefährlich, wegen der Todesser", meinte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde sie selbstverständlich informieren, was in dem Testament gestanden hat."

Draco zog einen Augenbraue hoch, auch Hermine sah ihren Schulleiter ungläubig an. Als ob einer von ihnen ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben würde.

„Ich denke unsere Eltern werden uns informieren, Schulleiter", bemerkte Draco spitz und wandte sich ab. Hermine folgte ihm nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harry, der Dumbledore auf dessen Aufforderung das Gringottsformular gab.

Am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zog Hermine den Brief und ein frisches Stück Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben:

‚_Liebe Mum, ich hoffe zuhause läuft alles gut._

_Hier in Hogwarts waren die ersten beiden Wochen ziemlich anstrengend und_

_Ron hat wie erwartet versucht mir und Ginny das Leben schwer zu machen._

_Ansonsten geht es uns aber gut. Ich habe heute einen Brief von Gringotts _

_Erhalten, der der mich zur Eröffnung von Sirius Testament einlädt, Draco und Harry_

_Haben auch einen bekommen, jedenfalls erlaubt uns Dumbledore nicht in die _

_Winkelgasse zu gehen, wegen der Todesser. Ich glaube allerdings eher, dass er _

_Nicht will, dass wir das Testament hören, warum auch immer. Ich vertraue ihm aber_

_Nicht und bezweifle, dass er uns die richtigen Informationen mitteilt, darum möchte _

_Ich, dass du an meiner Stelle gehst. Ich lege das Formular bei._

_Weißt du was merkwürdig ist? Harry verhält sich die ganze Zeit sehr komisch. Er hat noch kein einziges Mal mit mir gesprochen und reagiert kaum auf seine Umgebung, lässt sich die meiste Zeit von Ron herumschuppsen. Ich hoffe mal der Dunkle Lord hat ihm nichts getan. Freue mich schon auf die nächsten Ferien, hoffe sie beeilen sich._

_Deine Hermine_

_PS: Ron hat Ginny schon mehrmals damit gedroht, dass sein Vater_

_Ernste Schritte gegen sie einleiten wird, sollte sie sich sorgen machen?_'

Sie überflog den Brief noch einmal, dann stand sie auf, stieg in die Eulerei hinauf und schickte den Brief ab.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Am nächsten Morgen las Antea Lestrange Hermines Brief während dem Frühstück, bevor sie ihn an ihren Mann weiterreichte.

Dieser überflog ihn und meinte: „Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was Dumbledore im Schilde führt." Er las noch einmal über den Brief. „Was ist wohl mit dem Potter Jungen los, Draco hat Lucius auch schon geschrieben, dass er sich so merkwürdig verhält."

Antea nickte. „Aber der Dunkle Lord ist dieses Mal unschuldig, das hat er selbst gesagt. Er meinte auch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, da er durch diese Verbindung zu dem Jungen immer häufiger extreme Schmerzen empfängt. Ob er sich selbst verletzt?"

Rabastan zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du kannst Hermine ja deinen Verdacht schreiben, vielleicht bekommt sie etwas heraus."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann griff nach einem Brot, als beide mit einem Mal zusammenzuckten.

„Der Dunkle Lord scheint wieder zurück zu sein", stellte Antea fest und erhob sich. „Wurde auch langsam Zeit, er hat Lucius noch nie für mehr als eine Woche das Kommando übertragen."

Die beiden erhoben sich und Antea rief nach einem der Elfen um die Reste des Frühstücks zu beseitigen, dann apparierten sie beide zu ihrem Lord. Unvermittelt fanden sie sich vor den Toren von Malfoy Manor vor, dem momentanen Hauptquartier der Todesser wieder und gingen, zusammen mit einigen anderen schwarzgewandeten Gestalten in einen der großen Säle des Landgutes.

Dort erwarteten bereits Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix und Rodolphus die Neuankömmlinge. Rabastan zog seine Frau zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber und wandte sich sogleich an Lucius: „Wo ist denn unser Lord? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann habe ich seinen Ruf gespürt."

„Du irrst dich nicht, Rabastan, er müsste gleich kommen.", antwortete der Blonde und wandte sich dann an alle „Bitte, nehmt Platz, unser Lord wird in Kürze eintreffen."

Alle steuerten ihre Plätze an. Das Kopfende des Tisches blieb frei, dies war der Platz des Dunklen Lords, zu dessen Rechten nahm Lucius platz, neben ihm folgten seine Frau, Dolohov, Rookwood, Nott und Macnair. Das untere Ende des Tisches teilten sich Crabbe und Goyle. Zur Linken des Dunklen Lords saßen Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Antea, Avery und Rowle.

Antea nahm zwischen ihrem Mann und Avery Platz, der noch immer einen Arm in der Schlinge trug, eine Verletzung, die er durch einen bösen schwarzen Splitterfluch im Landhaus der Greengrass-Familie erlitten hatte.

„Wie geht es Andromeda?", erkundigte sich Antea neugierig, dich schon eine Weile nichts mehr von ihrer Cousine gehört hatte.

Avery besah nachdenklich seine Sitznachbarin bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke es könnte ihr besser gehen, sie erhält beinahe täglich wenig freundliche Briefe von anderen Ordensmitgliedern, am schlimmsten scheinen jedoch die von ihrem Schlammblut und ihrer Tochter zu sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Das hat man davon, wenn man sich auf soetwas einlässt. Welches normale Kind würde sich schon gegen die eigenen Mutter wenden?"

„Ich denke, Nymphadora ist durch die Zeit als Auror unter Moody perfekt in das von Dumbledore gewünschte Schema des blindlings loyalen Schoßhündchens geformt worden. Es ist zu befürchten, dass es extrem schwer werden dürfte ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Andi ist wirklich nicht zu beneiden."

„Wäre sie damals nicht mit dem Schlammblut untergetaucht müsste sie sich heute nicht mit dessen Balg herumärgern.", er warf Antea einen kühlen Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr. „Oder bist du anderer Ansicht, Antea?"

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, öffnete sich mit einem Male die Tür und eine lange Schlange kroch hinein, gefolgt von einem blassen Jungen mit dunklen Haaren und roten Augen betrat den Raum. Die Todesser, die sich zuvor noch munter unterhalten hatten, verstummten schlagartigen.

Keiner der gefürchteten schwarzen Magier rührte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter, alle starrten nur auf das Kind, welches jetzt den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches ansteuerte. Lucius war der Erste, der sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er fragen konnte:

„Mein Lord, seid ihr das?"

Das Kind lächelte, was ihm zusammen mit den gnadenlosen Augen, eine furchterregenden Ausdruck auf das hübsche Gesicht beschwor.

„Wer denn sonst, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass diese Entwicklung nicht geplant war."

„Mein Lord", keuchte Bellatrix, als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte „Mein Lord, was ist passiert."

„Nun meine liebe Bella, der Körper, den Wurmschwanz mir erschaffen hat, war schwach, kaum in der Lage meine Magie zu halten. Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer öfter gespürt, dass mein magischer Kern kurz davor war diese unzureichende Hülle zu sprengen. So war ich gezwungen meinen Körper etwas zu verbessern, könnte man sagen.", der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich zurück und strich Nagini über den geschuppten Kopf. „Nachdem Lucius eines meiner Horkruxe auf so unvorteilhafte Weise eingesetzt hat, was in dessen teilweiser Zerstörung endete, empfahl es sich geradezu dieses zu verwenden. Jedoch war in meinen Quellen nicht angegeben, dass sich der gestärkte Körper auf dem Niveau aufbauen würde, auf dem er sich befand als das Horkrux geschaffen wurde. Sodass ich nun in meinem damals 16-jährigen Körper feststecke, doch das ist nur ein vergleichsweise geringes Ärgernis." Der Dunkle Lord verstummte und sah jeden seiner Todesser an.

„Das ist nur ein geringes Ärgernis?", erkundigte sich Macnair unsicher, „Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand einen Dunklen Lord fürchtet, das im Körper eines Kindes steckt."

„So du zweifelst also an meiner Fähigkeit mir den gebührenden Respekt zu verschaffen?", meinte Voldemort nachdenklich und zog gemächlich seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Macnair schluckte panisch und rief, den Blick nicht von dem schmerzbringenden weißen Stab abwendend „Natürlich nicht, mein Lord, ich meinte nur eure Feinde könnten auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Lord Voldemort nickte nachdenklich, bevor er weitersprach: „Natürlich"

„Mein Lord, ich denke wir könnten euren neuen Körper durchaus zu unserem Vorteil nutzen", meinte Lucius mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln.

„So, und was schwebt dir vor, mein alter Freund?", erkundigte sich Voldemort leise.

„Mein Lord, haltet ihr es für möglich, dass ihr für kürzere Zeitabschnitte wieder euer altes Erscheinungsbild annehmen könnt?"

„Ein starker Glamour-Zauber sollte das möglich machen, worauf willst du hinaus, Lucius."

„Nun mein Lord, mit unseren derzeitigen Verbündeten im Parlament halten wir zurzeit 49 von 232 Sitze, das sind 21 % der Stimmen. Die Familien, die Dumbledore ohne Rückfrage folgen halten 59 Sitze, also 25 % der Stimmen, wobei andere Familien ebenfalls regelmäßig für Dumbledore stimmen, sodass er auf insgesamt 101 Stimmen, 44 % kommt.", Lucius zog ein Pergament hervor, auf dem die einzelnen Familien mit Sitzen verzeichnet waren und reichte es dem Dunklen Lord. Dieser studierte es eingehend.

„Wie ihr seht werden wir nun auch die Sitze der Lestrange und Rosier Familie besetzten können, durch Antea, da weder Rabastan noch Rodolphus im Ministerium erscheinen können, ohne festgenommen zu werden. Das macht nochmal 14 Sitze für uns, außerdem kann Avery Andromeda für sich schicken, nochmal 5 Sitze, sodass wir insgesamt 68 Stimmen haben. Nun zu meiner Idee, wenn ihr mit diesem Erscheinungsbild auftretet, sollte euch keiner als Dunklen Lord erkennen, ihr müsstet selbstverständlich etwas gegen die Augen tun. Jedenfalls habt ihr Anspruch auf die Stimmen Slytherin und der Graunt Familie, was nochmal 18 Stimmen wären."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Lucius, wir hätten dann 37 %, mit den Familien, die regelmäßig für uns stimmen 43 % der Stimmen, und sind fast gleichauf mit Dumbledore. Wenn nur eine der Familien nicht erscheint oder gegen Dumbledore stimmt, dann hätten wir eine knappe Mehrheit.", überlegte Voldemort.

„Ja, was mir allerdings noch Sorgen bereitet ist die Tatsache, wer Kontrolle über die Crouch und die Black Stimmen erhält. Das Testament von Sirius Black wird in 2 Tagen verlesen, dann erhalten wir etwas mehr Klarheit, die 7 Sitze der Black-Familie werden die Entscheidung bringen.", meinte Lucius.

„Wer wird wahrscheinlich die Sitze bekommen?", erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord.

Narcissa antwortete: „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Theoretisch würde Draco den Titel des Lord Black erben, denn er ist der einzige noch lebende männliche Nachkomme der Blackfamilie. Allerdings war Sirius auch Pate von Harry Potter, sodass es auch sein könnte, dass Potter sein Erbe wird."

„Wenn Potter, der Black-Erbe wird, dann fallen die Stimmen wie auch die Stimmen der Potter, der Peverell und der Gryffindor-Familie alle an Dumbledore. Er hat sich nämlich zu Potters Vormund erklären lassen.", meinte Lucius.

„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden, Potter hat 8, 16 insgesamt 26 Stimmen?", erkundigte sich Voldemort. „Und Dumbledore hat sich die Stimmen alle einverleibt?"

Lucius nickte. „Die Potter-Familie war schon immer eine der reichsten, als dann die letzte Nachfahrin der Peverell-Familie eingeheiratet hat, wurde sie die allerreichste Familie in ganz Britannien. Die Gryffindor-Stimmen hält die Familie, weil sie auch die letzten lebenden Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor sind."

„Ich verwette Nagini, dass Potter nicht den geringsten Schimmer von alldem hat.", murmelte Voldemort vor sich hin.

„Das ist anzunehmen", meinte Antea, „Von dem was ich von Hermine gehört habe, ist dieser Harry bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten aufgewachsen."

„Ja, Severus hat mir erzählt, dass die Muggel ihn wie einen König behandeln, das hat er von Dumbledore gehört.", berichtete Lucius.

„Ich habe von Hermine etwas ganz anderes gehört", entgegnete Antea erstaunt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der Potter-Junge hat ihr erzählt, dass er bei den Muggeln die ersten 11 Jahre seines Lebens in einem Schrank unter der Treppe wohnen musste und nie irgendetwas neues bekommen hat, sondern immer nur die alten Sachen seines Cousins."

Der Dunkle Lord hob den Kopf. „Was hast du noch gehört Antea?"

„Nun ja, die Muggel hassen offenbar alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat und haben ihn nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr in einem Zimmer mit vergittertem Fenster und Katzenklappe in der Tür eingesperrt. Die Weasley-Kinder haben ihn damals herausgeholt."

Die Todesser fauchten und Sätze wie „Verdammte Muggel", „Und soetwas wiederfährt dem Erben einer Reinblutfamilie" „Unverschämtheit, wenn soetwas einem unserer Kinder passieren würde, dann …" machten das allgemeine Entsetzen deutlich.

Voldemort schnaubte: „Das sieht Dumbledore ähnlich, seinen kleinen Helden im Dreck versauern lassen und dann den lieben, netten Großvater spielen, der für ihn da ist."

„Mein Lord, wir haben heute Morgen einen Brief von Hermine erhalten, indem sie schreibt, dass der Potter-Junge nicht er selbst ist, weder mit ihr spricht noch sonst irgendwie auf seinen Umgebung reagiert und die meiste Zeit nur von dem Weasley-Jungen herumgeschubst wird.", berichtete Rabastan und sah zu seinem Lord. „Sie fürchtet ihr könntet etwas damit zu tun haben."

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, auch wenn ich, seitdem Lucius mir von Potters merkwürdigen Verhalten berichtet hat, versucht habe in Potters Geist zu sehen. Ich empfange immer noch nur Schmerzen, meistens am Abend bis hinein in die Nacht."

„Mein Lord, glaubt ihr, dass Potter sich selbstverletzt?", erkundigte sich Antea.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf. „Das halte ich für völlig ausgeschlossen, selbst wenn er sich einen Arm abschneiden würde, hätte er nicht solche Schmerzen. Nein, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der Junge steht regelmäßig unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch."

Schweigen herrschte nach dieser Äußerung, bis Bellatrix die Stille durchbrach. „Wer sollte dem Bengel einen _Crucio_ aufhalsen, mein Lord? Keiner von uns, soviel ist sicher. Also jemand aus dem Orden? Ich wage das zu bezweifeln, warum auch?"

„Dumbledore", rief Voldemort plötzlich und seine Todesser starrten ihn entgeistert an. „Warum habe ich das alles nicht schon vorher gesehen." Der Dunkle Lord war aufgesprungen und schritt unruhig auf und ab. „Dieser alte Körper muss meinen Verstand getrübt haben, denn jetzt sehe ich die Gemeinsamkeiten ganz deutlich."

„Mein Lord?", fragte Lucius unsicher, doch er wurde ignoriert, während Voldemort weiter vor sich hinsprach.

„Zwei kleine Kinder, beide bei Muggeln die sie hassen, beide sollten gegen schwarze Magier kämpfen, aber dieses Mal nicht alter Mann. Dieses Mal wirst du nicht triumphieren." Der Dunkle Lord sah seinen Todesser an. „Das Treffen ist beendet, Lucius, ich werde mich mit dir in drei Tagen erneut treffen und beraten als welche Person ich den Sitzungen des Parlaments beiwohnen werde. Ich denke als mein eigener Sohn oder Enkel. Bis dahin verhaltet euch ruhig und ich will so schnell wie möglich über des Black-Testament informiert werden." Mit diesen Worten berührte der Dunkle Lord den Kopf seiner Schlange und disapperierte. Zurück blieben völlig verwirrte Todesser, die einander ansahen.

**Tja meine Lieben, das war es dann für heute. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Wie immer bin ich euch für eure Meinung sehr dankbar, man liest sich hoffentlich bald wieder. LG eure Justreaderr**


	19. DIe Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf

**Hier kommt das vorerst vorletzte Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt:**

Drei Tage später schob sich Lucius, in Begleitung von Narcissa, Andromeda und Antea durch die Menschenmassen in der Winkelgasse auf die Gringottsbank zu.

Sie erreichten das Gebäude einige Minuten vor 12:00 Uhr und ließen sich von einem Kobold in einen weiten Saal mit einigen Stuhlreihen führen. Den Raum bevölkerten schon allerhand Leute, die den Malfoy-Lord und seine Begleiter mit anfälligen und hasserfüllten Blicken beäugten.

Der Blick des Todessers glitt über Albus Dumbledore, der ihm einen berechnenden Blick zu warf, er hatte ihm wohl noch nicht verziehen, dass er sein Verhör mit Hermine unterbrochen hatte. Auch wenn Dumbledores Gesicht damals wirklich das Highlight des Tages gewesenen war. Neben ihm standen Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Die ganze Führungsriege des Ordens, außerdem Andromedas Tochter, die ihre Mutter mit Verachtung beäugte, Artur Weasley, der Halbriese und der Werwolf.

Lucius bemerkte, dass Narcissa und Antea zwischen den Orden und Andromeda traten, offensichtlich versucht sie gegen die feindseligen Blicke abzuschirmen. Doch keine der Gruppen konnte etwas sagen, da in diesem Augenblick ein buckliger Kobold den Raum betrat und die Zauberer aus dem Weg scheuchte, bevor er mit einiger Mühe auf den Stuhl hinter dem großen Tisch kletterte und eine kleinen Kugel in die vorgesehenen Halterung legte.

„Bitte alles Platz nehmen, alles Platz nehmen", rief der Kobold mit rauer Stimme und gestikulierte wild zu den Stühlen. „Ich bin Kaskatar, der Verwalter der Black-Familie. Ich verlese jetzt die Liste mit Personen die im Testament erwähnt sind. Wer nicht erwähnt ist und auch sonst keinen Grund hat hier zu sein, der verschwindet am besten sofort."

Mit gemeinen kleinen Augen musterte er die Zauberer vor sich. „Tonks Nymphadora?" Die pink haarige Hexe hob kurz die Hand. „Tonks Andromeda geb. Black?" Andromeda nickte. „Lestrange Hermine?"

„Sie konnte heute nicht erscheinen, da sie keine Erlaubnis erhalten hat, das Schulgelände zu verlassen. Sie hat mich gebeten für sie heute zu erscheinen", sagte Antea und reiche dem Kobold das Dokument.

Der Kobold überflog es und nickte. „Malfoy Draco?" Lucius übergab dem Kobold dasselbe Dokument und nahm wieder Platz. „Potter Harry?"

Dumbledore erhob sich und gab dem Kobold ein drittes Pergament und erklärte: „Es war zu gefährlich für Harry heute zu kommen, sodass er mich, als seinen Vormund, bat." Der Kobold hob den Kopf und beäugte den Schulleiter misstrauisch, bevor er fortfuhr. „Lupin Remus?"

„Hier", antwortete der Werwolf.

„Hagrid Rubeus?", der Halbriese nickte seinen bärtigen Kopf.

„Weasley Fred und George?"

„Meine Söhne sind momentan unpässlich, sodass ich an ihrer statt hier bin.", meinte Weasley Senior.

„Haben sie die Bevollmächtigung dabei?", erkundigte sich der Kobold gelangweilt.

„Ähm, sie hatten keine Zeit mehr sie zu schicken, aber da ich ihr Vater bin sollte das kein Problem sein."

„Das ist ein Problem, denn ihre Söhne sind volljährig und selbst wenn sie es nicht wären ist es bei uns Kobolden üblich, dass immer das Kind zuerst entscheiden darf, was es mit seinem Besitz anfängt. So ist es Koboldtraditon. Ich möchte sie bitten den Raum zu verlassen. Ich werde ihre Söhne selbst erneut kontaktieren."

Weasley sah zu Dumbledore, der jedoch sah den Kobold böse an. „Kobold Kaskatar, ich denke es sollte kein Problem geben, wenn Artur seinen Söhnen mitteilt, was sie geerbt haben."

„Oh doch Schulleiter, es ist ein Problem. Nichts ist den Kobolden so heilig wie rechtmäßiger Besitz und Eigentum. Wir wollen um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass einem Erben sein Hab und Gut vorenthalten wird.", krächzte der Kobold und ein diebisches Grinsen machte sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht breit. „Wenn jemand einen anderen freiwillig beauftragt können wir nichts machen, aber so muss ich Mr. Weasley erneut zum Gehen auffordern."

„Wollen sie mir etwa unterstellen ich würde meine eigenen Familie bestehlen?", fauchte Weasley erzürnt.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte der Kobold unschuldig, auch wenn sein Ausdruck etwas ganz anderes verlauten ließ. „Aber wie sagen die Muggel so schön: Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellantruhe, oder so ähnlich."

„Porzellankiste", hörte Lucius Antea und Andromeda murmeln. Der Kobold hatte es offensichtlich auch vernommen denn er verbesserte sich. „Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste, danke meine Damen. Nun Mr. Weasley verlassen sie den Raum."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd und fluchend verließ der rothaarige Mann den Raum und schloss die Tür heftiger als nötig.

„Das waren alle genannten", schloss der Kobold und sah sich im Raum um. „Was wollen sie beide noch hier", zischte der Kobold und beäugte Moody und Shacklebolt.

„Wir kommen als Vertreter des Ordens des Phönix", erklärte Moody.

„Dann möchte ich sie bitten zu gehen, denn im Testament ist kein Orden erwähnt.", unterbrach der alte Kobold nun sichtlich genervt.

„Das bezweifle ich.", fuhr Shacklebolt dazwischen.

„Dem ist aber so, nun verschwinden sie beide." Der Kobold hatte inzwischen die Zähne gefletscht und wies nachdrücklich zur Tür.

Als die beiden sich schließlich unter lautem Protest aus dem Raum begeben hatten seufzte der Kobold erleichtert, bevor er die Kugel mit einem langen Finger berührte, woraufhin sich die Gestalt von Sirus Black aus ihr erhob und zu sprechen begann:

„_Dies ist das Testament von Sirius Orion Black vom 14 Juni 1996_

_Ich, Sirius Black erkläre, dass ich dieses Testament im Vollbesitz_

_Meiner geistigen Kräfte verfasst habe._

_Nun denn genug von diesem formalen Blödsinn. Wie es scheint hat _

_Es irgendjemand geschafft mich platt zu machen, wobei ich einmal _

_Schwer hoffe, dass ich nicht irgendeinen Fehler gemacht habe, sodass _

_Dumbledore mich in eine Falle locken konnte oder dass ich irgend so einen _

_Loser-Tod gestorben bin wie von einem Muggel überfahren, oder ähnliches._

_Nun denn auf zum spaßigen Teil:_

_Zuerst hinterlasse ich __**Rubeus Hagrid **__mein Motorrad, ich weiß, dass es dir_

_In der Vergangenheit gute Dienste erwiesen hat und ich habe offensichtlich_

_Keine Verwendung mehr dafür. Hab deinen Spaß damit._

_Dann Hinterlasse ich dir __**Remus Lupin**__, meinem alten Freund, 5000 Galeonen und_

_Mein Häuschen im Norden, auf dass du dich endlich zur Ruhe setzen und _

_Dein Buch schreiben kannst. Und bevor ich es vergesse kauf dir bitte neue_

_Roben._

_Dann zu den Weasley-Zwillingen. Euch __**Fred**__ und __**George Weasley**__ hinterlasse _

_Ich jeweils 2500 Galeonen für euren Scherzartikelladen. Ich hoffe euch_

_Fällt noch einiges ein und lasst euch von euren Eltern diesen Spaßbremsen_

_Nicht alles verderben._

_Nun zu meiner lieben Cousine __**Andromeda Tonks geb. Black**__, nun ja was soll_

_Ich sagen bin immer noch enttäuscht, was deine Wahl deines Ehemanns_

_Allerdings aus anderem Grund als unsere liebe Verwandtschaft. Wo, bei Merlins Barte _

_hast du nur diesen Langweiler aufgegriffen, versteht in etwa so viel _

_Spaß wie meine Mutter, brrr. Ich würde meinen Hintern darauf verwetten, wenn ich noch einen besäße, dass selbst dieser Avery mehr Spaß verstanden hätte_

_Nun denn, ich hinterlasse dir 5000 Galeonen leb mal ein bisschen._

_Dann zu __**Nymphadora Tonks**__, hehe jetzt kann ich dich die ganze Zeit bei deinem _

_Namen nennen. Was bleibt hier zu sagen, wehe du machst deiner Mutter_

_Wieder das Leben schwer, weder Moody noch Dumbledore_

_Haben die Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen. Schalte zur Abwechslung einmal deinen_

_Kopf an und denke selbst, denn es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß,_

_auch wenn Moody es dir immer einredet. Ich hinterlasse dir 1000 Galeonen._

_Fünf geschafft bleiben noch drei. Zuerst __**Hermine Granger.**__ Zuerst einmal Danke, _

_dass du mich damals vor dem Dementorenkuss gerettet hast, das wäre sonst _

_hässlich geworden. Ich weiß, dass du immer zu Harry halten würdest, aber_

_ich muss auch dich warnen. Die Welt teilt sich nicht in Gut und Böse, ich_

_weiß das, denn ich kenne beide Seiten. Steh weiter zu Harry, denn er_

_hat wohl den schwierigsten aller Wege vor sich, aber halte Abstand zu Ron_

_Weasley. Der Junge hat etwas an sich, dass mir die Haare zu Berge stehen_

_Lässt. Bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist, aber er ist nicht was er vorgibt zu sein._

_Ich hinterlasse dir die Büchersammlung meiner Familie, ich denke du kannst _

_am Meisten damit anfangen, außerdem hinterlasse ich dir 2500_

_Galeonen, damit du einen Grund hast die Nase auch mal aus den Büchern_

_Zu nehmen. _

_Bleibt noch __**Draco Malfoy**__. Wie es scheint bist du der letzte noch lebende,_

_männliche Nachfahre meiner Familie. Soweit ich mich erinnere haben wir nie_

_Ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, aber das macht nichts, ich bin mir sicher, _

_du hast von deiner Mutter oder Snape von mir gehört. Nichts Gutes, das ist sicher._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich weiß, dass du meinem Patensohn Harry, regelmäßig_

_Das Leben schwer machst, das sollte besser aufhören, sonst sehe ich mich_

_Gezwungen dich heimzusuchen, ich könnte dein persönlicher Peeves werden._

_Schöne Gedanken, war schon immer mein liebstes Hobby kleinen _

_Slytherins das Leben schwer zu machen, frag Schnivellus Snape._

_Genug der Drohungen, auch wenn deine Mutter wahrscheinlich vor Schreck tot_

_Umfällt, wenn ich sage, ich habe die Traditionen unserer Familie nicht aufgegeben. _

_Ich habe beschlossen, dass du der neue Lord der Black-Familie wirst. _

_Solltest du zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes noch nicht volljährig sein, wird deine Tante _

_Andromeda die Aufgabe für dich übernehmen, denn ich kann deinen Vater_

_Auf den Tod nicht ausstehen._

_Damit komme ich zu dir __**Harry Potter**__, ich hoffe ich war bis zu meinem Tod_

_Immer ein guter Patenonkel für dich, auch wenn ich nie viel Zeit hatte. Auch tut es mir_

_Leid, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht oder nicht für lange zu mir_

_Nehmen konnte. Aber als dein wahrer Vormund habe ich beschlossen, dass du nicht mehr_

_Zu den Muggeln zurück musst, wenn du nicht willst, denn ich_

_Übertrage meine Vormundschaft über dich auf Andromeda Tonks. Völlig gleichgültig _

_Was Dumbledore sagt. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Cousine wird dich bei sich auf_

_Nehmen, wenn du sie darum bittest. Was kann ich dir noch mit auf den Weg_

_Geben, mein Junge. Halte dich fern von dem alten Mann, denn egal was er _

_Sagt, ihm liegt nicht dein Wohlbefinden am Herzen, nur sein omnipräsentes_

_Größeres Wohl. Denk mit, welche Opfer es wirklich wert sind gebracht_

_Zu werden und glaube bitte, bitte nie, du müsstest dein_

_Leben für irgendjemanden geben. Dir kann ich nur das gleiche_

_Raten, halte dich von Ron fern und bleibe bei Hermine. Auch empfehle_

_Ich dir dich möglichst bald mit Andromeda zu treffen, um die _

_Angelegenheiten deiner Familie zu regeln. Das ist nichts, dass James_

_Jemals in den Händen von Dumbledore gewollt hätte._

_Ich hinterlasse dir das Haus im Grimmauld Platz und 5000_

_Galeonen. Versuche noch etwas Kind zu bleiben und lass dich nicht_

_Von Dumbledore kontrollieren."_

Mit diesen letzten Worten verstummte Black und löste sich auf. Alle Anwesenden schwiegen, bevor Dumbledore mit einem Mal aufsprang. „Kobold, dieses Testament ist inakzeptabel und muss eine Fälschung sein."

„Oh, ich bezweifle das, da Lord Black mich ganz vorschriftsgemäß aufgesucht und das Testament abgefasst hat.", erwiderte der Kobold mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Wann soll das bitte geschehen sein? Sirius Black war ein gesuchter Straftäter, der kaum nach Gringotts spazieren kann.", fauchte Dumbledore.

„Ich muss gegenüber ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft ablegen Lord Dumbledore.", meinte der Kobold und wandte sich den anderen Anwesenden zu.

„Dann verlange ich, dass der Teil, in welchem Madam Tonks zu Harry Potters neuem Vormund berufen wurde, widerrufen wird. Ich bin sein Vormund und Sirus Black kann nicht darüber entscheiden, wer die Nachfolge antritt.", tobte Dumbledore.

„Ich muss sie, bitten Ruhe zu bewahren", zischte der Kobold nun sichtlich erregt [A/N: vor Wut]. „Ich habe mit Tzwar, dem Verwalter der Potter-Familie gesprochen und dieser hat mir bestätigt, dass in dem Testament von James und Lilly Potter, Sirius Black als Vormund im Falle des Todes der beiden bestimmt wurde. Auch wenn sie dieses Testament unter Verschluss halten, hat es durch aus Wirkung, sodass mit dem Testament von Lord Black die Vormundschaft über den jungen Lord Potter auf Mdm. Tonks übergeht."

„Dann beantrage ich, dass Mdm. Tonks die Vormundschaft entzogen wird, wegen Verdachts auf Mitwirkung in einer kriminellen Vereinigung, namentlich der Todesser.", schloss Dumbledore triumphierend.

Lucius Malfoy verfolgte den ganzen Abtausch mit neugierigem Blick, denn alle Informationen, die gerade vor ihm ausgebreitet wurden dürften den Dunklen Lord sehr interessieren. Über einiges hatten die Todesser bis dato zwar spekuliert, es aber mit Gewissheit zu wissen, war aufschlussreich. So hatte der Dunkle Lord bereits vermutet, dass das Potter Testament aus irgendeinem Grund nie eröffnet wurde, ebenso, dass Dumbledore nicht der rechtmäßige Vormund des Jungen-der-lebt war.

Der blonde Todesser grinste in sich hinein. Es war eine wunderbare Nachricht, dass Andromeda die Kontrolle über die Sitze der Black-Familie erhalten hatte und die Vormundschaft über den Jungen. Auch wenn das dem Dunklen Lord keinen Zugang zu Potter verschaffte, da es die magische Aufgabe eines wahren Vormunds war, sein Mündel vor Gefahren zu bewahren.

Als jedoch Dumbledore Lucius Schwägerin beschuldigte eine Todesserin zu sein flog dessen Kopf hoch. Das konnte mit Dumbledores Einfluss eine echte Gefahr werden. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie die dunkelhaarige Hexe sich verkrampfte und Narcissa nach ihrer Hand griff. An dem triumphierenden Lächeln, das über das Gesicht des alten Zauberers flog konnte ein jeder ablesen, dass der alte Mann nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.

Lucius berührte seine Frau kurz am Arm um sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern, dann flüsterte er: „Cissy, nimm deine Schwester und verschwinde so unauffällig wie möglich."

Die blonde Hexe nickte und wisperte die Anweisung weiter, bevor sich die beiden Hexen leise erhoben und zur Tür glitten, immer versucht bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Ordensmitglieder zu erregen. Erst als sich die Tür des Raumes verschloss atmete Lucius auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm.

„Lord Dumbledore, die Anschuldigungen, die sie da erheben sind sehr schwerwiegend, ich hoffe sie haben dafür auch die nötigen Beweise.", meinte der alte Kobold der Black-Familie, der den Abgang ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert beobachtet hatte.

„Nun, es trifft sich wohl sehr gut, dass ich heute in Begleitung zweier Auroren hier bin, die Mdm. Tonks solange in Verwahrung nehmen können, bis in einem äh _Prozess_ ihre Unschuld ermittelt werden kann. Miss Tonks wenn ich bitten dürfte.", sagte Dumbledore selbstgefällig und bedeutete ohne aufzublicken in die Richtung, in der nun nur noch Lucius und Antea saßen.

Die pink haarige Hexe nickte und stand auf, doch als sie sich umwandte gefror ihr das Lächeln im Gesicht. „Professor, Professor, sie ist weg. Ich meine, meine Mutter ist verschwunden."

Dumbledore fuhr herum und konnte nur in das überheblich lächelnde Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy blicken konnte.

„Wenn wir nun fortfahren könnten", meinte der Kobold der hinterhältig grinsend auf seinem Stühlchen saß. „Wie bereits erwähnt geht die Kontrolle über das Haus Black bis zum 17. Geburtstag des jungen Draco Malfoy auf seine Tante Andromeda Tonks über, die in Absprache mit dem Vorstand des Hauses Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, und dem jungen Draco die Geschäfte erledigt. Des Weiteren wird sie auch neuer Vormund von Harry Potter und übernimmt bis zu dessen 17. Geburtstag in Absprache mit Lord Potter auch die Geschäfte für das Haus Potter." Der Kobold machte eine kurze Pause. „Sollte es gelingen nachzuweisen, dass sie entgegen ihrer Pflicht das Leben des jungen Lord Potters gefährdet, kann über einen neuen Vormund verhandelt werden.

Zum Testament des alten Lord Black bleibt noch zu sagen, die Gesamterbmasse des Hauses abzüglich der genannten Objekte und Summen geht geschlossen an den Erben der Malfoy-Familie. Das Erbe umfasst: Das Familienanwesen im Grimmauldplatz, ein kleine Cottage im Norden und ein Landgut im Süden, wovon nur letzteres an Draco Malfoy geht. Außerdem die Verließe der Black-Familie, deren Inhalt 75.000 Galeonen, einige Sickel und Knut umfasst. Von diesen fallen Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black und Bellatrix Lestrange geb. Black jeweils 10 % zu als Töchter des Hauses Black, sodass für Draco Malfoy 36.500 Galeonen verbleiben(1).

Sollte es sonst noch Fragen geben, dann kontaktieren sie mich.", mit diesen Worten sammelte der Kobold seine Blätter und das Testament ein und verließ geschwind den Raum.

Lucius stand auf und reichte auch Antea eine Hand um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Malfoy, wo ist Andromeda Tonks?", rief Dumbledore bevor die beiden den Raum verlassen konnten. Lucius wollte ihn einfach ignorieren, doch durch die Tür, zu welcher der Kobold kurz zuvor entschwunden war, traten nun Shacklebolt, Moody und Weasley.

Lucius drehte sich langsam zu Dumbledore um und antwortete leise: „Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Dumbledore?"

„Sie ist mit ihrer Frau verschwunden, behaupten sie nicht, sie wüssten nichts."

„Oh aber ich weiß nichts", erwiderte Lucius mit einem leisen Lächeln, bevor er gefolgt von Antea den Raum verlassen wollte. Doch Moody trat ihnen in den Weg.

„Was ist vorgefallen, Albus."

„Sirius hat meine Mutter zu Harrys Vormund gemacht", rief die die pink haarige Hexe, deren Haare allmählich in ein hässliches knallrot wechselten.

„Und ihn in die Hände der Todesser gespielt, so weit kommt es noch.", grummelte der alte Auror.

Doch Lucius hatte keine Lust mehr sich das Trauerspiel noch länger anzusehen. „Tritt zur Seite Moody", sagte er bedrohlich leise.

„Oder was Malfoy?", zischte Moody, sein Blick wanderte zu Antea, die ihm nur einen kurzen herablassenden Blick schenkt.

„Oh ich denke nicht, dass die Kobolde es so gut auffassen werden, wenn Gäste des Hauses bedroht werden.", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Hexe zuckersüß und trat auf Moody zu. „Wir würden jetzt gerne gehen."

„Rosier", knurrte Moody und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Auch die Hand der dunkelhaarigen Hexe schoss sofort zu ihrem Zauberstab, jedoch tauchte, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte ein uniformierter Kobold auf, unter dessen scharfen Augen Lucius die Cousine seiner Frau zum Ausgang brachte.

„Ein Streit mit einem Ex-Auror ist in der Öffentlichkeit keine gute Idee, Antea", zischte Lucius gereizt. „Ich weiß, dass er Evan auf dem Gewissen hat, aber warte bis du ihn irgendwo alleine erwischt."

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Lucius", erwiderte die Hexe genervt, „Er hat zuerst nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Komm, wir müssen noch wo hin."

Mit diesen Worten eilte sie davon und ließ einen sichtlich verwirrten Todesser zurück, der sich aber bald fasste und aufschloss. „Was brauchst du denn jetzt noch?"

„Gar nichts", antwortete sie und steuerte auf Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze an.

„Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherzartikel", maulte Lucius, bevor er inne hielt. „Du willst herausfinden, ob die Weasleys von dem Testament wussten?"

Antea grinste und öffnete die Ladentür.

Im Geschäft sah sich Antea einen Moment um. Da Schulzeit war, war der Laden ziemlich leer, nur hie und da standen kleinere Jungen herum und untersuchten verschiedene Scherzartikel.

„Sieh an, sieh an neue Kundschaft …", rief ein rothaariger junger Mann und trat auf Antea zu.

„… muss wohl ziemlich Langweilig zuhause sein …", fügte ein identisch aussehender Rotschopf hinzu.

„…, denn sonst sind unsere Kunden nur Schüler, was George?", schloss der Erste.

„Also was darf es denn sein?", fragte George.

„Ich hätte eigentlich nur eine Frage.", meinte Antea.

„Die Antwort: Nein, es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu verhindern, …"

„… dass ihre Kinder hier einkaufen, …"

„… das verstieße gegen unsere Ehre als Scherzbolde."

„Oh, darum geht es mir gar nicht, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur erkundigen, warum ihr nicht zur Testamentseröffnung von Sirius Black gekommen seid, wo ihr doch offensichtlich ganz in der Nähe wart?"

Die Zwillinge sahen erst sich an, dann die Frau vor ihnen, dann wieder sich selbst, bevor der Zwilling, der nicht George hieß, meinte.

„Welche Testamentseröffnung, wir haben keine …"

„… Einladung zu einer Testamentseröffnung erhalten."

„Nun, ich komme gerade von selbiger Testamentseröffnung, wo auch Artur Weasley war, der meinte ihr hättet keine Zeit gehabt zu erschienen oder eine Bevollmächtigung zu unterschreiben."

„Wir wurden nicht eingeladen …"

„… was also sollten wir für eine Bevollmächtigung…"

„… unterschreiben?"

„Das heißt ihr habt keine Einladung erhalten, euer Vater aber wusste, dass ihr etwas erbt?", meinte Antea wie zu sich selbst, sprach aber laut genug, dass die Zwillinge es hörten.

„Wieso, was haben wir denn geerbt?", fragten beide gemeinsam.

„Oh, jeder 2500 Galeonen für den Laden hier."

„Was so viel?"

„Aber warum nur sollte euer Vater nicht wollen, dass ihr das Geld erhaltet?", überlegte Antea laut.

„Um unser Geld selbst zu behalten …"

„… damit er neue Muggelsachen kaufen kann …"

„… das sieht ihm ähnlich …"

„… war schon immer der Ansicht wir müssten …"

„… für zuhause Miete zahlen …"

„… Mum hat gesagt, dass das Schwachsinn ist."

„Der Kobold hat gesagt, er würde euch erneut kontaktieren, vielleicht solltet ihr einfach persönlich vorbeigehen. Der Kobold der Black-Familie heißt Kaskatar, ich bin mir sicher er wird euch bei der Aufklärung sehr gerne behilflich sein."

„Das machen wir …"

„… gleich jetzt in unserer Mittagspause …"

„… gehen wir zu Gringotts, wenn das alles stimmt, …"

„… dann kann Dad was erleben."

„Ich will euch dann nicht mehr länger aufhalten", meinte Antea mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Einen Moment noch …"

„… wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Antea Lestrange, ich glaube ihr kennt meine Tochter Hermine.", meinte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Dann haben sie unsere Onkels umgebracht", entfuhr es George.

„Nein, die beiden Weasleys haben mich und meinen Bruder angegriffen und wir haben uns verteidigt, sie starben in einem fairen Duell."

„Dad hat uns da …"

„… aber etwas anderes erzählt."

„Wer die Wahrheit nicht weiß und trotzdem spricht, der ist bloß ein Dummkopf. Aber wer sie weiß und sie eine Lüge nennt, der ist ein Verbrecher(2).", erwiderte Antea und verließ das Geschäft.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Drei Tage später im Mädchenschlafsaal:

Ginny ließ sich erschöpft auf Hermines Bett fallen, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter, während sie auf ihre Freundin wartete. Diese trat einige Minuten später, mit einem Handtuchturban auf dem Kopf aus dem Bad und erstarrte, als sie Ginny sah.

„Oh Gott, Ginny ist alles in Ordnung."

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", schniefte Ginny. „Ich bin gerade aus Zauberkunst gekommen, und wollte mir noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen, als ich in Ron und Seamus gerannt bin."

„Haben sie dich angegriffen?", keuchte Hermine und suchte die Rothaarige nach Verletzungen ab.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ron hat mich angeschrien und beleidigt, und als ich weggehen wollte, hat Seamus mich festgehalten. Ich hab nach meinem Zauberstab gegriffen und ihm einen Flederwicht aufgehalst, als Dumbledore kam.", schluchzte Ginny, „Er sagte es wäre eine Enttäuschung wie wenig ich zu meiner Familie halten würde und wie Undankbar ich doch bin, und dann hat er mir, Seamus und Ron Nachsitzen im Verbotenen Wald aufgebrummt, ganz allein."

Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny und umarmte sie. „Ron hat dann böse gegrinst und gesagt, ich sollte mich schon auf heute Abend freuen."

„Oh, Ginny, ich werde mir etwas überlegen, ok und ich bleib wach bis du wieder sicher in deinem Bett liegst. Versprochen."

„Danke, Hermine."

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Klopfen am Fenster und beide sahen auf zu einer intelligenten schwarzen Eule, die einen Brief am Bein hatte. Hermine sprang auf und nahm dem Tier den Brief ab. „Von meiner Mutter", rief sie einen Augenblick später und ließ sich neben ihre Freundin zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Sie öffnete den Brief und gemeinsam lasen sie:

_Liebe Hermine, _

_zuerst einmal wollte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich erst jetzt_

_auf deinen Brief antworte, aber ich wollte die Testamentseröffnung noch_

_abwarten, außerdem habe ich mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen._

_Aber alles der Reihe nach, ich mache mir allmählich wirklich Sorgen über_

_Dein Wohlbefinden und das von Miss Weasley in Hogwarts, wenn euch dieser Ron _

_Und seine Freunde nicht in Ruhe lassen. Bitte informiere mich umgehend wenn wieder_

_Irgendetwas Ernstes vorfällt und haltet euch fern von dem Jungen und auch von _

_Dumbledore. Lucius hat über sein Verhalten bereits die Schulräte _

_Informiert, Dumbledore hat allerdings nur eine Abmahnung erhalten._

_Legt euch nicht mit ihm oder den anderen Ordensmitgliedern an, sie sind noch_

_Zu einflussreich, wenn irgendetwas Eiliges passiert wendet euch an_

_Draco, er kennt die Vorschriften besser als ihr und kann euch helfen, bis_

_Ich oder Lucius uns kümmern können._

_Dann zu dem Testament, ich habe mir von den Kobolden eine Kopie _

_Schicken lassen, die anbei liegt, sodass du alles nachlesen kannst._

_Während der Eröffnung haben wir einige interessante Dinge mitbekommen,_

_zum einen hat Artur Weasley vorgegeben, die Zwillinge hätten ihn geschickt,_

_was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, ich habe mit ihnen im Anschluss gesprochen und _

_sie informiert, ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass sie nicht sonderlich glücklich waren._

_Auch hat Dumbledore einigen Aufstand gemacht, weil Andromeda Harry Potters_

_Neuer Vormund geworden ist und nicht er. Er hat sie beschuldigt eine_

_Todesserin zu sein und wollte sie verhaften lassen, doch _

_Narcissa hat sie vorher in Sicherheit gebracht, das bedeutet, dass sie sich_

_Vorerst etwas bedeckt halten muss und Potter nicht aufsuchen kann,_

_denn du weißt ja, dass sie nicht mehr Mitglied der Black-Familie ist_

_und es zu riskant wäre sie der Justiz und damit Dumbledore zu _

_überlassen, der sie wahrscheinlich postwendend nach Askaban stecken_

_würde, wie damals ihren Cousin._

_Sie hat mich gebeten euch auszurichten, dass ihr Potter über den Inhalt_

_Des Testaments aufklären sollt, da sie bezweifelt, dass Dumbledore das_

_Tun wird._

_Zuletzt hab ich mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen und er schwört Stein und_

_Bein, dass er nichts mit Potters Zustand zu tun hat, weiter noch, dass er von Potter_

_Vornehmlich abends oder in der Nacht Schmerzen empfängt. Ich_

_Hatte vermutet, dass er sich vielleicht selbst verletzt, aber der _

_Dunkle Lord meint solche Schmerzen können nur von einem_

_Cruciatus Fluch kommen. Hermine der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass Dumbledore_

_Etwas damit zu tun hat, seit also bitte, bitte vorsichtig, bei allem was ihr_

_Macht. _

_Ich habe auch mit Lucius gesprochen, bezüglich Mr. Weasley. Laut Lucius_

_ist Weasley immer unbeherrschter und immer nachdrücklicher was seine_

_Muggelschutzprogramme angeht. Sollte er tatsächlich so weit gehen,_

_Miss Weasley aus seiner Familie zu verstoßen, dann informiere mich_

_Bitte unmittelbar. _

_Grüße Miss Weasley von mir, in Liebe, _

_deine Mutter_

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Hermine die Kopie des Testaments hervorzog und auch dieses studierte.

„Ich komm gleich wieder Ginny", rief Hermine und verschwand.

Kurz vor Mitternacht, Ginny hatte zuvor mit Hermine zu Abend gegessen und Hausaufgaben gemacht, trat Ginny in die große Halle, wo sie sich mit Filch zum Nachsitzen treffen sollte. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen erwartete sie dort bereits Blaise.

„Blaise, was machst du denn hier?", rief Ginny erstaunt.

„Hi Ginny, nun Hermine hat mir erzählt, was los ist und da hab ich vor Filchs Büro eine kleine Stinkbombe gezündet, als er mich erwischt hat hab ich gesagt, dass ich bloß nicht in den Verbotenen Wald will und voila hier bin ich."

„Oh Mann, du bist ein Schatz", quickte Ginny erfreut, umarmte Blaise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann erstarrte sie und ließ in sofort los.

Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rot und sie stotterte: „Ähm ich meine, ähm danke." Verlegen sah sie zu Boden, sodass ihr Blaise zufriedenes Lächeln entging.

„Keine Ursache, Gin.", antwortete er vergnügt, gerade als Ron uns Seamus eintraten.

„Hey, Zabini, was willst du hier?", rief Seamus, währende Ron zischte.

„Du bist echt widerlich Ginny, kannst nicht einmal eine Minute ohne deinen Liebhaber auskommen was. Wenn Mum wüsste, was du für eine Schlampe bist, dann …"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe, Ron", fauchte Ginny, die sich nun deutlich sicherer fühlte, als noch vor einigen Minuten. Dann erschien auch schon Filch, welchem sie in den Verbotenen Wald folgten um Mondkraut für Zaubertränke zu pflücken.

_:_:_:_:_:_

Am selben Nachmittag im Zaubereiministerium:

Der Sitzungssaal des Zaubererparlaments füllte sich allmählich und ein schwarzhaariger Teenager sah sich vergnügt um. Keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt stand Albus Dumbledore, auf den ein rotgesichtiger, rothaariger Mann einredete und wild gestikulierte.

Zu gerne würde er hinüber gehen und sich als Lord Voldemort vorstellen, nur um das blöde Gesicht des alten Trottels zu sehen.

Doch er entschied sich dagegen, das würde den ganzen schönen Plan zunichtemachen und wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore ihm noch nicht einmal die Freude machen an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Die hellblauen Augen des Dunklen Lords wanderten zu seinen Begleitern, die zum größten Teil bereits ihre Plätze, bevor er langsam den Sitz seiner Familie ansteuerte und sich neben Lucius fallen ließ.

Das Gewusel auf dem Parkett vor den nach oben verlaufenden Stuhlreihen verringerte sich immer mehr und schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore, und hob eine Hand um für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wie der alte Trottel es nur immer schaffte sich überall die höchsten Positionen zu sichern war dem Dunklen Lord ein absolutes Rätsel.

Intensiv beobachtete er Dumbledore, der eine seiner üblichen langweiligen Einführungsreden hielt. Irgendetwas über zusammenhalten zum größeren Wohl und natürlich ihn vernichten. Dabei fiel Voldemort auf, dass die rechte Hand des Schulleiters geschwärzt war, ein Fluch offensichtlich.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste zufrieden, wer auch immer den Fluch gesprochen hatte, der zu stark war, als das der Schulleiter ihn brechen konnte, verdiente einen Orden. Doch plötzlich erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Wer sollte einen Fluch gesprochen haben, den Dumbi nicht brechen konnte?

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Aura des alten Magiers und fand den Fluch. Das war der Fluch, den er über den Graunt-Ring gelegt hatte, einem seiner Horkruxe. Der alte Narr hatte doch nicht, das war unmöglich. Sengende Wut rauschte durch die Adern des schwarzen Zauberers.

Lucius wandte sich zu ihm um und flüsterte „Mein Lord?"

Durch seine wieder vorhandene Nase sog er scharf die Luft ein. Er durfte sich nicht verraten, er würde die Sitzung abwarten und dann seine Seelenstücke überprüfen.

„Dann zu dem Gesetzentwurf der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten und für die Zusammenarbeit mit der Muggelwelt", hörte Voldemort den alten Narren sagen. „Mr. Weasley hat das Podium."

Neben ihm Schnaubte Lucius und ein Seitenblick auf den Mann verriet dessen ‚Begeisterung' für das Gesetz. Nicht das der Dunkle Lord ihm das übel nehmen konnte, er hatte den Entwurf gelesen und das ganze Gesetz war von oben bis unten blanker Unsinn.

Der rothaarige Mann mit heruntergekommenen Roben trat vor und begann zu sprechen, während der dunkle Lord seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Nur hin und wieder hörte er in das Geschwafel vor ihm hinein.

„Mit ihr-wisst-schon-wem auf dem Vormarsch ist es wichtig Vorkehrungen zum Schutz der Muggel zu treffen um zu verhindern, dass _Er _und seine Anhänger jeden Muggel foltern und umbringen, der ihnen über den Weg läuft." Sicher, Weasley sicher, ich habe nämlich sonst nichts zu tun als Muggel zu jagen.

„Um möglichst effektiv vorzugehen, sollte es verboten werden, dass außerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft Magie angewandt werden kann, ausgenommen natürlich die Auroren und andere ausgewählte Personen; wir sollten eine Spur erschaffen wie für Minderjährige Zauberer, damit werden uns viele schwarze Magier ins Netz gehen." Der dunkle Lord gähnte gelangweilt und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Alle öffentlichen und privaten Bibliotheken sollten durchsucht werden und jedes schwarzmagische Buch muss vernichtet werden." Das würde dir so passen Weasley, was?

„Schutzbanne müssen um die Städte der Muggel gelegt werden." Die Zauberergemeinschaft hat ja sonst nichts zu tun.

„Die Zauberstäbe von Hexen und Zauberern, die sie gegen Muggel richten sollten zerbrochen werden und die Täter sollten den Dementorenkuss erhalten." Der Dunkle Lord zog eine Augen braue hoch und seufzte.

„Muggelartefakte sollten nur von ausgewiesenen Fachleuten untersucht werden dürfen, damit keine Gefahr besteht, dass sie verzaubert und gegen Muggel eingesetzt werden." Voldemort lehnte sich zu Lucius hinüber und flüsterte „Ich hoffe mal mit Fachleuten meint er nicht sich?" Der Malfoy-Lord grinste und antwortete „Ich fürchte schon."

Dann trat Dumbledore wieder nach vorne und rief: „Nachdem wir den Entwurf nun gehört haben, bitte ich sie alle ihren Zauberstab zunehmen und im Namen der Familien, die sie vertreten ihre Stimmen abzugeben."

Geschäftiges Murmeln und Rauschen erfüllte den Raum. Der Dunkle Lord zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf den steinernen Tisch vor sich, in den dreißig Vertiefungen eingelassen worden waren, in denen ebenso viele blasse Kugeln ruhten.

„Als Vorstand der Graunt und der Slytherin-Familie stimme ich mit Nein" sagte der Dunkle Lord und 18 Stimmbälle verfärbten sich tiefblau, erhoben sich und schwebten auf eine große Tafel zu, die über dem Eingang in den Saal befestigt war. Mit jeder Kugel die sich in die Tafel fügte erhöhten sich die Zahlen die darüber standen. Blau für Nein, Rot für Ja.

Gespannt sah der Dunkle Lord zu der Tafel, die nun stillstand.

„Mit 104 Nein-Stimmen und nur 87 Ja-Stimmen, wird der Gesetzentwurf abgelehnt.", rief Dumbledore, wobei er wenig erfreut dreinblickte und die Reihen nach den Übeltätern absuchte, die gegen ihn und Weasley gestimmt hatten ausfindig zu machen. Sein Blick traf einen Augenblick den des Dunklen Lords und er sah aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

Während dessen hatte Lucius den Blick von Artur Weasley eingefangen, der wütend Antea und den Dunklen Lord anstarrte und dessen Blick nur eins sagte: Rache.

_:_:_:_:_:_

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen den Tagespropheten aufschlug, sprang ihr der Artikel ‚Muggelschutzgesetz im Parlament überraschend gescheitert' entgegen. Darunter war ein ziemlich verdrießlich dreinschauender Mr. Weasley in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore abgebildet. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor überflog den Artikel und die Inhalte des Gesetzes und schüttelte sich. Wie konnte so ein schwachsinniges Gesetz nur überraschend scheitern, nur ein absoluter Trottel würde dafür stimmen, aber offensichtlich hatte Mr. Weasley 87 solcher Trottel gefunden.

In diesem Moment ließ sich Ginny neben sie auf die Bank fallen und lugte auf den Artikel. „Etwas Interessantes?"

„Ein Muggelschutzgesetz von deinem Vater ist gescheitert."

„So, normalerweise bringt er die Gesetze immer durch, wäre es ein gutes Gesetz gewesen?"

„Überhaupt nicht, dein Vater wollte auch für Erwachsene Zauberer wieder ein Zauberverbot in der Nähe von Muggeln einführen und gewisser Weise das Zaubern außerhalb ihrer eigenen Grundstücke, Hogwarts und der Winkelgasse komplett verbieten. Außerdem sollten alle Bücher über schwarze Magie vernichtet werden und dafür sämtliche Familienanwesen durchsucht werden."

„Das ist doch lächerlich, aber sicher haben alle von Dumbledores Schoßhündchen für ihn gestimmt, wie viele Stimmen hatte das Gesetz?"

„87, wieso?"

„Das sind weniger als sonst, normalerweise gehen die Gesetze immer mit 101 Stimmen oder mehr durch, diesmal haben wohl auch einige von Dumbledores Freunden das für Schrott gehalten."

„Schau mal, Gin, da kommt die Post.", rief Hermine und deutete auf einen Schwarm Eulen, der über den Tischen kreiste, bis eine graue Eule vor Ginny landete und ihr das Bein entgegenstreckte.

Verwirrt griff die rothaarige Hexe nach dem Brief und öffnete ihn. Während sie las würde sie immer bleicher, bis sie ihn fallen ließ und aus der Halle rannte. Hermine griff nach dem Brief und stand auf um ihrer Freundin zu folgen, sah aber, dass Blaise ihr bereits hinterher eilte. Draco hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und trat nun auf Hermine zu.

„Was hat Ginny bekommen?", erkundigte sich Draco.

Hermine öffnete den Brief und gemeinsam lasen sie.

**Tja, meine Lieben, das war´s für heute muhahaha, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass jeder von euch erraten kann was in dem Brief steht. Man liest sich bald mal wieder und lasst mir eure Meinung da, *Reviewsüchtig dreinschau* **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(1). 10% von 75.000 = 7.500

7500+7500 = 15.000

5000+2500+1000+5000+5000+5000 = 23.500

75.000-(23.500+15.000)= 75.000-38.500= 36.500 Galeonen

(2) Von Bertold Brecht: Wer die Wahrheit nicht weiß, der ist bloß ein Dummkopf. Aber wer sie weiß und sie eine Lüge nennt, der ist ein Verbrecher.


End file.
